


Chippin' In

by Blind_Faith



Series: Wake up, Samurai. [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Women, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Badass Johnny Silverhand, Badass V, Bands, Bar Room Brawl, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bottom Johnny Silverhand, Bottoming from the Top, Bruises, Butt Slapping, Canonical Character Death, Cars, Cat, Choking, Cock Slut, Concerts, Consensual Sex, Contracts, Couch Cuddles, Crack Treated Seriously, Cybernetics, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Face Slapping, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gangs, Gay Sex, Gay V, Good Intentions, Guitars, Hair-pulling, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insults, Jealousy, Kink Discovery, Kissing, Lace, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Lingerie, Long Hair, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Mercenaries, Mild S&M, Missions, Music, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Musicians, Neck Kissing, Nomad V, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Poor Life Choices, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Display of Affection, Resurrection, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Discovery, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Snake Nation, Soft Johnny Silverhand, Spit As Lube, Spoilers, Tattoos, Teasing, Technobabble, Thong, Top V, Topping from the Bottom, Touring, Trust, Verbal Bondage, Verbal Humiliation, Women Being Awesome, bad blow jobs, fixers - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Faith/pseuds/Blind_Faith
Summary: Johnny zawsze wiedział, że jego życie nigdy nie będzie proste i nieskomplikowane. Związanie się z V wcale nie zmieniło jego zdania.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Male V, Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: Wake up, Samurai. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114880
Comments: 43
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Miałam myśleć nad fabułą dla kontynuacji, dopracowywać ją i szlifować, a pierwsze, co przyszło mi do łba, to porno.  
> Oh well.  
> Wstawię to na razie jako one-shot, resztę dodam, jak tylko zdecyduję się na któryś wariantów w mojej głowie i jak go zrealizować.  
> No i go napiszę.  
> A na razie - enjoy!

Johnny wszedł do Afterlife, kiwając głową bramkarzowi przy wejściu.

\- Rogue jest trochę zajęta – uprzedził mężczyzna.

\- Rogue zawsze jest trochę zajęta – skwitował Silverhand.

Idąc w stronę loży fixerki przywitał się z barmanką. Kobieta pomachała mu z uśmiechem.

\- Pijesz coś? – Zapytała.

\- Dzisiaj odpuszczę – odparł. – Prowadzę.

\- Nigdy wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało – zauważyła. Johnny wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem faceta, który mnie za to opierdalał – rzucił, idąc dalej.

Usiadł obok Rogue i przez jakiś czas przyglądał się, jak kobieta z widoczną irytacją stuka coś zawzięcie na laptopie.

\- Kupiłeś? – Zapytała. Rockers wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki paczkę fajek i rzucił ją na stolik.

\- Niebieskie, tak, jak zawsze – poinformował, usiłując zerknąć na ekran komputera. Fixerka ustawiła laptop pod takim kątem, by Silverhand nie był w stanie nic przeczytać. – Co robisz? – Zainteresował się.

\- Liczę kwartalne wpływy i rozchody – wyjaśniła fixerka. – Prowadzenie klubu to nie tylko siedzenie na dupie i patrzenie groźnie na klientów. Poza tym, jest jeszcze mój drugi biznes. Jeszcze bardziej zawiły – stwierdziła.

\- Nie masz od tego ludzi? – Zdziwił się Johnny. – Mogłabyś zagonić Nixa. Cały dzień albo napierdala w jakieś gry, albo ogląda głupie komedie. Mógłby się chociaż na coś przydać.

Fixerka posłała mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Znam takiego jednego, co przyłazi tu tylko, żeby kłapać mordą i wkurwiać. Albo wkurwiać kłapaniem mordy. Nie znaczy to od razu, że pozwoliłabym mu zająć się liczbami. Puściłby mnie z torbami – powiedziała.

\- Ała – podsumował. – Prawie jakbyś dała mi w twarz. Lata mijają, a ty dalej jesteś tą samą zimną suką, Rogue.

\- Słuchaj, Johnny, nie masz czegoś lepszego do roboty? Może pójdź naprzykrzać się V, zamiast zawracać mi dupę? Muszę to skończyć. Nie mam czasu na twoje fanaberie.

\- V odsypia – odparł. – Jechał od chuja czasu, robił przystanki tylko na kawę i paliwo. Przez robotę od pewnej fixerki prawie miesiąc spędził poza Night City. I nie narzekał na brak wrażeń. Tak gdybyś się martwiła o swojego najemnika, to wrócił dopiero dziś nad ranem.

\- Nie możesz mieć mi tego za złe. Bycie najlepszym solosem w mieście ma swoje plusy, ale w zamian dochodzi kurewsko dużo obowiązków – wyjaśniła fixerka, zapalając papierosa. Johnny zmarszczył brwi i pomachał ręką, rozganiając dym kłębiący się przy jego twarzy.

\- Wiem o tym i wcale się nie wściekam. Po prostu za karę musisz znosić moje towarzystwo – stwierdził.

\- Lubiłam tę mordę dużo bardziej, kiedy należała do V – westchnęła kobieta.

\- Ale teraz jest moja – skwitował rockers. – I bardzo ją sobie chwalę.

\- Serio, Johnny, jedź zawracać gitarę swojemu chłopakowi – powiedziała Rogue. – Jeszcze trochę tego liczenia i się wkurwię. Nie chcesz tu wtedy być – ostrzegła.

Silverhand wstał.

\- Niech będzie – rzucił. – Jak dostanę opierdol, że go obudziłem, to powiem, że to twoja wina.

\- Zwal to tym razem na kogoś innego, dobrze? – Poprosiła. – Po ostatnim mieliśmy w Afterlife problemy z siecią i z prądem. Przez tydzień

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – odparł niewinnie, ruszając do wyjścia.

\- Jeszcze jedno – zatrzymała go fixerka. Odwrócił się do niej, unosząc brew. – Następnym razem kup czerwone.

\- Zawsze palisz niebieskie – zdziwił się. – Co, za słabe już są?

Rogue spojrzała na niego znacząco.

Kurwa.

Wcale nie mówiła o fajkach, uświadomił sobie, po czym ruszył pędem do wyjścia, by ewakuować się ze strefy zagrożenia.

* * *

Dwa tygodnie po ich ataku na Orbital Air Rogue skontaktowała się z V, mówiąc, że miała informacje dotyczące idioty, który porwał jej syna. Najemnik wysłany został do Chicago, by sprawdzić trop.

\- Nie jedziesz, Johnny – zastrzegła fixerka.

\- Kurwa, niby czemu? – Wściekł się rockers.

\- Zrobicie sobie romantyczną wycieczkę kiedy indziej – powiedziała kobieta, zupełnie nieprzejęta jego tonem ani spojrzeniem. – To ma być szybka, cicha robota. V będzie poza naszym terenem. Mam tam parę kontaktów, ale akurat Chicago to miasto, w którym nie mam zbyt wiele do powiedzenia.

\- No i co to ma wspólnego z tym, że nie mogę jechać? – Drążył oburzony.

\- To, że jak coś odpierdolisz, to nie będę miała żadnej opcji złagodzić rykoszetu – wyjaśniła Rogue. – V sobie poradzi, wie, jak zachowywać się na obcym terytorium. Ale ty? Ty się nie umiesz zachować na własnym kwadracie.

Johnny zmarszczył brwi. Już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak V położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Im szybciej się z tym uwinę, tym szybciej będę z powrotem – powiedział blondyn. – Poza tym, będę miał większą motywację, żeby w jak najkrótszym czasie się z tym ogarnąć.

Johnny wiedział, kiedy był na straconej pozycji. Odpuścił, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa.

\- Dzięki, V. Przynajmniej jeden z was zrozumie – powiedziała fixerka.

\- Mam stare kontakty w Chicago – powiedział solos, puszczając ramię rockersa i pozwalając mu strzelać w spokoju fochy. – Jeszcze z czasów Bakkersów. Być może będę w stanie coś z nimi podziałać.

\- Podzwoń – zgodziła się Rogue. – Oczekuję, że wyjedziesz jutro. Wszystkie informacje masz, jak zwykle, na drzazdze. Nie kontaktuj się ze mną, dopóki nie znajdziesz czegoś wartego uwagi – nakazała.

Najemnik skinął głową.

\- A teraz go stąd zabierz – powiedziała, wskazując na Johnny’ego. – Jeszcze raz mi rzuci takie spojrzenie, to za siebie nie ręczę.

Rockers prychnął i ruszył do wyjścia, z V depczącym mu po piętach. Gdy stanęli na zewnątrz klubu, najemnik westchnął.

\- Jedziesz do domu, czy się ze mną pożegnać? – Zapytał rockersa.

\- Idź się w spokoju spakuj – odparł Silverhand. – Zajmę się tym pierdolonym pomiotem, jak cię nie będzie – dodał.

\- Odwieźć cię? – Zaproponował solos.

\- Nie, dzięki, moje auto stoi tam – wskazał. Blondyn pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Pocałował rockersa w policzek i wsiadł do Cthulhu, odjeżdżając.

Gdy wrócił do mieszkania, zajrzał do Steve’a. Zgodnie z instrukcjami V, ojciec chłopaka trzymał się od niego z dala, tak samo jego żona. Mężczyzna był tak przerażony popisem najemnika, że lodówkę kupił za pełną kwotę otrzymaną od solosa, bojąc się wydać choć centa na coś innego – nowa, lśniąca chłodziarka z wszelkimi bajerami oferowanymi na rynku wyglądała dość groteskowo w zaniedbanym mieszkaniu.

Chłopak był aktualnie w domu sam. Gdy rodzice odpuścili mu trochę, nabrał dużo większej pewności siebie. Kiedy dali mu spokój, Steve zaczął również powoli uczyć się, jak stawiać się rówieśnikom i wychodził ze swojej skorupy. Miało to również wpływ na to, jak zachowywał się, gdy chwytał gitarę – nie bał się już pokazywać, co tak naprawdę umie, przerażony perspektywą jakiejkolwiek reprymendy.

Johnny westchnął. V po raz kolejny miał rację – rockers powinien był zająć się sprawą ze starymi chłopaka już na początku ich znajomości.

Johnny był zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że najemnik troszczy się o dzieciaka prawie tak samo, jak on.

(Jest dla ciebie jak rodzina, Johnny, wyjaśnił zapytany. A to działa tak samo, jak z Rogue.) 

Gdy podsłuchał rozmowę Silverhanda ze Steve’m, kiedy rockers powiedział, że dzieciak powinien oprócz grania na gitarze potrafić coś jeszcze – coś, co pozwoli mu się utrzymać, by nigdy nie musiał głodować w momencie, kiedy z muzyką nie do końca szło, blondyn wtrącił się w ich konwersację. 

\- Mogę cię poduczyć trochę bardziej technologicznych rzeczy – zaproponował chłopakowi solos. – Jak cię przypili, to zawsze pójdziesz komuś naprawić klimę, pralkę albo ekspres do kawy. Może to nic wielkiego, ale pozwoli ci się utrzymać. Poza tym, dobrze umieć takie rzeczy.

Chłopakowi na początku naprawdę nie szło. Nie był może beznadziejny, ale daleko mu było do wirtuoza techniki, mimo najszczerszych starań. Kiedy Steve powiedział najemnikowi, że blondyn chyba marnuje tylko na niego czas, solos zmarszczył brwi.

\- Słuchaj – zaczął poważnie – wolę uczyć kogoś, kto jest średnio zdolny, ale się przykłada, niż geniusza, który się opierdala. Idzie ci wcale nieźle, u Bakkersów były przypadki o wiele gorsze od ciebie, ale daliśmy radę trochę ich wyprowadzić na ludzi. To jak z gitarą – tknęło najemnika. – Nie wszystko przyjdzie ci od razu.

Johnny rozmyślał o tym, słuchając pełnego optymizmu paplania chłopaka, który opowiadał mu, jak to samodzielnie naprawił w pracy radio. Rozmyślał też o tym, że najemnik z samego rana jedzie chuj wie gdzie, na chuj wie ile. Bez niego.

Kurwa.

\- Cieszę się – uciął wyjaśnienia chłopaka, który zaczął tłumaczyć mu, w jaki sposób zdołał sobie poradzić z faktem, że nie miał na podorędziu zapasowego bezpiecznika do radia. – Słuchaj, coś sobie przypomniałem, muszę lecieć – powiedział i nie czekając na odpowiedź Steve’a, ruszył do swojego auta, zostawiając dzieciaka z głupią miną.

Gdy jechał ulicami Night City myślał o tym, jak bardzo dał się owinąć wokół palca.

Gdy wszedł do windy w bloku V, dotarło do niego, że był stracony. Że nie było już dla niego odwrotu, nawet, jeśli chciałby się wycofać.

A gdy wparował do mieszkania najemnika, chwytając blondyna trzymającego torbę w rękach za podkoszulek i przyciągając do namiętnego pocałunku stwierdził, że tak w sumie to pierdoli odwroty.

* * *

Johnny otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, trzymając w ręku papierową torbę. Jak zwykle przywitało go syknięcie, na które w zasadzie przestał już nawet zwracać uwagę. Nibbles, który miał całkowity zakaz rzucania się na Silverhanda z pazurami lub zębami, zaczął szukać innych sposobów na uprzykrzanie rockersowi życia. A to w nocy siadał mu na twarzy, kiedy ten próbował spać, a to naszczał mu do butów. V zastanawiał się, czy kot po prostu nie jest zazdrosny, Johnny twierdził jednak, że skurwiel po prostu go nienawidzi.

Złapał zwierzaka za kark i bezceremonialnie wrzucił do schowka, zamykając drzwi. Pełne wściekłości miauknięcie dawało obietnicę rychłej i straszliwej zemsty, Silverhand miał jednak zamiar przejmować się tym dopiero, gdy nadejdzie jej czas.

V leżał skulony na łóżku. Johnny usiłował oduczyć najemnika spania w poprzek, z zadowoleniem spostrzegł więc, że solos głowę ma na poduszce. Odstawiając torbę na stolik, kucnął przed blondynem kładąc dłonie na kolanach i przyjrzał mu się z uwagą.

Najemnik miał pod oczami sińce, był blady i widocznie wymęczony. Nic dziwnego – podczas jedynej, bardzo krótkiej rozmowy przez telefon V wyjaśnił mu, że aby zachować przykrywkę, za dnia łapał się kontraktów u miejscowych fixerów, a w nocy zaś zajmował powierzonym mu przez Rogue zadaniem. Przez miesiąc mógł sobie pozwolić co najwyżej na krótkie drzemki gdzieś na uboczu.

Rockers odgarnął włosy z czoła najemnika. V powinien iść do fryzjera, pomyślał, patrząc, jak długie rzęsy rzucają cień na jego skórę. Powieki zadrżały i uchyliły się, ukazując zamglone szare oczy. Johnny schylił się i pocałował solosa w usta.

\- Mmm – mruknął blondyn. – Dzień dobry – powiedział.

\- No cześć – przywitał się rockers.

\- Która godzina? – Zapytał sennie blondyn.

\- Trochę po siedemnastej – odparł Johnny.

\- Hmm… – mruknął znowu najemnik, siadając.

\- Przyniosłem nam obiad – powiedział Johnny. – Idź się trochę ogarnij, zrobię kawę – poinformował, zmierzając w stronę ekspresu.

\- Mówiłem ci, że cię kocham? – Zapytał V, wstając i przecierając oczy.

\- Dzisiaj nie – odparł rockers, nastawiając wodę.

\- To mówię – skwitował blondyn, idąc do łazienki. Po krótkiej chwili Johnny usłyszał dźwięk wody lejącej się z baterii umywalkowej.

Gdy kawa stała już na stoliku (przezornie ustawiona na samym środku), a Johnny przełożył już kanapki na talerze, V wyszedł z łazienki. Wypłukał z twarzy resztki snu i przylizał odstające włosy mokrym grzebieniem. Rano solos prawdopodobnie zmył z siebie ostatkami sił kurz i pył, a później padł na łóżko.

\- Jak było w Chicago? – Zagadnął rockers, rzucając spojrzenie na nieśmiertelnik wiszący na piersi blondyna.

\- … ciężko – przyznał najemnik, gdy usiedli. Od razu napił się parząco gorącej kawy. – Kiedy fixerzy się zorientowali, że nie zdarza mi się raczej spierdolić roboty, to im totalnie odjebało. Chyba mają pod ręką samych frajerów, bo kontraktów miałem od groma – powiedział, wgryzając się w kanapkę. – Z mięsem? – Zapytał zaskoczony z pełnymi ustami.

\- Wołowina – odparł Silverhand, również biorąc się za jedzenie. – A jak zlecenie od Rogue?

\- Nawet nie wiesz, ile z tym było jebania – powiedział najemnik. Samo wspomnienie wystarczyło, aby na jego twarzy pojawiła się irytacja. – Jak zwykle nikt nic nie słyszał, nikt nic nie wiedział, a później się okazało, że chuje wodzili mnie cały czas za nos.

\- Znalazłeś winnego? – Zainteresował się Johnny.

\- Winnego nie – przyznał najemnik. – Ale kilku podejrzanych. Wszystko ma Rogue. Mam tylko nadzieję, że jak już znajdzie typa, to mnie nie wyśle do Francji czy chuj wie gdzie.

\- Do Kenii – powiedział Johnny. V spojrzał na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. – Orbital Air ma siedzibę w Kenii.

\- Kurwa, to mnie pocieszyłeś – westchnął. – Ale do Kenii nie jadę bez ciebie. Już w Chicago miałem wrażenie, że to już za dużo, co by było na innym kontynencie – mruknął, odsuwając pusty talerz i obejmując Johnny’ego w pasie. Silverhand potargał go po wilgotnej czuprynie. – Mów, co robiłeś przez ten miesiąc.

\- Kerry mi zaproponował, żebym nagrał gitary na nową epkę – powiedział, opierając się o kanapę i upijając ostrożny łyk kawy. – Kwestie są… całkiem ciekawe. Dużo latania palcami po gryfie. Poza tym, grałem na zastępstwo w jakimś jego znajomym bandzie. Trochę niszowi, ale kawałki mają fajne.

\- Hmm… Szkoda, że nie mogłem przyjść na koncert. Stanąłbym w pierwszym rzędzie i rzucił ci gaciami prosto w mordę.

Johnny zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

\- Dalej wydaje mi się to lepsze, niż wcześniejsza propozycja.

\- Wolisz moje gacie na twarzy, zamiast żebym piszczał jak napalona nastolatka po każdym twoim słowie? – Zapytał rozbawiony V.

\- Pewnie – odparł rockers. – Wziąłem Steve’a na technicznego – ciągnął. – Dzieciak mało nie wyszedł z siebie. Stwierdziłem, że dobrze, żeby zobaczył, jak to wygląda od środka.

\- Świetny pomysł – pochwalił V.

\- Nie może się doczekać, aż przyjdziesz. Ostatnio naprawił laptopa jakiejś lasce, myślałem, że go rozsadzi z dumy. Poza tym, dostał jej numer, są już chyba po dwóch randkach – dodał, gładząc V po plecach.

\- Też powinniśmy pójść na randkę – stwierdził blondyn, wodząc nosem po jego szyi i wdychając jego zapach. – Kolacja? Kino? Strzelanina z Maelstromem albo sabotaż w jakimś ośrodku Militechu?

\- Patrząc na to z tej strony, jesteśmy już po trzystu randkach – stwierdził Silverhand rozbawiony, zanurzając dłoń we włosach najemnika. Tak, zdecydowanie powinien iść do fryzjera, pomyślał.

\- Co mogę powiedzieć – mruknął solos, całując go po szyi. Oddech rockersa urwał się. – Trzeba pielęgnować związek, inaczej wkradnie się rutyna.

Spotkali się w połowie drogi. Ich usta spoczęły na sobie, pasując do siebie jak dwa właściwe kawałki puzzli. Pocałunek był leniwy, niespieszny – dwóch ludzi, którzy doskonale się znali, którzy nie musieli sobie niczego udowadniać.

Jak powrót do domu.

V wstał i pociągnął Johnny’ego za nadgarstek, prowadząc do łóżka. Rockers pchnął blondyna na materac i usiadł na jego biodrach okrakiem, łapiąc go za nieśmiertelnik i przyciągając do pocałunku. V wsunął dłonie pod jego tank-top, gładząc go po bokach, podrywając tkaninę do góry. Koszulka Johnny’ego wylądowała na podłodze. Najemnik ugryzł go w szyję, rockers jęknął przeciągle.

\- Kurwa – powiedział solos, patrząc na niego z uczuciem. – Tęskniłem za tobą – mruknął mu do ucha, przygryzając jego miękką część.

\- Ja za tobą też – przyznał Silverhand, popychając jego klatkę piersiową. Gdy plecy V uderzyły o materac, rockers wziął jeden z jego sutków do ust, ssąc i liżąc go, wyrywając z gardła blondyna westchnienia.

Język Silverhanda wkradł się do jego ust. Najemnik smakował gorzką kawą i tym specyficznym czymś, co kojarzyło się Johnny’emu wyłącznie z V.

Najemnik pogładził go po karku, drugą ręką przeczesując jego długie włosy. 

Rockers wyprostował się, a V, biegnąc rękami po jego torsie, po drodze okrążając jego sutki kciukami, złapał jego pasek.

Silverhand zesztywniał i powstrzymał go, trzymając kurczowo jego nadgarstki.

\- Johnny? – Zapytał zaalarmowany solos, patrząc na niego zmartwiony i podnosząc się do pionu. – Coś nie tak?

Zastanowił się. Czy coś było nie tak?

Nie wiedział, jak V zareaguje. Długo nad tym myślał, zanim podjął decyzję. Jeszcze rano wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem, ale…

Johnny przyjrzał się blondynowi oczekującemu na jego odpowiedź. Patrząc w szare oczy parsknął śmiechem.

Był imbecylem. Czym on się, kurwa, przejmował? To był V.

Czy coś było nie tak? Kurwa, co to za pytanie.

Z V nigdy nic nie było nie tak.

\- Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku – powiedział pewnym, spokojnym głosem. – A wręcz zajebiście.

V, po chwili wahania, skinął głową i rozpiął jego pasek. Rockers czekał, obserwując go uważnie.

Miodowe brwi wygięły się w zdziwieniu. Najemnik zsunął spodnie Silverhanda.

Czarna koronka otulająca jego na wpół twardego penisa odcinała się od jego jasnej skóry, robiąc na solosie niemałe wrażenie. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, a najemnik przełknął ślinę. Szare oczy przebiegały gorączkowo od twarzy rockersa do delikatnej bielizny.

\- Ładne – powiedział w końcu solos, nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia od czarnych koronkowych thongów, pożerając widok przed sobą wzrokiem. – To prezent powitalny? – Zapytał.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył rockers spokojnie. – Coś, co po prostu już od jakiegoś czasu miałem ochotę zrobić. Po prostu… miałem czas się zastanowić, kiedy cię nie było. W zasadzie to tak się tylko złożyło, że zgrało się z twoim powrotem.

Impet, z jakim uderzył o materac na chwilę pozbawił go tchu. Żądza w oczach najemnika sprawiała, że zadrżał. Jego spodnie i skarpety w sekundę dołączyły do koszulki leżącej na podłodze, a V przycisnął go do łóżka, opierając przedramię na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Pasuje ci – powiedział solos, przebiegając palcem po wybrzuszonym materiale. Rockers zacisnął zęby i odetchnął cicho, unosząc biodra w poszukiwaniu kontaktu. 

\- Czerwone nie byłyby lepsze? – Wysapał Johnny, opierając się na łokciu i patrząc na zafascynowanego najemnika.

\- Czarny też wygląda świetnie – odparł, muskając jego na wpół twardego członka nosem przez cienką tkaninę.

Czyli Rogue miała rację. Następnym razem weźmie czerwone.

V pogładził go dłonią przez delikatny, prześwitujący materiał.

\- Założyłeś je dzisiaj rano, prawda? – Zapytał blondyn niskim głosem. – Jak się czułeś rozmawiając z Rogue, nosząc koronkowe stringi? Kiedy wiedziałeś, że później będziesz się w nich ze mną pieprzył? Cholernie ci się to podobało, prawda?

Oddech ugrzązł w gardle rockersa. Zacisnął pięść na pościeli.

Kurwa.

Johnny w życiu by nie pomyślał, że takie gadanie będzie go tak nakręcać. Z każdym innym byłoby inaczej – dałby w mordę i byłoby po nastroju.

Ale z V…

Szare oczy przeniosły się na jego twarz. Jego dłoń zaczęła ugniatać członka rockersa, a druga ręka znowu przycisnęła go do materacu. V przesunął się ku górze, by patrzeć mu w twarz.

\- A gdyby tak wiedziała, co na sobie masz? – Wymruczał, biorąc w dłoń jeden z jego sutków i zataczając wokół niego niewielkie okręgi. Johnny wydał z siebie dziwny, zdławiony dźwięk. Brwi V powędrowały do góry. – Zorientowała się, co? – Powiedział ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – I teraz już nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, że Johnny Silverhand, facet, który kiedyś ją rżnął, marzy o tym, żeby jego facet robił z nim to samo?

Johnny jęknął, przyciągając blondyna do pocałunku. Dłoń solosa przesunęła się niżej i zacisnęła lekko na jego jądrach. Ich pocałunek był niedbały i mokry, pełen zębów. Johnny oderwał się od najemnika i ugryzł go w ramię, mocno, czując, jak skóra rozrywa się, a jego usta wypełnia metaliczny posmak. Oplótł solosa nogami i uniósł biodra, ocierając się o twardego fiuta.

\- Miałeś je też na sobie, kiedy uczyłeś Steve’a? – Zapytał najemnik, chwytając jego włosy i odginając mu głowę do tyłu. Johnny zacisnął zęby. – Miałeś, prawda? Pokazywałeś mu nowe rzeczy, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o tym, jak będę cię dzisiaj jebał?

\- Masz na sobie za dużo łachów – warknął Johnny. – A to skomplikuje i opóźni cały proces jebania. Ściągaj to.

\- Napalona suka – skwitował V, ściągając dresy. Obrzmiały członek blondyna drgnął, gdy solos zauważył czerwoną, wilgotną główkę penisa wystającą z koronkowych stringów.

Rockers oplótł znowu blondyna nogami i szarpnął biodrami, by ten znalazł się pod nim.

\- Zamiast się gapić – wycedził, siedząc na solosie okrakiem – pieprz mnie. Chyba, że jesteś taki mocny tylko w gębie.

Wiedział, że nacisnął właściwy guzik w momencie, kiedy wzrok blondyna stał się twardy i bezlitosny.

Dłonie najemnika chwyciły jego biodra z brutalnością, a jego kolano nacisnęło na krocze Johnny’ego, prawie boleśnie. V ugryzł go w szyję, zatapiając zęby tuż pod uchem.

\- A jeśli tego nie zrobię, to co? Pójdziesz na miasto szukać kogoś, kto zrobi to za mnie, jak pospolita kurwa? – Paznokcie wbiły się w pośladek Silverhanda. – Jesteś pospolitą kurwą, Johnny? – Wymruczał mu do ucha, poruszając nogą. Palce rockersa zacisnęły się na jego ramionach, Silverhand przygryzł dolną wargę, gdy udo solosa zaczęło naciskać na jego twardego fiuta. – Dałbyś się przelecieć całemu Night City?

\- Nie – wysapał Johnny. – A wiesz dlaczego, V? – Rzucił z wyzwaniem. – Dlatego, że nie jestem jakąś tam kurwą. Jestem twoją kurwą.

Ja pierdolę, pomyślał ze zdziwieniem, naprawdę to powiedziałem. 

A solos oszalał. Zrzucił z siebie Silverhanda, przyciskając go twarzą do dołu do łóżka, unosząc jego biodra i odsuwając koronkę na bok. Pocierając kciukiem jego wejście ugryzł rockersa w pośladek. Kiedy Johnny spróbował zmienić pozycję, najemnik złapał jego ramię i wykręcił je, unieruchamiając je przy plecach. Gdy druga ręka Johnny’ego poczęła szukać podparcia, dołączyła do poprzedniej w żelaznym uścisku. Jego plecy wyginały się, klatka piersiowa była przyciśnięta do materaca.

\- Nawet wyglądasz, jak moja kurwa – powiedział V, przyciskając rockersa całym ciężarem swojego ciała do łóżka, chwytając jedną ręką jego członka wciąż częściowo zasłoniętego czarną koronką, nie przerywając tego, co robił kciukiem przy wejściu Silverhanda. – Z dupą do góry, twarzą wciśniętą w materac… Tylko czekasz, aż wsadzę w ciebie swojego fiuta, prawda? – Warknął.

Johnny oddychał ciężko, próbując zapanować nad swoim głosem.

V wyprostował się, puszczając rockersa.

\- Trzymaj ręce tam, gdzie je masz – powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem. – Jak mała, dobra zdzira. Udowodnij, że potrafisz być grzeczną dziwką, a w nagrodę zerżnę cię tak, że zobaczysz Alfa Centaurię.

Johnny zamarł. Po chwili usłyszał dźwięk odskakującego kapsla. V bez żadnych ceregieli wepchnął w niego wilgotny palec, odnajdując od razu prostatę rockersa i brutalnie zaczynając na nią naciskać, poruszając ręką szybko i agresywnie. Nie dał Johnny’emu zbyt dużo czasu na przyzwyczajenie się – do pierwszego palca wkrótce dołączył drugi.

Solos doskonale wiedział, co robi. Silverhand uwielbiał takie traktowanie.

Johnny jęczał donośnie, starając się utrzymać ręce na plecach.

\- Dokładnie tak – powiedział V, klepiąc go mocno w pośladek. – Leż i wrzeszcz – ugryzł Silverhanda w kark, sięgając wolną dłonią do jego pulsującego fiuta, zaciskając rękę u jego nasady i dołączając trzeci palec do jego wnętrza. – Głośniej, powiedziałem! – Warknął, wbijając palce w jego prostatę szczególnie brutalnie.

A Johnny krzyknął, czując, jak jest na krawędzi. Od orgazmu powstrzymywała go jedynie dłoń zaciskająca się na jego członku, bezlitosna i silna.

\- Chcesz dojść? – Zapytał V. – Myślisz, że zasłużyłeś, szmato? – Wyjął palce z Johnny’ego i puścił jego erekcję. – Nie, nie zasłużyłeś. Dojdziesz na moim chuju, rozumiesz? – Powiedział ostro, pocierając główką penisa o wilgotne, pulsujące wejście. – Pytałem o coś. Rozumiesz, kurwa?

\- Najpierw – wysapał rockers – musisz we mnie tego chuja włożyć. A jakoś ci się, kurwa, nie spieszy! – Zirytował się.

Uderzenie w pośladek było szczególnie mocne i siarczyste. Johnny jęknął.

\- Nie takie było pytanie – warknął solos – ale chyba po prostu trzeba ci pokazać, gdzie twoje miejsce.

V wchodził w niego powoli. Johnny skupił się na swoim oddechu – po którymś ich wspólnym razie odkrył, że jeśli stara się być rozluźniony i pilnuje, by nie zacząć dyszeć, pierwsza penetracja jest o wiele łatwiejsza zarówno dla niego, jak i dla solosa.

Cóż, te dwa tygodnie między atakiem na Orbital Air a wyjazdem najemnika były… intensywne.

W końcu, w końcu, biodra V zetknęły się z jego pośladkami.

\- Teraz… teraz mogę odpowiedzieć – wykrztusił Johnny.

Kurwa, był taki pełny. Najemnik był wewnątrz niego, na zewnątrz, wokół i…

\- Hmm? – Mruknął solos ponaglająco.

\- Rozumiem – odparł rockers.

W nagrodę V zaczął się poruszać. Jego tempo było szybkie i bezlitosne. Johnny robił wszystko, by wyjść mu naprzeciw, mimo, że ciężar jego ciała spoczywał aktualnie głównie na jego kolanach, górnej części klatki piersiowej i twarzy. Nie miał podparcia.

V złapał go za włosy i pociągnął.

\- O Boże – wyrwało się rockersowi.

Związek z najemnikiem sprawił, że Silverhand odkrył o sobie naprawdę wiele interesujących rzeczy, o których wcześniej nie miał bladego pojęcia.

Jedną z tych rzeczy było na przykład to, że kochał, kiedy V rżnął go od tyłu, szarpiąc za włosy.

Kurwa, jak on mógł przeżyć bez tego tyle lat?

Ruchy solosa były szybkie i mocne, kawalerkę wypełniły mokre odgłosy ciała uderzającego o ciało, westchnienia, warknięcia, jęki i krzyki. 

W końcu V pociągnął go do tyłu za trzymane w garści długie kosmyki, odrywając jego tors od materaca. Dłonie rockersa zacisnęły się na nadgarstku solosa. Najemnik puścił jego włosy, chwycił za amulet na jego karku i pociągnął. Szeroki, solidny łańcuszek wbił się w gardło rockersa, odcinając mu dopływ tlenu.

Johnny walczył o każdy oddech, szarpiąc palcami za amulet i odginając się do tyłu, by zmniejszyć ucisk naszyjnika na swoim gardle. W końcu jego głowa oparła się o ramię solosa, a rockers był zdany jedynie na łaskę blondyna.

Najemnik poluzował chwyt w momencie, kiedy przed oczami rockersa zatańczyły mroczki.

V wyszedł z Silverhanda i przewrócił Johnny’ego na plecy.

\- Wiesz – wykrztusił Johnny, masując szyję i usiłując złapać oddech – chyba zobaczyłem tę obiecaną Alfa Centaurię. Reptilianie pozdrawiają. 

Widząc jego błyszczące, załzawione oczy i zaczerwienioną twarz, V schylił się do pocałunku, przygryzając jego dolną wargę. Odrywając się od rockersa, przeniósł usta na szyję Silverhanda i zaczął ssać ją i gryźć, zostawiając czerwone ślady.

\- Może powinienem kupić ci obrożę pod kolor stringów? – Zapytał. Wzrok Silverhanda był rozmyty, miał również wrażenie, jakby V mówił do niego przez ścianę. – Wtedy całe to pierdolone miasto będzie wiedziało, że jesteś mój – warknął, łapiąc go za łydki i podciągając jego nogi do góry, składając je na klatce piersiowej Johnny’ego. Dłonie rockersa położył na wewnętrznych częściach jego kolan, tak, by brunet trzymał je, rozkładając dla niego uda. – Trzymaj je tak. I nie waż się puścić – ostrzegł.

V przyglądał mu się z oszalałym wyrazem twarzy. Johnny mógł jedynie domyślać się, jak wygląda – nogi trzymane w górze, koronkowe stringi odsunięte na bok, odsłaniające sterczącego, czerwonego fiuta i mokre, rozluźnione wejście. Czuł, że jego twarz pali, a usta miał podrażnione. Ból i pieczenie promieniejące z jego szyi i karku uświadamiały mu, że przez następne kilka dni nie byłaby mu potrzebna żadna obroża.

I tak całe pierdolone miasto będzie wiedziało, że należy do V.

Najemnik w końcu wyrwał się z transu i wszedł w niego powolnym, płynnym ruchem, aż po same jądra. Johnny odgiął głowę do tyłu, a z jego gardła wydobył się niski, ochrypły jęk. Trzymając nogi w górze jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to pozwolić pieprzyć się V i krzyczeć, nadwyrężając swoje struny głosowe jeszcze bardziej.

Zachowywać się jak mała, grzeczna kurewka.

Johnny w końcu puścił nogi i oplótł je wokół bioder V, obejmując najemnika za kark i gryząc blondyna w szyję, obojczyki, ramiona, w marnej próbie stłumienia dźwięków, które wbrew jego woli wypływały z jego ust.

V założył sobie jedną z nóg rockersa na ramię, dzięki czemu mógł wejść jeszcze głębiej, jeszcze mocniej. Zapierając się rękami o materac, całym ciężarem swojego ciała rżnął Johnny’ego. Silverhand zacisnął jedną z dłoni na jego włosach i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Ukrył twarz w ramieniu solosa

Był na krawędzi. Jeszcze tylko… Jeszcze trochę i…

Gdy V złapał jego fiuta, ciągnąc go za włosy, orgazm uderzył go z taką siłą, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz straci przytomność. Najemnik nie przestawał pieprzyć go brutalnie, za każdym razem trafiając w jego prostatę, sprawiając, że jego szczytowanie zdawało się nie mieć końca. Johnny wygiął się w łuk i krzyknął. Jego biodra oderwały się od łóżka, a członek wytrysnął na klatkę piersiową.

V wyszedł z niego i rozlał się na jego brzuch, po czym opadł na Johnny’ego.

Dyszeli. Obydwaj potrzebowali dłuższej chwili, by dojść do siebie.

\- Kurwa – powiedzieli równocześnie.

I zaczęli się śmiać.

V sięgnął po paczkę wilgotnych chusteczek leżącą na podłodze i wytarł tors Johnny’ego. Silverhand przyciągnął go ociężałą dłonią i pocałował delikatnie w usta.

\- Wiesz, Johnny – powiedział zdyszany, kładąc głowę na ramieniu rockersa. – Jestem świadomy, że wiele razy mówiłem ci, że to twoje ciało i chuj mi do niego – stwierdził.

\- Hmm? – Mruknął Johnny, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Jego gardło było bardziej obolałe niż po najostrzejszych koncertach.

\- Ale muszę przyznać, że kurewsko podoba mi się, co z nim robisz – wyjaśnił solos, całując go lekko w klatkę piersiową, tuż nad sercem, obok swojego starego amuletu.


	2. Chapter 2

Gdy się obudził, V siedział już ubrany przy biurku, przeglądając witryny w poszukiwaniu najnowszych wiadomości z miasta.

Johnny założył spodnie leżące na podłodze. Biorąc pod uwagę wczorajszą reakcję V, jeśli zacząłby paradować w koronce po mieszkaniu, mogliby z niego nie wyjść przez kilka dni.

Nie to, że była to jakaś zła opcja, ale obydwaj mieli trochę rzeczy do zrobienia.

\- Wypadłem trochę z obiegu – wyjaśnił blondyn, widząc, jak rockers lustruje wzrokiem ścianę tekstu na ekranie. – Miesiąc to dużo dla Night City. Widzę, że sporo się działo.

Rockers pokiwał głową.

\- A tak w ogóle to Rogue wspominała, że ktoś o ciebie wypytuje – poinformował najemnika. – Nie powiedziała, kto dokładnie, ale stwierdziła, że nie powinienem się tym przejmować.

\- Czyli albo to nikt ważny, albo ktoś kurewsko ważny – skwitował V. – I tak będę się musiał wybrać do Afterlife. Rogue chce mnie wypytać o wszystko osobiście – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pojadę z tobą – zaoferował rockers. Blondyn skinął głową.

Obydwaj chcieli spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu po długiej rozłące. Nie musieli tego mówić na głos.

\- Wieczorem – stwierdził V, wstając od komputera.

\- Wieczorem – zgodził się Johnny, idąc do łazienki.

Zmierzając pod prysznic, przystanął, aby zerknąć na siebie w lustrze. Tak jak myślał, jego gardło upstrzone było ciemniejącymi czerwonymi plamami i śladami zębów, a na wysokości jego grdyki biegła wąska pręga.

Nie było szans, żeby ktokolwiek tego nie zauważył, pomyślał z dziwną satysfakcją.

Wziął prysznic. Umył zęby. Rozczesał wilgotne włosy i pozostawił je do wyschnięcia. Miał w mieszkaniu V trochę ciuchów, założył więc czyste bokserki, jeansy, koszulkę i pożyczył sobie skarpetki solosa. Umył kubki po wczorajszej kawie i wyrzucił plastikowe jednorazowe talerzyki pozostałe po kanapkach. 

Najemnik wrócił z siatką w ręku w momencie, kiedy Silverhand włączał ekspres.

\- Mam nadzieję, że chińszczyzna na śniadanie ci nie przeszkadza – stwierdził blondyn, całując go w policzek po drodze do stolika. – Wyglądała na najświeższą.

Johnny parsknął.

\- Tak generalnie to przypominam, że mieliśmy przestać wpierdalać śmieciowe żarcie – powiedział. – Jak na razie strasznie chujowo nam to idzie.

\- Taa… Myślałem, że to będzie łatwiejsze, ale co poradzić. Nie mam tu kuchni, nie dalibyśmy rady zrobić niczego bardziej wymyślnego niż odgrzane żarcie na wynos. Ale tak sobie myślałem…

\- Hmm? – Mruknął rockers, zabierając drugi kubek spod ekspresu i sypiąc do niego cukier.

\- Chyba pora, żebym wymienił kawalerkę na mieszkanie – stwierdził najemnik, gdy Silverhand postawił kawę na stole. Nibbles siedział na kolanach blondyna, mrucząc błogo. Nawet obecność rockersa nie była w stanie popsuć dobrego nastroju kota, który w końcu miał swojego właściciela z powrotem. – Odłożyłem naprawdę niezłą sumkę, mógłbym się w sumie nawet rozejrzeć za czymś, co mógłbym kupić… ale nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł – stwierdził. – Wynajem bardziej do mnie przemawia, przynajmniej na razie.

Johnny wiedział, o co chodzi. V nie był do końca przekonany, czy chce do końca życia zostać w Night City. Doskonale to rozumiał – gdyby nie to, że musiał doprowadzić sprawę ze Steve’m do końca, prawdopodobnie dawno wyniósłby się z tego przeklętego miasta.

Trzymał go tu też V. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że w zasadzie od zawsze chodziło głównie o solosa. Najpierw desperacko próbował znaleźć jakikolwiek sposób, by jakoś spłacić swój dług względem najemnika, a teraz…

A teraz po prostu nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez V. Pamiętał, jak wyglądało po Mikoshi, gdy mimo całej swojej fasady tak naprawdę myślał, że solos jest martwy. Tak na stałe. Nie chciał, żeby jego życie wyglądało w ten sposób, nigdy więcej.

Ubiegły miesiąc jedynie utwierdził go w tym przekonaniu. 

\- Wynajem brzmi spoko – podsumował, siadając na kanapie obok blondyna. – Jeśli uważasz, że potrzebujesz czegoś większego – zastrzegł. – I tak przez większość czasu nawet cię tu nie ma.

\- Mogę sobie na to pozwolić – powiedział blondyn, stawiając kota na podłodze. Nibbles zaprotestował głośno, pomknął jednak do swojego schowka, gdzie znajdowały się jego koszyk, karma, miska z wodą i kuweta. Od kiedy okazało się, że kot mimo próśb, gróźb i prób przekupienia i tak nie zgadza się na zaakceptowanie Johnny’ego zdecydowali, że gdy Silverhand będzie w mieszkaniu, Nibbles po prostu będzie siedział zamknięty z dala od bruneta, by utrzymać incydenty z udziałem zwierzaka na minimalnym poziomie.

Rockers dla pewności zerknął przez ramię by upewnić się, że jego buty są zamknięte w szafie, poza zasięgiem piekielnego pomiotu.

\- Schowałem je – uspokoił go najemnik, rozpakowując jedzenie. – Zanim go wypuściłem.

Silverhand skinął mu głową w podziękowaniu.

\- A tak wracając do mieszkania: jeśli chcesz, to się za jakimś rozejrzyj – skwitował Johnny. – Mi obojętne, skąd będziesz po mnie przyjeżdżał – dodał złośliwie.

\- Zaraz ci zacznę liczyć za każdy kurs. Po cenach Delamaina – ostrzegł. – Biorąc pod uwagę, że w zasadzie masz ofertę Excelsior, to będzie jakieś…

\- Dobra, dobra, żryj, a nie się mądrzysz – uciął rockers, rozpakowując pudełko ze smażonym makaronem. – I to ma być świeże? – Zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że jest świeże – zaprotestował solos, również biorąc się za jedzenie. – Powiedziałem, że wyglądało na najświeższe.

\- To jak wyglądała reszta? – Zdziwił się rockers. V jedynie na niego spojrzał. – Chryste…

* * *

Po mocno podejrzanym śniadaniu pojechali do mieszkania Johnny’ego, zahaczając o pralnię, by najemnik mógł przeprać ubrania z drogi.

\- Resztę ogarnąłem jeszcze w Chicago – wyjaśnił, wrzucając do pralki drobniaki i ładując do bębna łachy, zarówno swoje, jak i to, co miał na sobie poprzedniego dnia Johnny.

\- A wyjąłeś to chociaż z samochodu? – Zapytał rockers.

Wymowne milczenie było doskonałą odpowiedzią.

Usiedli na ławce przed pralnią, trzymając w rękach puszki z napojem.

Okolica nie była o tej porze szczególnie zatłoczona. W korporacjach była to godzina pomiędzy przerwą śniadaniową a przerwą na fajka, a więc wszyscy pracownicy siedzieli aktualnie przy biurkach lub na spotkaniach. Część miasta, w której się znajdowali była zbyt wyszukana na włóczęgów i gangusów. Mogli w spokoju poczekać, aż pralko-suszarka skończy robotę i odebrać czyste, suche ubrania.

\- Night City dużo bardziej mi się podoba, niż Chicago – wyznał V, łapiąc Johnny’ego za dłoń.

\- A to dlaczego? – Zainteresował się rockers, popijając napój i splatając ich palce.

\- Tam nawet najemnicy, fixerzy, korporacje i gangusy są jacyś tacy… wybrakowani – wyjaśnił. – Słuchaj, prosta robota: podłożyć tracker pod wóz Militechu. Nic skomplikowanego, Militech ten sam, co u nas, może nawet jakby mniej ogarnięty, niż tutaj. Auto stoi na parkingu z dwiema kamerami, obstawione przez trzech gości, którzy zamiast go pilnować, łoją w pokera – nakreślił.

\- Dziecinada – skwitował Johnny.

\- Dokładnie – zgodził się V. – Dzwoni do mnie fixer z tą robotą, ja mam już cztery, no ni chuja go nie wcisnę. A ten mi zaczyna prawie płakać, że nie zna nikogo innego, kto by tego nie spierdolił i że od tego, czy wezmę zlecenie zależy całe jego życie. Rozumiesz? – Powiedział z niedowierzaniem.

\- Może akurat ten fixer był chujowy – podsunął Johnny.

\- Nie. Wszyscy tacy byli. Nawet ten, co mi przyczepił ogon i myślał, że nie zauważę. Nawet poza miastem wysyłał za mną drony, czaisz? Kurwa drony. Czy gość serio myślał, że jak skanuję okolicę Kiroshi, to tego nie widać? – Zirytował się. – I wysyłał za mną kompletnych cymbałów. Łazili za mną za długo, zanim się zmienili i podchodzili za blisko.

\- No dobra – przyznał mu rację Silverhand. – Finezją to nie grzeszą.

\- Z resztą nawet gangi to takie… chuj wie co – prychnął. – Ciężko to wyjaśnić – powiedział w końcu. – Chicago jest takie… Rozlazłe. Nawet El Capitan zrobiłby tam karierę jako najlepszy fixer w mieście.

\- Czyli nieprędko tam pojedziesz – stwierdził Silverhand, unosząc rękę solosa i przyciskając wargi do jego nadgarstka.

\- Na pewno nie – zgodził się V, pocierając kciukiem policzek rockersa, nie wyzwalając dłoni z uścisku bruneta. – Oregon był spoko. Ale też chyba bardziej dlatego, że byłem tam na parę dni.

\- Może po prostu przesiąkłeś Night City? – Zapytał rockers.

\- Hmm… - Zastanowił się V i napił się trochę ze swojej puszki. – Wydaje mi się, że po prostu cała hołota w tym mieście sprawia, że jest jakieś… żywsze. Ciekawsze. Łatwiej tu o kłopoty, ludzie są czujniejsi i… Przeżywają najlepsi.

Rockers parsknął śmiechem.

\- No to jak o tobie świadczy to, że umarłeś trzy razy? – Zapytał ze złośliwym błyskiem w oczach.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie najlepiej – zgodził się V, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem.

Odebrali pranie i pojechali w końcu do mieszkania Johnny’ego, nie robiąc już po drodze przystanków.

Gdy Steve zobaczył najemnika niosącego niewielki pakunek, twarz chłopaka rozciągnął szczery uśmiech. Jego ojciec za to pospiesznie schował się do mieszkania, nie chcąc włazić blondynowi w oczy.

\- Cześć, młody – przywitał się solos, targając ciemną czuprynę.

\- V! – Ucieszył się chłopak. – Jak było w Chicago?

\- Nijak – odparł mu, wciskając mu w ręce paczkę owiniętą w czarną folię stercz. – Jeśli zastanawiasz się nad wycieczką, to moim zdaniem nie warto. Ale ja szukam trochę innych wrażeń. Dziewczyny i koncerty chyba fajne, ale to musiałby ocenić Johnny – stwierdził, wskazując rockersa ruchem głowy.

\- No tak, nie znasz się ani na jednym, ani na drugim – skwitował rockers. 

\- Przywiozłeś mi prezent? – Zapytał zdziwiony dzieciak, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- No śmiało – zachęcił solos. – Otwórz.

Oczom Steve’a ukazało się niewielkie, metalowe pudełeczko z pokrętłami, przyciskiem i dwoma wejściami na przewody. Ozdobione było płonącą czaszką, pod którą krzyżowały się dwie laski dynamitu z podpalonymi lontami.

\- To… Efekt gitarowy? I to… I to… – Zająknął się.

\- I to nie byle jaki – dokończył za niego Johnny, patrząc na urządzenie w rękach chłopaka. Gwizdnął z uznaniem. – Customowy. Od…

\- Harrisa Dynamite – szepnął zachwycony dzieciak.

\- Chuja się na tym znam – przyznał solos. – No, ale popytałem trochę i mnie skierowali do takiego jednego gościa, który je robi. Mówili, że podobno najlepszy w Stanach. Pół dnia drogi od Chicago, ale skoro warto, to nie żałuję – podsumował.

\- V, to musiało kosztować fortunę! Nie mogę tego wziąć! – Uświadomił sobie nagle Steve, usiłując wcisnąć prezent solosowi. Blondyn schował ręce za plecy.

\- A co ja z tym, kurwa, zrobię? – Zapytał. – Rozmontuję i zrobię z tego kolejną głupotę, którą oddam Wilsonowi, jak mi się znudzi? Bierz i nie gadaj. Idź sprawdź, czy to ustrojstwo do czegoś się nadaje, a później cię przepytam z obwodów elektrycznych – zagroził.

\- To… A nie powinien tego dostać Johnny? – Upewnił się przejęty chłopak.

\- Nie – uspokoił go rockers. – To dla ciebie. Ja dostałem co innego.

Johnny dostrzegał już wcześniej jak wzrok dzieciaka co jakiś czas spoczywa na jego szyi, nie dawał jednak tego po sobie poznać. Steve poczerwieniał, tym razem przyglądając się śladom na jego gardle nieco dłużej. Silverhand poczuł, jak jego ciemne brwi unoszą się do góry, po czym nie wytrzymał i pierdolnął śmiechem.

\- Nie, mały zboczeńcu – wykrztusił rockers, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu. – Znaczy tak, jak najbardziej, ale to akurat nie był prezent. Miałem na myśli giwerę – wyjaśnił, wyciągnął i zademonstrował lśniący nowością pistolet, po czym znowu zgiął się, widząc minę swojego sąsiada.

Dzieciak poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej. Silverhand miał wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę, a krew Steve’a zacznie wypływać porami na skórze jego twarzy.

\- No już, już, nie znęcaj się nad młodym. Skrzywisz mu psychikę – skarcił go blondyn. – No, leć – zwrócił się do zawstydzonego chłopaka. – Przecież widzę, że nie możesz się doczekać, żeby to ograć.

Chłopakowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Puścił się pędem do mieszkania, zamykając za sobą gwałtownie drzwi.

Johnny śmiał się jak opętaniec.

\- Widziałeś?! – Zapytał blondyna, nie mogąc się uspokoić. V w końcu przestał się powstrzymywać i dołączył do niego.

\- Myślałem, że mu pierdolnęła jakaś żyła! – Ryknął najemnik.

Śmiejąc się, weszli do mieszkania Johnny’ego.

Po chwili usłyszeli dźwięki gitary dochodzące z drugiego pomieszczenia. Steve próbował zagrać „A Like Supreme”. Johnny przysłuchiwał mu się dłuższą chwilę.

\- Za mało ćwiczy z metronomem – stwierdził z kwaśną miną. – Mówiłem, żeby włączał tego jebanego klika. Ale… Brzmienie jest niezłe. Dobry wybór, V – pochwalił.

Solos powiesił kurtkę na oparciu i usiadł na krześle.

\- Powiedziałem, że ten… no, to coś ma być dla dzieciaka, którego ulubiona kapela to Samurai. To nie tak, że ja to wybrałem – wyjaśnił. Johnny podszedł do niego i potargał go po włosach.

\- Powinieneś iść do fryzjera – stwierdził rockers, przesuwając palcami po niesfornych kosmykach. – Zapuściłeś się.

\- Jutro – obiecał solos, łapiąc jego dłoń i przyciągając do ust, składając na niej pocałunek. Gdy ją puścił, Silverhand pstryknął go w nos. - Ał.

Brunet westchnął i usiadł obok najemnika.

\- Nie puszczę cię więcej samego na tak długo – przestrzegł. Oczy V złagodniały. Pogładził rockersa zewnętrzną stroną dłoni po policzku.

\- Nie chcę więcej sam jechać na tak długo – odparł. Jego dłoń przesunęła się po szczęce Silverhanda i spoczęła na szyi. Solos przebiegł palcami po prędze na gardle Johnny’ego.

Rockers zadrżał. Jego skóra była podrażniona i delikatna, dotyk sprawiał, że czuł pieczenie.

\- Hej – mruknął, widząc zamyślone spojrzenie najemnika. – Co jest?

\- Może rzeczywiście trochę przegiąłem – przyznał solos. Rockers zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym powiedział w którymkolwiek momencie, żebyś przestał – odparł. – Poza tym – stwierdził, odciągając koszulkę blondyna na bok sprawiając, że ugryzienia, zadrapania i siniaki na jego ramionach i obojczykach ujrzały światło dzienne – wcale nie wyglądasz lepiej. Tylko mniej widać. A też nie usłyszałem słowa skargi. Coś mi się wydaje, że żadnemu z nas nie przeszkadza trochę bólu – skwitował.

Najemnik uśmiechnął się.

\- Masz rację – przyznał. Johnny przyciągnął go za trzymaną w garści koszulkę do pocałunku.

Przerwało im pukanie do drzwi. Oderwali się od siebie. Blondyn wstał i otworzył.

\- No, śmiało – powiedział. W drzwiach stał Steve z błyszczącymi z podniecenia oczami.

\- Jest zajebisty! – Krzyknął chłopak, rzucając się najemnikowi na szyję. – Dziękuję! V, naprawdę dziękuję!

\- No już, już - uspokoił go solos, klepiąc po plecach. – Teraz powiedz mi, co to było z tym laptopem.

\- Johnny ci powiedział? – Zapytał zaskoczony, puszczając najemnika i rzucając zdziwione spojrzenie w stronę rockersa. Silverhand wzruszył ramionami. – Sophie powiedziała, że jej ojciec go rozwalił. Musiałem wymienić matrycę. Znalazłem za bezcen w jakimś sklepie z rupieciami. I wszystko działa! – Powiedział dumny.

Johnny siedział przy stole, przysłuchując się technicznemu żargonowi wypełniającemu jego mieszkanie.

Brakowało mu tego.

W trakcie rozmowy z chłopakiem najemnik nagle zmarszczył brwi.

\- Muszę to odebrać, zaraz wracam – powiedział, wychodząc z mieszkania.

Zapadła cisza. Po chwili Johnny westchnął, wskazując dzieciakowi krzesło naprzeciwko siebie. Steve usiadł, przyglądając mu się niepewnie.

\- No, wypluj to z siebie, bo wybuchniesz – rzucił. Steve spojrzał na stół. Rockers cierpliwie czekał.

\- Jak wy to robicie? – Zapytał w końcu chłopak. Johnny uniósł brwi. Musiał przyznać, że został zaskoczony.

\- Widzisz, jeśli chodzi o seks z innym fa…

\- Nie, nie – przerwał mu szybko dzieciak, czerwieniąc się na myśl o wykładzie o ptaszkach i pszczółkach w wersji gejowskiej. – Nie chodzi mi o to. Jak wy to robicie, że… Że się tak tym nie przejmujecie? – Wyjaśnił. – Tym, co myślą sobie ludzie. Jak ktoś się oburza, to się tylko śmiejecie. I na… nawet dzisiaj – zająknął się. – Każdy… Każdy inny, kogo znam… próbowałby t-to – spojrzał na szyję rockersa. – Jakoś zasłonić. A ty? Masz to w dupie. Jak?

Johnny zamyślił się głęboko. Jak miał to wyjaśnić w taki sposób, żeby chłopak zrozumiał, a jednak nie dowiedział się zbyt dużo?

Sprawa była prosta i zarazem skomplikowana. Johnny umarł raz. V umarł trzy razy. Takie coś… Zmienia. Nie tylko człowieka, ale też jego podejście do wielu spraw. Dostali drugą (i czwartą) szansę. Nie mieli zamiaru przejmować się tym, co uważają o nich jacyś debile, którzy nie potrafią nie wygłaszać opinii na każdy temat, który kole ich w oko. To były ich sprawy – jego i V. Jeśli ktoś nie rozumiał, że chuj mu do tego? Dlaczego miało ich to obchodzić?

\- Dobre pytanie – stwierdził, nadal zastanawiając się, jak to wszystko ująć.

\- Też bym chciał tak umieć – wyznał chłopak.

Ach, zrozumiał Johnny.

\- Wiesz, Steve – zaczął. – To dobrze, że się tym przejmujesz.

\- Dlaczego? – Zapytał zdziwiony dzieciak.

\- Żeby podchodzić do życia tak jak ja albo V… Hmm. Musiałbyś przejść przez to, co ja albo on. A tego naprawdę ci nie życzę – stwierdził. – Żyj jak najdłużej i jak najdłużej przejmuj się światem dookoła. Z wiekiem trochę ci przejdzie – dodał. – Ale nie chciej nigdy mieć takiego podejścia, jak my. Bo cena jest zbyt wysoka – zakończył, patrząc na otwierające się drzwi do mieszkania.

\- Mama Welles – wyjaśnił najemnik, wchodząc do środka. – Padre się chyba dowiedział, że wróciłem do miasta. I jej przekazał. Dostałem opierdol, że się nie zameldowałem – westchnął. 

\- Coś poza tym mówiła? – Zainteresował się rockers.

\- Tyle, że mam przyjść na obiad – odparł i wrócił do przepytywania Steve’a.

* * *

Weszli do Afterlife. Emmerick skinął im głową.

\- Dawno cię nie widziałem – podsumował, patrząc na najemnika.

\- Byłem w delegacji – wyjaśnił solos, przechodząc obok bramkarza. Johnny szedł tuż za nim.

W klubie jak zwykle było gwarno i tłoczno. Ktoś grał w bilard, ktoś inny rozmawiał nieco za głośno, widocznie podpity. Jakaś kobieta przywaliła z liścia jakiemuś gościowi i oddaliła się od niego z zadartą do góry głową.

\- V! – Przywitała solosa Claire, widocznie ucieszona. – Jak tam wycieczka?

\- Owocna, ale poza tym? Wypad na Badlandy bardziej by mi się podobał – odparł solos.

\- Pijecie coś? – Zapytała, mierząc ich od stóp do głów.

\- Tak – rzucił Johnny. – Dwa razy… - Zaczął, ale barmanka mu przerwała.

\- Po prostu idźcie do Rogue, zaraz przyniosę – stwierdziła.

Ochroniarz fixerki skinął im w milczeniu głową. Johnny i V usiedli w loży.

\- Dobra robota – powiedziała od razu do najemnika, nie kłopocząc się powitaniami. – Nie sądziłam tylko, że przywieziesz aż tak dużo informacji – stwierdziła.

\- Miałem znaleźć wszystko, co się da, to tak zrobiłem – skwitował najemnik. – Myślałem, że o to ci chodziło. – Rogue zaśmiała się.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej Johnny nie może twierdzić, że Nix się opierdala – powiedziała, patrząc na rockersa. Silverhand uniósł brew. – Nie miałam pojęcia, że przyniesiesz mi kilkadziesiąt terabajtów informacji. Minie przynajmniej kilka dni, zanim wszystko sprawdzimy.

Claire przyniosła butelkę tequili i trzy szklanki. Fixerka polała im.

Wypili.

\- Tequila niby ta sama, a tu smakuje jakoś lepiej – stwierdził zdziwiony V.

\- Bo nie jest chrzczona ani podrabiana – wyjaśnił rockers.

\- Kurwa, naprawdę myślisz, że oni… Nie no, to tym bardziej. Słuchaj, Rogue: więcej nie jadę do pierdolonego Chicago – zastrzegł.

\- Czyli odkryłeś dlaczego nie za bardzo staram się mieć tam jakieś wpływy – stwierdziła. – Z drugiej strony, szkoda. Tamtejsi fixerzy pytają się mnie, czy jest szansa, żeby cię wypożyczyć na jakieś pół roku.

Solos skrzywił się, a kobieta zaczęła się z niego śmiać.

Wypili następną kolejkę.

\- No dobrze, a teraz przejdźmy do tego, co cię tu tak naprawdę przywiało – stwierdziła fixerka. – Johnny, daj nam chwilkę – zażądała. Rockers uniósł brwi.

\- Przecież V i tak mi później wszystko powie – stwierdził zaskoczony.

\- Tak, ale to będzie jego decyzja ile, co i kiedy ci to wszystko powie – odparła kobieta, machając ręką barmance. Claire pokiwała głową i powiedziała coś do ludzi siedzących przy ladzie. – Zaraz będzie turniej w rzutki. Nagrodą jest skrzynka wybranego alkoholu. Można mieszać między gatunkami – poinformowała rockersa.

Johnny zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie zirytowany, ale wstał bez słowa. V westchnął.

\- Wiesz, że później ja będę musiał go znosić, prawda? – Upewnił się. Fixerka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Przejdźmy do rzeczy – rzuciła kobieta, nieprzejęta jego losem. – Zazwyczaj zażądałabym za te informacje zapłaty, ale lubię cię, V, więc masz taki mały bonus – zaczęła. – Od dłuższego czasu wypytują o ciebie ludzie.

\- Wiem – powiedział. – Johnny mnie uprzedził.

\- Zaczęli od innych fixerów, na szczęście nikt jednak nie był na tyle głupi, żeby podać im twój adres albo powiedzieć, jak cię znaleźć – stwierdziła. – Tydzień po twoim wyjeździe w końcu zebrali w sobie odwagę i zwrócili się bezpośrednio do mnie.

\- Czego chcieli? Mieli do mnie interes? – Zapytał.

\- Myślę, że w tym wypadku powinieneś raczej zapytać: kim byli – stwierdziła Rogue. V patrzył na nią w oczekiwaniu. – Nomadzi – wyjaśniła. Najemnik zmarszczył brwi. – Od Snake Nation – dodała.

V otworzył szeroko oczy, najwidoczniej niedowierzając własnym uszom.

\- Przedstawili się jako Bakkersi– ciągnęła Rogue.

\- Bakkersów już nie ma – zaprotestował V automatycznie. Słowa opuściły jego usta bez udziału świadomości.

Tak długo to sobie powtarzał. Tak długo powtarzał to innym.

Niewystarczająco długo, by słowa te przestały boleć za każdym razem, gdy je wypowiadał.

\- Informuję tylko, jak się przedstawili – skwitowała fixerka. – Mówili, że są twoją rodziną i muszą się z tobą skontaktować. Nie chcieli wyjaśnić, po co.

Jakiś mężczyzna zaklął głośno, kiedy jego rzutka trafiła w najbardziej oddalony od środka okrąg. Spojrzeli na gromadę ludzi przy turnieju – znajdowali się tam zarówno zawodnicy, jak i publika. Toczyły się rozmowy, do ich loży dobiegały śmiechy i odgłosy świadczące o irytacji.

\- Co im powiedziałaś? – Zapytał solos, prostując się i przyglądając jej z intensywnością.

\- Prawdę: że nie ma cię w Night City – odpowiedziała fixerka. – I że nawet jeśli byś był, to nie udzieliłabym takich informacji. Powiedziałam, że nie jestem twoją sekretarką, więc nie umawiam ci spotkań ani nie ustawiam kalendarza. I że jeśli mają jakieś zlecenie dobiorę do niego odpowiedniego człowieka. Według swojego własnego uznania.

V nieco się rozluźnił. Powinien się domyślić, że Rogue będzie wiedziała, co robić.

\- Dzięki – rzucił. Rogue westchnęła.

\- Zaproponowali mi, że zapłacą za informacje – przyznała.

\- Co im powiedziałaś? – Zapytał zaintrygowany.

\- Zaproponowałam im, żeby spierdalali – rzuciła. V parsknął śmiechem. – To wszystko może i by mnie jakoś nie zastanawiało, ot, Snake Nation dowiedziało się, że jesteś dobry i próbują cię zwerbować używając dawnej rodziny – machnęła ręką. – Typowe granie na uczuciach. Ale był jeden szczegół, który mnie martwi – dodała.

\- Co takiego? – Zapytał ostro.

\- Zapytali się mnie, czy mogę im chociaż powiedzieć, jak teraz wyglądasz – powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy. – I nie wydaje mi się, że po prostu nie byli pewni, czy nie zrobiłeś sobie operacji plastycznej albo nie wszczepiłeś różowych włosów.

V milczał, wpatrując się w stół. Fixerka polała mu tequili. Wypił ją, gdy tylko szyjka oderwała się od szklanki.

\- Myślisz, że wiedzą? – Zapytał w końcu. Rogue westchnęła.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparła, zgodnie z prawdą, polewając tym razem do dwóch szklanek. – Powiedziałam, że chuj z nich, nie rodzina, skoro nawet nie wiedzą, jak wyglądasz i kazałam się wynosić. I ostrzegłam, że jeśli będą dalej węszyć, to źle się to dla nich skończy.

\- Na przykład jak? – Zainteresował się V.

\- Mogę, na przykład, dać tobie namiary na nich – skwitowała kobieta. – A że węszą dalej, to właśnie to robię.

V skinął głową.

\- Dziękuję, Rogue – powiedział ze szczerością.

W klubie wybuchła wrzawa. Zaalarmowani, przenieśli wzrok na tłum przy rzutkach. Po chwili obserwowania obydwoje rozluźnili się – okrzyki nie oznaczały żadnej bijatyki, a po prostu wyłonienie zwycięzcy. Wszystkie rzutki znajdowały się w czerwonym kółku pośrodku tarczy. Johnny ukłonił się teatralnie – jakiś mężczyzna klepnął rockersa w ramię, gratulując mu wygranej i wciskając mu w rękę butelkę z trunkiem. Silverhand przytknął ją do ust i wziął kilka porządnych haustów. Rockers zaproponował alkohol zgrabnej blondynce po swojej lewej, która z uśmiechem pociągnęła kilka łyków.

V i Rogue stuknęli się szklankami. Wypili.

\- Co planujesz? – Zapytała fixerka. – Konfrontację? Masz zamiar to olać i czekać?

Najemnik pokręcił głową.

\- Dopóki mnie nie znajdą nie mam zamiaru niczego im ułatwiać – wyjaśnił. – A jeśli są na tyle zdeterminowani lub zdesperowani, żeby znaleźć informację, jak się ze mną skontaktować? – Ciągnął zamyślony, bawiąc się szklanką trzymaną w dłoni. – Wtedy będę przynajmniej wiedział, że gówno, w które będą próbowali mnie wciągnąć, jest poważne. No i jeżeli będą potrafili mnie znaleźć to będzie znaczyło, że nie są kompletnymi imbecylami.

Rogue pokiwała głową.

\- Moim zdaniem to dobre podejście – skwitowała. – Posłuchaj. Wiem, że może do końca mi nie ufasz, ale w razie czego ci pomogę – obiecała.

V pokiwał głową. Nie był na tyle głupi, by odrzucić ofertę fixerki.

\- Zastanawia mnie parę kwestii – wyznał. - Skąd wiedzą, że nie wyglądam już jak za czasów rodziny? No i czy wiedzą, dlaczego tak jest. I czy ma to jakiś związek z tym, dlaczego mnie szukają.

Rogue mruknęła potwierdzająco.

\- Mnie też to martwi – przyznała. – Spróbuję się trochę zorientować w sytuacji. Każę śledzić ich komunikację. Mają już ogon – widząc, jak solos chce coś powiedzieć, pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami. – Nie, nie ludzi typu tych w Chicago. Proszę cię, V, za kogo mnie masz – oburzyła się.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przez ostatni miesiąc miałem do czynienia głównie z kompletnymi idiotami. Trochę zwątpiłem w ludzkość – wyjaśnił.

\- Skontaktuję się z tobą, jak tylko coś ustalę – obiecała.

\- I vice versa. Wiem, że też interesujesz się tą sprawą. Z różnych względów – stwierdził, wstając. – Idę do domu – poinformował.

\- A Johnny? – Zapytała zdziwiona.

\- Dobrze się bawi – powiedział najemnik, patrząc na śmiejącego się, wyraźnie wstawionego rockersa, którego jakaś rudowłosa kobieta trzymała za ramię, rzucając mu sugestywne spojrzenia i nieco zbyt intensywnie emanując swoimi wdziękami. – Rzadko mu się to ostatnio zdarza. Nie będę mu przeszkadzał. Zasługuje, żeby się trochę rozerwać – stwierdził. Fixerka uniosła brwi, zaskoczona.

\- Nie boisz się, że…

\- Nie – przerwał jej.

Rogue zamyśliła się głęboko. Czy najemnik był tak głupi, czy tak łatwowierny? Wiedziała, że związek Johnny’ego i V nie należał do tych otwartych. To, jak zakończyła się cała sprawa z Kerry’m oznaczało, że solos nie toleruje u swoich kochanków sypiania z kimś innym, niż on. Nie sądziła też, by blondyn chciał tylko zerwać z rockersem w taki sposób, by nikt nie mógł zrzucić winy na solosa. Z resztą, gdyby po prostu zostawił Johnny’ego, nikt nie miałby mu tego za złe. Rogue osobiście wiedziała, jak wiele z nim zachodu i ile wymaga cierpliwości.

Ufanie Johnny’emu Silverhandowi na tyle, by zostawić go samego w klubie? W momencie, gdy ewidentnie znajdują się tam kobiety chętne zaciągnąć mężczyznę do łóżka? Nie pojmowała tego.

Być może V był jednak głupszy, niż myślała.

Było jej trochę szkoda najemnika. Sam kopał sobie grób, stwierdziła ze smutkiem, patrząc, jak blondyn oddala się od niej, ruszając do wyjścia.

Johnny, widząc, jak V idzie w stronę drzwi powiedział coś do podrywającej go kobiety, złapał zdobyczną skrzynkę z alkoholem i ruszył za solosem, krzycząc, by ten poczekał. Kiedy najemnik coś mu powiedział, rockers pokręcił jedynie głową.

Wyszli z Afterlife razem, ramię w ramię, zostawiając Rogue z myślą, że może po prostu wszystkie myliły się do Johnny’ego. Ona, Alt i inne kobiety, które usiłowały go zawsze zmienić, wcisnąć w jakąś formę, którą dla niego wytworzyły.

Być może Johnny potrzebował do zmiany odpowiedniej osoby – takiej, która zepchnęłaby go z jego ścieżki do autodestrukcji i uświadomiła, że nie chce dalej tą drogą podążać. Kogoś, dla kogo sam chciał się zmienić. Kogoś, kogo nie było jeszcze wtedy nawet na świecie.

Szkoda tylko, stwierdziła, polewając sobie kolejkę, że Johnny musiał umrzeć, żeby tę osobę spotkać.

* * *

\- Co dobrego wygrałeś? – Zapytał V, gdy czekali na taksówkę, odbierając od lekko chwiejącego się na nogach rockersa skrzynkę, by ten mógł zapiąć kurtkę. Mimo, że zima odchodziła już w zapomnienie, noce w Night City nadal były dość chłodne.

\- Wziąłem pół na pół – odparł rockers. – Tequila i whisky. – Zademonstrował jedną z butelek trunku, wyciągając ją z kraty trzymanej przez najemnika. V przyjrzał się jej, marszcząc brwi.

\- Zaraz… To ta, którą piłem w Embers – skojarzył.

\- Pamiętam, że ci smakowała – odparł rockers, odstawiając flaszkę na miejsce. – I jest na tyle droga, żeby wkurwić Rogue – dodał. – Co ci powiedziała? – Zapytał.

\- Jest… problem – przyznał najemnik. – Ale powiem ci później, dobrze? – Poprosił. – Jak trochę przetrzeźwiejesz.

\- Nie jestem pijany – zaprotestował rockers.

\- Dobrze, to jak ja przetrzeźwieję – zgodził się V.

\- Mhm… - Mruknął rockers, odbierając od niego skrzynkę z alkoholem. – Myśleli, że pół butelki tequili wystarczy, żebym nie trafiał w tarczę – prychnął. V uśmiechnął się, przerzucając mu rękę przez ramiona.

– Jedziesz do mnie, czy odstawić cię do mieszkania? – Zapytał.

\- Jedziemy do ciebie – zdecydował Johnny. Przez dłuższą chwilę stali w milczeniu. – Upiłem się – przyznał ze zdziwieniem.

\- Wiem – odparł najemnik. Jemu również szumiało trochę w głowie. – Ostatni raz upiliśmy się chyba razem – stwierdził.

\- Taa. Powiem ci, że akurat konsekwencje tamtego wieczoru są jednymi z najlepszych, jakie miałem po alkoholu wątpliwego pochodzenia – stwierdził, widząc, jak podjeżdża taksówka.

\- Nie był wątpliwego pochodzenia – zaprotestował solos. – Był od Mamy Welles. A poza tym, miałeś jakieś lepsze konsekwencje, niż związanie się z zabójczo przystojnym, zdolnym, inteligentnym mężczyzną ze świetnym poczuciem humoru? – Zapytał, unosząc brew i patrząc, jak rockers ładuje skrzynkę z alkoholem do bagażnika.

\- Mhm. Kiedyś pijani zostawiliśmy Kerry’ego w klubie. Zorientowaliśmy się dwieście kilometrów dalej. Ale dzięki temu mogłem położyć nogi na fotelu w busie – stwierdził. Solos parsknął śmiechem.

Wsiedli do taksówki. Johnny oparł skroń o ramię najemnika. V położył policzek na głowie rockersa, zamykając oczy i wdychając znajomy mu zapach. Silverhand objął go w pasie, gładząc pasek skóry wystający pomiędzy jego spodniami a ramoneską. 

\- Ej, V – zagadnął szeptem, prostując się, by sięgnąć ucha blondyna. – Wiesz co?

\- Mhm? – Mruknął najemnik.

Johnny wiedział, że nie musi tego mówić. To się rozumiało samo przez siebie – czy to kiedy łączyła ich tylko przyjaźń, czy teraz.

Były rzeczy niezmienne. A ich znaczenia nie dało się wyrazić słowami.

\- Cokolwiek się dzieje… Jesteśmy w tym razem – powiedział, ściskając dłoń blondyna.

\- Tak, jak zawsze – odparł V.

\- Tak, jak zawsze – zgodził się Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra. Chyba już wiem, co napisać.


	3. Chapter 3

Gdy weszli do mieszkania, Johnny schował skrzynkę pod biurko.

\- No dobra, to teraz mów, o czym gadałeś z Rogue – zażądał rockers, prostując się. Nibbles miauknął przeciągle, łasząc się do nóg V. Solos pogłaskał kota, po czym otworzył drzwi gabinetu. Zwierzak posłusznie poszedł do swojego koszyka.

\- Podobno Snake Nation o mnie wypytuje – powiedział prosto z mostu najemnik. – A dokładniej, podobno moja dawna rodzina o mnie wypytuje.

\- Bakkersi? Mają dla ciebie robotę? – Johnny zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Próbowali wcisnąć Rogue kit, że chcą tylko sprawdzić, co tam u mnie słychać – odparł blondyn, siadając na łóżku. – Z tego co mówiła wynikało, że już od jakiegoś czasu chodzą po fixerach i próbują znaleźć coś na mój temat.

\- Co robimy? – Zapytał rockers, siadając obok niego. – Idziemy się dowiedzieć, o chuj im chodzi? – Zaproponował, przyciągając najemnika do siebie.

\- Nie – odparł solos, kładąc głowę w zagłębieniu pomiędzy ramieniem a szyją rockersa i łapiąc jedną z jego dłoni. – Zobaczymy, jak bardzo im zależy na tym, żeby mnie znaleźć – stwierdził, całując Silverhanda pod uchem. – Jedno nas martwi, mnie i Rogue – powiedział, kładąc się i pociągając rockersa za sobą. Czarne włosy rozsypały się po pościeli, a niebieskie oczy przyglądały się V z uwagą.

Na początku, gdy wrócił do życia, dziwnie było mu patrzeć na twarz, która kiedyś należała do niego ze świadomością, że kryje się za nią teraz ktoś inny. Fakt, że pamiętał w jaki sposób pojawiła się na niej każda blizna, jak wyglądała kilkanaście czy nawet dwadzieścia parę lat temu… Że kiedyś słyszał, jak głos należący teraz do Johnny’ego wypowiadał jego słowa… Na początku było mu z tym wszystkim nieswojo.

Źle.

Teraz jednak był już przyzwyczajony. To, że mimika, ruchy i sposób mowy Johnny’ego były całkowicie inne od jego własnych bardzo mu pomagało. Długie włosy i krótsza broda również służyły jako świetne przypomnienie. To nie było już jego ciało – pod żadnym względem. Mówił o tym tak często rockersowi również ze względu na siebie.

Czasami tylko, odwracając się do Johnny’ego, brutalnie przypominał sobie, że umarł kilka razy.

\- Co takiego? – Wyrwał go z zamyślenia Silverhand, nie mogąc doczekać się odpowiedzi.

\- Rogue odniosła wrażenie, że wiedzą, że mam nowe ciało – wyjaśnił. – Zastanawia nas tylko, czy wiedzą, jaki jest tego powód.

\- I czy to dlatego cię szukają – dokończył Johnny. Rockers nachylił się nad blondynem, kładąc dłoń na materacu obok jego głowy i patrząc mu w oczy.

V pokiwał głową.

\- Myślisz, że to ma coś wspólnego z biochipem? – Zapytał Johnny.

\- Nie wiem – odparł najemnik zgodnie z prawdą. – To Snake Nation. Bardziej mi się wydaje, że usłyszeli, że jeden z dawnych Bakkersów nieźle sobie radzi i będą próbowali mnie przeciągnąć do siebie. To bardziej w ich stylu… Ale niczego nie można wykluczyć – stwierdził, przeczesując włosy rockersa palcami.

\- Rogue nic nie wie? – Zapytał Silverhand.

\- Pracuje nad tym. – V westchnął. – Najchętniej bym się wyniósł z miasta, póki nic nie wiadomo – wyznał. – Wolałbym się z nimi użerać będąc na pewniejszym gruncie.

\- A Aldecaldos? – Podsunął Johnny.

\- Myślałem o tym, ale to chyba zbyt oczywiste – odparł najemnik. – Nie znaleźli mnie, bo byłem w Chicago. Teraz raczej nie będzie to aż takie trudne.

\- Zawsze możesz tam znowu pojechać. Tamtejsi fixerzy ze szczęścia będą lali po gaciach – zażartował rockers, śmiejąc się, gdy solos zmarszczył nos. – Judy?

\- Hmm… To nawet nie taki zły pomysł. Ale z drugiej strony co, jak Węże zwalą się na łeb jej i jej dziadkom? Też słabo – skwitował.

Johnny zamyślił się.

\- Wiesz – powiedział powoli – mam jeden pomysł. Muszę trochę podzwonić, bo jest pewna opcja… a raczej była. Może nadal jest szansa.

\- Wyjebać szympansa – rzucił najemnik i uśmiechnął się głupio, kiedy Silverhand przywalił mu w ramię. – Jeśli chcesz gdzieś razem jechać, to chętnie. Z tobą poszedłbym nawet rozjebać Arasakę – pajacował dalej.

\- Cieszę się, że humor ci dopisuje – powiedział kwaśno rockers.

\- To tylko Snake Nation – skwitował najemnik, przekręcając Johnny’ego na plecy i obejmując go mocno. Silverhand oparł podbródek na głowie blondyna. – Bywało gorzej. Tym razem w przyszłość patrzę dość optymistycznie – wyjaśnił. – Mam prawdopodobnie trochę więcej, niż kilka tygodni życia, nie kaszlę co rano krwią… takie małe rzeczy potrafią naprawdę podnieść człowieka na duchu.

Johnny pokręcił głową, wzdychając.

\- Nie może nigdy być spokojnie, prawda? – Wymamrotał, gładząc blondyna po plecach i wpatrując się w sufit, jakby to tam mógł znaleźć odpowiedź na nurtujące go pytanie.

\- Nie. Żaden z nas nie wybrał życia spokojnego człowieka – skwitował V, całując go leniwie w szyję, wzdłuż pręgi zostawionej poprzedniej nocy przez łańcuszek.

\- Mmm… - mruknął Johnny sennie. Światło w kawalerce zgasło.

Zasnęli objęci.

* * *

Następnego dnia V odstawił Johnny’ego z samego rana do domu, udając się zaraz po tym do fryzjera. Kiedy nie wyglądał już jak szczególnie zaniedbana plantacja rzodkiewek, wsiadł na Archa i pojechał w odwiedziny do Rivera.

\- Hej, V! – Przywitał się mężczyzna. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. – Jak było w Chicago? – Zapytał. – Lemoniady? – Zaproponował.

\- Chętnie – odparł V, siadając na plastikowym krześle. – Chicago było beznadziejne – przyznał wprost – ale udało mi się ogarnąć to, po co tam pojechałem.

\- Ani chwilę w to nie wątpiłem – stwierdził Ward, stawiając przed nim butelkę napoju. – Dzięki, że przyjechałeś. Nie bardzo wiedziałem, kto mógłby mi pomóc – wyznał River, siadając przy stoliku i otwierając własną lemoniadę.

\- Nie ma sprawy – odparł V. – Przez telefon byłeś trochę mało konkretny. O co chodzi?

\- Mam przełom w sprawie – wyjaśnił River. – A raczej myślę, że mam.

\- W tej z handlem nielegalnymi wszczepami? – Zapytał solos, upijając łyk napoju.

\- Dokładnie – odparł detektyw. – Jeden z Kosiarzy, z którymi uciąłem sobie ostatnio pogawędkę, miał drzazgę. Zaszyfrowaną. Zaniosłem ją do znajomego netrunnera, ale… chłopak nie jest zbyt wybitny – przyznał. – Rzuciłbyś okiem na zabezpieczenia? – Zapytał z nadzieją.

V wystawił rękę, uniesioną rozłożoną dłonią do góry. River, z ulga na twarzy, wręczył mu chip. Blondyn zamontował go w porcie, jego oczy rozbłysły niebieskim światłem.

\- Dobrze, że się za to nie brał, skoro się nie zna – powiedział do Rivera – mógłby sobie wgrać paskudnego Demona. Ktokolwiek robił zabezpieczenia bardzo nie chciał, żeby ten, który je złamie, przeżył – wyjaśnił, wyciągając drzazgę.

\- Co na niej jest? – Zapytał detektyw.

\- Data i miejsce dostawy – odparł najemnik, wręczając Riverowi chip. – I miło się składa, bo to dziś w nocy. Iść z tobą?

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz – przyznał detektyw. – Słuchaj, wiem, że ci już to proponowałem, ale na pewno nie chcesz ze mną pracować? Dobrze nam razem idzie.

V uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową.

\- Wolę ci w razie czego po prostu pomóc – skwitował solos, przytykając butelkę do ust. – Jak tam Joss i dzieciaki? – Zmienił temat.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Dzieciaki pytają, kiedy „wujek V” wpadnie w odwiedziny. Nawet Randy nie może się doczekać. Kupiłeś go tą historią o odbiciu korposki Kosiarzom – stwierdził. – Mam wrażenie, że lubią cię bardziej niż mnie – zażartował.

\- Ciebie po prostu mają na co dzień – zauważył solos. – A właśnie… jak sobie radzi Randy?

\- Znalazł pracę w barze, chodzi tam na parę godzin po szkole. Powiedział mi ostatnio, że chce się ode mnie uczyć… I pomagać mi w przyszłości – powiedział Ward z wyraźną dumą. – Mam wrażenie, że to, co się stało… Trochę go zmieniło. Na lepsze. Uświadomił sobie parę rzeczy.

\- Przynajmniej wynikło z całego tego bałaganu coś dobrego – skwitował V.

\- Taa… ostatnio wyrwał prace społeczne – westchnął River.

\- Nie od razu Rzym zbudowano – rzucił solos. – Będę się zbierał. Wpadnę godzinę przed akcją – poinformował, wstając. – Jeszcze jedno… Gdyby w najbliższym czasie ktoś o mnie wypytywał, to każ im spierdalać, dobra? I miej oko na Joss i dzieciaki.

River uniósł brew.

\- Kłopoty? – Zapytał.

\- Nie wiem – odparł najemnik zgodnie z prawdą. – Może chodzi o spotkanie towarzyskie, a może o coś więcej. Tak czy inaczej, nie bardzo chce mi się z tymi ludźmi gadać.

Ward złapał go za przedramię.

\- Wiesz, że w razie czego…

\- Wiem – uciął V. – Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

Następnie udał się do Padre. Stary fixer jak zwykle siedział na swoim boisku. Gdy dostrzegł najemnika, skinął mu głową. Blondyn usiadł obok niego na trybunie.

\- Witaj, V – powiedział mężczyzna. – Spodziewałem się ciebie. Muszę przyznać, że dalej nieco dziwnie jest mi widząc kogoś innego, ze świadomością, że to ty… Ale ciało to tylko ziemska powłoka.

\- Dziękuję za te słowa, Padre – odparł solos. Fixer skinął głową.

\- Kojot i dom Guadalupe są już obstawione moimi ludźmi – poinformował. – Mysz się nie prześliźnie bez mojej wiedzy.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć – stwierdził V. Padre przeniósł wzrok na dzieciaki grające w koszykówkę.

\- Dbamy o swoich – powiedział zamyślony dawny duchowny. – Raduję się widząc, że ty również nie zapominasz, skąd pochodzisz. Owszem, od Nomadów, ale twoje początki w tym mieście są nierozerwalnie złączone z Wellesami. Z Heywood – spojrzał na najemnika ostro. – Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, jesteś jednym z naszych.

\- Wiem – odparł najemnik. – Nie zapominam o tym, Padre.

\- Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia Misty i Viktora – stwierdził fixer. – Ufam, że się tym zajmiesz?

\- Oczywiście.

Fixer pokiwał głową.

\- Idź więc z błogosławieństwem Pana – powiedział Padre.

Wychodząc z boiska, myślał o tym, jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie, od kiedy zdecydował się zamieszkać w Night City. Może lubił mawiać, że to miasto zabija od środka, że jest jak nowotwór…

Ale nie mógł twierdzić, że spotkały go w nim same złe rzeczy, pomyślał, wsiadając na motocykl i ruszając do sklepiku Misty.

Kobieta jak zwykle stała przed ołtarzem, z rozłożonymi rękami, medytując. V odkaszlnął cicho.

\- Och… Cześć – przywitała się blondynka. – Jak się miewasz? – Zapytała.

\- Wszystko na razie w porządku – odparł najemnik. – Ale zobaczymy, jak długo.

\- Vik mówił mi już, że mogą być jakieś kłopoty – powiedziała, siadając przy ladzie i wskazując V miejsce po drugiej stronie. – Przyjeżdżasz po to, by mnie ostrzec, czy po odpowiedzi? – Zapytała, tasując karty.

\- To i to – skwitował, siadając. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to działało, ale tarot stawiany przez Misty był… niepokojąco trafny. Być może po prostu blondynka rzucała ogólnikami, dopasowując je do świata wokół siebie… A może było w tym coś więcej.

Nie wiedział.

\- Przez jakiś czas mogą się tu kręcić dziwni ludzie – poinformował blondynkę. – Wypytywać o mnie, twierdzić, że mnie znają, a nawet, że są moją rodziną – ciągnął.

\- Rozumiem, że mam im nic nie mówić – powiedziała kobieta, kładąc przetasowane karty na ladzie. V pokiwał głową.

\- Najlepiej, gdybyś została na trochę z Mamą Welles – przyznał. – Jest chroniona. Tylko jej nie mów – przestrzegł.

\- Pani Welles jest na tyle spostrzegawcza, że na pewno już o tym wie. I zaprosiła już wszystkich pilnujących jej Valentinos na obiad – stwierdziła blondynka. – Ja i Vik potrafimy o siebie zadbać.

\- Wiem. Po tym, jak ostatnio spuścił wpierdol tym dwóm typom od Maelstromu nikt nie chce mu fikać. Tak czy inaczej, pogadam z paroma osobami. Wolałbym, żeby ktoś miał was na oku – stwierdził.

Blondynka pokiwała głową.

\- A teraz zobaczmy, co powiedzą karty – zdecydowała.

* * *

**Wypakowałeś już łachy z auta?**

**…**

**Wiedziałem.**

**Chcesz coś, czy interesuje cię  
tylko status mojego prania?**

**Wieczorem mamy spotkanie.**

**Z kim?**

**Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że kiedy Ty  
ganiałeś po Chicago, ja grałem dla wtedy  
takiego jednego zespołu od Kerry’ego?**

**No tak, mówiłeś.**

**  
Zastępowałem ich prowadzącego,  
chłop ma jakieś powikłania po lewych  
wszczepach, no i leży w śpiączce.**

**Czyżby Mr. Studd?**

**Seria XCV/19?**

**Co to?**

**Wszczep.**

**Domyślam się. Chyba nawet, jaki.  
Ciężko przeoczyć wszystkie reklamy.  
No ale o co chodzi z tą serią?**

**Była wadliwa. Kiedyś już spotkałem  
gościa, który się na to naciął.**

**No, o co chodzi z tym zespołem?**

**Nie bądź taki niecierpliwy.**

**Przyjedziesz po mnie po 18?**

**Pewnie. Ale później muszę pomóc  
z czymś Riverowi, więc nie zostanę  
na imprezę. **

**To do wieczora.**

V zamknął komunikator i westchnął. Miał jeszcze parę osób, z którymi musiał porozmawiać.

\- V? – Zapytał zdziwiony Kerry, odbierając od niego połączenie. Jak zwykle siedział z gitarą. Najemnik uśmiechnął się, ale nawet on sam wiedział, że nie wypadło to przekonująco.

\- Cześć – przywitał się. – Jak leci?

\- Wszystko… Wszystko w porządku – odparł Eurodyne. – A co u ciebie? Słyszałem, że wywiało cię do Chicago?

\- Wróciłem przedwczoraj – odparł.

\- Jak ci się podobało? – Zainteresował się wokalista.

\- Nie moje klimaty – stwierdził najemnik.

Milczeli.

\- Słuchaj, V… - zaczął Kerry. – Wiem, że to, co zrobiłem…

\- Kerry, daj spokój – powiedział najemnik. – Zostawmy to. To już bez znaczenia. Cała ta sprawa, to coś między tobą a mną… To nie miało szans się udać – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. – Równie dobrze możemy o tym zapomnieć. Spróbować być kumplami.

\- Okej – zgodził się muzyk. – Jak chcesz pogadać, to znasz mój adres – odparł. – Nawet jeśli chcesz tylko walnąć piwko. Moje drzwi stoją dla ciebie zawsze otworem.

\- Dzięki – powiedział V.

\- Możesz też zabrać swojego chłopaka – powiedział Kerry i parsknął śmiechem. – Kurwa, Johnny Silverhand ma faceta. Gdybyś mi to powiedział w latach dwudziestych…

\- Tak, tak, niewiarygodne. Mam nadzieję, że trochę mniej, niż ten sam Johnny Silverhand wskrzeszony w czyjejś głowie albo typ, który zmartwychwstaje trzy razy – stwierdził.

\- Wiesz, kiedy ujmujesz to w ten sposób… - Kerry westchnął. – Brakuje mi cię, V – przyznał. – Lubię z tobą gadać. Cokolwiek bym nie odpierdolił, obiecaj, że będziesz przynajmniej się do mnie dalej odzywać, okej?

\- Postaram się – powiedział najemnik. – Ale nie żeby coś… Dzwonię w trochę innej sprawie – wyznał.

\- Powinienem się domyślić – skwitował wokalista. – No, wal.

\- Po Night City krążą jacyś podejrzani ludzie, którzy o mnie wypytują – powiedział. – Jakby co…

\- Jakby co, to poszczuję ich ochroniarzem. Nie ma mnie dla nikogo oprócz bliskich znajomych, mam materiał do ogarnięcia, muszę poszukać muzyków… Wiesz, nagrywanie albumu, kiedy jesteś solistą nie jest takie proste. Trzeba znaleźć najlepszych, dogadać się z nimi…

\- Słyszałem, że chcesz, żeby Johnny coś tam nagrał? – Zainteresował się blondyn.

\- Mhm. Prowadzącą. Może rytmiczną też, żeby nie było za dużej różnicy między gitarami. Ma pewną rękę i… jest unikalny. Zajebisty. Ale myślę, że do studia wejdziemy dopiero za parę tygodni, muszę wszystko doszlifować.

\- Rozumiem – odparł solos. – W każdym razie… Nie jestem pewien, czego goście ode mnie chcą, ale wolę trzymać rękę na pulsie.

\- Czaję – odparł wokalista. – Dzięki za telefon. I pamiętaj: wpadnij do mnie.

\- Pewnie – obiecał solos, rozłączając się.

V uśmiechnął się krzywo, myśląc o tym, co czekało go następnie.

Aldecaldos.

\- Kurwa – mruknął.

* * *

Stary motocykl Scorpiona był bardziej przystosowany do terenu na Badlandach, przesiadł się więc na niego, Archa pozostawiając w Night City.

Gdy uderzyło go znajome powietrze, pełne pyłu i kurzu, poczuł się jak w domu. Drogę do obozu Aldecaldos przejechał jak na autopilocie.

Nomadzi byli spory kawał od Night City - droga w jedną stronę zajęła mu na motocyklu prawie półtorej godziny. I tak było lepiej, niż przed jego wyjazdem; miał wtedy do pokonania jakieś trzysta kilometrów. Z tego co wiedział, za tydzień lub dwa Aldecaldos mieli zamiar wynieść się jeszcze dalej. 

\- V! – Ucieszyła się Panam, widząc, jak zsiada z pojazdu.

Gdy do niego dobiegła, rzuciła mu się na szyję, a blondyn zakręcił nią wokół własnej osi. Kiedy postawił ją na ziemi, śmiała się.

\- Stęskniłem się za tobą – wyznał, zamykając ją w mocnym uścisku. Kobieta poklepała go po plecach.

\- Chicago chujowe, jak zawsze? – Zapytała.

\- Oj tak – odparł, puszczając ją. – Miałaś rację. Nie wiem, czy w jakimś mieście wymęczyłem się tak, jak tam.

\- Proszę, proszę! – Usłyszał. – Kogo to ja widzę, V! – Powiedział Saul, podchodząc do niego i klepiąc go w ramię. – Jak poszła robota?

\- Dobrze – odparł blondyn. – Sprawa załatwiona, Rogue zadowolona. I wpadło mi całkiem sporo grosza z kontraktów, które tam podłapałem. Ale poza tym? Pierdolę tamto miasto.

\- Zostaniesz na parę dni? – Zapytał przywódca Aldecaldos z nadzieją.

\- Nie tym razem – zaprzeczył ze szczerym rozczarowaniem. - Na noc też nie, robię za taksiarza Johnny’ego.

\- Miło, że wpadłeś – powiedział mijający go Mitch. Widząc, że weteran ma wyraźny problem z niesioną przez siebie skrzynką, blondyn odebrał ją od niego. – Uff, dzięki.

\- Czego ty tam napchałeś? – Zdziwił się solos, podążając za Mitchem.

\- Czekamy na was pod parasolem! – Krzyknął Saul.

\- Tego i tamtego – odparł enigmatycznie Anderson. – Jak leci?

\- W porządku. Jest mały problem… Ale o tym powiem, jak będziemy w komplecie – stwierdził V.

\- Ale tym razem chyba nie umierasz, co? – Upewnił się nomada. Solos parsknął śmiechem.

\- Z tego co wiem, to nie. A co u ciebie?

\- Po staremu – odpowiedział Mitch. – Niesiesz właśnie komponenty do Basiliska. Trochę przy nim grzebię w wolnym czasie – wyznał.

\- Żadnych awarii?

\- Nie licząc tego, jak Saul przywalił nim raz w vana… Wszystko w porządku. Z resztą, van wyszedł ze spotkania dużo gorzej.

\- Oczywiście to była wina tego, który postawił vana w miejscu, w którym stał – powiedział V, stawiając skrzynkę na metalowym stoliku.

\- Bez dwóch zdań. Szczególnie, że to też był Saul. Chodźmy, czekają na nas.

Saul, Panam, Cassidy, Carol i Ben siedzieli już przy stoliku.

\- Piwa? – Zaproponowała Palmer. V pokręcił głową.

\- W zasadzie to przyjechałem was trochę ostrzec – powiedział, siadając. Nomadzi patrzyli na niego z uwagą. – Do Night City przyjechali ludzie ze Snake Nation. Twierdzą, że są od Bakkersów.

\- Bakkersów już nie ma – skwitował Cassidy, otwierając butelkę piwa. Reszta mruknęła potwierdzająco. – Czego chcą?

\- Podobno tylko pogadać. Ze mną – stwierdził blondyn.

\- O tym, czy do nich dołączysz? – Zapytała podejrzliwie Carol.

\- Niech się ustawią w kolejce! – Rzucił Bob. – Byliśmy pierwsi!

V zaśmiał się.

\- Związanie się w jakikolwiek sposób ze Snake Nation to ostatnie, co mi chodzi po głowie – uspokoił ich. – Tak czy inaczej, łażą po Night City i strasznie wkurwiają. Próbują wyciągnąć informacje z fixerów, na razie niby nie zgłaszali się do nikogo z moich bliskich… Ale to kwestia czasu.

\- Co masz zamiar zrobić? – Zapytał Saul, upijając łyk piwa. – Jeśli chcesz, zbierzemy rodzinę i zrobimy z nimi porządek. Wiesz, że wystarczy tylko słowo.

\- Wiem – odparł V. – Ale na razie chcę się dowiedzieć, o co im chodzi. Rogue już nad tym pracuję. Do tej pory wolałbym na trochę zapaść się pod ziemię. Jak mam z nimi gadać, to na dobrej pozycji – wyjaśnił. Panam parsknęła.

\- Przecież wiesz, że możesz z nami zostać ile tylko chcesz – powiedziała. – Najlepiej na stałe. Nie musisz pytać o pozwolenie. To twój dom, twoja rodzina.

Blondyn skinął głową. Otworzył usta, pragnąc wszystko wyjaśnić, jednak ubiegł go Mitch.

\- To zbyt proste, Panam – powiedział Anderson. – Jak tylko się dowiedzą, że jesteśmy jego rodziną, od razu tu przyjadą.

\- To będziemy na nich czekać – skwitował Saul. – W Basilisku.

Nomadzi mruknęli potwierdzająco.

\- Dzięki – powiedział V – ale Johnny ma jakiś pomysł. Chciałem tylko dać wam znać, że mogą tu przyjechać.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy? – Zapytała Panam.

\- Jeśli zmienię zdanie, będziecie pierwszymi, którzy się o tym dowiedzą – obiecał. – Lecę. Trochę już późno, a mam jeszcze trochę rzeczy do załatwienia – stwierdził, wstając. – Przez jakiś czas może być problem, żeby się ze mną skontaktować – przestrzegł.

\- Mówisz, jakby to było coś nowego – parsknął Saul.

\- Zazwyczaj oddzwaniam – odparł obronnym tonem V.

Milczenie najlepiej go podsumowało.

\- Odprowadzę cię – zaproponowała Panam.

Gdy wsiadł na motocykl, kobieta objęła go ostatni raz.

\- Melduj się chociaż raz na tydzień, dobra? – Poprosiła.

\- Postaram się – odparł.

\- I jak tylko będziesz coś wiedział, to daj znać.

\- Pewnie – obiecał, odpalając motocykl.

* * *

Johnny usłyszał klakson w momencie, kiedy zakładał kurtkę. Złapał futerał stojący przy drzwiach i wyszedł z mieszkania, zamykając je za sobą.

V czekał na niego w Cthulhu. Rockers wsadził futerał na tył i usiadł na siedzenie pasażera.

\- Cześć – przywitał się. Najemnik pocałował go w usta.

\- Powiesz mi teraz, o co chodzi? Gdzie jedziemy i tak dalej?

\- Masz adres – zaprotestował.

\- Johnny…

\- Jedziemy na próbę tego zespołu, o którym ci wspominałem – wyjaśnił Silverhand. – Tak jak mówiłem, ich gitarzysta miał jakąś awarię wszczepu. Nie wiem, jakiego – uciął, widząc, że V chce coś powiedzieć. – W każdym razie, przed tym, jak zapadł w śpiączkę, mieli już w zasadzie przyklepaną trasę. Dogadane supporty, sprzęt, ogarnięte noclegi…

\- I co, musieli odwołać? – Zapytał najemnik, skręcając w lewo.

\- Mocno im zależy, żeby tego nie robić. Trasa krótka, bo krótka, ale ich pierwsza – wytłumaczył blondynowi. – Jak się zesrają, to zostanie mocny niesmak. Na gig w Night City się zgodziłem, ale jak proponowali mi, żebym pojechał dalej… Spasowałem.

\- I myślisz, że jeszcze nikogo nie znaleźli?

\- Znaleźli – odparł Johnny. – Ale gość jedzie z nimi bardziej dlatego, że wisi im przysługę. Ma własny zespół tu, na miejscu, no i nie bardzo mu się uśmiecha wyjazd. Cała sprawa jest teraz dosyć nagła… No i trasa ma trwać chyba niecałe dwa tygodnie, koncertów siedem albo osiem… Jakoś tak.

\- Myślę, że aż nadto – stwierdził najemnik, parkując pod wskazanym adresem. – Dobry pomysł, Johnny – pochwalił.

Silverhand wyjął futerał z gitarą i podążył do niewielkiego, bocznego wejścia. V szedł za nim, rozglądając się wokół z zainteresowaniem.

Zeszli schodami w dół, do piwnicy. Rockers otworzył pierwsze drzwi na lewo.

Weszli do pomieszczenia obitego pianką – w miejscach, na które jej nie wystarczyło, powieszono stare kołdry, ubrania, koce; wszystko, co izolowało dźwięk od betonowych ścian. Na podłodze leżały grube, sypiące się dywany pamiętające prawdopodobnie czasy dziadka Johnny’ego. W pokoju stała perkusja, dwie kolumny, dwa wzmacniacze gitarowe i jeden basowy, a pod ścianą stara kanapa, która miała więcej łat, niż oryginalnego materiału. Przed sofą był mały, kulawy stolik, na którym leżały puste butelki i przepełniona popielniczka. Powietrze było ciężkie od dymu papierosowego i wilgoci.

\- Wcześnie jesteście – przywitał się postawny łysy gość. – Ostatnio spóźniłeś się ponad czterdzieści minut – powiedział do Johnny’ego.

\- Miałem podwózkę – skwitował. – To V – przedstawił mężczyźnie blondyna. – V, to Fred. Perkusista.

\- Miło mi – stwierdził najemnik, podając mężczyźnie rękę.

\- Mi też – odparł facet.

Potrząsnęli zaciśniętymi dłońmi.

\- Gdzie reszta? – Zapytał Silverhand, rozkładając się na całej kanapie.

\- Poszli po małe zakupy – wyjaśnił perkusista. – Chcecie coś? Mogę im napisać – zaproponował.

\- Niech mi wezmą jakiś czteropak – skorzystał z okazji Johnny. V, widząc na sobie pytające spojrzenie, pokręcił głową.

\- Kieruję – odparł. – Poza tym, mam później jeszcze robotę.

\- No tak, ktoś musi robić na tego darmozjada – stwierdził Fred, siadając na stołku za perkusją.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, V mnie nie utrzymuje – oburzył się Johnny.

\- To co ty właściwie robisz w życiu? – Zainteresował się perkusista.

\- Żyję z oszczędności – odparł.

Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że były to oszczędności V, które w zasadzie dostał w spadku.

Blondyn parsknął śmiechem.

\- Johnny jest już po prostu w takim wieku, że należy mu się emerytura – stwierdził najemnik, opierając się o ścianę i splatając ręce na piersi. Perkusista zlustrował rockersa wzrokiem.

\- Hmm… Wojskowa emerytura? Trochę młodo wyglądasz, ale dermowszczepy nie takie cuda potrafią zdziałać... No, nie wyglądasz mi na weterana – stwierdził. – Prędzej na dezertera. Widać pozory mylą – stwierdził.

\- A może jestem jednym i drugim? – Zastanowił się Johnny na głos. – I do tego terrorystą.

V ledwo powstrzymywał wybuch śmiechu.

Do pomieszczenia weszła reszta zespołu – trzy osoby.

\- Hej! – Przywitała się drobna dziewczyna, która wparowała pierwsza. Miała krótkie, czarne włosy obcięte tuż nad uchem, kolczyk w dolnej wardze i mocno pomalowane oczy. Nosiła na sobie skórzaną spódnicę i czarny tank-top z napisem „Roar”, pod którym widniała rozdziawiona morda jakiegoś dzikiego kota. Lustrowała najemnika od stóp do głów.

Johnny’emu nie podobało się jej spojrzenie.

\- Cześć – przywitał się solos, podając jej dłoń.

\- Jestem Aubrey, ale możesz mówić mi Abbie. I tak wszyscy tak na mnie wołają. Gram na rytmicznej – powiedziała. Blondyn pokiwał głową.

Do pomieszczenia weszła pozostała dwójka – wysoki i chudy jak tyczka facet z zielonym irokezem, a zaraz za nim nieco niższy, ale postawniejszy brunet z kilkudniowym zarostem na twarzy.

\- Ten chudy to George, basista – wyjaśniła Abbie – a Matt to nasz wokal.

\- V – powiedział blondyn, kiwając mężczyznom głową.

\- Co się stało, że zmieniłeś zdanie, Johnny? – Zapytał George, włączając swój wzmacniacz. – Lampy w piecu się muszą nagrzać – rzucił do najemnika, którego w zasadzie w ogóle to nie interesowało.

\- Przemyślałem sprawę – stwierdził Silverhand, siadając na sofie.

\- Ronnie jest wdzięczny – stwierdził Matt. – Naprawdę ta trasa średnio mu pasowała. The Rookies wchodzą do studia, trochę się martwił, że bez niego wszystko spierdolą. Szczególnie ich bębniarz. Ktoś musi pilnować, żeby nie przyszedł naćpany – skwitował, podłączając kable do kolumn i grzebiąc coś przy suwakach konsoli. – Kto, do kurwy, ostatnio ruszał mój sprzęt? Mówiłem, że jak dotykacie miksera, to macie później zerować sumy! – Wściekł się.

Facet z zielonym irokezem spojrzał w bok z niewinną miną. Matt westchnął z irytacją.

\- A tak w ogóle, to kim jest nasz nowy przystojny znajomy? – Zapytała Aubrey, przyglądając się najemnikowi, który znów zaczął opierać się o ścianę ze splecionymi na piersi ramionami. – Twój kumpel? Techniczny? – Dopytywała, patrząc na rockersa.

\- Jest zajęty – ostrzegł Johnny. – Jego facet mógłby się wkurwić, jakbyś zaczęła do niego startować.

Blondyn uniósł jeden z kącików ust.

\- To nie jest przypadkiem chłopak Eurodyne’a? – Zapytał George, przyglądając się V. Najemnik wzruszył ramionami.

\- Były chłopak – sprostował. Abbie odsłoniła w uśmiechu białe, drobne zęby. – Ale mojego obecnego faceta też nie chcesz wkurwiać – ostudził jej zapał.

\- A co takiego by mi zrobił? – Zainteresowała się, zaczynając podłączać sprzęt.

\- Coś bym wymyślił – poinformował Johnny, biorąc od Matta czteropak.

Zaskoczeni muzycy popatrzyli na niego w milczeniu. Rockers uniósł brew.

\- Podłącz się do pieca Bruce’a – powiedział niewzruszony Fred, najwyraźniej najtwardziej stąpający po ziemi. Johnny wstał i wyciągnął gitarę z futerału.

Kupił ją jakoś niedługo po tym, jak wrócił do życia. Była używką, nazwa producenta została zdarta dawno temu. Miał z nią sporo roboty – w zasadzie poza korpusem i gryfem powymieniał wszystko. Przetworniki, mostek, klucze, nawet oddał ją, by nabito w niej nowe progi i wyszlifowano podstrunnicę.

Leżała mu w dłoni idealnie.

Gdy zaczął się wpinać, czuł na sobie wzrok solosa.

\- Dogadajmy parę rzeczy zanim zaczniemy grać – zaproponował Silverhand, gdy się nastroił. – V zaraz będzie musiał spadać, a dobrze by było najpierw wszystko ogarnąć.

\- Nie zabieramy ze sobą nikogo, oprócz kierowcy – przypomniał mu Matt. – Nawet technicznych, sami wszystko ogarniamy. Niestety, będziesz musiał zostawić swojego chłopaka w Night City.

\- A szkoda – mruknęła Abbie.

\- Tak się składa, że V to najlepszy kierowca, jakiego znam. Jeździ jak popierdoleniec i jeszcze nikogo nie zabił. Nie przypominam sobie nawet, żeby kiedykolwiek zarysował auto – stwierdził Silverhand.

\- Ja nie jeżdżę jak popierdoleniec – oburzył się V. – Jeżdżę jak Nomada. Ile razy jeszcze będziemy to przerabiać?

Matt spojrzał na najemnika zaskoczony.

\- Z kim jeździłeś? – Zainteresował się.

\- Z Bakkersami – odparł solos. Wokalista zamyślił się.

\- Jedzie z nami grać zajebisty gitarzysta, który, tak się składa, ma pod ręką zajebistego kierowcę. Nomadę – stwierdził Matt. – A Nomadzi, jak wszyscy wiemy, rodzą się w jebanych fotelach, a ich pierwszym słowem jest układ rozrządu.

\- To dwa słowa – zauważył Silverhand. Matt machnął ręką.

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – odparł wokalista. – To zbyt piękne, żeby nie było w tym haczyka.

V i Johnny popatrzyli po sobie.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Zapytała Aubrey.

\- Jak poważne jest gówno, w które nas wpierdolicie, jeśli was ze sobą zabierzemy? – Zapytał George, patrząc na nich pytająco. Rockers już chciał odpowiedzieć, jednak ubiegł go najemnik.

\- Nie wiem – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Sprawa wygląda tak, że równie dobrze może się okazać, że jak skończony frajer pojechałem za darmo z ludźmi, których kompletnie nie znam. Z drugiej strony może się zdarzyć, że znajdziecie się w najgorszym syfie w całym waszym życiu – wyjaśnił.

Muzycy popatrzyli po sobie. Johnny westchnął.

\- V…

\- Mają prawo wiedzieć – przerwał mu ostro solos. – Nie będziemy nikogo robić w chuja.

Muzycy popatrzyli po sobie kolejny raz. W końcu Matt skinął głową. Zaraz po nim George i Abby.

\- Jesteśmy dzieciakami z Night City – powiedział Fred. – Dlatego, szczerze mówiąc, nie sądzimy, żeby ten „syf”, o którym z takim zapałem mówisz, zrobił na nas większe wrażenie. Miło, że nie ściemniasz – stwierdził perkusista, patrząc na solosa. – To się ceni. Rozumiem, że nie musze pytać, czy poradzisz sobie z większym busem?

V spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Tak myślałem – stwierdził łysy, biorąc pałki do rąk. – My płacimy za paliwo, samochód pożyczam od kumpla. W sumie to się ucieszy, że będzie nim jechał ktoś konkretny.

\- I co? – Zdziwił się Johnny. – To tyle?

\- Wiesz, ile byśmy musieli wybulić na wynajęcie kierowcy na tyle czasu? – Zapytała Abby, łapiąc za gitarę. – Więcej hajsu dla nas.

\- Dokładnie – zgodził się Matt, biorąc do ręki mikrofon. – Z ekonomicznego punktu widzenia wychodzimy na tym zajebiście. A jak będzie jakaś strzelanina? Jak dla mnie, jeszcze lepiej.

\- Nocleg i żarcie też będą po naszej stronie – obiecała brunetka. – Tylko nie spodziewaj się luksusów. Ale postaramy się, żebyś wrócił z trasy przynajmniej na zero – ciągnęła, patrząc na V.

\- I tak pewnie będę zwykle spał w aucie – skwitował solos. – Nie za bardzo wierzę, że nikt nie będzie próbował zapierdolić sprzętu.

\- Możemy brać go ze sobą na noc – stwierdził George.

\- Zobaczymy – uciął Matt. – Przydałoby się trochę pograć. Jest już prawie dwudziesta, a ja dziś i jutro mam jeszcze od chuja rzeczy do ogarnięcia.

V odepchnął się od ściany.

\- Też będę leciał – powiedział. – Sam mam robotę.

\- Przynajmniej pakować się nie musisz – powiedział złośliwie Johnny. Gdy blondyn przechodził obok niego, złapał go za koszulkę, przyciągając do siebie i całując w usta.

\- Mhm – mruknął V, prostując się. – Widzisz, a tak się przypierdalasz, że nie chce mi się znosić wszystkiego z auta do mieszkania – odparł, idąc w stronę drzwi.

\- No tak, tak, po prostu jesteś praktyczny – zgodził się Silverhand.

Kiedy V był w progu, odwrócił się.

\- Jeszcze jedno – przypomniał sobie. Fred spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Macie w planach Chicago?

\- Tak, to chyba… Trzeci koncert? Albo czwarty? – Odparł perkusista ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Johnny zaczął się śmiać, a V zaklął siarczyście.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfik mi uciekł i nie mogę go dogonić. Halp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział przejrzałam tylko pobieżnie, zanim go wstawiłam, więc jeśli są jakieś błędy - postaram się je wyłapać i poprawić.  
> Jak trochę odeśpię.  
> Może też minąć trochę czasu, zanim zapostuję następny chapter, ale obiecuję, że spróbuję zrobić to jak najszybciej!

River wsiadł do jego samochodu.

\- Hej – przywitał się detektyw.

\- Hej – odparł V, ruszając. – Mamy jakiś plan? – Zapytał, patrząc się na Warda z ukosa.

\- Mamy. Do ustalenia – stwierdził mężczyzna. – W wiadomości nie było nic oprócz godziny i daty, więc wchodzimy w zasadzie na ślepo.

\- Miło nie potrzebować zezwolenia, co? – Mruknął solos, skręcając w główną ulicę.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo – zgodził się detektyw. – Wiemy, że na miejscu powinniśmy natknąć się na dwie grupy: Kosiarzy i chuj wie kogo – wyjaśnił River.

\- Wpadamy od razu z ogniem i mieczem, czy na coś czekamy? – Zapytał najemnik, dodając gazu.

\- Najlepiej byłoby najpierw ustalić, kto to – zdecydował Ward. – W każdym razie, lepiej poczekać ze strzelaniem. Może uda nam się czegoś dowiedzieć, jak ich podsłuchamy. Poza tym… Ciężko cokolwiek zaplanować w momencie, kiedy nie mamy o niczym pojęcia. Rozejrzyjmy się najpierw – stwierdził. – Przeskanujesz teren i może dowiemy się czegoś więcej.

V pokiwał głową.

Zaparkowali skrzyżowanie od opuszczonej fabryki, resztę drogi na miejsce decydując się przebyć pieszo.

Gdy dotarli, nikogo jeszcze nie było. Mogli w spokoju sprawdzić, czy nie czekała na nich żadna paskudna niespodzianka w postaci ekipy powitalnej od Kosiarzy, czekających, by wyskoczyć niczym z tortu ze zrujnowanego, opuszczonego budynku.

Schowali się za wielką, zardzewiałą rurą.

\- Hej, River – powiedział V, siadając na ziemi – chcesz się założyć? Ostatnio nie trafiłem z hiszpańską inkwizycją, ale może dziś się uda – stwierdził najemnik.

\- Jak to? – Nie zrozumiał detektyw.

\- Kiedyś mieliśmy… Miałem podobną sprawę – próbował wybrnąć.

\- Mieliście, znaczy ty i Johnny? – Detektyw nie dał się zbić z tropu. V wzruszył ramionami.

\- Niedaleko sklepu koleżanki jeden taki czub pieprzył o Reptilianach, wampirach, techno-nekromantach, wilkołakach i Alfa Centaurii – wyjaśnił. – Lubiłem przystanąć od czasu do czasu i się ponabijać. Okazało się, że coś w tym jednak było, bo korposi i Maelstrom rzeczywiście prowadzili interesy w miejscu, które mi wskazał. Gdybyś słyszał te ich hasła… Jakbyś czytał wybitnie słabą fantastykę – skwitował.

\- Wybierając hiszpańską inkwizycję popełniłeś jeden błąd – wyjaśnił mu River. – Spodziewałeś się jej. A nikt nie spodziewa się hiszpańskiej inkwizycji.

V parsknął śmiechem.

\- Dlatego dzisiaj mówię, że to wampiry – zdecydował.

\- A co było ostatnio? – Zainteresował się Ward.

\- Techno-nekromanci – odparł solos.

\- To dzisiaj też tak będzie – stwierdził detektyw. – O co się zakładamy?

\- Nie wiem. O obiad? – Zaproponował najemnik.

\- Niech będzie obiad.

* * *

V wszedł do mieszkania, zdjął kurtkę i rzucił ją na oparcie fotela. Nibbles miauknął i podbiegł do niego, domagając się pieszczot. Solos podniósł kota i zaczął drapać go za uszami; w mieszkaniu rozległo się błogie mruczenie.

Akcja z Riverem była udana. Okazało się, że Kosiarze umówieni byli w starej fabryce z Maelstromem, by przekazać gangusom z Wattson wyciągnięte ze swoich ofiar wszczepy. Po załatwieniu sukinsynów i zabezpieczeniu dowodów, detektyw dał znać NCPD co i jak. Resztą zajęła się policja.

A V przegrał obiad. Chyba ciążyła nad nim klątwa techno-nekromantów.

Najemnik dokuśtykał do łóżka i usiadł na nim ciężko, nadal głaszcząc mruczącego kota. Nibbles potarł łebkiem o jego policzek. V podrapał go pod brodą, kładąc się na plecach.

Gangusów było sporo. Trzy samochody Maelstromu, trzy pełne Kosiarzy. Nie byli też wcale najgorsi – solos i detektyw musieli naprawdę się napracować, żeby wszystkich ich poskładać. Blondyn dostał nawet pałką w kolano. Kiedy River zobaczył, jak kuśtyka, zaczął się z niego nabijać, że byle Kosiarz dał radę mu wpierdolić, pomógł mu jednak dojść do samochodu i zawiózł do warsztatu Viktora. Noga nie była połamana (po zjebce za nieuwagę usłyszał, że nic mu nie będzie, ripper dał mu również jakąś maść i tabletki), ale na tyle obita, żeby czuł dość spory dyskomfort przy każdym kroku. 

Nibbles miauknął i wtulił łepek w jego dłoń. V uniósł głowę i potarł nosem o pyszczek zwierzaka. Mruczenie przybrało na sile.

Widząc nadchodzące połączenie najemnik zmarszczył brwi, odebrał jednak.

\- Johnny? Co jest? – Zapytał, siadając. Nibbles zsunął się na jego uda. 

\- Jesteś w domu? – Głos rockersa był nieco zachrypnięty i trochę niewyraźny. Zdyszany, jakby Silverhand próbował złapać oddech.

V puścił kota na podłogę. Zwierzak miauknął protestująco.

Coś było bardzo nie tak.

\- Johnny, co się stało? – Zapytał.

\- Pytałem, czy jesteś w domu – odparł Silverhand. – Jeśli tak, to przyjedź tu. Do mnie.

V sprawdził godzinę. Było grubo po pierwszej.

\- Johnny, ale o co…

\- Albo ty przyjedziesz do mnie, albo zaraz wsiądę w Porsche i przyjadę do ciebie! – Warknął rockers.

\- Zaraz będę – powiedział, wstając. Jego noga zaprotestowała, zignorował jednak ból i dokuśtykał do fotela, by założyć kurtkę. – Powiesz mi teraz, o co chodzi? Coś nie tak?

Silverhand rozłączył się, nie zaszczycając go odpowiedzią.

Solos zaklął i ruszył do windy, próbując olać bardzo niezadowolone ze stanu rzeczy kolano.

Jechał Archem przez ulice Night City, jakby gonił go sam Szatan z piekielnym orszakiem. Hamując przed mieszkaniem Johnny’ego zeskoczył z motocyklu i powlekł się do mieszkania rockersa, usiłując opierać ciężar ciała na sprawnej nodze.

Gdy tylko wszedł do mieszkania Johnny’ego, został przyciągnięty do brutalnego pocałunku i przyciśnięty do ściany tuż obok drzwi. Do jego ust wdarł się gorący, nieznoszący sprzeciwu język.

Smakujący alkoholem i dymem papierosowym.

V zmarszczył brwi i położył dłonie na ramionach Johnny’ego, odsuwając od siebie rockersa.

\- Jesteś pijany – powiedział.

\- Od kiedy ci to, kurwa, przeszkadza? – Zapytał Silverhand, łapiąc jego ręce i przyciskając po obydwu stronach głowy blondyna, łącząc ich usta w kolejnym pocałunku. Czując, jak blondyn jedynie stoi biernie, warknął zirytowany. – O chuj ci chodzi?

\- Generalnie to sam fakt, że się najebałeś może by mi nie przeszkadzał – wyjaśnił solos, patrząc mu w oczy. – Ale w momencie, kiedy najebałeś się i coś jest ewidentnie nie w porządku? Oj tak, to mi bardzo przeszkadza. Co się stało, Johnny? – Zapytał, wyzwalając jedną rękę z uścisku rockersa i kładąc mu ją na policzku, gdzie dostrzegł dorodnego siniaka. Kolejny był na skroni, jeszcze jeden na czole. Przyglądając się uważnie Silverhandowi zauważył jeszcze różnorakie zadrapania, obtarcia i kilka skaleczeń.

\- Nic – uciął rockers. – A teraz zamknij mordę – zażądał, ciągnąc blondyna. Najemnik syknął, gdy nieopatrznie stanął mocniej na obolałej nodze.

Solos popchnięty został na stolik. Mebel zachybotał niebezpiecznie, kiedy Silverhand przycisnął do niego V, wspinając się na niego i kładąc kolana na blacie po obydwu stronach blondyna, ciągnąc jego koszulkę. W mieszkaniu rozległ się odgłos rwanego materiału.

Solos, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, pozwolił zdjąć z siebie ciężką ramoneskę. Z koszulką to tam chuj, pomyślał, ale kurtkę wolałby mieć całą. Co mogło tak wkurwić Johnny’ego? Pomijając fakt, że kiedy rockers był pijany porównać można było go do zapałki – cyk, i odpalony – V chyba nie widział go jeszcze tak wściekłego. Nie, od kiedy rozwalili Arasakę.

Patrząc jednak na zachowanie Silverhanda wiedział, że nie otrzyma od niego odpowiedzi. Nie teraz, jeśli w ogóle. Czując ugryzienie w obojczyk, syknął. Usłyszał dzwonek w swojej głowie, miał jednak w tej chwili nieco ważniejsze rzeczy na łbie, niż odpowiadanie na wiadomości.

Miał w zasadzie dwie możliwości – albo podporządkować się żądaniom Johnny’ego, albo przyjebać mu i czekać, aż ten wytrzeźwieje.

A żeby to chuj wszystko strzelił, pomyślał, odpychając Silverhanda.

\- Masz jakiś problem? – Zapytał wściekły rockers. – Od kiedy to nie chcesz się ze mną pieprzyć? 

\- Od kiedy używasz seksu, żeby uciec przed problemem – skwitował blondyn.

Był przygotowany na pięść zderzającą się z jego szczęką, nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie bolało. Wywiązała się szamotanina. Johnny miał przewagę. Za każdym razem, gdy V przenosił ciężar ciała na swoją lewą stronę, jego noga odzywała się ostrym bólem, a pijacki szał dodawał Silverhandowi wystarczająco siły i determinacji, by blondyn nie miał czasu reagować pomiędzy kolejnymi ciosami. Rockers przywalił mu w usta, zaraz po tym kopiąc boleśnie kolanem w brzuch. Kolejny cios wylądował pod okiem blondyna.

Zauważywszy, że solos stara się nie opierać ciężaru na lewej nodze, Johnny skupił się na tym, by ataki kierować właśnie tam. Gdy stopa rockersa spotkała się z jego udem, najemnik zacisnął zęby. Z impetem przywalił Silverhandowi barkiem, odpychając od siebie rockersa na tyle daleko, by zyskać jakieś dwie sekundy.

V naprawdę nie chciał tego robić, ale chyba nie miał wyjścia. Nie uśmiechało mu się zebranie wpierdolu w zasadzie za nic, a to nie tak, że w tym stanie dałby radę się inaczej obronić.

\- Nie bierz tego do siebie – powiedział solos, gdy jego oczy zaświeciły na niebiesko. Johnny zatrząsnął się gwałtownie i upadł na podłogę. Jego ciało wiło się w konwulsjach. Gdy zwiotczał, V złapał go za ramiona i zaciągnął do sypialni.

**Tak gdybyś się zastanawiał, to  
Johnny był w Afterlife.**

**Czekam na telefon.**

Powinien był się domyślić, że wiadomość dostał od Rogue, stwierdził, kładąc Silverhanda na łóżku i ściągając mu buty. Biorąc pod uwagę, że wgrał Johnny’emu dość paskudnego hacka, blondyn miał parę godzin, zanim rockers się obudzi.

Zadzwonił do Rogue. Kobieta odebrała już po drugim sygnale.

\- Uuu – skrzywiła się fixerka, widząc jego twarz.

V otarł krew z ust.

\- Sytuacja na razie opanowana, ale wydaje mi się, że tylko odwlekam piekło – westchnął. – Co się, do kurwy, stało?

\- Johnny wpadł tutaj z paroma znajomymi. Z tego zespołu. Swoją drogą, całkiem niezły pomysł, żeby wynieść się z nimi z miasta – pochwaliła.

\- Wiesz, że właśnie stwierdziłaś, że Johnny miał dobry pomysł? – Zapytał.

\- Nawet jemu się zdarzy. Tak średnio raz na życie – odparła. – W każdym razie, jak impreza już całkiem nieźle się rozkręciła, to trafił na pijaną Heather – wyjaśniła. – A Heather ogólnie nie powinna pić. Straszna z niej wtedy suka.

\- Okej, mów dalej – powiedział V, kuśtykając na drugi koniec pokoju i siadając na podłodze pod ścianą.

\- Pokłócili się. Nie wiem, co mu powiedziała, ale musiało mu to mocno wjechać na łeb – stwierdziła. – Heather za bardzo nie nadaje się do rozmowy, więc sama na razie nam nie powie. A rano pewnie i tak nie będzie nic pamiętać.

V zaklął pod nosem.

\- Co ogólnie się stało? – Zapytał.

\- Wiem z opowieści – wyjaśniła fixerka. – Akurat musiałam wyjść na chwilę z klubu. Jak już Heather ucięła sobie pogawędkę z Johnny’m, to mu całkowicie odjebało. A wiesz, jak to z nim jest. Doszło do totalnej rozpierduchy, zrobił kurewską awanturę. Emmerick musiał wynieść go z Afterlife, bo zebrała się już nawet grupka do linczu. Na Johnny’m – uściśliła.

V słuchał relacji fixerki, patrząc się zamyślony na nieprzytomnego Silverhanda.

\- Wrzuciliśmy go do bagażnika i zawieźliśmy do domu – powiedział Wayland gdzieś zza kadru. – Nie był zadowolony, ani tym bardziej skłonny do współpracy, ale Emmerick nie z takimi sobie radził.

Przynajmniej solos wiedział już, skąd wzięły się wszystkie siniaki i drobne rany na ciele Silverhanda.

\- Macie jakiś pomysł, o co mogło pójść? – Zapytał.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – westchnęła zirytowana fixerka.

\- Moim zdaniem – powiedział Wayland – jeśli o zdanie w ogóle mnie ktoś pyta…

\- Dobrze ją znasz? – Zainteresował się V.

\- Pracuję już z nią na tyle długo, że zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że całkiem nieźle – odparł najemnik.

\- Jak myślisz, o co chodziło? – Zapytała fixerka.

\- Myślę, że Heather jest po prostu zazdrosna – powiedział Wayland, podchodząc do Rogue i wchodząc w kadr. – Uważa, że Johnny nie zasługuje na V – wyjaśnił. – Po akcji z Orbital Air poszliśmy się razem napić. Mówiła mi wtedy, jak to Silverhand niczego sobą nie reprezentuje, że jedyne, co udało mu się osiągnąć w życiu to wysadzić siedzibę Arasaki, pełną cywili, a i tak dał radę tylko dlatego, że Rogue mu pomogła – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – I że jak tylko przejrzysz na oczy, to go zostawisz.

\- Jeśli mu to powiedziała, to mógł się wkurwić – skwitowała fixerka. – Bardzo.

\- Ale co ją to w sumie obchodzi? – Nie rozumiał solos. – Przecież nawet gdybym z nim nie był, to na pewno nie zainteresowałbym się nią. Prędzej Waylandem – stwierdził.

\- Podziękuję – powiedział drugi najemnik kwaśno.

\- W razie czego masz mój numer – zażartował blondyn. – A wracając: o chuj jej może chodzić?

\- Sama nie wiedziała pewnie, o co jej chodzi – westchnęła fixerka. – Była tak nachlana, że ledwie trzymała się na nogach. Po prostu szukała awantury – wyjaśniła Rogue. – Często się jej to zdarza.

V przysłuchiwał się temu z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami.

Okej. Miał już obraz sytuacji. Gdyby rockers był trzeźwy, kazałby kobiecie po prostu spierdalać i wyśmiałby ją. No, może ewentualnie obraziłby się za ten komentarz o Arasace, gdyby jeszcze dorzuciła na przykład, że mimo swoich starań nie został umieszczony na sztandarach bojowników o wolność i wszyscy pamiętali go jedynie jako jebanego terrorystę i rockerboya, który nie wiedział, kiedy odpuścić. Pijany Silverhand brał jednak niektóre rzeczy do siebie bardziej, niż zwykle.

V wiedział, że Johnny czasami czuł się… Niepewnie. Obudził się po pięćdziesięciu latach w nowym świecie, większość ludzi, których znał umarła, pozostała przy życiu reszta zmieniła się nie do poznania. Reguły i zasady rządzące w mieście diametralnie się zmieniły. Ludzie żyjący w tym mieście się zmienili. Technologia się zmieniła. Mentalność się zmieniła. Johnny patrzył na świat, który za jego życia zmierzał ku zagładzie, który próbował, na swój sposób, przed tą zagładą uchronić i widział, że wszystko, co zrobił, nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Świat się stoczył, mimo jego starań i poświęcenia. Na dodatek tkwił w głowie jakiegoś typa, który powtarzał mu bez przerwy, że Silverhand jest guzem w jego mózgu, a w ogóle to niech wypierdala.

V też czułby się niepewnie.

\- Złe miejsce i zły czas? – Zapytał najemnik.

\- Złe miejsce i zły czas – potwierdziła Rogue. – Co z nią robimy?

Najemnik westchnął.

\- Po prostu trzymaj ją z dala od Johnny’ego – odparł. – I opierdol ją, tak porządnie, jak wytrzeźwieje.

\- Poradzisz sobie z nim? – Upewniła się fixerka.

V spojrzał na Silverhanda i skinął głową.

\- O nas się nie martw – powiedział.

\- Powodzenia – rzuciła, rozłączając się.

Najemnik westchnął i przetarł oczy dłonią. Planował zostać na podłodze – noga rwała go niemiłosiernie, nie chciało mu się nawet wstawać. Wiedział też, jak zareaguje Johnny po odzyskaniu przytomności. Hack, którego mu wgrał nie był może szczególnie niebezpieczny, na dłuższą metę nie był jakiś szkodliwy, ale miał kilka krótkotrwałych, nieprzyjemnych skutków ubocznych, szczególnie w połączeniu z alkoholem. Silverhand miał odczuć je na własnej skórze już za kilka godzin, a V nie miał zamiaru stać mu wtedy na drodze.

* * *

Tak jak myślał, pierwsze, co zrobił Johnny po przebudzeniu, to zerwał się z łóżka i pognał do łazienki. Słysząc odgłosy krztuszenia się, V westchnął, przetarł twarz usiłując odgonić resztki snu i wstał. Odpoczynek pozwolił nanobotom odwalić robotę – kolano rwało dużo mniej, leki od Viktora też zapewne sporo pomogły. Opierając się jednak, dla pewności, na prawej nodze, pokuśtykał za rockersem.

Stanął w progu i obserwował wymiotującego Silverhanda. Mężczyzną raz za razem wstrząsały gwałtowne torsje. Po chwili najemnik pokręcił głową i podszedł do bruneta. Przyklęknął na prawej nodze, a wyprostowaną lewą ostrożnie opuścił na ziemię, odgarniając długie włosy bruneta i przytrzymując je przy karku.

Uspokojenie się zajęło żołądkowi Johnny’ego dłuższą chwilę.

\- Kurwa – wycharczał. – Ale ci przypierdolę – obiecał. – Tylko trochę dojdę do siebie.

Po paru minutach Johnny odetchnął i usiadł, osuwając się po ścianie.

\- Czuję się jak gówno – poinformował solosa.

\- Wiem – odparł najemnik. – I tak też wyglądasz.

Johnny patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę.

Znowu dopadł do kibla.

Nie miał już czym rzygać, jednak odruchy wymiotne nie ustawały. V złapał gumkę do włosów leżącą na umywalce i związał zmatowiałe, wilgotne od potu pasma w niezgrabnego kucyka. Unosząc się na prawej nodze, zmoczył ręcznik zimną wodą, a później przetarł nim twarz Johnny’ego, zwisającego bezwładnie z muszli klozetowej.

\- Ja pierdolę, i tak się czują ludzie, na których tego użyjesz? – Zapytał rockers z niedowierzaniem. – To ja już nie wiem, czy zwykła kula w łeb nie jest bardziej humanitarna. 

\- Przejdzie ci za jakąś godzinę – pocieszył go V. – To tylko zwykły reset. System musi się skalibrować i takie tam. W zasadzie taki bardzo, bardzo chujowy kac, ale trwa przynajmniej dość krótko – wyjaśnił, gładząc go po plecach.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, a Johnny dyszał ciężko, spluwając co jakiś czas do muszli.

\- Powiesz mi teraz, o co chodzi? – Zapytał V.

\- Nie ma za bardzo o czym mówić – stwierdził rockers. – Najebałem się, a taka jedna głupia suka trafiła w czuły punkt. Na trzeźwo bym to olał. Z resztą wiesz, że po pijaku do awantury jestem pierwszy.

\- Wiem – stwierdził najemnik. – Ale takiego cię kocham.

Johnny patrzył na niego przez chwilę, widocznie nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

I zaczął się śmiać.

\- I musiałeś wgrać mi jakiegoś skurwiałego hacka, żeby mnie o tym poinformować? – Zapytał.

\- To nie tak, że wiedziałem wczoraj, co powiedzieć. Nie do końca chciałeś mi wyjaśnić, o co chodzi.

\- Skąd pomysł, że chodzi właśnie o to? – Zapytał.

\- Skąd pomysł, że myślę, że chodzi właśnie o to? – Odgryzł się, a Johnny spojrzał w bok. – Może po prostu miałem ochotę ci powiedzieć, że cię kocham. Z resztą, myślisz, że dla kogoś innego wydziarałbym sobie taki chujowy tatuaż? – Zapytał, pokazując mu serce na przedramieniu.

Milczeli.

\- Pomóż mi wstać – powiedział w końcu rockers. – Chyba za bardzo trzęsą mi się nogi.

Silverhand widząc, jak V sam ma problem, żeby wstać, o dziwo nie rzucił żadnym komentarzem. Podpierając się nawzajem, ruszyli do sypialni. Lekkie pchnięcie wystarczyło, żeby rockers stracił równowagę i wylądował na materacu, zakrywając oczy przedramieniem, by ochronić się przed bólem spowodowanym przez światło wdzierające się przez okno. V, kulejąc, udał się do kuchni, by przynieść mu szklankę wody.

\- Wypij – polecił, gdy wrócił. Słysząc niezadowolone mruknięcie, szturchnął Johnny’ego w bok. – Serio. Lepiej się poczujesz.

Silverhand westchnął zirytowany i złapał szklankę. Gdy przystawił ją do ust, nagle poczuł, jaki jest spragniony.

\- Rzeczywiście lepiej – powiedział zdziwiony, oddając puste naczynie najemnikowi. Solos pokiwał głową, odstawił szklankę na podłogę i położył się obok rockersa, podpierając się łokciem.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz o tym pogadać? – Zapytał.

\- Byłem najebany, złe miejsce i zły czas, awantura gotowa – stwierdził Johnny.

\- Wiem – odparł solos. – Śmierdzisz rzygami – poinformował rockersa.

\- Dzięki za komplement.

\- Polecam się na przyszłość. Jak tylko będziesz chciał, to powiem ci coś miłego.

Przez jakiś czas leżeli na łóżku. W końcu Johnny westchnął.

\- Kurwa, chyba zasłużyłem na ten cały reset – powiedział, odsuwając się nieco i dotykając rozciętej wargi blondyna, błądząc wzrokiem po kilku zostawionych przez siebie siniakach i zatrzymując spojrzenie na tym pod okiem.

\- To nie tak, że pierwszy raz się pobiliśmy – odparł solos. – I na pewno nie ostatni. No i bywało gorzej. Pamiętam na przykład, jak jeden idiota w mojej głowie napierdalał moim łbem o okno w moim mieszkaniu. Wtedy, na przykład, było gorzej. 

\- Ale nie sądziłem, że przyjebałem ci aż takiego kopa w nogę – powiedział rockers. – Wszystko całe? – Zmartwił się.

\- To już było – uspokoił go solos. – Zanim tu w ogóle przyjechałem. Przeceniasz się – stwierdził blondyn.

\- Gdyby nie to, że już wystarczająco czuję się z tym wszystkim jak gówno, to bym ci, kurwa, pokazał, kto tu się przecenia – rzucił Johnny.

\- Mhm – mruknął najemnik.

\- Boli? – Zapytał rockers, obserwując jego twarz.

\- Przestaje. Jedyne, co dałeś radę tym kopem osiągnąć to to, że poboli dwie godziny dłużej.

\- Jeżeli próbujesz uspokoić moje wyrzuty sumienia, to ci kurwa nie wychodzi – poinformował Silverhand. – Ale tak poza tym, to chyba już mi trochę lepiej – stwierdził rockers. – Wezmę prysznic i powinno być okej.

\- To leć. Pojedziemy na jakieś dobre śniadanie – powiedział blondyn. – Dopiero trochę po siódmej. Hmm… Mam dzisiaj jeszcze parę rzeczy do ogarnięcia. Sprawdzić sprzęt, wysłać parę wiadomości… Jechać do Mamy Welles na ten obiecany obiad. Zabiłaby mnie, jakbym między jednym a drugim wyjazdem do niej nie wpadł. I chyba podrzucę jej kota.

\- Też mam trochę do zrobienia – przyznał rockers, gdy V usiadł, wypuszczając go z łóżka. – Spakować się i… Hmm. Dasz w ogóle radę jechać? – Zapytał.

\- No chyba żartujesz – oburzył się V. – Nawet jakby mi tę nogę ujebało, to nie masz prawa zadawać takich głupich pytań – powiedział z godnością.

\- Dobra, dobra, nie obrażaj się, księżniczko. Tylko pytałem. Podwiózłbyś mnie do Cassiusa?

\- Pewnie – odparł solos. – Chcesz sobie coś zamontować? – Zainteresował się, patrząc, jak Johnny wstaje i idzie w stronę łazienki.

\- Nie do końca. Umówiłem się z nim już parę dni temu. Chcę sobie zrobić nowy tatuaż – powiedział zamyślony. – A może, jak zdążymy, to dwa. A skoro mam projekt… To chyba nie ma na co czekać – skwitował, znikając za drzwiami.

Gdy Johnny doprowadził się już do porządku, a V wziął prysznic i założył czyste, niepodarte ciuchy, pojechali coś zjeść. Zdecydowali się na naleśniki. I dobrą, mocną kawę. W barze o tej porze spotkali jedynie korposów biorących posiłki na wynos i napoje w styropianowych kubkach.

Gdy już zjedli, V odwiózł Johnny’ego do rippera.

\- Poczekać na ciebie? – Zaproponował.

\- Nie, wrócę taksówką – odparł rockers, otwierając drzwi. – I, V… - Zawahał się

\- Hmm? – Mruknął solos.

\- Dzięki – powiedział tylko Silverhand, wysiadając z auta.

V wzruszył ramionami i ruszył do Centrum – Dino miał dla niego jakąś dość pilną robotę, fixerowi bardzo zależało, żeby solos zajął się sprawą jeszcze przed swoim wyjazdem. Noga nadal trochę ćmiła, stwierdził jednak, że najlepiej będzie to rozchodzić.

Viktor miałby prawdopodobnie inne zdanie na ten temat.

Rano, gdy Johnny był pod prysznicem, V przeczytał wiadomość od Rogue, którą ta wysłała mu jakoś koło piątej. Domniemani Bakkersi wynieśli się z Night City. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że sobie odpuścili – na przestrzeni tygodni Nomadzi wielokrotnie wracali na Badlandy. Kilka dni później przysyłano zazwyczaj kogoś innego.

Bardzo, bardzo zależało im na skontaktowaniu się z V.

Rogue dalej miała jednak problemy z ustaleniem, czego chcą. Najemnikowi wydawało się to co najmniej dziwne – Snake Nation nie słynęło z finezji, tym bardziej ze skrytości. I nie odpuszczali zbut łatwo.

Sprawa była podejrzana.

* * *

Mama Welles wyjęła pieczeń z piekarnika i powiesiła rękawice na haczyku na ścianie. V wyłożył sztućce na stół i podrapał Nibblesa za uchem. Widząc na sobie karcący wzrok Guadelupe, posłusznie poszedł do łazienki umyć ręce.

\- Wyjaśnisz mi, czemu kulejesz? – Zapytała kobieta, gdy wrócił.

\- Dostałem pałą w kolano – wytłumaczył. – Nic takiego, już prawie nie boli. A tak w ogóle, to gdzie Yua? – Zapytał najemnik, gdy wrócił, patrząc, jak kobieta kroi mięso.

\- Florencia – poprawiła solosa, ruchem głowy wskazując lodówkę. Blondyn bez słowa otworzył chłodziarkę i wyjął dwa piwa.

\- Zaraz… o co chodzi z tą zmianą imienia? – Dodał zdziwiony, otwierając butelki rączką noża, i niosąc je do stołu. – Nie podoba się jej to stare? A może to jakaś próba wpasowania się w otoczenie?

Guadalupe pokręciła głową, zabierając miskę z sałatką z blatu przy kuchence. V zawsze zastanawiał się, jakim cudem kobieta miała dostęp do świeżej zieleniny, na tyle taniej, że nie bankrutowała – o ile jemu bardzo to odpowiadało, Jackie bardzo narzekał za każdym razem, gdy dostrzegł na swoim talerzu choć trochę warzyw.

Z resztą, nie tylko zieleniny. Mięso? Inne produkty? Gdyby V na co dzień jadł tak, jak u Pani Welles, prawdopodobnie musiałby sprzedać wszystko, co ma, zostawiając sobie jedynie swojego wiernego, starego gruchota: Rattlera.

Z drugiej strony, czasami tęsknił za czasami, kiedy jedyne, co miał, to ten pieprzony złom. Może nie byłoby to takie złe.

\- Nie pytałam, ale się domyślam – stwierdziła kobieta, przynosząc talerze. Porcja przeznaczona dla V jak zwykle była gigantyczna, blondyn nigdy nie śmiał jednak zostawić po posiłku nawet ziarenka ryżu.

Były rzeczy, na które nawet jemu brakowało odwagi.

\- Chce zapomnieć o Japan Town? – Zapytał, gdy kobieta usiadła, dołączając do niej przy stole.

Zmówili krótką modlitwę – o ile V nie był osobą wierzącą, rozumiał, że w domu Wellesów była to bardzo ważna część posiłku.

\- Amen – zakończyła Guadalupe. – Wiesz, V… Jedyne, co pozostało jej po rodzinie, to imię. Rodzice zostawili ją, piętnastolatkę, z małą siostrą, same na ulicy – wyjaśniła, biorąc sztućce do rąk. – Żadnych pieniędzy, w małym mieszkaniu, w okropnych warunkach. Nie miały nawet bieżącej wody – wyjaśniła. – Matka umarła dość niedawno, ale z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć, matką tak do końca nie można jej nigdy było nazwać. Ojciec trafił do więzienia, kiedy Florencia miała dwanaście lat. Bogu dzięki, że sąsiedzi byli na tyle porządni, żeby im pomagać… Nie możemy mieć jej za złe, że nie chce mieć z tymi ludźmi nic wspólnego. Nawet imienia.

V pokiwał głową. W pewnym sensie mógł to zrozumieć. Sam nie lubił, kiedy wołano do niego Vincent – już kiedy miał dwanaście lat wszyscy Bakkersi nazywali go skrótem od jego imienia.

\- Ale dlaczego akurat Florencia? – Zapytał, krojąc pieczeń. Kiedy mięso spoczęło na jego języku, westchnął błogo. – Jak zwykle pyszne, Pani Welles – powiedział.

\- Tyle razy ci powtarzałam: jesteś dla mnie jak syn, więc zwracaj się do mnie, jak syn – rzuciła ostro. – A jeśli „mamo” nie przechodzi ci przez gardło, wystarczy Guadelupe.

\- Jak zwykle pyszne, mamo – powiedział. Widząc promienny uśmiech kobiety, która przeszła tak wiele, zdecydował, że od tej pory rzeczywiście będzie tak na nią mówił.

To nie tak, że coś go to kosztowało. Z resztą, Jackie na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko, a prawdopodobnie nawet by to popierał.

\- Florencia po prostu jej się spodobała – stwierdziła. – Poza tym, dziewczyna zostanie w Heywood – wyjaśniła. – Ze mną. Już zdecydowałyśmy. Może równie dobrze nosić imię, które pasuje do ludzi z tej dzielnicy.

\- Cieszę się, że się dogadujecie – powiedział, przełykając.

\- Wyprostuj się. I nie trzymaj łokci na stole – skarciła go Guadelupe. – Florencia dużo przeszła… Ale jest cudowna. Bardzo pomocna, zaradna, a do tego jest naprawdę słodką dziewczyną. Valentinos też ją uwielbiają.

V popatrzył na nią przerażony.

Oho.

\- A co do Valentinos… - powiedziała kobieta, niezrażona jego miną - … może potrafiłbyś mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego roi się od nich zarówno w okolicach Kojota, jak i mojego mieszkania? – Zapytała, pociągając długi łyk z butelki.

\- … bo to Heywood? – Spróbował nieudolnie. Guadelupe posłała mu tylko zirytowane spojrzenie. – To nie był tylko mój pomysł – próbował się bronić.

\- Wiem, ale z Padre rozmówię się innym razem – odparła kobieta. – V, znowu masz jakieś kłopoty? Tylko szczerze. Co się dzieje? – Zapytała zmartwiona.

Najemnik westchnął.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał. – Po Night City chodzą ludzie, którzy podają się za moją dawną rodzinę. Nomadzką – uściślił. – Nie wiemy, czego ode mnie chcą, ani czego się po nich spodziewać. Równie dobrze mogą chcieć tylko powspominać dawne czasy… Ale są na tyle nachalni, że raczej można to wykluczyć – stwierdził.

\- Mówiłeś kiedyś, że twoja rodzina rozpadła się, kiedy postanowili dołączyć do jednej z nacji – przypomniała sobie, wracając do posiłku. – I wspominałeś, że twoim zdaniem była to zła decyzja.

V pokiwał głową, biorąc butelkę i pociągając spory łyk.

\- Po prostu wolimy trzymać rękę na pulsie – wytłumaczył, odstawiając piwo i wracając do posiłku.

\- Jestem w stanie poradzić sobie z kilkoma Nomadami – zaprotestowała ostro Guadelupe.

\- Ty tak, ale Florencia? – Zapytał.

Wiedział, że dobrze to rozegrał, kiedy jej oczy złagodniały, a Pani Welles westchnęła.

\- Masz rację – przyznała. – Nie mogę myśleć jak kobieta, której dzieci są dorosłe i nie potrzebują już opieki. Trochę odzwyczaiłam się już od tego, że mam kogoś, dla kogo muszę podchodzić do życia nieco… ostrożniej. Poza tym, przynajmniej zawsze ktoś wpadnie na obiad – stwierdziła, patrząc na niego znacząco. – Biorąc pod uwagę, że tobie nigdy nie spieszy się w odwiedziny, to miło jest gościć przynajmniej jakiegoś Valentinos. Na dodatek niektórzy z nich to całkiem porządni młodzi ludzie.

\- Florencia nie miała z nimi żadnych problemów? Gdzie w ogóle jest? – Przypomniał sobie jedno ze swoich pierwszych pytań.

\- W domu Alonsosów – wyjaśniła. – Zakolegowała się z ich córką. Poza tym mam wrażenie, że ich najmłodszy chłopak się w niej podkochuje – powiedziała konspiracyjnym tonem.

\- Chyba będę musiał uciąć sobie pogawędkę z… Jak ma na imię? – Zapytał.

\- Ramon – podsunęła.

\- Z Ramonem – dokończył.

\- Zrób to – zachęciła. – Wydaje się miłym chłopcem, ale napędzenie mu małego stracha nigdy nie zaszkodzi. – Spojrzała na talerz V. – Dołożę ci mięsa – stwierdziła.

Nie był na tyle głupi, żeby protestować. Widział, że Mama Welles ma zamiar jeszcze trochę go pomęczyć, a dokładka była tylko wymówką, by na dłużej zatrzymać go przy stole.

Nawet Jackie Welles, mimo całej swojej brawury, nie odmawiał, gdy jego mama proponowała mu dokładkę. Kim był więc V, by mieć na tyle dużo odwagi, żeby to zrobić?

\- A tak skoro o miłości i chłopakach mowa – powiedziała Guadelupe, stawiając przed nim talerz – to z tobą też mam chyba do pogadania.

Oho.

\- Chyba Misty ostatnio się zasiedziała – stwierdził kwaśno. Kobieta popatrzyła na niego rozbawiona.

\- Odpuszczę ci fakt, że dowiedziałam się od niej, a nie od ciebie. Nie było cię w mieście – uspokoiła go. – To ten, któremu oddałeś swoje ciało, prawda? – Zapytała.

V westchnął.

\- To… dosyć świeża sprawa, – przyznał – a poza tym nie było mnie miesiąc w Night City.

\- Zależy ci na nim – stwierdziła Pani Welles. V pokiwał głową. – Dość łatwo to zauważyć. Nie robi się czegoś takiego dla kogoś, kogo się nie kocha – powiedziała, dopijając piwo.

\- Na początku strasznie się nie lubiliśmy – przyznał. Było to spore niedopowiedzenie, Guadelupe nie musiała jednak wiedzieć wszystkiego. – Ale po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy… Dużo się zmieniło – zakończył.

\- Dobrze cię traktuje? – Zapytała. V wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak, jak ja jego – odparł.

\- Czyli gdyby dzisiaj przyszedł na obiad, to też miałby obitą twarz? – Zapytała ostro.

Cholera. Powinien wiedzieć, że zauważy.

\- Tak – powiedział. – Może nie przeze mnie, ale tak. W każdym razie, w ostatecznym rozrachunku to on wyszedł gorzej – stwierdził blondyn. - Wiesz, że nie jestem z tych, którzy dają sobą pomiatać – dodał.

\- Wiem – zgodziła się. – A teraz jeszcze masz parę w łapach. Co i tak nie zmienia faktu, że się o ciebie martwię.

V odsunął od siebie pusty talerz. Guadelupe zmierzyła go oceniającym spojrzeniem. Na szczęście stwierdziła chyba, że zjadł dosyć, bo zabrała bez słowa naczynia ze stołu i włożyła je do zlewu.

\- Pozmywam – zaoferował się, wstając od stołu.

\- Lubię te talerze – odparła kobieta. V uśmiechnął się krzywo; Mama Welles nigdy tak do końca nie pogodziła się z faktem, że gdy kiedyś chciał sobie zrobić jaja z Jackiego, ucierpiała na tym połowa jej zastawy. – Siedź. Nie będę się wtrącać w wasze sprawy… Ale niech ten twój chłopak wie, że jeśli w jakiś sposób cię zrani, to pewna stara kobieta z Heywood będzie nim bardzo zawiedziona – powiedziała ostro.

V westchnął po raz kolejny. Czyli generalnie na Johnny’ego wkurwi się cała dzielnica, z Panią Welles na czele.

\- I mam nadzieję, że następnym razem go przyprowadzisz – dodała nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. – Jak już wrócisz.

Oho.

Johnny nie będzie zbyt zachwycony.

* * *

**To co, jedziemy jutro rano prosto  
od ciebie?**

**Tak chyba będzie najwygodniej.**

**Jechać po ciebie?**

**Steve jedzie coś tam pozałatwiać,  
podrzuci mnie.**

**No dobra.**

**A tak w ogóle, mam dla ciebie  
pieczeń od Mamy Welles.**

**Kocham cię.**

**Mówisz to tylko dlatego, że  
cię dokarmiam.**

**Gdyby tak było, to bym nie  
zapytał, czy kupić coś po drodze.**

**Nie zapytałeś.**

**…**

**Kupić coś po drodze?**

**Nie.**

**Widzisz? Po prostu wiedziałem,  
że wszystko masz.**

**Wiesz co? Czasami myślę, że  
nawet z mojego kota jest  
większy pożytek, niż z Ciebie.**

**Ranisz moje uczucia.**

**Szczególnie, że porównujesz mnie  
do tego jebanego sierściucha.**

**On nie ma sierści.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja się na pewno w tych 30k słów nie wyrobię.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chcę wszystkim podziękować za komentarze - to, że ktoś zadaje sobie kłopot, żeby napisać parę słów o moich wypocinach naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczy!

Johnny wszedł do mieszkania w momencie, gdy V stawiał na stoliku odgrzaną pieczeń i dwie butelki piwa. Przez ramię przewieszoną miał torbę, a w ręku trzymał futerał. Kładąc tobołek na fotelu, rockers ściągnął pilotki i odłożył je na biurko. Opierając futerał o ścianę obok drzwi do łazienki, zdjął kurtkę. Miał na sobie czarną koszulkę z długim rękawem.

\- Cześć – przywitał się Silverhand, całując krótko najemnika. – Jak noga?

\- Jak nowa – odparł blondyn. – Poszedłem się rozruszać i od razu lepiej – wyjaśnił.

Brunet zdębiał.

\- Jak to: rozruszać? – Zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- Mała robota dla Dino. Nic trudnego, akurat na rozgrzewkę – wzruszył ramionami. Johnny pokręcił głową, zirytowany.

\- Dlaczego ja się w ogóle przejmuję takim kretynem, jak ty? – Powiedział w przestrzeń. Blondyn posłał mu uśmiech, a Johnny zignorował go i usiadł na kanapie, biorąc sztućce do rąk.

\- Umyj ręce – przypomniał najemnik.

\- Jeden raz poszedłeś na obiad do Pani Welles i już przypierdalasz się jak ona? – Zapytał rockers, posłusznie wstając jednak i idąc do łazienki.

\- Dlaczego tylko ja mam cierpieć? – Krzyknął za nim solos. – A tak przy okazji, co do obiadu u Mamy Welles… Masz zaproszenie – powiedział najemnik, gdy Silverhand wrócił do pokoju.

Johnny uniósł brew, siadając i biorąc sztućce w dłonie.

\- Wiem, że jestem bardzo czarujący, ale dlaczego chciałaby mnie widzieć u siebie przy stole? – Zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- Misty chyba się trochę wygadała – wyjaśnił solos, otwierając sobie piwo i siadając przy Johnny’m. – Mama Welles była dosyć rozczarowana, że do tej pory nie zawitałeś w jej progi.

Mina rockersa była komiczna.

\- A po cholerę ja jej tam? – Zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Chce cię lepiej poznać – wyjaśnił najemnik.

I postraszyć, ale tego Johnny nie musiał wiedzieć.

\- Za mało zna drani i sukinsynów? – Spróbował rockers. Solos wzruszył ramionami.

\- Widocznie za mało.

\- Wiem, że moja osoba to tak jakby dwa w jednym, ale mimo wszystko, sam bym się na obiad nie zaprosił, nawet jakby mi brakowało Pokemonów do kolekcji.

\- To chujowy z ciebie kolekcjoner – skwitował V. – Czasami trzeba się poświęcić.

Gdy Johnny kroił pieczeń, miał dosyć zrezygnowany wyraz twarzy.

\- To jedna z tych sytuacji bez wyjścia, prawda? – Zapytał z westchnieniem.

\- Mógłbyś w teorii wyskoczyć przez okno, ale Steve mógłby być trochę smutny – powiedział V, pociągając łyk piwa. – No i masz parę koncertów do zagrania.

\- Za późno, żeby uciec do Meksyku? – Upewnił się Johnny.

\- Za późno – zgodził się V. – Poza tym, pewnie by cię tam znalazła.

\- Przynajmniej pieczeń jak zwykle zajebista – stwierdził Silverhand.

\- Przekażę.

\- O której jutro wyjeżdżamy? – Zapytał Johnny solosa, pociągając spory łyk piwa. Widząc, że druga butelka jest zalej zakapslowana, otworzył ją widelcem i podał najemnikowi. V skinął głową w podziękowaniu.

\- Jesteśmy umówieni na dwunastą – odparł blondyn.

\- Musimy jeszcze podjechać do Rogue – przypomniał rockers. – Ma dla nas wszystkie papiery. Nie miałem pojęcia, że przy poruszaniu się między stanami jest tyle biurokracji – powiedział.

\- To kwestia tego, że nie jesteśmy obywatelami NUSA – wyjaśnił V. – No, w każdym razie, nawet jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę, że trzeba zahaczyć o Afterlife, to i tak będziemy mieli czas się wyspać, ogarnąć… Jutro jeszcze luz, jedziemy tylko trzy godziny. Na miejscu mamy być o osiemnastej, więc kupa czasu, nawet, jakby coś się zesrało po drodze.

\- Jak w ogóle wygląda ta trasa? – Zainteresował się Johnny. Widząc ciężki wzrok najemnika, wzruszył ramionami. – To nie tak, że się tym interesowałem. W ogóle nie miałem jechać, a jak już zmieniłem zdanie, to stwierdziłem, że sam lepiej to ogarniesz.

V pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wiem, kto im kurwa to układał, ale chyba jest bardziej dostosowana do odrzutowca – powiedział najemnik z irytacją, opierając się o sofę i biorąc spory łyk piwa. – Jutro San Francisco. Okej, spoko, niedaleko. Ale, kurwa, już następnego dnia gracie w Seattle, a tu trzeba liczyć szesnaście godzin w aucie. Bo to bus, nie wyciągnę z niego chuj wie ile – wyjaśnił.

\- Czyli co? Od razu po koncercie dzida do auta i jazda? – Zapytał Johnny z pełnymi ustami. V skinął głową.

\- Najwyżej ktoś mnie zmieni na parę godzin i pójdę się przespać do tyłu – stwierdził najemnik. – Później też zapowiada się zajebiście. Billings, jakieś czternaście godzin jazdy. I w ten sposób zamkniemy pierwszą część koncertów, bo w niedzielę nigdzie nie gracie. Przekimamy się gdzieś. I dzięki Bogu, bo musimy dojechać do Minneapolis – stwierdził. – Też liczmy czternaście godzin. Planuję, że wyjedziemy jakoś w niedzielę rano, po drodze jakiś nocleg, w poniedziałek koncert. Kto, kurwa, gra koncert w poniedziałek? – Zdziwił się solos.

\- A co za różnica? – Zapytał rockers. – To nie tak, że na te koncerty przyłażą ludzie, którzy od ósmej rano siedzą przy biurkach w korpo.

\- Racja – przyznał V. – W każdym razie… Z Minneapolis wyjedziemy we wtorek rano. A później, po jakichś siedmiu godzinach jazdy, czeka nas, kurwa, gwóźdź programu: Chicago – powiedział skwaszony blondyn. – Oczywiście musi być tak, że zostaniemy tam do czwartku. No moje szczęście – stwierdził zrezygnowany.

Johnny zaśmiał się donośnie, kończąc posiłek i odsuwając talerz na środek stołu.

\- Trzeba będzie cię schować gdzieś na pace. A do klubu przemycić w dywanie pod perkusję. Jak fixerzy się dowiedzą, że jesteś w mieście, to pewnie się rzucą jak psy – stwierdził złośliwie Silverhand.

\- Już wiedzą – powiedział V grobowym tonem. – Jak myślisz, kto pomagał Rogue załatwić nam papiery? Już się pytają, czy mogą liczyć na to, że coś im ogarnę – zirytował się. – Próbowałem proponować Fredowi, że po Minneapolis pojadę do Kansas i tam się złapiemy na resztę, ale powiedział, że nie ma opcji – mruknął.

Johnny nadal się z niego śmiał.

\- Pomyśl w ten sposób: fixerzy będą musieli spierdalać, bo zamiast ganiać za gangusami, będziesz musiał siedzieć i pilnować merchu – pocieszył go.

\- Jak to: pilnować merchu? – Zdziwił się solos.

\- A kto, myślisz, będzie sprzedawał płyty i resztę szajsu, jak my będziemy na scenie? – Zapytał rockers. Widząc minę V, zaczął śmiać się jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Cieszę się, że moja niedola tak dobrze wpływa na twój humor – powiedział najemnik beznamiętnie. – W każdym razie, tak jak mówiłem, później Kansas City. Będziemy tam pewnie jechać z dziewięć godzin. Wystartujemy o siódmej rano i powinno być w porządku.

\- Jak tak myślę, to to jest serio ułożone jak pod samolot – stwierdził zamyślony Johnny.

\- Mhm. Ale to już końcówka – pocieszył V.

Nie Johnny’ego. Samego siebie.

\- Co dalej? – Zainteresował się rockers.

\- Denver – wyjaśnił. – Akurat Denver znam dobrze, za czasów Bakkersów sporo się tam jeździło – dodał. – Z Kansas City to jakieś dziesięć godzin, dlatego trzeba będzie wyjechać pewnie koło szóstej rano – stwierdził.

\- Przez większość trasy będziesz znowu łapał parugodzinne drzemki – stwierdził rockers. – W razie czego mów. Może wirtuozem wielkich aut nie jestem, ale lepiej zrobić przycierkę, niż żebyś nas o coś rozjebał – powiedział.

\- Dzięki – odparł V – ale raczej dam radę. – Upił porządny łyk piwa. – Z Denver jedziemy do Vegas. Tu bym liczył z czternaście godzin, zawsze są, kurwa, jakieś problemy przy Vegas – stwierdził kwaśno. – Dlatego od razu po koncercie zawijamy dupy i jedziemy. Trasę kończymy w niedzielę. W Los Angeles. Z Vegas to tylko parę godzin. No a z LA do Night City to już rzut kamieniem. W poniedziałek nad ranem będziemy w domu – zakończył.

\- Trochę więcej tych koncertów, niż mi się wydawało – powiedział zamyślony Silverhand.

\- Będziemy mieli dużo czasu, żeby poznać nowych znajomych – skwitował solos.

\- Kurwa – syknął Johnny. – Zapomniałem, jak chujowo było kisić się w tych busach – westchnął.

\- Mhm – mruknął V.

\- Cały dzień z zespołem, samemu można wyskoczyć tylko do kibla – ciągnął. – A i to nie zawsze.

\- Mhm – mruknął V.

\- A później wszyscy w jednym, sześcioosobowym pokoju z piętrowymi łóżkami, bo tak najtaniej – dodał rockers. – Śpisz przytulony do klucza do kół, bo na górze są jacyś robole chuj wie skąd i nie wiadomo, czy nie przyjdą w nocy zapierdolić wam zapasu zupek chińskich.

\- Mhm – mruknął V.

\- Zero prywatności – zakończył Johnny, przyciągając blondyna za koszulkę i przerzucając nogę przez jego biodra, siadając na nim okrakiem.

Ich pocałunek był gorączkowy, jakby próbowali nacałować się na zapas. Silverhand niecierpliwie pociągnął T-shirt blondyna, a V uniósł ramiona do góry, by rockers mógł go z niego ściągnąć. Nieśmiertelnik opadł na pierś solosa z cichym brzękiem metalu uderzającego o metal. Ręce błądziły po ciałach, nie mogąc się zdecydować, gdzie spocząć, jakby chciały dotykać, póki nie wystarczyło na następne tygodnie.

Kiedy V ściągnął koszulkę Silverhanda, zamarł.

Na ramieniu rockersa widniał nowy tatuaż. Dosyć znacząco różnił się stylem od tych, które rockers zazwyczaj sobie robił – zarówno w tym życiu, jak i w poprzednim.

Przede wszystkim był kolorowy. V wiedział teraz, dlaczego Silverhand nie kazał mu na siebie czekać – taki wzór wymagał zapewne kilku godzin pracy, by go ukończyć.

A co najważniejsze – poznawał tę grafikę.

\- Zaraz, Johnny, czy to…

\- Karta tarota – potwierdził, przerywając najemnikowi. – Sąd Ostateczny. Ta sama, którą widzieliśmy w Arasace, kiedy zajebaliśmy Smashera. Już od dawna chciałem to sobie wydziarać.

Tłum ludzi, którzy wyglądali, jakby wyssano z nich wszelką świadomość, nad którym górował olbrzymi, zakapturzony byt, noszący czarną opończę. Jego klatka piersiowa była czarną pustką otoczoną przez żebra, głowa zaś była czymś w rodzaju gładkiej czaszki, z której wychodziły czerwone przewody. Za plecami miał czarne skrzydła zakończone kolcami, na których widniały oczy, patrzące się uważnie na obserwatora. W rękach – wyglądających zadziwiająco ludzko – byt, niczym szczurołap z Hameln, trzymał jakiś rodzaj instrumentu dętego, może flet. V nie znał się na instrumentach. Na dętych to już w ogóle.

Solos pogładził tatuaż opuszkami palców. Silverhand zadrżał – mimo najnowszej technologii używanej do tatuowania, skóra i tak bywała później nieco podrażniona.

\- Pasuje ci – stwierdził.

\- A jest coś, co według ciebie mi nie pasuje? – Zapytał brunet, unosząc brew.

\- Nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy – odparł najemnik. – Ale mogę wymyślić przynajmniej jeszcze kila rzeczy, które naprawdę _bardzo_ Ci pasują – powiedział sugestywnie. Johnny przywalił mu w ramię, a najemnik zaśmiał się cicho. – Jest jakiś powód, dla którego to sobie wytatuowałeś? – Zainteresował się. – Czy po prostu jest zajebisty?

\- To, że jest zajebisty, to główny powód – przyznał Johnny. – Ale, kurwa… V, zajebałeś wtedy Smashera. Ta grafika naprawdę dobrze mi się kojarzy. To był… Koniec pewnego etapu. I początek nowego życia. Dosłownie – ciągnął.

\- Wędrówka Głupca, co – mruknął solos, patrząc się na tatuaż, ale widząc coś zupełnie innego, odległego.

\- Muszę powiedzieć, że… Karty były dosyć trafne. Sąd, Świat, Kapłanka… Kochankowie – dodał ciszej rockers. Blondyn patrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią, widząc, że brunet chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie do końca wie, jak to ubrać w słowa.

\- Też tak myślę – powiedział w końcu solos.

\- Tak mnie ostatnio tknęło, – wyznał w końcu Johnny – że na tej karcie… Wtedy, kiedy wypuściłeś mnie na randkę z Rogue. Na karcie były trupy. Dwa jebane trupy. I tak myślę… że wcale nie chodziło o mnie i o Rogue – stwierdził. – Nigdy nie chodziło o Rogue.

V patrzył na niego, nic nie mówiąc i czekając na ciąg dalszy.

\- Wiem, że nie jestem osobą, z którą łatwo wytrzymać – ciągnął Johnny. – Jestem samolubnym skurwysynem, od którego często można za darmo dostać w ryj – powiedział, dotykając siniaka pod okiem V. – Ale… Staram się. Nie przestanę być chujem, ale próbuję być bardziej znośny – wyjaśnił.

\- Wiem, Johnny – odparł najemnik, kładąc dłoń na jego karku. – Widzę to, że się starasz. I bardzo to doceniam. Nie proszę cię o nic więcej – stwierdził, składając delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach. – No i nie musiałeś się dziarać, żeby mnie przeprosić – zażartował.

\- No chyba cię pojebało – zaprotestował. – Przecież to się mija z celem. I co to ma kurwa wspólnego z obijaniem twojego ryja? Z resztą… Jak to było?.. Proszę się odpierdolić – powiedział rockers z fałszywym oburzeniem. – Moje ciało, moja sprawa.

V zaśmiał się, łapiąc Silverhanda pod udami, wstając i niosąc go do łóżka. Zaskoczony Johnny wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos, oplatając blondyna nogami w pasie.

Kurwa.

Był prawie pewien, że V nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo kręci go, kiedy blondyn pokazywał mu, że bez większego wysiłku może go podnieść, przesunąć, przycisnąć, przestawić, przenieść... Zrobić z nim, co mu podpowiadała fantazja. A na Johnny'ego te małe pokazy sprawności fizycznej działały jak jakiś pierdolony afrodyzjak. To, że V miał wystarczająco dużo siły, aby go przytłoczyć, a jednak robił to tylko wtedy, kiedy rockers sam tego chciał... 

Przed związkiem z V nawet nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że ten rodzaj zaufania da mu takie poczucie przynależności i bezpieczeństwa.

Gdy poczuł pod sobą materac, brunet zrzucił buty. Upadły tuż obok łóżka. V rozpiął mu pasek i zaczął zdejmować spodnie, zatrzymując się i patrząc z zaskoczeniem na jego udo.

\- To co, zrobiłeś dwa na raz? – Zapytał, przyglądając się tatuażowi.

Na nodze rockersa widniała Temida, od pasa w górę – twarz przewiązaną miała przesiąkniętym krwią bandażem, spod którego, niczym łzy, ciekły ciemnoczerwone strugi wypływające z jej wyłupionych oczodołów. Burza ciemnych, długich włosów wyglądała, jakby targał ją wiatr. W ramiona wszczepione miała ostrza modliszkowe. Jej szata była podarta i brudna, odsłaniała jedno ramię i pierś z wyrytym na niej krwawym „2023”. W jednej z dłoni Temida trzymała szalę, przechyloną na lewą stronę, drugą rękę unosiła zaś do góry, prezentując aktywowany wszczep, rozżarzony do czerwoności i gotowy wymierzyć sprawiedliwość.

V nie wiedział dlaczego, ale mimo kompletnego braku podobieństwa, Temida przywodziła mu na myśl Alt.

\- Mhm – mruknął brunet potwierdzająco.

\- Miałeś chyba kiedyś coś podobnego? – Skojarzył najemnik. – Na żebrach. Z napisem „niesprawiedliwość dla wszystkich”.

\- Koncept był trochę inny – przyznał Johnny. – Ale od jakiegoś czasu mam wrażenie, że Sprawiedliwość nie jest aż taką pizdą, jak mi się wydawało – stwierdził, rozpinając V pasek. – Co prawda potrzebowała jebanych pięćdziesięciu lat, ale w końcu dorwała sukinsynów. Generalnie ostatnio uświadamiam sobie sporo dziwnych rzeczy.

\- Może powinieneś znaleźć sobie jakieś hobby poza graniem na gitarze i wkurwianiem Rogue. Prawdopodobnie masz za dużo czasu – podrzucił solos, ściągając spodnie rockersa do końca. Brunet został na materacu w samych czarnych bokserkach. Widząc na sobie wzrok V, Silverhand parsknął śmiechem.

\- Następnym razem założę tamte – obiecał. – Albo kupię czerwone – dodał po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Nic nie mówiłem – zaprotestował blondyn.

\- Wystarczy ten szczenięcy wzrok – odparł rockers, patrząc, jak blondyn ściąga swoje własne spodnie. Syknął, widząc wielkiego, fioletowoczarnego siniaka na kolanie solosa.

\- To tylko tak wygląda – uspokoił go blondyn. – Powierzchowne uszkodzenia, nanoboty zajęły się resztą. Już nawet nie boli.

V miał rację. Nanoboty miały do siebie to, że zajmowały się poważnymi uszkodzeniami, mniejszym ranom, stłuczeniom i siniakom pozwalając goić się w nieco powolniejszym tempie. Jeżeli coś nie zagrażało życiu lub funkcjonowaniu organizmu, lepiej było, jeśli ciało mogło poradzić sobie z tym samo. No, może z małą pomocą. Siniak, który u osób bez wszczepów niknąłby tydzień, z nanobotami utrzymywał się zwykle trzy-cztery dni.

Johnny pociągnął blondyna na łóżko, przyciskając go do materaca i siadając na solosie okrakiem.

V uniósł brew i położył dłonie na udach rockersa. Silverhand posłał mu wyzywający uśmiech.

\- Nie umiesz siedzieć na dupie i czekać, aż wydobrzejesz… - powiedział, schylając się, by przesunąć językiem po szyi najemnika, aż do jego ucha, by wyszeptać do niego: - To sprawdzimy, czy umiesz chociaż leżeć na plecach.

Johnny wyprostował się. Widząc wygłodniałe spojrzenie blondyna czuł się…

Tego, jak się czuł nie potrafił nawet określić słowami. Było to coś tak zwierzęcego i pierwotnego, że wymykało się jego rozumowi. Miał nad V władzę. To on tak na niego działał – prostymi dwoma zdaniami potrafił doprowadzić solosa do szaleństwa.

V spróbował usiąść. Rockers popchnął go z powrotem na materac, marszcząc brwi. Najemnik uniósł jeden kącik ust i uniósł ręce do góry, w szyderczym geście poddania się. Johnny zacisnął zęby.

Sukinsyn go sprawdzał.

Czy raczej próbował go sprowokować, sprawdzając go.

A Johnny słynął z tego, że sprowokować było go bardzo, bardzo łatwo.

Zaatakował usta blondyna z brutalnością, usiłując zdominować go w pocałunku. V dawał tyle samo, co dostawał – na ugryzienia odpowiadał ugryzieniami, chwytał Silverhanda z taką samą siłą, z jaką brunet zaciskał na nim swoje własne dłonie. Gdy paznokcie rockersa przesunęły się po jego torsie, zostawiając po sobie czerwone pręgi, najemnik złapał go za włosy i pociągnął mocno, odginając jego głowę na bok i przesuwając usta na szyję Johnny’ego, by naznaczyć ją zębami.

Rockers chwycił członka blondyna, napierającego na cienki materiał jego bokserek. Przyciskając solosa za gardło do łóżka, schylił się nad nim, gryząc go w ucho.

\- A teraz będziesz leżał. I ani drgniesz. Nie chcesz mnie nie posłuchać – ostrzegł.

\- Nic nie mogę obiecać – odparł blondyn zachrypniętym, zdławionym głosem. – Sam mówisz, że zachowuję się, jakbym miał ADHD.

Rockers zignorował jego pyskówkę, puszczając szyję solosa i przesuwając się w dół, zsuwając z najemnika bieliznę.

Johnny złapał penisa najemnika tuż przy jego nasadzie. Zauważył, jak grdyka blondyna porusza się, gdy V przełknął nerwowo, solos nic jednak nie powiedział.

Johnny przesunął językiem po trzonie członka, zatrzymując się na główce i biorąc ją do ust. Johnny ostrożnie starał się zejść nieco niżej, unosząc głowę, gdy czuł, że jeszcze trochę i się zakrztusi.

Był świadom tego, że tak ogólnie rzecz biorąc nie był w obciąganiu zbyt dobry. A nawet, rzec by można, że był beznadziejny. Szczególny problem miał z zębami. Wiedział, że kiedy próbuje zasłonić je ustami, jego wargi stają się twarde. Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie przykładał zbytnio uwagi do ich nawilżenia, były też suche. Połączenie tych dwóch faktów sprawiało, że nie mogło to być zbyt przyjemne. Z kolei kiedy usiłował trzymać usta rozluźnione…

V syknął, gdy rockers zahaczył zębami o delikatną skórę.

\- Uważaj – powiedział cicho.

Johnny mruknął potwierdzająco.

Nie wiedział też, w jaki sposób ułożyć język, żeby nie stawał się twardą, zbitą masą, a każda próba użycia go kończyła się ślinotokiem. Tak było i tym razem – pięść zaciskająca się u nasady była mokra od śliny. Gdy zorientował się, że prawdopodobnie trzyma najemnika nieco zbyt mocno, przesunął dłoń na udo blondyna. Pomyślał też, że jego druga ręka zostawi też prawdopodobnie siniaki na biodrze V.

To nie tak, że Johnny nie próbował. Owszem, próbował, może nawet za bardzo, biorąc pod uwagę, że starał się też wziąć do ust zbyt dużo, zbyt szybko, co zazwyczaj kończyło się zakrztuszeniem i atakiem kaszlu. Nie wiedział też, co robić z rękami, a próby odtworzenia tego, co robił V, czy kobiety, z którymi był, zazwyczaj kończyły się fiaskiem.

Ręka V wplotła się w jego włosy, podrywając jego głowę do góry. Blondyn patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonymi oczami.

\- Czemu się zmuszasz? – Zapytał, siadając.

\- Nie zmuszam się – zaprotestował. – Kurwa, czy naprawdę jestem tak chujowym facetem, że kiedy robię coś dla ciebie, to automatycznie znaczy, że się zmuszam? – Zdziwił się.

No kurwa, nie myślał, że jest aż tak źle.

V pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie, to nie tak – zaprotestował. – Po prostu… Wiem, że tego nie lubisz. Po co to robisz? To nie ma wyglądać w ten spo…

\- Wiem – przerwał mu Johnny. – To nie tak, że tego nie lubię – wyjaśnił. – Po prostu nie lubię faktu, że mi to nie wychodzi.

V przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, szukając na jego twarzy oznak tego, że Silverhand kłamie. Nic dziwnego, że ich nie znalazł, bo rockers mówił prawdę.

\- Nie musisz od razu brać go do gardła – powiedział w końcu blondyn. – Główka jest jedną z najwrażliwszych części. Możesz spróbować wziąć ją do ust, a resztą zająć się ręką – zaproponował. – I… Uważaj na zęby – poprosił. – Możesz spróbować bardziej lizać, niż ssać. Tak może być łatwiej.

Rockers patrzył na niego zamyślony. W końcu jego wzrok się wyostrzył. Skinął głową, złapał V za uda i przeciągnął go na krawędź materaca.

Najemnik wydał z siebie zaskoczone „eh”. Gdy rockers uklęknął na podłodze, pomiędzy jego nogami, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a brwi wystrzeliły do góry.

\- Wiem, że to ci się podoba – powiedział Johnny, łapiąc blondyna za kark i przyciągając do siebie, by wymruczeć mu resztę do ucha. – Ja, klęczący, przed tobą.

Kiedyś w życiu by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. On, Johnny Silverhand, na kolanach. Przed kimkolwiek. W latach dwudziestych byłoby to nie do pomyślenia.

W latach dwudziestych nawet nie śniłby o tym, że będzie go to tak bardzo nakręcać. Ani jego partnera, stwierdził odsuwając się i patrząc na pożądanie na twarzy najemnika.

\- Czujesz się, jakbym był twoją własnością, co? – Zapytał, patrząc blondynowi w oczy.

Zauważył moment, w którym V zorientował się, co próbuje zrobić. Najemnik uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i złapał za włosy, przyciągając do siebie tak, że stykali się nosami.

\- A tak nie jest? Nie jesteś moją małą kurwą, Johnny?

Silverhand jęknął, gdy blondyn odgiął jego głowę do tyłu i pocałował brutalnie.

\- No, dalej – zachęcił. – Pokaż, jaką jesteś grzeczną dziwką, a może dostaniesz nagrodę. - Szarpnięciem za włosy odsunął od siebie rockersa, przyciągając jego głowę do swojego krocza.

Johnny złapał sterczącego przed jego twarzą penisa i bez żadnych wstępów wziął główkę do ust. Ssał i lizał czerwonego członka. O dziwo, smak w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzał – słono-słodko-gorzki, z czymś, czego nie mógł określić.

A w sumie mógł. V.

Lewą dłonią pieścił jądra solosa, prawą z kolei przesuwając po trzonie, odrywając od czasu do czasu usta i zastępując je swoją pięścią. Ciche, zdławione dźwięki wyrywające się z gardła blondyna mówiły mu, że tym razem idzie mu świetnie. Palce jego lewej dłoni przesunęły się nieco w dół, za mosznę, by nacisnąć na wrażliwy punkt tuż przy odbycie. V jęknął donośnie.

\- Patrz mi w oczy – nakazał blondyn. Rockers uniósł wzrok. Twarz najemnika była zaczerwieniona, jego oczy zamglone i przymrużone. – Tak, dokładnie tak. Podoba ci się to, co? Ssanie mojego fiuta, kiedy klęczysz przede mną jak potulna suka.

Rockers przesunął ustami po trzonie i dotarł do jego jąder, biorąc jedno z nich do ust i pieszcząc je językiem. Najemnik stęknął cicho. Odrywając się od niego, Johnny uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Nie wiem, czy podoba mi się to tak bardzo, jak tobie – rzucił.

Odpowiedział mu cios otwartą dłonią w policzek. Nie na tyle mocny, by zabolało, ale wystarczająco, by zapiekło.

\- Zrób lepszy pożytek z tej mordy, zamiast wdawać się w pyskówki – powiedział ostro V, chwytając jego głowę i popychając go w dół.

Rockers znowu wziął penisa do ust. Zduszone jęki, stęknięcia i przyspieszony oddech sprawiały, że poczuł się dużo, dużo pewniej. Spróbował więc wziąć go do ust trochę głębiej.

Gdy główka otarła się o jego gardło, Silverhand zakrztusił się. V, którego dłoń nadal wpleciona była w jego włosy, poderwał go do góry.

\- Nie bądź taki zachłanny, kurwo – warknął blondyn. – Wiem, że chcesz go całego, ale nie w ten sposób. Mam zamiar pieprzyć cię tak, że nie będziesz w stanie normalnie chodzić.

Johnny zmarszczył brwi, łapiąc za lubrykant leżący na podłodze. Wylał nieco na swoją prawą rękę i rzucił butelkę na materac.

Mina V była bezcenna. Gdy Rockers uniósł się na kolanach, zsunął bokserki na uda i sięgnął do tyłu, blondyn otworzył usta i patrzył się na niego, jak zaklęty.

Johnny do tej pory nie robił tego sam, myślał jednak, że nie była to fizyka kwantowa. Pierwszy palec włożył może pod nieco dziwnym kątem, nie był też w stanie sięgnąć tak głęboko, jak V, ale uczucie nie było jakieś złe. Po kilku ruchach poczuł, jak się rozluźnia, a opór stawiany przez jego mięśnie znacznie się zmniejsza.

Silverhand popchnął solosa na materac i usiadł na jego biodrach okrakiem.

\- Co się patrzysz, jak szpak w pizdę? – Warknął. – Nie spieszy ci się jakoś, więc musiałem wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce – stwierdził, dołączając drugi palec do pierwszego i rozwierając je, tak, jak zwykle podczas przygotowywania go robił to najemnik. Nie było to może do końca przyjemne, ale robiło robotę.

Słysząc odgłos odskakującego kapsla, poderwał głowę. V wylał nieco lubrykantu na swoją własną dłoń. Pokrywając nim swojego członka, patrzył się w milczeniu na bruneta, chłonąc widok każdą komórką swojego ciała.

Johnny stwierdził, że wystarczy. Odrywając dłoń blondyna, sam złapał za jego penisa i ustawił go tak, by mógł się na niego opuścić.

\- Za wcześnie – ostrzegł solos.

\- Zamknij mordę – odparł rockers.

\- Łapczywa szmata – stwierdził V, łapiąc go za biodra. – Tak bardzo nie możesz doczekać się mojego fiuta? Aż tak go lubisz?

\- Jeszcze pytasz? Przekonał mnie, żeby zrezygnować z kobiet, to chyba wystarczająca odpowiedź – stwierdził Silverhand wyzywająco.

Najemnik wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos, coś pomiędzy jękiem a zakrztuszeniem się. Rockers ugryzł go w szyję.

Gdy zaczął się opuszczać, V utrzymywał go w górze, by Johnny nie próbował wziąć go całego zbyt szybko. Brunet odetchnął głęboko i postarał się rozluźnić. Ból był nieco gorszy niż zwykle, ale i tak było lepiej, niż się spodziewał, biorąc pod uwagę, że przygotował się trochę na odpierdol. Prawdopodobnie będzie tego rano żałował.

A, jebać to.

Powoli, powoli, w końcu usiadł na biodrach najemnika. Poruszył się na próbę, decydując, że jednak chwilę musi poczekać.

Na początku, kiedy dopiero zaczęli ze sobą sypiać, przez jakieś pierwsze trzy razy, podczas pierwszej penetracji jego członek trochę więdnął. Teraz jednak nadal stał dumny, prezentując się w całej swojej okazałości.

Johnny przelotnie zastanowił się, czy po prostu się przyzwyczaił, czy był to już odruch Pawłowa.

\- Ładny widok – stwierdził blondyn. Rockers zmarszczył brwi. Zamiast odpowiedzieć na zaczepkę, zaczął poruszać się miarowo, w górę i w dół. Wkrótce złapał rytm, a po paru próbach udało mu się znaleźć taki kąt, by za każdym razem, gdy opadał, penis blondyna uderzał w jego prostatę.

V usiadł i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Zapierając się stopami i jedną z dłoni o materac, wychodził brunetowi naprzeciw. Johnny położył ręce na łóżku i wygiął się w łuk, co pozwoliło mu ruszać biodrami szybciej i brutalniej. Najemnik składał na jego szyi pocałunki i ugryzienia.

\- Kurwa, Johnny – jęknął V, łapiąc rockersa za sterczącego członka i zaczynając mu obciągać, starając się trzymać ten sam rytm, jak ich spotykające się ze sobą co chwilę biodra.

Silverhand przeniósł dłonie z materaca na ramiona blondyna, opierając stopy na łóżku podniósł się do kucnięcia.

\- No, dalej – zachęcił najemnik. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone, nie spuszczał oczu z twarzy rockersa. – Skacz na moim fiucie jak pazerna kurwa. Uwielbiasz to, prawda, Johnny?

\- T… Tak – wyjęczał rockers. Ręka na jego członku przyspieszyła. – Kurwa, V… Ja zaraz…

\- Ja też – przyznał solos. – Już za…

Blondyn wyszedł z rockersa i przewrócił go na materac, łapiąc ich członki w rękę i gorączkowo obciągając urywanymi ruchami.

Doszli praktycznie w tym samym momencie.

W mieszkaniu słychać było tylko ich ciężkie, przyspieszone oddechy.

\- Mm – mruknął rockers, przybliżając się do blondyna i kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. – Jak to było? Nie będę mógł normalnie chodzić? Biorąc pod uwagę to, że nogi mi odpadają, to chyba nawet spełniłeś obietnicę.

\- Jutro będzie gorzej – przestrzegł najemnik. Rockers wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jakoś się nie boję – stwierdził, całując blondyna leniwie w obojczyk.

* * *

Fred czekał na nich na parkingu przed budynkiem, w którym zespół miał swoją salkę. Obok niego dumnie prezentował się…

Przerdzewiały grat w opłakanym stanie. V stanął jak wryty, a jego torba zsunęła się z ramienia i upadła z łoskotem na ziemię.

\- Siema! - Krzyknął Fred, machając im wesoło. - Co tak dziwnie łazisz? - Zapytał rockersa, zaskoczony. Gitarzysta wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zakwasy po prostu mam – odpowiedział perkusiście Johnny, ignorując najemnika, który z grobową miną stał bez ruchu, jakby czekał na jakiś wyrok. – A reszta gdzie?

\- Pakują graty – wyjaśnił łysy. – Przed jazdą czeka nas jeszcze Tetris. A temu co? – Zapytał, wskazując zaniepokojony na blondyna.

V stał w milczeniu, patrząc na samochód z widoczną rozpaczą.

\- Przecież to kompletny złom – stwierdził. – Progi przerdzewiałe, te wgniecenia i obtarcia to jakbyś dał samochód mało rozgarniętej małpie, przedni zderzak trzyma się chyba na dwa wkręty i srebrną taśmę… Kurwa, podniosę maskę i pewnie będzie podobnie. Przecież to się złoży jak scyzoryk po stu kilometrach!

\- Ostatnio przewieźliśmy nim dwie palety cementu – zaprotestował Fred. – Nic nie odpadło.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Zaraz… To będzie ile? Prawie trzy tony? – Zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Przecież ten model ma ładowność do tysiąca sześciuset kilo!

\- Mieliśmy busa… sportowego – skwitował perkusista z kamienną twarzą. – Miał niskie zawieszenie. Takie prawie przy asfalcie.

Johnny uniósł brwi.

\- Po co wam były trzy tony cementu? – Zapytał zainteresowany.

\- Nam? Po nic. My je tylko przewoziliśmy. Nie pytaliśmy, za pytania można w tym cemencie skończyć – odparł Fred.

V z kolei przyglądał się obrazowi nędzy i rozpaczy, jaki się przed nim roztaczał, ze świadomością, że ową nędzą i rozpaczą miał przejechać kilka tysięcy kilometrów.

\- Za taką maszynę twój kumpel mógłby dostać coś naprawdę zajebistego – stwierdził V z podziwem, okrążając samochód i niknąc z tyłu. – Na przykład pralkę. Bez bębna, ale z silnikiem. Kurwa, co jest – rzucił zza samochodu. – Pół wydechu ujebane! – Krzyknął, wyglądając zza busa.

\- Przynajmniej ludzie w całym mieście będą słyszeć, że już jedziemy – stwierdził Johnny, wzruszając ramionami. Fred pokiwał głową.

Najemnik wrócił do dwójki muzyków i stanął przy nich z nietęgą miną. Perkusista bez słowa wystawił dłoń. Między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym zwisały kluczyki z breloczkiem w kształcie różowego misia. Blondyn popatrzył na perkusistę beznamiętnie.

\- Jak będziesz odpalał, to musisz wyczuć moment, kiedy w stacyjce coś styka – uprzedził Fred. – No i jak na desce świeci się ikona od immobilizera, to trzeba odłączyć na chwilę akumulator, taki jakby reset zrobić. Inaczej można kręcić kluczem do usranej śmierci, a auto i tak nie odpali. A do tego akumulator zdechnie. I chuj, po jeździe.

V popatrzył się na niego ponuro, bez słowa, wziął kluczyki, po czym podszedł do maski i uniósł ją.

Zaklął.

\- Kurwa, tu wszystko jest w oleju! Z takimi wyciekami to chuj, nigdzie nie pojedziemy!

\- To nie wyciek, Ted po prostu nie zakręcił korka. Zapomniał, gdzie go pizdnął w garażu. Rozlało się trochę, jak tu jechał… Zatkaliśmy wlew szmatą, no bo w końcu korek chuj wie gdzie, a nie chciało mu się go szukać. Wszystko ładnie, nie będzie już problemu. No i dolaliśmy oleju.

Blondyn milczał. Z jego twarzy nie dało się wyczytać absolutnie nic. W końcu westchnął.

\- Chuj, to nie tak, że nie zdarzało się jechać gorszym złomem – stwierdził, pokonany. 

\- Na przykład Rattlerem? – Podsunął złośliwie Silverhand.

\- Rattler może wygląda jak wygląda, no i jest trochę głośny, ale to igiełka – oburzył się solos. – A w porównaniu z tym tutaj to już w ogóle cud, nie auto. Dobra… Ten tu przynajmniej ma drzwi – stwierdził, kiwając głową. – Zdarzały się takie bez. I bez maski. I szyb. Dobra… Dobra, pojadę – przekonywał sam siebie.

\- Aaa, jeszcze jedno – przypomniał sobie perkusista – bagażnik jest zamykany na linkę pętelkę. Taką do roweru – uprzedził Fred. – Zamek się zepsuł z pół roku temu, nie było kiedy naprawić.

V nawet tego nie skomentował.

\- Jak będziesz jechał ostrożnie, to wszystko będzie w porządku – zastrzegł Fred.

Najemnik złapał swoją torbę, ułożył ją na ramieniu i stanął naprzeciw auta.

\- Wiatr we włosach, w oczach łzy, na liczniku czterdzieści trzy – mruknął solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak dla mnie na tej karcie był klarnet.


	6. Chapter 6

V, George, Abbie i Matt znosili graty z salki zespołu, Johnny i Fred z kolei układali je na pace. Bus wyposażony był w pasy, którymi zabezpieczali sprzęt przed upadkiem. Starali się układać również wszystko tak, by nie miało okazji się wywrócić – od ściany, do ściany, tak, żeby w razie czego sprzęt zamiast wylądować na podłodze, oparł się.

Bagażnik był na tyle duży, że spokojnie i bez większych kombinacji zmieścili tam złożoną perkusję, spakowaną w eleganckie futerały, trzy gitary (jedna w zapasie, wyjaśniła Abbie, jakby coś się spieprzyło), gitarę basową oraz trzy kolumny z headami, należące do Aubrey, George’a i Bruce’a – gościa w śpiączce.

\- Może weźmy jeszcze jednak przody? – Zaproponował Matt, otrzepując ręce z kurzu. – Tak w razie czego. I mikser.

\- Przody? – Zaciekawił się V, patrząc na wokalistę.

\- Mocniejsze kolumny. Można nimi dogłaśniać wzmacniacze, perkusję, no i są pod wokal – wyjaśnił mu. – Co prawda gramy w klubach, a paki od gitar i basu są na tyle mocne, że nie będzie raczej trzeba już przy nich kombinować… Ale lepiej dogłośnić przynajmniej perkusję, o mnie już nawet nie wspominając. To co, bierzemy?

\- Podobno we wszystkich klubach mają – zaprotestował basista.

\- Jak dla mnie dobry pomysł – wtrąciła się Abbie. – To nie tak, że nie mamy miejsca, a lepiej jednak trzymać rękę na pulsie. Pamiętacie w San Jose?

\- Te pierdolone popalone pasywy – przypomniał Fred, wyglądając z samochodu. – Jeszcze nie mieli akustyka i sami to ustawialiśmy. Ile byśmy nie kręcili gałami, chuja było ten wokal słychać. Jak dla mnie, lepiej wziąć te przody. Nic nas to nie kosztuje, a w razie czego oszczędzi sporo problemów.

V zupełnie nic nie rozumiał i doszedł do wniosku, że chyba musi się do tego przyzwyczaić i z tym pogodzić. Dwie rzeczy nie dawały mu jednak spokoju.

\- Słuchajcie, bo Johnny niby coś wspominał, ale myślałem, że żartuje – przerwał muzykom. Popatrzyli na niego pytająco. – Na chuj wam ten dywan? – Wskazał opierający się o bok samochodu rulon.

\- To trochę staromodne – wyjaśnił Fred – ale mi się tak wygodniej gra. Stopa ma lepsze odbicie. Albo tak sobie wmawiam – wzruszył ramionami. V pokiwał głową.

\- No okej… i jeszcze jedna kwestia. Serio mam to sprzedawać? – Zapytał, wskazując na dwa kartony z merchem.

\- No, tak – odparł Matt. – Przecież nie mamy nikogo innego. A nie możemy ciągle siedzieć przy stoliku. Po koncercie spoko, ale przed i w trakcie będziesz nam tam potrzebny – wytłumaczył solosowi.

V podrapał się po potylicy.

\- Od razu ostrzegę, że to się może średnio skończyć – powiedział. – Bywam nerwowy.

\- Mało powiedziane! – Krzyknął Johnny z wnętrza samochodu. – Ej, tak w ogóle, to jeszcze trochę miejsca zrobiłem i poza przodami więcej się tu zmieści. Możemy wsadzić jeszcze odsłuchy.

\- Przecież sprzężą nas prosto z konsolą – zaprotestował Fred. – Wygodniej, każdy ustala, co chce… Odsłuchy z głośników to przeżytek. Słuchawkowe z resztą też.

\- A, no tak – stwierdził Silverhand, wychodząc z samochodu. – Zapomniałem. Kiedyś były albo głośniki, albo te kurewskie bezprzewodowe ucha, za które płaciło się, jak za zboże. I zdarzało się, że nawalały.

Reszta muzyków popatrzyła po sobie zdziwiona.

\- Tak było… Ale jakoś w latach dwudziestych – powiedział George.

\- Dobra, pakujemy się do końca i jedziemy – przerwał im szybko V. – Bierzcie te przody. Szkoda czasu, już prawie pierwsza.

George, Matt, Johnny i Fred poszli do budynku, by wziąć jeszcze kolumny. Silverhand posłał Abbie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, po czym gitarzystka i najemnik zostali sami.

\- O co mu chodzi? – Zdziwiła się kobieta. – Przecież nie ma nawet sensu, żebym próbowała cię podrywać. Jak już, to tylko dla żartów.

V wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mnie nie pytaj. Po prostu taki jest, idzie się przyzwyczaić – skwitował.

\- Długo ze sobą jesteście? – Zainteresowała się.

\- Niecałe dwa miesiące – odparł. Abbie uniosła brwi.

\- Sprawiacie wrażenie, jakby to było dużo dłużej – stwierdziła. – Z drugiej strony, nie minęła wam jeszcze faza ciągłego trzymania się za rączki i zakochanych spojrzeń. Może nie powinnam się dziwić.

V zmarszczył brwi.

\- Że co? Jaka faza? – Zapytał. Aubrey pokręciła głową.

\- Nawet tego nie widzicie, co? Zazdroszczę wam. Chciałabym znaleźć kogoś takiego – westchnęła.

Blondyn nie do końca wiedział, o co jej chodzi, postanowił jednak nie drążyć tematu.

\- Ej, bo tak w zasadzie… Jadę z wami w trasę i w ogóle… A nawet nie wiem, jak ten wasz zespół się nazywa – wyznał. Abbie spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę. – No co? Dostałem hasło: jedziemy, to jedziemy – powiedział obronnym tonem. Kobieta westchnęła.

\- The Exiles – poinformowała po prostu. V mruknął, kiwając głową. – A właśnie – przypomniała sobie kobieta, podchodząc do jednego z kartonów. Rzucając mu oceniające spojrzenie, wyciągnęła coś i rzuciła w jego stronę. Najemnik uniósł brew i rozwinął czarną koszulkę.

T-shirt miał na sobie białe logo. Było dosyć proste, bez większych ozdobników.

\- Dzięki – stwierdził.

\- Nie ma za co. Dobrze by było, żebyś nosił na koncertach. Fred ma jeszcze dla ciebie jakiś identyfikator, ale nie wiem, gdzie leży – wyjaśniła.

Czterech mężczyzn wyszło z budynku, niosąc między sobą kolumny. Matt miał również w ręku walizkę z konsolą.

\- Wszystko? – Zapytał blondyn, gdy muzycy dotargali sprzęt do busa.

\- Ta – odparł Fred, wchodząc razem z Johnny’m do samochodu. George i Matt podali im kolumny, a gitarzysta i perkusista ustawili je, przypinając pasami. Wokalista podał Silverhandowi walizkę.

\- Załączyliście alarm? – Upewniła się Abbie.

\- Tak. I sprawdziliśmy, czy wszystko pozamykane – poinformował basista, chwytając zwinięty w rulon dywan i podając go Fredowi.

Na wierzch poszły jeszcze ich torby. Byli spakowani. Gdy muzycy wyszli z busa, V zamknął drzwi i z miną pełną irytacji zapiął pętelkę. Zamek wydał z siebie ciche kliknięcie.

Samochód miał trzy miejsca z przodu – kierowca i dwóch pasażerów – i cztery z tyłu. George złożył jedno z przednich siedzeń i wpakował się do środka, zaraz za nim Matt i Fred.

\- Abbie musi jeździć z przodu – powiedział do V perkusista, rozkładając znowu fotel i odsuwając go do tyłu. – Czasami z tyłu robi jej się niedobrze.

Najemnik pokiwał głową, okrążając samochód i wsiadając za kierownicę. Obok niego usiadł Johnny, Aubrey zaś zajęła miejsce przy drzwiach.

\- No, chwila prawdy – rzucił najemnik, wkładając kluczyk do stacyjki.

Po czterech próbach odpalenia zaklął.

\- Mówiłem, że musisz wyczuć, jak kluczyk styka – powiedział Fred. – Nie wkładaj go tak do końca, musi być tak z dwa mili…

Samochód odpalił, a solos ruszył. Kiedy wyjechali z parkingu, włączył radio.

\- Jezu, jaka ta szyba jest upierdolona. No nic nie widać. Wy ją posypaliście tym cementem, co go wieźliście i polaliście to wodą, czy co – mruknął, włączając spryskiwacze. Rozległ się chrzęst, a później buczenie. 

Na szybie nie pojawiła się jednak ani kropla. Nic.

\- Eee… - Zająknął się perkusista. – Ted widocznie zapomniał nalać płynu.

* * *

Jechali jakąś godzinę – V, w milczeniu, wściekły, muzycy zaś prowadzili rozmowy, rozplanowując, co zrobią, kiedy dojadą na miejsce.

\- Lać mi się chce – powiedział w końcu George. – Kiedy gdzieś staniemy?

\- No, ja to bym coś opierdolił poza tym – zgodził się Fred. – Hej, V, za ile jakiś postój?

Najemnik nie odpowiadał. Muzycy popatrzyli po sobie zdziwieni.

\- V? – Spróbowała Aubrey.

Johnny westchnął i przyładował blondynowi otwartą dłonią w potylicę. Głowa solosa odskoczyła, a z jego ucha wypadła słuchawka bezprzewodowa, spadając gdzieś na podłogę.

\- Kurwa, nudzi ci się? – Zapytał najemnik, patrząc się zirytowany na Silverhanda. – Weź sobie te łapy nie wiem, w gacie włóż, jak nie masz co z nimi zrobić.

\- To po dwudziestej trzeciej – odparł rockers. – Jeszcze nawet nie było dobranocki, nie można siać zgorszenia.

\- Co chcesz? – Zapytał zrezygnowany solos.

W silniku zaczęło coś stukać. Blondyn pogłośnił radio.

Czasami ignorowanie problemu było jego najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

\- Ludzie zadają ci pytania. Nie bądź bucem i na nie odpowiedz – rzucił Silverhand.

V zerknął do tyłu, przyglądając się z oczekiwaniem trzem muzykom.

\- Weź patrz na drogę, co? – Poprosił niepewnie Matt.

\- A, przepraszam – powiedział, odwracając głowę i wyciągając drugą słuchawkę z ucha. – To co chcieliście?

\- Chce nam się szczać. I jeść – poinformował go Fred.

\- Za cztery kilometry mamy stację paliw. Zrobimy tam postój – odparł najemnik. – Kupię jakiś płyn do spryskiwaczy… Chociaż jak go wleję, to wartość samochodu podskoczy o jakieś dwieście procent – powiedział z westchnieniem.

\- V, czego ty w zasadzie słuchasz? – Zainteresowała się Abbie, wyglądając zza Johnny’ego.

\- Głównie black i death metalu – odpowiedział solos. – W różnych konfiguracjach.

\- Jak jeździł z Bakkersami to ciężarówka najechała mu na ucho – powiedział Silverhand przepraszającym tonem.

\- No tak, tak, przypierdol się do tego, czego słucham – powiedział najemnik ze stoickim spokojem. – Dawno tego nie robiłeś. Zaraz jeszcze stwierdzi, że death metalu słuchają tylko spoceni łysi kolesie z brodą i swetrem z włosów na plecach – uprzedził muzyków.

\- Coś w tym jest – odparł George, zamyślony. Kiedyś miał dziewczynę, która ciągała go na koncerty brutal death metalowe.

Trzy czwarte publiki zgadzało się z podanym opisem.

Fred z kolei postanowił puścić uwagę mimo uszu. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że nie dość, że był łysy, miał brodę i mocno się pocił, to jeszcze miał „sweter” na plecach.

\- Wiesz, jak zrobić black metalowy kawałek? – Zapytał solosa Silverhand, ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Bierzesz gitarę, wybierasz parę dźwięków po skali molowej, napierdalasz je tremolo, dodajesz bas grający to samo ósemkami, dajesz perkę, która całą piosenkę jedzie podwójną stopę i napierdala blasty co dwie sekundy, a na koniec wstawiasz niezrozumiałe darcie japy. Proszę bardzo, black metal, jak w mordę strzelił – wyjaśnił mu Silverhand.

\- Nie ogarniam większości z tego, co powiedziałeś, ale niezrozumiałe darcie japy mnie kupiło – stwierdził spokojnie najemnik. – Słuchałbym, jak pojebany.

Rockers pokręcił głową.

\- Tak na pierwszy rzut oka w sumie ciężko zauważyć, że masz aż taki chujowy gust – podsumował brunet.

\- No nie wiem, wystarczy chyba popatrzeć na mojego faceta – odparł V. – Od razu wiadomo, że z tym moim gustem coś nie tak.

W busie zapadła cisza. Muzycy patrzyli na Silverhanda, czekając na wybuch. Abbie przycisnęła się do drzwi, starając się zachować jak największą odległość od rockersa, Matt, przerażony, czekał, aż auto wyjedzie z drogi i wpadnie w krzaki, gdy kierowca nagle zakończy życie.

W końcu Johnny parsknął śmiechem. 

\- To ci wyszło – stwierdził.

\- Tylko dlatego, że sam wjebałeś się na minę – zastrzegł najemnik.

Tak jak obiecał V, stacja paliw była niedaleko. Zjechał na parking i zerknął na wskaźnik paliwa, pokręcił jednak głową.

\- To też nie działa, czy mogę mu wierzyć, że mamy prawie cały bak? – Upewnił się.

\- Nie no, akurat z wskaźnikiem wszystko okej – odparł perkusista. Abbie otworzyła drzwi i wyskoczyła z auta, zaraz za nią wyszedł Johnny, który złożył fotel, by wypuścić chłopaków z tyłu.

Muzycy zaopatrzyli się w niezbędne zapasy – piwo, słodkie napoje, chipsy i orzeszki, zjedli również po hot-dogu i skorzystali z toalety. V w tym czasie dopompował opony i przemył przednią szybę, a później poszedł do sklepu.

Spotkali się przed drzwiami CPN-u. Blondyn wręczył Georgowi bańkę z płynem do mycia szyb. Basista wziął ją bez słowa.

\- Pójdę się odlać i kupić sobie kawę – poinformował solos. – Niedługo będę.

\- Dobra – zgodził się Fred. – To widzimy się przy aucie. 

Najemnik pokiwał głową i zniknął w korytarzyku prowadzącym do toalety, George wraz z Johnny’m i Mattem poszli do busa, a Fred zaś do Abbie, palącej papierosa przy wyjeździe ze stacji. 

\- On zawsze taki wkurwiony? – Zapytał Silverhanda wokalista, patrząc na niego z ukosa.

\- Raczej rzadko mu się zdarza – odparł. – To auto go trochę podkurwiło. Nie wie, czy się nie rozklekocze po drodze.

\- Nikt normalny by nam za darmo nie pożyczył samochodu w dobrym stanie na trasę i nie chciałby za to żadnych pieniędzy – wyjaśnił George. – Było wiadomo, że to trup.

\- V chyba jednak tego nie wiedział – skwitował Matt, podnosząc maskę busa.

Wokalista odkręcił korek od zbiornika na płyn do spryskiwaczy. Zmarszczył nos – miał całą rękę w oleju, nie do końca było to przyjemne. Stwierdził jednak, że może przynajmniej pomóc blondynowi ogarniając jedną prostą rzecz za niego – przelanie płynu z bańki nie było jakąś skomplikowaną, wymagającą tytanicznego wysiłku lub nadmiernej inteligencji czynnością.

Tak myślał, dopóki śliski, pokryty olejem korek nie wypadł mu z ręki i nie wleciał do wentylatora chłodnicy. Matt wydał z siebie dziwny, zduszony odgłos.

\- O kurwa… - Powiedział George, którego skóra momentalnie przybrała kolor mocno zbliżony do jego zielonego irokeza. – Kurwa, Matt…

\- Cicho, zaraz go wyjmę, o, tam jest – syknął wokalista, z desperacją sięgając w szparę między wiatrakami, usiłując wyciągnąć wystający korek. Jedyne, czego udało mu się dokonać, to wepchnąć go jeszcze głębiej. Korek zniknął w czeluściach wentylatora, pozostawiając po sobie przerażenie i poczucie bezsilności, niczym zwiastun nadciągającej zagłady.

Którym prawdopodobnie był. Brakowało tylko złowieszczego śmiechu dobiegającego z silnika.

Zapadła pełna napięcia cisza.

\- No i gratuluję – stwierdził w końcu Johnny. – V nas wszystkich zaraz zajebie.

* * *

Matt i George nie znali połowy określeń, którymi obrzucił ich solos. Blondyn rugał ich dobre piętnaście minut, nie szczędząc płuc i wyobraźni.

\- Kurwa mać! No zobacz, co kurwa narobiliście! – Krzyknął, kończąc litanię wyzwisk i gróźb, czerwieniąc się ze złości.

\- No to ja tego nie zrobiłem! – Bronił się George piskliwym głosem.

\- To, kurwa, kto?! – Ryknął solos.

\- Matt! – Basista wskazał palcem na wokalistę, który spojrzał na blondyna przerażony. 

\- Jakim kurwa… Zobacz, co narobiłeś. Jebany korek w… Zobacz, co narobiłeś! Na chuja się lgniesz, jak kurwa nie twoje!

\- V – powiedział Fred. Podchodząc do najemnika. – V, nie denerwuj się.

\- Jak mam się nie denerwować?! – Wściekł się solos.

\- Zaraz to wyciągniemy – powiedział perkusista spokojnie.

\- Jak kurwa wyciągniemy! Jebany korek w wiatraku chłodnicy! No kurwa, nie dość, że auto to pierdolony trup, to jeszcze… To jeszcze, kurwa, debile się rwą, żeby jeszcze bardziej rozjebać!

Rykoszetem oberwało się również Silverhandowi, który jednak niewiele sobie z tego robił. Opierdol za to, że pozwolił „jebanym kretynom” grzebać przy samochodzie, skwitował wzruszeniem ramionami.

\- Nawet mi nie przyszło do głowy, że można mieć aż takie zdolności – stwierdził.

V, kiedy w końcu trochę ochłonął, zaczął wyciągać korek z wentylatora. Johnny wcale mu w tym nie pomagał. Przez cały czas blondyn klął siarczyście, grzebiąc w wentylatorze czymś w rodzaju wędki ze sztywną żyłką, skonstruowanym z trytytki, druta, srebrnej taśmy i kombinerek i odpychając co jakiś czas rockersa wkładającego łapy, gdzie nie trzeba. 

\- Daj mi to – powiedział Silverhand, próbując wyrwać V narzędzie z ręki. Blondyn rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Spierdalaj – zirytował się najemnik.

Johnny dłuższą chwilę patrzył, jak solos grzebie w wentylatorze.

\- No daj – powiedział znowu. – Wyjmę to, tobie chujowo idzie. Na lewo bardziej.

\- Powiedziałem: spierdalaj – powtórzył najemnik. Rockers znowu spróbował wyrwać mu… jakkolwiek nazwać to, czym operował V. – Jeszcze raz, a zajebię ci taki reset, że obudzisz się dopiero, jak będziemy z powrotem w Night City – ostrzegł solos.

\- Tak to jest, jak się dobierze dwóch najmądrzejszych – skwitowała Abbie, przyglądając się dwójce mężczyzn, biorąc papierosa, którego zaproponował jej Fred. Perkusista podetknął jej pod brodę zapalniczkę. Zaciągnęła się błogo. W drugiej ręce trzymała kawę V, którą solos wcisnął jej, gdy tylko zobaczył ich basistę i wokalistę stojących ze spanikowanymi minami przy samochodzie z otwartą maską.

Kawa była już zimna, ale nie sądziła, żeby informowanie o tym solosa było mądrym posunięciem.

Zanim najemnik wyłowił korek minęło dobre czterdzieści minut. W końcu, po długiej walce, zarówno z wiatrakiem, jak i z Johnny’m, V wyciągnął korek, dolał wreszcie tego nieszczęsnego płynu i zakręcił zbiornik. Zamknął maskę.

\- Auta macie nie dotykać – zastrzegł. – Zobaczę, że któryś grzebie, to łapy poprzetrącam! – Zagroził, biorąc od Abbie kawę. Kiedy pociągnął spory łyk, skrzywił się.

\- Pójdę ci kupić drugą – zaoferował Matt i pognał na stację, nie czekając na odpowiedź. V westchnął, pocierając kark dłonią. Jego twarz straciła nieco ze swego surowego wyrazu. 

\- Dobrze, że wyjechaliśmy wcześniej – powiedział, nieco spokojniejszy.

\- Ta osiemnasta to i tak taka umowna – poinformował go Fred. – Zaczynamy o dwudziestej, próba dźwięku nie będzie trwała jakoś długo, bo mają bardzo ogarniętego akustyka. Z resztą, gość już nas nagłaśniał, mówi, że zapisał sobie nawet ustawienia.

Blondyn pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Którzy w ogóle gramy? – Zainteresował się Johnny, stając obok solosa i obejmując go w pasie.

\- Ostatni – odparł George. – Czyli trzeci. Wejdziemy pewnie jakoś koło dwudziestej trzeciej, no, może bardziej przed północą. Seta mamy na godzinę, bisy na jakieś piętnaście minut. Jak sprawnie pójdzie, to przed przed drugą uda się wyjechać – stwierdził zielonowłosy. – Może trzecią.

\- Proponowałbym spiąć dupy, bo do Seattle jest kawał drogi – poinformował V, przerzucając rękę przez ramiona Silverhanda. – Szesnaście godzin. W to wliczyłem już wszelkie możliwe problemy… Oprócz korka w wentylatorze, więc proszę więcej tego nie robić – dodał. – Także postarajcie się wyrobić przed drugą, okej?

Matt wrócił z kawą w styropianowym kubku. Wręczył go najemnikowi z niepewnym uśmiechem. Blondyn skinał mu głową i pociągnął łyk. Jego oczy wyszły z orbit, a solos zgiął się wpół i parsknął kawą, bryzgając nią na asfalt.

\- Co? – Nie zrozumiał wokalista. Jego uśmiech zniknął bez śladu. – Co jest? – Wyjąkał przerażony.

\- Ile ty tam wsypałeś tego cukru? – Zapytał blondyn, prostując się i ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni.

\- Cztery saszetki – odparł Matt.

\- No kurwa – powiedział solos z niedowierzaniem, wcisnął kawę Johnny’emu w rękę i odszedł, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Swojej wcześniejszej kawy na szczęście nie wylał ani nie wyrzucił, tylko postawił ją na masce, wziął ją więc i odszedł na bok, z dala od muzyków, by w spokoju strzelać fochy.

\- Co się stało? – Zapytał wokalista, patrząc na Silverhanda nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, szukając wyjaśnienia.

\- V… Bardzo nie lubi słodkich rzeczy. Raz na jakiś czas wypije jakąś colę, ale to bardziej, jak nie ma nic innego pod ręką. Ogólnie cukier odpada – wytłumaczył Johnny, upijając łyk kawy. – No... A mleko to już w ogóle jego wróg – dodał, patrząc na styropianowy kubek, parskając śmiechem.

* * *

Pod klub dojechali chwilę przed osiemnastą, bez żadnych większych incydentów – być może dlatego, że V po znalezieniu słuchawki, która spadła mu gdzieś pod nogi, gdy Johnny przywalił mu w łeb, zatkał sobie uszy, puszczając black metal i udając, że muzyków w ogóle nie ma w samochodzie.

Nikt mu w tym nie przeszkadzał.

Poza momentem, kiedy nieco pijany George przecisnął się przez szparę między fotelem kierowcy i pasażera, by „zmienić tę jebaną stację, żeby V też miał coś od życia, uszy go już pewnie bolą w tych słuchawkach”, co prawie skończyło się utratą kontroli nad pojazdem, wszystko było raczej w porządku.

Właścicielem lokalu o wdzięcznej nazwie „Butem W Mordę” był dobry kumpel Freda, Bran Jones. Mężczyzna był wysoki, z niewielkim brzuszkiem piwnym, po pięćdziesiątce i miał długie, siwiejące na skroniach włosy. Przywitał cały zespół, wraz z V, jak serdecznych przyjaciół.

\- Słuchaj, jak będziesz chciał, żeby ktoś cię zmienił na trochę przy merchu, to śmiało uderzaj do Brana – rzucił perkusista do najemnika.

\- Nie będę mógł tam być cały czas – powiedział mężczyzna przepraszającym tonem. – W końcu to mój lokal, ale na chwilę zawsze dam radę przysiąść.

\- Dzięki – odparł solos, odpinając pętelkę i otwierając bagażnik. – Pewnie skorzystam. Gdzie to niesiemy? – Zapytał blondyn, łapiąc za torby, by rzucić je na razie na przednie siedzenia, żeby nie przeszkadzały.

Albo na Georga. Na niego też mógł je rzucić. Pewnie nawet by się nie obudził.

\- No, na dół – powiedziała mu Abbie. – Postaw przed sceną, później to porozstawiamy, jak reszta zespołów przyjdzie. Jak to miało być? – Zwróciła się do Freda. – Grają na twoich bębnach, a jedni chcieli używać naszej kolumny basowej?

\- Gitarowej – poprawił ją perkusista. Kobieta mruknęła.

\- Z headem? – Upewniła się.

\- Z headem – przytaknął Fred.

\- To niech biorą tę moją – stwierdziła. – Ja mam tam pozaznaczane wszystko przy gałach, łatwiej będzie później ją znowu przestawić, żeby brzmiała, jak trzeba. Johnny na tej Bruce’a już chyba się wysterował, nie będziemy mu nic psuć.

Muzycy i V zaczęli zanosić wszystko do klubu. Pomijając Georga, który spał na tylnych siedzeniach. By dostać się do lokalu, trzeba było zejść schodami w dół, a później przecisnąć się przez wąski przedsionek. „Butem W Mordę” podzielone było na dwie części – pierwszą, w której znajdował się bar, stoliki i palarnia, oraz drugą, składającą się ze sporej sali, na której była scena.

Klub kojarzył się V nieco z Kojotem. Bar był może trochę mniejszy, ponieważ sporo powierzchni zajmowała przestrzeń wygospodarowaną na koncerty, miał jednak podobną atmosferę. Domową. Rozmowy prowadzone przy stolikach były pełne wesołości i zażyłości, V miał wrażenie, że wszyscy się tam znali.

Przeniesienie wszystkiego z samochodu nie zajęło im jakoś długo. Bran pozwolił im schować to, co zostać miałoby inaczej w samochodzie na zaplecze.

\- Trupa nikt nie ukradnie, a nawet jeśli, to chuj z nim, ale tych ich przodów byłoby szkoda. No i basisty by potrzebowali na cito – stwierdził najemnik. Jones pokiwał głową, łapiąc za jeden karton z merchem, by pomóc solosowi porozkładać wszystko na stoliku przygotowanym w części barowej. Koszulki pozawieszali na wieszakach, które z kolei zaczepili o rurę biegnącą po ścianie.

\- Jak będą się rzucać w oczy, to na pewno ktoś je kupi – wyjaśnił najemnikowi Bran. – Co tam jeszcze masz?

\- Naszywki, winyle i drzazgi z muzyką – powiedział blondyn, zaglądając do kartonu.

\- To wyłóż to na stolik. Po parę sztuk, resztę trzymaj w kartonie – polecił Jones. V pokiwał głową. – Chcesz jakieś piwo? – Zaproponował. – A, wy nie płacicie. Więc jeśli coś chcesz, to śmiało – zachęcił.

\- Za piwo podziękuję. Wodę, jeśli można. Gazowaną – odparł najemnik. Bran pokiwał głową i zniknął za barem, przynosząc najemnikowi wysoką szklankę wypełnioną wodą z lodem. Mężczyzna postawił ją na stoliku i przyciągnął sobie krzesło, siadając obok V.

\- I co, jak wrażenia po pierwszym dniu jazdy? – Zapytał blondyna.

\- Prawie dostałem wylewu. Trzy razy. Za każdym razem, jak chcieli dobrze – westchnął.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, odginając głowę do tyłu.

\- To brzmi jak Exilesi, których znam i kocham – stwierdził Bran. – Szkoda tylko, że nie ma z nimi Bruce’a – dodał ze szczerym żalem. – Na gitarze jest mistrzem. Ma to coś. A i dobry z niego chłopak. A ten, który jest na zastępstwo, jak? – Zainteresował się.

\- Nie znam się – przyznał solos. – Ale Kerry mówi, że Johnny jest zajebisty – dodał. Jones zmarszczył brwi.

\- Kerry? – Zapytał.

\- Eurodyne – uściślił V. – Nawet coś tam gadał, że chce, żeby Johnny z nim nagrał płytę czy coś – ciągnął solos. Brwi Brana wystrzeliły do góry.

\- Znasz Eurodyne’a? – Na jego twarzy widać było zaskoczenie. Solos wzruszył ramionami.

\- No znam – odparł. – To mój… dobry kumpel – zdecydował po chwili wahania. – Johnny’ego z resztą też. Prawdopodobnie najlepszy.

\- Zaraz po tobie – usłyszeli. Rockers stał przed stolikiem z plakietką w ręku. – Masz, Fred mówi, że masz to założyć – stwierdził, rzucając kawałek plastiku na czarnej smyczy na stolik.

V

The Exiles

Techniczny

Pod spodem znajdował się jeszcze kod kreskowy do zeskanowania.

\- Jaki ze mnie techniczny, jak ja nawet nie rozróżniam tych wszystkich blach od perkusji? – Zdziwił się najemnik. – Jakieś rajdy, krasze, hi-haty…

\- Techniczny może wejść wszędzie, kierowca niekoniecznie – wyjaśnił mu Johnny.

Podczas gdy mówił, do baru wpakowała się czwórka ludzi. Bran, rozpoznawszy muzyków innego zespołu, przeprosił V i Johnny’ego i poszedł się przywitać.

\- Jak tam? – Zagaił najemnik. Brunet wzruszył ramionami.

\- George już prawie wytrzeźwiał – poinformował. – Fred poszedł mu wepchnąć łeb pod umywalkę i puścił zimną wodę. Pomogło. Tylko trochę mu irokez oklapł.

\- Ile on wypił? – Zdziwił się V.

\- Cztery piwa. Matt mówi, że George szybko się upija, ale jeszcze szybciej trzeźwieje. Przekonamy się, ile w tym prawdy – powiedział Johnny. – Dasz sobie tu radę? – Zapytał.

\- Mam rozpiskę, co po ile komu wciskać, więc raczej będzie dobrze. Dopóki kogoś nie pobiję – dodał.

\- V, bądź miły dla fanów – skarciła go Abbie, uwieszając się Silverhandowi na ramieniu. Johnny spojrzał na nią z ukosa, unosząc brew. – Zostaw swojego chłopaka i chodź, trzeci zespół też już jest. Trzeba wszystko dogadać – zwróciła się do rockersa, ciągnąc go za rękę.

Po dopięciu wszystkiego i ustawieniu sprzętu czekała ich próba dźwięku. Akustyk był niski, krępy i rudy. Fred miał rację – facet znał się na robocie. Z innymi zespołami nie miał jeszcze okazji współpracować, ale mimo to ustawienie wszystkiego nie zajęło mu z każdą z kapel więcej, niż piętnaście minut.

\- Gitary też pójdą z frontów – postanowił, gdy nagłośnił już perkusję. – Nie po to stary Bran inwestował w nowe nagłośnienie, żebym go nie używał. – Stwierdził, po czym wyciągnął mikrofony. Matt spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- A nie lepiej po prostu to wszystko wpiąć? – Zapytał. Akustyk wzruszył ramionami.

\- No tak, mógłbym je powpinać w linię jak bas ale jakoś… bardziej tak lubię – wyjaśnił. – Old-schoolowo. Fajnie wygląda. A jak ma się pojęcie, to można z tych mikrofonów wyciągnąć fajne rzeczy – wytłumaczył, biorąc statywy i idąc na scenę. – Tylko to poustawiam i możecie wejść i zagrać jakiś kawałek.

\- Dobra – zgodził się Fred.

\- Pozapisuję co i jak i można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy gotowi – rzucił rudy. – Powiedzcie jeszcze, czego ile chcecie w odsłuchach… Was ogarniemy pierwszych, bo gracie ostatni. A tych tam… - Zmarszczył brwi. – No, co pierwsi grają, to się na końcu zrobi. Od razu będą ustawieni.

Po załatwieniu wszystkiego z akustykiem zostało im jeszcze piętnaście minut do pierwszego zespołu, Johnny przeszedł się więc znowu do V. Blondyn miażdżył akurat spojrzeniem jakiegoś małolata, który, przerażony, położył na stoliku banknot i czmychnął czym prędzej. Rockers usiadł na kawałku wolnej przestrzeni na stoliku.

\- Ilu już wystraszyłeś potencjalnych klientów? – Zainteresował się.

\- Jeszcze żadnego. Miałem być miły dla fanów – powiedział grobowym tonem blondyn. – Ale jak jeszcze raz ktoś mnie zapyta, czy dam radę go wprowadzić na backstage, to zrobię mu zwarcie. Albo sobie – zmienił zdanie. – I to takie, żeby do końca tej trasy nie musieć się użerać z żadnymi debilami.

\- Ja tam się dzisiaj dobrze bawiłem – zaprotestował rockers.

\- Bo moim kosztem – odparł blondyn, patrząc na niego beznamiętnie. Johnny uniósł kącik ust.

\- Nie zaprzeczę. A reszta zespołów nie ma nic do sprzedawania? – Zdziwił się.

\- Chyba nie – powiedział V. – A przynajmniej nikt nie przyszedł i nie zapytał, czy też może się tu rozłożyć. Przecież bym tego kogoś nie wygonił – dodał.

\- Może twoja radosna i bardzo towarzyska aura ich onieśmieliła – skwitował Silverhand. V prychnął.

\- Idź sobie – wygonił Silverhanda najemnik. – Jak będziesz tu stał, to zaraz połowa bab w klubie zacznie mnie znowu nagabywać o ten backstage – powiedział zdegustowany.

Johnny mruknął, słuchając V jednym uchem, a kątem oka obserwując grupę czterech kobiet, która zmierzała w ich kierunku. Kiedy były już wystarczająco, jego zdaniem, blisko, złapał w garść identyfikator na piersi blondyna, poderwał go do góry i przyciągnął solosa do namiętnego, gwałtownego pocałunku. V wydał z siebie dosyć zaskoczony odgłos.

\- No to idę – stwierdził Silverhand, puszczając najemnika i pozwalając mu opaść znowu na krzesło.

\- … baw się dobrze – odparł solos, dalej nieco w szoku.

Dużo mniejszym jednak, niż szok kobiet, które stanęły jak wryte. Johnny zeskoczył ze stolika i poszedł do części koncertowej ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.

* * *

Czas minął V na wkurwianiu się na ludzi, którzy przyłazili wypytywać go o członków zespołu, żebrać o wpuszczenie za kulisy bądź wybrzydzać między trzema możliwymi wzorami koszulek. Albo się targować.

Kurwa, jak on nienawidził, jak ktoś próbował się z nim targować.

Tak czy inaczej, płyt i koszulek poszło więcej, niż się spodziewał. Największym powodzeniem cieszyły się jednak naszywki i drzazgi – blondyn przelotnie zastanowił się, czy zespół ma jakąś opcję, żeby w razie czego ktoś dosłał im merch, gdyby go zabrakło.

Gdy na scenę wchodzić mieli The Exiles, część barowa opustoszała. Facet stojący na bramce i sprawdzający pieczątki na rękach pewnie utonąłby przygnieciony tłumem, gdyby nie to, że był taki… dwa na dwa, nikt więc nie odważył się go stratować.

V zerknął przelotnie na drzwi do sali ze sceną i westchnął.

\- Idź – powiedział Bran. – Benita przejęła bar, więc mogę tu trochę posiedzieć. Widzę, że chcesz ich zobaczyć – stwierdził. – Ja już ich słyszałem tyle razy, że ten jeden mogę odpuścić – dodał.

V pokiwał w podziękowaniu głową. Może nie do końca chciał zobaczyć „ich”, a raczej „jego”. Nigdy nie miał okazji widzieć Johnny’ego na scenie. Gdy użyczał rockersowi swoje ciało nie pamiętał nic, dopóki leki nie przestawały działać, z resztą, nie byłoby to tym samym. Był ciekaw, jak Silverhand zachowuje się, kiedy gra przed publicznością. No i… miał coś do zrobienia, pomyślał, ściskając kawałek materiału w kieszeni swoich spodni.

Przepchnięcie się do barierek nie było dla niego większym problemem – kilka groźnych spojrzeń, parę sprzedanych w żebra łokci i ot, stał pod sceną, nieco z boku. Większość fanów i tak rozstępowała się przed nim, widząc plakietkę na jego piersi lub kojarząc, że był tym niesympatycznym gościem od merchu, który zabijał ludzi wzrokiem i na wszystkich warczał.

Akustyk grzebał jeszcze coś przy konsoli, rozmawiając z oświetleniowcem, który też działał coś przy swoim pulpicie.

\- Mówię ci, stary, zajebiście grają – usłyszał V gdzieś z boku. – Co prawda prowadzący miał podobno jakiś wypadek i gra ktoś na zastępstwo… Ale miejmy nadzieję, że nie spierdoli sprawy.

\- Mhm. No zobaczymy. Wiesz, jak to z sesyjnymi bywa – odparł dugi mężczyzna.

Najemnik oparł się przedramionami o barierki. W końcu, po paru minutach oczekiwania, zespół wszedł na scenę. Przywitały ich okrzyki, na które odpowiedzieli a to uśmiechem, a to machaniem dłoni, a to teatralnym ukłonem. Każdy z nich zajął swoje miejsce – Fred poprawił sobie jeszcze werbel i dosunął stołek, a później wziął pałki do rąk.

Johnny sprawdził, czy jego gitara stroi. Blokowane klucze, które założył jakiś czas temu widocznie się sprawdzały, bo pokiwał zadowolony głową.

Matt złapał za mikrofon i powiódł w milczeniu wzrokiem po publiczności, przyglądającej mu się w oczekiwaniu.

\- No, dużo was – stwierdził ze stoickim spokojem. – To co? Napierdalamy? – Zapytał.

Odpowiedziały mu krzyki.

\- Napierdalamy? – Upewniła się Abbie, mówiąc do swojego mikrofonu.

Wrzawa przybrała na sile.

\- Kurwa pytanie jest: napierdalamy?! – Ryknął Fred, unosząc dupę ze stołka i przebijając się przez tłum mimo braku mikrofonu.

V miał wrażenie, że zaraz dozna trwałego uszkodzenia słuchu.

\- No i dobra – skwitował wokalista. – To napierdalamy.

Fred nabił cztery razy na hi-hacie.

Muzyka, którą grali, może nie była czymś, co V puściłby sobie w samochodzie… Albo gdziekolwiek indziej, niemniej słuchało mu się ich całkiem przyjemnie. Matt miał fajny, zachrypnięty i niski wokal, partie Freda były całkiem ciekawe, a George nie grał na basie tego, co gitarzyści, ale jednym palcem. V widział i słyszał, że z całej trójki z „sekcji strunowej”, to właśnie zielonowłosy punk przebierał palcami najwięcej. Aubrey robiła chórki, a najemnik był w szoku, słysząc jej głos – gdyby nie to, że ewidentnie to ona krzyczała do mikrofonu, myślałby, że to jakiś wielki, zarośnięty chłop.

A Johnny… V ciężko było oderwać od Johnny’ego oczy. Silverhand był widocznie w swoim żywiole. Pasja, z jaką grał na gitarze, z jaką wchodził w interakcję z publicznością, energia, z jaką poruszał się na scenie były czymś, co uświadomiło solosowi, z jak wielkiej części swojego życia rockers postanowił zrezygnować.

Skóra Johnny’ego lśniła w świetle reflektorów padających na scenę, jego mokre od potu włosy były potargane, oczy błyszczały w podnieceniu, a usta wykrzywiały się w dzikim uśmiechu.

Johnny na scenie był jak ogień. Silverhand zawsze pełen był żaru, ale publiczność i muzyka rozdmuchiwały ten żar, tworząc płomień, który mógłby spalić cały świat.

Ludzie, zdaniem V, nie zasługiwali na takiego Johnny’ego. Ale na pewno go potrzebowali.

Wszystkie instrumenty, oprócz basu, ucichły. George grał jakąś skoczną, nieskomplikowaną, mocno powtarzalną melodię.

\- Zacznijmy od dwóch chujów… przepraszam, członków sekcji rytmicznej! – Krzyknął Matt. – Na perkusji człowiek, który włada po mistrzowsku dwiema pałami: Fred!

Bębniarz włączył się do basu, robiąc najpierw dość skomplikowane przejście, a później przechodząc do jednego z podstawowych rytmów: stopa, werbel, stopa, stopa, werbel, ciągły ósemkowy hi-hat.

\- Ten, który stoi i udaje, że gra, czyli basista: George!

Zielonowłosy zagrał solówkę, wracając po chwili do wcześniejszego riffu.

\- Gitara prawie-prowadząca, czyli rytmiczna, no i to fajne darcie mordy, którym próbuje wyjebać mnie z zespołu: Aubrey, Abbie zwana!

Kobieta zrobiła slide i włączyła się na chwilę do Georga, później zaś skręciła gałkę od głośności na gitarze, uniosła dłonie i zaczęła klaskać do rytmu. Publika poszła w jej ślady.

\- Gościnnie i na zastępstwo za naszego kumpla Bruce’a! Oto gość, który lepszy od grania na gitarze jest tylko we wkurwianiu: Johnny!

Silverhand posłał publiczności demoniczny uśmiech i zagrał solo, po którym położył dłoń na gryfie, by gitara nie wybrzmiewała i nie zagłuszała słów wokalisty. 

\- A ja jestem Matt. I drę mordę – zakończył wokalista. – Nakurwiamy?!

\- Nakurwiamy! – Odpowiedział mu zgodny, cholernie głośny okrzyk.

Johnny i Aubrey dołączyli do Georga i Freda, zaczynając właściwe intro do piosenki.

Z tego, co orientował się V, po tym kawałku zostawały już tylko ewentualne bisy. Patrząc na ludzi, którzy śpiewali razem z Mattem, krzyczeli, gwizdali i ogólnie byli w euforii V stwierdził, że bisy nie są ewentualne, a raczej nieuniknione.

\- No i teraz powinniśmy powiedzieć, że dziękujemy wam za koncert i tak dalej, wyjść na backstage i czekać, żebyście zaczęli drzeć mordy, żebyśmy wrócili – wyjaśnił Matt, ocierając czoło z potu. – Za bardzo jednak szanujemy swój i wasz czas dlatego po prostu zapytam: grać dalej?!

\- Jeszcze siedem! Jeszcze siedem! – Skandowała publiczność.

\- Tyle to nie zagramy – zaprotestowała Aubrey. – Kierowca nas zajebie. A właśnie, kierowca – przypomniała sobie.

\- No, kierowca – zgodził się Matt. – Chcielibyśmy z tego miejsca podziękować i pogratulować V, naszemu kierowcy, slash technicznemu, slash typowi od merchu. Przetrwał pierwszy dzień trasy, a wcale mu tego nie ułatwialiśmy – wyjaśnił. Publiczność zareagowała śmiechem.

Ktoś gwizdnął przeciągle obok blondyna.

\- Tu jest! Tu jest! – Krzyknął jakiś piegowaty dzieciak, wskazując solosa gorączkowo.

Johnny odszukał go wzrokiem. Gdy zobaczył najemnika w pierwszym rzędzie, tuż przy barierkach, choć trochę na uboczu, jego spojrzenie zrobiło się miękkie.

Kurwa, gdyby V wiedział, że to, żeby był na pierdolonym koncercie będzie dla Silverhanda takie ważne, to przejechałby i cały kontynent, żeby być w Night City, gdy rockers grał z Exilesami.

\- Proszę o wielkie brawa dla V – powiedziała Aubrey. - Dzisiaj trzy razy prawie dostał wylewu, zasługuje chociaż na to.

Blondyn nie był przygotowany na owacje, jakie rozległy się na sali, tym bardziej na ludzi poklepujących go z uśmiechem po ramieniu.

\- V, to ile kawałków możemy zagrać? – Zapytał Matt, zeskakując ze sceny i podtykając mu mikrofon pod brodę. Blondyn zaczął udawać, że się zastanawia.

\- Jeden – powiedział. Rozległy się gwizdy i protesty. – Ile ich kurwa chcecie słuchać?!

\- Sie-dem! Sie-dem!

\- Dobra, dwa i ani jednego więcej! – Wrzasnął V. Krzyki przybrały na sile. – A, niech stracę, trzy. Wypierdalaj na scenę, bo mnie tu zaraz rozszarpią!

Rozległy się wrzaski radości, gwizdy i brawa. Matt wrócił na scenę, a Fred nabił rytm do kolejnej piosenki.

Najemnik widział, że muzycy byli już zmęczeni i ciągnęli resztkami sił, próbując jednak z całej mocy dać z siebie wszystko na ostatnich trzech kawałkach. I nawet im to wychodziło, przynajmniej tak wnioskował, gdy patrzył na ludzi pod sceną. 

Gdy tak grali, solos wyciągnął przygotowany wcześniej zwitek materiału, który wyjął wcześniej z torby, gdy nikt nie patrzył. Czekał na dobry moment.

I czekał. Czekał całe trzy piosenki.

Muzycy stanęli w jednej linii, by się ukłonić, a V wycelował i rzucił w końcu trzymanymi w ręku bokserkami. Gacie uwiesiły się na twarzy Johnny’ego, który z zaskoczenia prawie upuścił gitarę. W ślad za najemnikiem poszła reszta publiczności – na scenę posypały się staniki, koszulki, a nawet buty.

Johnny zdjął zasłaniające mu twarz gacie, przyjrzał im się ze zdziwieniem, a później odszukał wzrokiem blondyna, który, wyszczerzony, pomachał mu wesoło i przesłał całusa.

Silverhand zaczął się śmiać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muszę zacząć biegać. Może wtedy dogonię tego fika xd


	7. Chapter 7

Kiedy ludzie zaczęli wychodzić z sali koncertowej, a muzycy zbierać wraz z akustykiem sprzęt ze sceny, Johnny podszedł do V i wcisnął mu bokserki w rękę.

\- Są czyste – uprzedził go od razu solos.

\- Wiem, czułem – powiedział rockers i uśmiechnął się. – Wiesz, co to znaczy, prawda? – Zapytał.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem – odparł blondyn.

\- Co takiego? – Zainteresował się George, przechodzący obok nich z plątaniną kabli w rękach.

\- Wojnę – odparli równocześnie. Basista pobladł i czmychnął, potykając się o przewody.

\- Tylko nie zapomnij ich ładnie pozwijać! – Krzyknął za nim Silverhand.

\- Zajebiście ci poszło – pochwalił solos, zwracając się znowu do rockersa.

\- Mhm. Dzięki – odparł Silverhand, muskając przelotnie jego usta delikatnym pocałunkiem. – Idę zbierać graty – poinformował.

V schował bokserki do kieszeni.

\- A ja może jeszcze pójdę spróbować sprzedać jeszcze ze trzy koszulki – stwierdził, blondyn, idąc do części, w której mieścił się bar.

Stoisko było oblegane, Bran przyjął więc jego powrót z prawdziwą ulgą, szczególnie, że dziewczyna przy barze ledwie wyrabiała z nalewaniem piwa. Jones poszedł pomóc swojej pracownicy, a solos zajął jego miejsce.

Kiedy spakowali już wszystko do busa, a Fred rozliczył się zarówno z Branem, jak i z zespołami, V oddał mu pieniądze i rozpiskę, na której zaznaczone było, czego ile poszło.

\- Może nie wystarczyć tego wszystkiego do końca trasy – uprzedził perkusistę. Łysy pokiwał głową.

\- Spokojnie, wysłaliśmy przed trasą paczki do Chicago i Denver. Czekają na nas w klubach.

Gdy byli już gotowi do startu, Bran przyszedł się z nimi pożegnać.

\- Wpadaj częściej – powiedział mężczyzna do Freda. – I niekoniecznie tylko z koncertem. I jak będziesz miał okazję, to pozdrów Reginę – dodał.

V coś nagle tknęło.

\- Reginę? Reginę Jones? Znacie się? – Zapytał zaskoczony solos, prawie klepnął się w czoło. Jones. Z drugiej strony, mogła to być po prostu zbieżność nazwisk.

\- Bardziej mnie zaskakuje, że ty ją znasz. To moja kuzynka – odparł Bran. – Mały ten świat – stwierdził.

\- Mam kilku fixerów, a ona jest jednym z nich – wyjaśnił najemnik.

\- No cóż, w takim razie pewnie będziesz się z nią kontaktował wcześniej, niż Fred – skwitował właściciel lokalu. – To ty ją pozdrów. I powiedz, żeby na siebie uważała – poprosił.

\- Pewnie – odparł blondyn, ściskając jego dłoń.

\- V, mogę pojechać pierwszy jak coś – zaproponował Johnny, gdy właściciel baru poszedł do środka. Najemnik pokręcił głową.

\- Szczerze, to nie jestem zmęczony – stwierdził. – Bran zrobił mi taką kawę, że myślałem, że umrę czwarty raz. A widzę, że jesteś padnięty. Jak wszyscy – dodał.

\- Na pewno nie zjedziesz z wiaduktu albo coś? – Upewnił się rockers. V pokręcił głową.

\- Proszę cię, za kogo mnie masz – prychnął. – Pakujemy się! – Krzyknął tak, by usłyszała go reszta muzyków.

Abbie tym razem usadowiła się z tyłu. Siedziała pomiędzy Fredem a Mattem, George zaś zajął miejsce od okna. Widząc pytające spojrzenie, które V rzucił jej przez ramię, uśmiechnęła się.

\- I tak będę spała, więc nie zrobi mi się niedobrze. A tu mogę się oprzeć o chłopaków – wyjaśniła.

\- Mam koc z tyłu – powiedział solos. – Chcecie? – Zaproponował. Muzycy popatrzyli po sobie.

\- Nie, dzięki – odparł Matt.

\- Johnny? – Zapytał rockersa. Silverhand pokręcił głową. – No dobra, ale w razie czego mówcie.

Tym razem odpalił samochód za drugim razem.

Na początku z tyłu dobiegała go rozmowa, później jednak głosy stopniowo milkły, aż nastała cisza.

\- Ty – zagaił Johnny, szturchając go w ramię i wskazując ruchem głowy na tył – patrz.

Blondyn odwrócił się przez ramię, zerkając na muzyków.

Głowa Freda spoczywała na szybie, pod głowę podłożył sobie zwiniętą bluzę. Obejmował ręką Aubrey, która z kolei opierała się na jego ramieniu. Jego dłoń spoczywała gdzieś na jej biodrze. Na udach kobiety leżał Matt, a George ukrył głowę we wgłębieniu przy jej szyi, opierając się klatką piersiową o plecy wokalisty.

V uśmiechnął się i przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na drogę.

\- Są ze sobą blisko, co – rzucił. Silverhand mruknął potwierdzająco.

\- Tego brakowało w Samuraiu – stwierdził. – Byłem ja, był Kerry, który się koło mnie kręcił, a reszta to tak na doczepkę – ciągnął, patrząc zamyślony przed siebie. – Kiedyś spotkałem się z opinią, że muzycy, którzy ze sobą grają, nie muszą się lubić, tylko szanować, ale to gówno prawda. Co nie zmienia faktu, że w Samuraiu nie było ani szacunku, ani sympatii – podsumował.

\- Nie chciałbym jechać w trasę z kimś, kogo nie lubię – zgodził się blondyn.

\- Nie chodzi tylko o to – zaprotestował rockers. – Zespół powinien być jak rodzina. Te dzieciaki to rozumieją, w przeciwieństwie do mnie – powiedział. – Jak tak na nich patrzę… Co by się nie działo, siedzą w tym gównie razem. Nie pozwalają, żeby któreś z nich w nim utonęło, ale też żeby komuś uderzyła sodówa do łba. I muzycznie też się kurewsko uzupełniają – dodał.

V westchnął.

\- Johnny… Kochasz to – stwierdził blondyn. – Dlaczego rezygnujesz z muzyki? Przecież jesteś szczęśliwy, kiedy jesteś na scenie.

\- Największym skurwysynem w całym swoim życiu byłem będąc muzykiem – wyznał Silverhand. – Ćpanie, chlanie, ruchanie na prawo i lewo… Najgorsze jednak było to, że wszystkich innych ludzi miałem za nic. Rogue i Alt są tego najlepszym dowodem.

\- I co, myślisz, ze to wina muzyki? – Zapytał obojętnym tonem blondyn, pobierając bilet z bramki, by wjechać na autostradę.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – zaprotestował rockers.

Fred wymamrotał coś pod nosem i zachrapał cicho.

\- No to czego się boisz? – Drążył V.

\- Nie chcę, żeby mi coś uderzyło do łba – wytłumaczył Silverhand. – Byłem egoistycznym, zapatrzonym w siebie skurwielem wystarczająco długo. Nie bardzo uśmiecha mi się nawrót. Szczególnie, że jedynym lekarstwem było to, że umarłeś. Drugi raz może ci się ta sztuczka nie udać – skwitował.

\- Johnny – zaczął najemnik, zmieniając bieg i dodając gazu – zmieniłeś się. Sam fakt, że się tym przejmujesz jest tego dowodem. A ja nie jestem ani Alt, ani Rogue. Nie rezygnuj z czegoś, co kochasz przez obawy, które nie mają żadnego pokrycia w rzeczywistości.

Silverhand milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- To co, bierzemy Steve’a i zakładamy zespół? – Zażartował.

\- I jaką będę miał funkcję? – Zainteresował się blondyn. – Będę stał i ładnie wyglądał?

\- Damy cię na bas – zdecydował rockers. – Basu i tak nie słychać. 

\- To jakiś muzyczny żart, którego nie rozumiem, prawda? – Upewnił się solos.

\- Tak – odparł brunet, przecierając oczy dłonią. – Nie wiem… muszę o tym wszystkim pomyśleć. To nie jest takie proste, jak się wydaje. Hmm… A tak w ogóle, skoro już o nim mowa… Ciekawe, co u Steve’a – zastanowił się.

\- River ma do niego zaglądać – powiedział blondyn.

\- Ward? – Zapytał zaskoczony. – Rogue mi obiecała, że wyśle tam od czasu do czasu Waylanda…

Popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni. Po chwili na ich twarzach pojawiło się obrzydzenie.

\- Jesteśmy jak dwa stare dziady – stwierdził V.

\- Takie, które po dwudziestu latach małżeństwa pierwszy raz jadą na wycieczkę bez swojego gówniarza – zgodził się rockers z wyraźnym wstrętem.

\- I każą znajomym do niego czasami wpadać, żeby skontrolować, czy oby nic mu się nie stało albo nie robi imprezy na pół miasta – zgodził się najemnik, a jego odraza była równa tej, jaką odczuwał Silverhand.

Westchnęli.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że Ward i Wayland nie przypadną sobie do gustu i nie zostaną najlepszymi kumplami – wyznał rockers. – Mam wystarczająco dużo tematów na koszmary.

\- Mhm – przyznał mu rację najemnik. – A tak co do koszmarów… Prześpij się lepiej. Widzę, że jesteś zmęczony, nie musisz mi dotrzymywać towarzystwa. Muzyki sobie posłucham – powiedział, wyciągając słuchawki z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki.

* * *

Aubrey obudziła się pierwsza. Widząc, że jest obłożona od góry do dołu chłopakami z zespołu, westchnęła tylko i zanurzyła dłoń we włosach Matta, który mruknął coś przez sen i przesunął się bliżej jej brzucha.

\- Dobrze spałaś? – Usłyszała.

\- Całkiem, całkiem – przyznała. – Która godzina?

\- Dochodzi dziesiąta. – Czyli spała jakieś osiem godzin.

\- Ile udało ci się przejechać? – Zainteresowała się.

\- Prawie dziewięćset – powiedział. – Jazda w nocy jest bardzo spoko, zawsze idzie szybciej, niż się zakłada. Będziemy wcześniej, niż myślałem, o ile nic się nie stanie po drodze. Zostały cztery stówki. Tankowałem nad ranem, ale jak reszta się obudzi to i tak zatrzymamy się na jakiejś stacji. Zjemy coś, doleję do pełna… Na piętnastą, może szesnastą będziemy.

\- Musimy się trochę ogarnąć – stwierdziła kobieta. – Wykąpać się i takie tam.

\- Za jakieś dwie dychy mamy stację, na której wiem, że jest płatny prysznic – rzucił. – Nie będzie problemu.

\- Po CPN-ie zmieni cię Fred – powiedziała Abbie. – Musisz być kurewsko zmęczony.

Ramiona solosa uniosły się i opadły.

\- Nie jest aż tak źle… Kryzys był koło piątej, ale wtedy zatrzymałem się zatankować i wypić kawę. Ale pójdę się przespać na pakę – zdecydował. – Szczególnie, że po koncercie jedziemy do Billings, a to znowu tysiąc trzysta. A nawet trochę ponad.

Kiedy zajechali na stację, spał już tylko Matt. Aubrey potrząsnęła lekko wokalistą, który usiadł, przecierając oczy.

\- Co? Już jesteśmy? – Zapytał.

\- Nie, postój – odparł George. – Idziemy się umyć i coś opierdolić – poinformował. Matt pokiwał głową.

Wzięli swoje torby i poszli do środka, zostawiając tankującego V. Pierwsza pod prysznic poszła Aubrey, reszta muzyków zaś kupiła sobie kanapki i napoje, po czym usiedli przy stoliku, by w spokoju zjeść śniadanie. Najemnik dołączył do nich po paru minutach i wręczył Fredowi dwie faktury za paliwo. Łysy pokiwał głową, chowając je do torby.

\- Teraz się chcesz rozliczyć? – Zapytał solosa.

\- Ech, nie. Zjem coś i też się umyję. Wtedy można gadać o pieniądzach – odparł najemnik.

Gdy blondyn zjadł, poszedł się trochę przejść, by wyprostować nogi i zadzwonić do Rogue, która wysłała mu kilka godzin wcześniej wiadomość.

\- V – przywitała się fixerka.

\- Rogue – odparł. – Coś udało ci się ustalić? – Zapytał bez owijania w bawełnę.

\- I tak, i nie – odparła enigmatycznie.

Solos zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wszystko wygląda tak, jakby rzeczywiście chcieli się z tobą spotkać tylko dlatego, że zamierzają ci zaproponować, żebyś do nich dołączył – wyjaśniła kobieta. – Każda podsłuchana rozmowa, wszystkie wiadomości, które udało nam się przechwycić… Ale… Hmm – zamyśliła się.

\- Ale nadal nie wiemy, skąd wiedzą, że… nie wyglądam już tak, jak kiedyś – dokończył za fixerkę. – Ani co to oznacza.

Rogue skinęła głową.

\- Nie wiem, czy uda mi się jeszcze coś z tego wszystkiego wycisnąć. Tak czy inaczej, i tak zostawię kogoś przy tej sprawie, przynajmniej dopóki nie wrócisz – powiedziała. – Uznaj to za… Zaliczkę za następne zlecenie. Bo na pewno jakieś ci znajdę.

\- Dzięki. Doceniam to – powiedział szczerze. Fixerka uśmiechnęła się.

\- Poza tym, muszę ci pogratulować – stwierdziła lżejszym tonem. – Nawet najwięksi idioci Night City nie są na tyle głupi, żeby udzielać komuś informacji na twój temat.

\- Widać taki mój urok – odparł, puszczając jej oko. Rogue pokręciła głową.

\- Jak trasa? – Zainteresowała się. Blondyn parsknął śmiechem.

\- Proszę cię, Rogue, nie próbuj nawet udawać, że nie wiesz o tej trasie więcej, niż ja sam – powiedział fixerce. Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Pytam jedynie z grzeczności – wyjaśniła. – Pozdrów Johnny’ego. I pilnuj, żeby nic nie odpierdolił – przykazała, po czym rozłączyła się, nie czekając na odpowiedź. V stwierdził, że pora wracać na stację.

Przed wejściem stał Silverhand, opierający się o ścianę z rękami splecionymi na piersi. Na ramieniu miał swoją torbę, a ta, którą V zostawił w barze leżała na ziemi obok prawej nogi rockersa. 

\- Rogue dzwoniła – powiedział najemnik, podnosząc swój bagaż. – Masz pozdrowienia.

\- Czegoś się dowiedziała? – Zapytał brunet.

\- Wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście chcą tylko, żebym dołączył do Snake Nation. Przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka – wyjaśnił, opierając się obok Silverhanda.

\- A na drugi? – Drążył rockers.

\- A na drugi, nie wiadomo – odparł V. – Rogue mówi, że dopóki nie wrócimy, ktoś będzie przy tym grzebał, ale nie sądzi, żeby udało im się coś znaleźć – dodał. Johnny mruknął, zamyślony.

\- Fred powinien zaraz wyjść – poinformował w końcu solosa.

\- Mhm – mruknął blondyn, przecierając oczy. – Idź następny, ja wykąpię się ostatni – stwierdził.

Brunet uśmiechnął się.

\- Możemy zaoszczędzić na czasie. I na wodzie. I na pięciu dolcach – powiedział sugestywnie. V uniósł brew.

Fred wyjrzał przez drzwi.

\- Dobra, wolne – poinformował i zniknął, idąc zapewne do reszty wykąpanych już muzyków, nadal siedzących jednak w barze.

\- To jak? – Zapytał Silverhand.

\- Zawsze lubiłem ekonomiczne rozwiązania – odparł najemnik.

Blondyn był całkowicie pewien, że dwie osoby na raz pod prysznicem były wbrew zasadom panującym na stacji, wyłączył więc kamerę naprzeciw wejścia.

W pomieszczeniu znajdowała się umywalka, nad którą wisiały lustro i suszarka do włosów, naprzeciw niej stał niewielki metalowy stolik, a na wprost drzwi była kabina prysznicowa osłonięta plastikową, przezroczystą pleksą.

Łazienka nie była w żaden sposób przystosowana, by korzystało niej na raz dwóch rosłych mężczyzn. Załatwili sprawę w ten sposób, że V rozbierał się w kabinie, rzucając ubrania górą, Johnny zaś ściągał łachy przed lustrem, zbierając przy okazji ciuchy najemnika i odkładając je na stolik. Wyciągnął z toreb ręczniki, a ze swojej również żel pod prysznic, rzucając go blondynowi, który odłożył butelkę na niewielką półkę.

Solos puścił wodę. Zimny strumień chlusnął ze słuchawki nad jego głową, oblewając go i sprawiając, że krzyknął. Johnny parsknął śmiechem. V wyregulował temperaturę, a rockers wszedł do kabiny.

Silverhand popchnął najemnika na ścianę, przyszpilając go, kładąc przedramiona po obydwu stronach jego głowy. Pocałował blondyna, mocno, namiętnie, chwytając go za tył głowy i przyciągając do siebie.

\- Mogłem trochę skłamać z tym zaoszczędzonym czasem – powiedział, przesuwając usta na jego szyję.

\- Wcale mi to nie przeszkadza. Prawdę mówiąc, miałem nawet taką nadzieję – odparł V, łapiąc go za pośladek i przyciskając do swoich bioder.

Gorąca woda spływała kaskadami po ich ciałach. Blondyn złapał żel i wylał go na głowę rockersa.

\- Mieliśmy brać prysznic – przypomniał z uśmiechem, widząc zdezorientowany wzrok Silverhanda. Chwytając dłoń bruneta, wylał na nią nieco płynu, po czym wsunął swoje palce w ciemne pasma, masując jego głowę. Johnny przymknął oczy i mruknął, opierając czoło o jego ramię, by woda nie spłukiwała piany.

Dłonie rockersa wędrowały po torsie najemnika, namydlając jego obojczyki, pachy, schodząc coraz niżej, zatrzymując się na jednym z jego sutków, nie przerywając drogi drugiej ze swoich rąk. Oddech solosa stał się ciężki, gdy palce rockersa zacisnęły się u podstawy jego penisa.

V chwycił go pod podbródkiem, odginając jego głowę, by wypłukać pianę z włosów, całując go powoli, leniwie i niedbale. Jego palce przesuwały się po mokrych pasmach. Wylał więcej żelu na dłoń i sięgnął nią w dół. Rockers przycisnął swoje biodra do blondyna, chwytając obydwa ich członki w dłoń i poruszając nią w górę i w dół. Palce solosa wkradły się pomiędzy jego pośladki, gładząc wrażliwą skórę wokół jego wejścia. Johnny syknął i przyspieszył ruchy ręki. V jęknął nisko, przeciągle.

Silverhand pocałował najemnika, ich czoła oparły się o siebie. Jeden z palców V wsunął się w niego, zbyt płytko, zbyt powoli. Johnny ugryzł solosa w szyję.

\- Jeżeli masz zamiar mnie wkurwić, to śmiało, rób tak dalej – ostrzegł, patrząc w szare oczy, w których błąkały się złośliwe iskierki. – Albo się przyłożysz, albo się pogniewamy.

\- Niestety, woda to bardzo chujowy lubrykant, a temu żelowi pod prysznic tak do końca nie ufam – stwierdził najemnik, zakręcając gorący strumień lecący ze słuchawki. – Ale zrobię, co będę mógł – obiecał.

Johnny nie spodziewał się, że jego twarz i klatka piersiowa spotkają się ze ścianą z takim impetem. Na chwilę go oszołomiło – na wystarczająco jednak długo, by V zdążył przyklęknąć za nim i rozszerzyć jedną dłonią jego pośladki, przebiegając językiem od jego jąder aż do wejścia. Silverhand jęknął, przyciskając czoło do szklistych kafelków. 

\- O Boże – wykrztusił, czując, jak gorący, wilgotny język wciska się w jego wnętrze. Ręce solosa chwyciły jego biodra z taką siłą, że Johnny wiedział, że będzie miał siniaki. Był zdany na łaskę i niełaskę V.

Uwielbiał to.

Ręce bruneta ślizgały się na mokrych płytkach, szukając jakiegokolwiek podparcia – bezskutecznie. Jego twarz po raz kolejny przycisnęła się do ściany, gdy najemnik oderwał na chwilę od niego swoje usta, by szarpnąć jego biodro jedną ręką, drugą równocześnie popychając go w połowie pleców, aby rockers wygiął się w łuk.

Do języka dołączyły palce. Najpierw jeden, a po chwili, która dla bruneta wydawała się pierdoloną wiecznością, drugi. Johnny rozluźnił się, oddychając przez usta. Gdy blondyn sięgnął jego prostaty, głowa Silverhanda opadła do tyłu, a z jego ust wyrwał się ochrypły, zdławiony okrzyk. Język blondyna opuścił jego wnętrze, palce zaś kontynuowały swoje nieubłagane ruchy.

\- Mam ochotę cię zerżnąć, wiesz? – Zapytał najemnik. – Tak, żebyś darł się tak głośno, żeby cały jebany CPN wiedział, co właśnie robimy. Dałbyś radę, prawda, Johnny? Jęczeć tak, żeby te pierdolone ściany nie dały rady cię zagłuszyć?

\- M… Myślę… Że t-tak – wykrztusił. – Kwestia tego… czy dałbyś radę… mnie do tego zmusić.

Szczególnie brutalne uderzenie w jego prostatę sprawiło, że Johnny stracił resztki podparcia na ścianie i osunął się w dół. Nowy kąt pozwolił blondynowi sięgnąć jeszcze głębiej, jeszcze mocniej.

Oddech Silverhanda był urywany, a jego ręce ślizgały się bezsilnie po kafelkach.

\- Nie muszę cię do niczego zmuszać – wymruczał solos. – W końcu jesteś moją małą, posłuszną kurwą. Jeżeli powiem ci, żebyś krzyczał, to będziesz krzyczał. Nawet, jeśli kazałbym ci wrzeszczeć, że jesteś zwykłą dziwką i kochasz, kiedy jebię cię, jak najgorszą szmatę. Zrobiłbyś to – stwierdził, zginając palce.

Jęk, który wyrwał się z gardła Johnny’ego naprawdę mógł być słyszalny dla ludzi pod drzwiami. 

\- O kurwa – wyjęczał rockers z niedowierzaniem. – Kurwa, V… Ja… Ja zaraz… O Boże…

Jego członek drgał z każdym razem, gdy solos uderzał w jego prostatę. Preejakulat skapnął na kafelki. Przed oczami Silverhanda tańczyły mroczki, było mu ciężko złapać oddech. Przez jego ciało raz za razem przebiegało coś w rodzaju prądu, miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a straci świadomość. 

\- Hmm? – Mruknął najemnik. – Zaraz co, Johnny? Dojdziesz? Na moich palcach? Tylko tyle ci już wystarczy?

\- Ja… ja pierdolę… Chy-chyba…

V wstał, kładąc wolną dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, przytrzymując rockersa, którego nogi drżały tak bardzo, że groziło mu przewrócenie się. Solos polizał jego ucho.

\- Tak bardzo lubisz coś w sobie mieć? Jesteś jeszcze większą szmatą, niż się spodziewałem – szepnął, odgarniając włosy rockersa na drugą stronę, całując jego obojczyk, szyję, ramię, znów sięgając dłonią do jego klatki piersiowej, by ścisnąć jeden z jego sutków. Palce jego drugiej ręki nie zaprzestawały swoich ruchów we wnętrzu Silverhanda.

Rockers przesunął po ścianie jedną z dłoni, usiłując złapać swojego członka. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli nie dojdzie, to za chwilę zwariuje.

\- Nie – powiedział ostro V, przyciskając go mocniej do ściany i chwytając jego rękę. – Dojdziesz jak suka, którą jesteś: z moimi palcami w twojej dupie – warknął. – Obydwaj wiemy, że nic innego ci nie potrzeba – zakończył.

Jego dłoń poruszała się coraz szybciej, coraz brutalniej. Gdyby to, że Johnny uwięziony był pomiędzy klatką piersiową blondyna a ścianą, z pewnością skończyłby już na podłodze. Z ust rockersa wyrywały się jęki i przekleństwa, przeplatane imieniem solosa i okazjonalnym „o Boże”.

W końcu Silverhand wydał z siebie urwany krzyk, a jego mięśnie zacisnęły się na palcach V. Jedynym, co powstrzymywało go przed upadkiem było silne ramię, które szybko oplotło go w pasie.

V pomógł mu się wyprostować i pocałował go w skroń. Johnny dyszał ciężko, usiłując złapać równowagę.

Johnny był pewien, że doszedł. I to naprawdę intensywnie. Jedynym jednak tego dowodem było jego drżące ciało – nadal był twardy, boleśnie wręcz.

\- Dobra – wysapał po chwili, podczas której V obsypywał pocałunkami jego szyję, obojczyk, ramię i twarz. – Dobra, już. Już mogę stać. Kurwa, V… - powiedział, odwracając się do blondyna i przyciągając go do siebie.

Ich języki splotły się ze sobą. Najemnik całował go z desperacją i głodem, ściskając boleśnie jego biodra.

\- Pieprz mnie – zażądał rockers. Widząc, że blondyn zaczyna protestować, pokręcił głową. – Gówno mnie to interesuje. Nie jestem jakąś cipą, wytrzymam trochę bólu.

\- Johnny, jazda na ślinę nie jest zbyt przyjemna – ostrzegł go solos.

\- Podjąłem w życiu wiele chujowych decyzji i ewentualne konsekwencje nigdy mnie jakoś nie powstrzymały. Tym razem na pewno nie będzie inaczej – stwierdził, przyciągając do siebie blondyna, ssąc ustami jego szyję i znacząc ją zębami.

V złapał go za uda i uniósł do góry. Johnny oplótł jego biodra nogami, a szyję ramionami.

\- Tylko później nie narzekaj – powiedział solos, puszczając go jedną ręką, by nakierować się na jego wejście.

Bolało bardziej niż zwykle, musiał to przyznać. Był zbyt suchy, pieczenie, które odczuwał było prawie nie do zniesienia. Musiał też przyznać, że ból wcale mu tak do końca nie przeszkadzał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jęknął przeciągle, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

\- Johnny? – Zdziwił się V.

Silverhand nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle, jedyne dźwięki, jakie się z niego wydobywały były niskie, zachrypnięte i nieludzkie.

Czując, jak blondyn się wycofuje, zwarł swoje uda, sprawiając, że V wszedł w niego głębiej. Jego ciało przeszyła rozkosz wymieszana z bólem. Rockers zagryzł zęby na ramieniu solosa. Zacisnął powieki, usiłując odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę.

\- Powiedziałem: pieprz mnie – wykrztusił. – Mocno. Tak, żebym czuł to przez następne parę dni – odważył się dodać.

V uniósł brwi, złapał jednak bez słowa Johnny’ego za biodra i uniósł go, tak, że w rockersie została jedynie jego główka. Opuścił go, trafiając prosto w jego prostatę, sprawiając, że brunet ujrzał przed oczami gwiazdy. W łazience rozbrzmiały odgłosy ciała uderzającego o ciało, jęki, przekleństwa i gardłowe krzyki.

Johnny wychodził blondynowi naprzeciw, odpychając się od niego i nadziewając na gorącego, twardego członka jak w amoku. Z jego ust, niczym litania, spływały bluzgi przerywane imieniem najemnika.

\- Kurwa, V… V, ja pierdolę, jeszcze trochę… jeszcze trochę i…

\- Ja też, Johnny – jęknął blondyn. – Już za chwilę… kurwa… Johnny…

Ich pocałunki były agresywne i brutalne, zostawiały po sobie skaleczenia i siniaki. Ręce rockersa gorączkowo szukały oparcia, zostawiając na ramionach i plecach solosa czerwone pręgi. Johnny zdołał złapać swojego penisa w dłoń i zaczął obciągać sobie szybkimi, zdecydowanymi ruchami.

\- Dobrze ci? – Wysapał blondyn. – Podoba ci się, kiedy boli? – Zapytał.

\- Tak… Tak – potwierdził Silverhand. – Kurewsko mi się podoba. 

\- Dlaczego nic nigdy nie mówiłeś? 

\- Sam… Sam o tym nie wiedziałem – przyznał. 

V przyspieszył, jego ruchy stały się nieregularne i bardzo, bardzo brutalne. Johnny przyciągnął go wolną ręką do pocałunku.

Doszedł wręcz zawstydzająco szybko. Wygiął się w łuk, rozlewając pomiędzy swój brzuch a klatkę piersiową blondyna, maskując swój krzyk gryząc najemnika w szyję. Miał wrażenie, że orgazm rozrywa całe jego ciało na części pierwsze i nie był pewien, czy zdoła się kiedykolwiek pozbierać. V, czując, jak mięśnie Silverhanda zaciskają się na nim, nie zdołał nawet wyjść z bruneta, dochodząc z niskim jękiem głęboko w jego wnętrzu. Puścił Johnny’ego, a ten złapał się jego ramion, usiłując zachować równowagę, by nie wywalić się na mokrych kafelkach.

Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu podtrzymywali się obydwaj, nie do końca przekonani, czy ich nogi nie odmówią posłuszeństwa. W końcu solos sięgnął ręką, by znowu włączyć wodę.

\- Nie zdążyłem wyjść – powiedział przepraszającym tonem.

\- A to jakieś szkodliwe? – Zainteresował się Silverhand.

\- No nie, raczej nie – odparł blondyn ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Obydwaj jesteśmy czyści, z resztą gdyby tak nie było, używalibyśmy kondomów. A poza tym możesz się od razu umyć. 

\- No to w taki razie to nie tak, że mam coś przeciwko – stwierdził rockers, wzruszając ramionami. 

\- Nie byłem tego do końca pewien – wyjaśnił solos. – Ale zapamiętam na przyszłość. No i… Jak obiecałem: zrobiłem, co mogłem – powiedział, puszczając rockersowi oko.

Johnny pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, sięgając po żel pod prysznic.

Myli się bez większych ekscesów. Nie mogli jednak powstrzymać się od pocałunków, oderwanie od siebie rąk również okazało się praktycznie niewykonalne. Kąpanie się stało się przez to nieco utrudnione, ale mimo to nie zajęło im to zbyt długo. Woda nie była już tak gorąca jak na początku ich prysznica, zdążyli jednak, zanim stała się całkiem zimna.

V wyszedł pierwszy, wytarł się i zaczął ubierać. Kiedy Johnny spróbował zrobić to samo, posypały się przekleństwa – łazienka naprawdę nie była przystosowana do dwóch dużych facetów.

W końcu udało im się opracować system, który działał. Brunet wycierał się pod prysznicem, a V ubierał się przy ich torbach. Gdy blondyn mył zęby, Silverhand próbował założyć czyste spodnie na wilgotne nogi, siedząc na metalowym stoliku. Kiedy nareszcie mu się to udało, zamienili się miejscami – V zaczął suszyć włosy rockersa, równocześnie je rozczesując, a brunet z kolei złapał szczoteczkę do zębów.

Brudne ubrania schowali do przygotowanego przez blondyna jeszcze w Night City worka, który najemnik wepchnął później z powrotem do swojego bagażu.

Solos wyjrzał z łazienki, by upewnić się, że kamera nadal była wyłączona. Na jego znak Johnny wyszedł zaraz za nim. Opuścili stację paliw z torbami przewieszonymi przez ramiona.

Reszta zespołu czekała na nich przy busie. Widząc, że Matt chce coś powiedzieć, Silverhand odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Zastanów się dobrze, czy na pewno chcesz znać odpowiedź na pytanie, które masz zadać – poradził. Wokalista posłusznie zamknął usta. – Tak myślałem – stwierdził.

\- Pieprzyliście się? – Zaciekawił się za to George, a Matt posłał mu zdegustowane spojrzenie. – No co? Ja tam się odpowiedzi nie boję. Z resztą, widać, że tak – dodał, wskazując na szyję najemnika.

V zaczął się śmiać. Muzycy popatrzyli na niego zdziwieni.

\- Wiesz co, znikaj z nim na pół godziny nieco częściej, dobra? – Poprosiła Johnny’ego Abbie. Silverhand wygiął brew, patrząc się na kobietę, usiłując przekazać jej wzrokiem jedną, prostą wiadomość.

A brzmiała ona „odpierdol się”. Chyba nawet się udało.

\- Dobra – przerwał im Fred. – Ja przejmuję kierownicę – poinformował. – Mamy jeszcze czterysta, pakujcie się do środka – zarządził.

Abbie przyglądała się blondynowi ze zmrużonymi oczami.

Najemnikowi bardzo nie podobało się jej spojrzenie.

Kobieta otworzyła drzwi bagażnika, złapała go za ramię i posadziła praktycznie siłą.

\- Poczekaj – rozkazała, nadal uważnie błądząc oczami po jego twarzy. V popatrzył na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. – Masz bardzo ładną cerę, ale jest strasznie sucha – wyjaśniła. – Nie szczypie cię twarz?

\- Nie wiem – odparł najemnik.

\- Ona ma rację, japę masz jak papier ścierny – powiedział Johnny z uśmiechem. Tylko trochę wrednym.

\- Nie jest taka jakby ściągnięta? – Drążyła, łapiąc go za podbródek i przekręcając jego głowę we wszystkie strony. Solos zmarszczył nos.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, czym to się objawia – powiedział nieco zdegustowany.

Kobieta zaczęła grzebać w torbie. Wyciągnęła kosmetyczkę, a z niej z kolei wyjęła niewielką metalową buteleczkę z atomizerem. Bez ostrzeżenia prysnęła V prosto w twarz – solos parsknął, zamykając oczy i marszcząc nos.

\- Jezu, myślałem, że to gaz pieprzowy – powiedział z wyraźną ulgą. – Ale… To coś śmierdzi, jakby coś zdechło – narzekał. – Co robisz? – Zapytał podejrzliwie, gdy kobieta znowu sięgnęła do kosmetyczki i wyciągnęła jakąś buteleczkę.

\- Tonik albo hydrolat, esencja, serum, a później krem – powiedziała, jakby to miało coś wyjaśniać.

\- Że co? Ale co to? I po co to? – Zapytał solos, rzucając Johnny’emu spojrzenie mówiące: „no pomóż”.

Rockers udawał, że tego nie zauważa.

Kobieta zaczęła wklepywać coś w jego twarz. V próbował odgonić jej ręce.

\- Weź daj spokój – polecił George, patrząc na niego współczująco. – Nie ma sensu się stawiać. Szybciej pójdzie, jak po prostu się poddasz.

\- Ma rację – dodał Fred.

\- Kurwa, szczypie – ględził blondyn.

\- Kwas hialuronowy mocno nawilża – wyjaśniła Abbie, nadal wklepując kosmetyk. – To normalne, że szczypie, kiedy masz taką suchą skórę.

\- Aha – mruknął solos. – Zaraz, zaraz… Kwas?! Nakładasz mi na mordę kwas?! – Przeraził się.

\- Nie rozpuści ci twarzy – parsknęła śmiechem kobieta, chowając buteleczkę i wyciągając następną. V popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie. – To serum – wyjaśniła.

\- Nie podoba mi się to. To… coś co już nałożyłaś nie wystarczy? – Zapytał.

\- Nie. To serum działa rozświetlająco. A jak tego nie domkniemy tego wszystkiego jakimś emolientem, to zamiast nawilżyć, jeszcze bardziej wysuszy – wytłumaczyła, nakładając kilka kropli na dłonie, rozprowadzając je po palcach.

Znowu zaczęła klepać go po twarzy.

\- To po co się tym w ogóle smarować? – Zdziwił się.

\- Zamknij mordę i daj działać specjalistce – rzucił Silverhand, patrząc się na niego ze złośliwym błyskiem w oczach.

\- Ale ja w ogóle nie widzę w tym sensu… To ma tak piec, czy coś jest nie tak? – Zaniepokoił się solos, patrząc na brunetkę.

\- Wszystko w porządku… chyba – stwierdziła. – Nie jesteś na nic uczulony, prawda?

\- Jestem uczulony na baby, które robią dziwne rzeczy z moją twarzą – burknął.

\- Czyli wszystko w porządku, nie ma tu takiej – odparła.

\- To przynajmniej ładnie pachnie – rzucił blondyn. – Jakby… nie wiem. Grejpfrutem? Ale to pierwsze wypierdol gdzieś do kanałów, tam jest tego miejsce.

Kobieta milczała. Wyjęła po prostu z kosmetyczki słoiczek i nałożyła krem na twarz zrezygnowanego V.

\- Czuję się, jakby ktoś wysmarował mi mordę margaryną – narzekał. – Tylko taką szczypiącą. I po co to wszystko? – Zapytał.

\- Bo tak – odparła kobieta, chowając kosmetyczkę do torby. V westchnął.

\- Idę spać do bagażnika. Jeżeli odpadnie mi głowa, to będzie twoja wina – stwierdził solos, wyciągając koc ze swojego bagażu.

\- Na pewno? Trochę tam ciasno – zmartwiła się Aubrey.

\- V jest w stanie usnąć w pozycjach, o których nawet ci się nie śniło – odpowiedział Johnny za solosa.

\- I pewnie nie tylko usnąć – rzucił basista do Matta konspiracyjnym szeptem, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Wokalista strzelił go w zielony łeb.

V poukładał torby tak, by samemu się zmieścić, wszedł do auta i skulił się, zwijając w kłębek. Oparł głowę na swoim własnym bagażu i opatulił się kocem w coś w rodzaju kokonu. Fred zamknął drzwi, zabezpieczając je linką-pętelką.

Zespół wpakował się do auta.

Ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam ochotę napisać porno. To napisałam.  
> Noo I magiczne 30k przebite. Teraz spróbuję się zmieścić w 50k xd  
> I pewnie wyjdzie jak zwykle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam w sumie poczekać parę dni, zanim to zapostuję, bo będę miała kocioł i z pisania raczej nici, a miło byłoby zachować jakąś systematyczność. Ale nie będę taka. Skończyłam, to wstawiam.

Do klubu dotarli trochę po szesnastej.

\- W sumie to jesteśmy na styk – stwierdził Fred. – Pierwszy zespół planowo ma wchodzić o osiemnastej. Wcześnie zaczynamy, wcześnie kończymy, bo pewnie koło północy. Dobra, budźcie V i jazda z gratami do środka – ciągnął, otwierając pętelkę na drzwiach.

Skulony najemnik opierał się o torbę za swoimi plecami, zawinięty w koc. W rękach trzymał klucz do kół, którego górna część spoczywała na jego ramieniu, jakby przytulał się do zimnego kawałka metalu. Gdy tylko otworzyli, solos spiął się, otworzył oczy świecące na niebiesko i przebiegł po nich wzrokiem. Upewniwszy się, że naprzeciw niego stoją ludzie, których zna, rozluźnił się, a jego tęczówki wróciły do swojej stalowoszarej normy. Muzycy popatrzyli po sobie zdziwieni.

\- A tobie co? Samotny się poczułeś? – Wybełkotał słaniający się nieco na nogach George, wskazując narzędzie na ramieniu najemnika.

\- Kiedy jeździłem u Bakkersów zawsze na pace zostawialiśmy czujkę – wyjaśnił blondyn, prostując nogi i kręcąc głową, by ulżyć mięśniom karku. Przetarł twarz, a kiedy to zrobił, pojawiło się na niej niemałe zaskoczenie. Zaraz jednak zreflektował się. – Zdarzało się, że na postoju ktoś włamywał się do bagażnika. Spotykał wtedy wkurwionego, obolałego Nomadę, uzbrojonego zwykle w pałkę elektryczną albo kij baseballowy, no i pistolet. Widocznie odezwało się przyzwyczajenie – stwierdził, porzucając klucz i wychodząc z samochodu.

„Kontrpacyfista” był nieco większy niż „Butem w Mordę”. Składał się jednak z tylko jednej, dużej sali. Wystrój nie przypadł Johnny’emu do gustu – był zbyt industrialny, zbyt sterylny. Bar był wykonany ze stali nierdzewnej, stały przy nim wysokie, metalowe stołki. Pomieszczenie było oświetlane halogenami o zimnym świetle, sprawiając, że miejsce miało klimat prosektorium.

W sumie, pomyślał odstawiając centralę od perkusji, trochę jak Afterlife. Może w „Kontrpacyfiście” też była kiedyś kostnica. W przeciwieństwie do lokalu Rogue, klubowi brakowało jednak charakteru. A może to fixerka była całym charakterem Afterlife?

Stoliki zostały przesunięte pod ścianę, by zrobić miejsce dla publiczności. Scena była jednak znacznie mniejsza, niż poprzednia. Zbudowano ją z metalowych palet, na których przymocowano grubą blachę, a ją z kolei obito cienką jak papier wykładziną – zapewne z odzysku, patrząc na plamy i jej ogólny stan, który można było ocenić na „opłakany”.

\- Kto to w ogóle nazwał? – Zdziwił się V, odstawiając kolumnę basową, którą niósł wraz z wokalistą. – „Kontrpacyfista”? Co to w ogóle ma znaczyć?

\- Ćśś – uciszył go Matt. – Jeszcze właściciel usłyszy i się obrazi.

\- Dobrze, że klucz do kół przypadł ci tak bardzo do gustu – powiedziała do najemnika Abbie, niosąca pokrowiec z blachami. – Nie wiem, czy nie będziesz musiał z nim stać obok sceny, w razie gdyby tłum wpadł na pomysł, żeby zatańczyć z nami pogo – ciągnęła odstawiając futerał na jeden ze stołów i patrząc niepewnie na ustawione przed platformą niezbyt stabilne konstrukcyjnie, chybotliwe barierki.

\- Zdarzyło się tak? – Zainteresował się blondyn, gdy szedł wraz z kobietą ramię w ramię do samochodu. Matt szedł tuż za nimi.

\- No… Nie do końca. Trzeci koncert – wyjaśniła. – Mieliśmy kosę z miejscowym zespołem, wzięli znajomych i wpadli do klubu, a później na scenę. Skończyłam z połamaną gitarą, Bruce’owi stratowali całą podłogę…

\- Podłogę? – Nie zrozumiał V. Zamyślony, potarł policzek. 

\- Efekty gitarowe – wyjaśnił Matt. – George’owi wyrwali z basu kabel razem z gniazdem – parsknął śmiechem. – Szkoda, że nie mamy nagrania. Fred napierdalający ludzi pałkami po łbach to widok dla potomnych.

\- Nie byłeś lepszy. Kto próbował udusić lidera tych frajerów kablem od mikrofonu? – Zapytała z uniesioną brwią.

\- Tylko to miałem pod ręką – usprawiedliwił się wokalista. – Mikrofonu było mi bardziej szkoda, nie chciałem nim rzucać.

\- Wywiązało się kurewskie mordobicie, ludzie, którzy przyszli sobie na koncert nie byli zbyt zadowoleni z tego, że ktoś przeszkadza wykonawcom, więc się dołączyli – dodała jeszcze kobieta.

\- Było zajebiście… - Rozmarzył się wokalista.

\- To ja może tak czy inaczej wezmę ten klucz – stwierdził solos, łapiąc za heada od wzmacniacza basisty. Aubrey wzięła dwa statywy od blach do perkusji, po jednym w każdą rękę.

\- Weźcie może gdzieś usadźcie Georga, co? Póki chłop nie wytrzeźwieje – powiedział Johnny do Freda. – Zaraz mu przyjebię, plącze mi się pod nogami i tylko wkurwia. Prawie mi zleciała kolumna na stopę.

\- Abbie! – Krzyknął perkusista, manewrujący trzymanymi w rękach werblem, stołkiem i statywem. – Abbie, George odpierdala! Dzisiaj twoja kolej!

Kobieta westchnęła i wcisnęła statywy wokaliście.

\- Zaraz będę – powiedziała ze zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy, idąc w stronę basisty, który z uporem maniaka próbował pomóc Silverhandowi zanieść jego wzmacniacz do środka. Aubrey chwyciła punka za zielony irokez i pociągnęła na bok. George nie protestował, po prostu szedł za nią zgięty, nieco chwiejnym krokiem, tłumacząc coś gitarzystce przejęty i gestykulując żywo.

V podszedł do Johnny’ego i złapał za jeden z uchwytów po bokach kolumny. Silverhand skinął głową.

\- Wyspałeś się? – Zainteresował się rockers.

\- Bywało gorzej – przyznał solos, obmacując wolną ręką swoją twarz. – Uroki życia w trasie. Ale jak mam być szczery, to trochę mi tego wszystkiego brakowało – wyznał. Johnny spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Spania po pięć godzin w bagażniku? – Zapytał.

Odstawili kolumnę.

\- Tak – odparł V. – Między innymi. Praktycznie całe życie byłem w drodze. Miło czasem wrócić do korzeni – wyjaśnił, tym razem dotykając czoła.

\- Od kiedy się obudziłeś, ciągle to robisz – zauważył rockers. – Coś cię piecze? – Zapytał.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył solos. – Po prostu… A, sam zobacz – powiedział, łapiąc rockersa za nadgarstek i przyciągając jego rękę do swojej twarzy.

Skóra V była miękka i gładka, bardzo przyjemna w dotyku. Johnny był widocznie zaskoczony, gdy sunął po niej palcami.

\- Chyba muszę zapytać, co to takiego było. Rzeczywiście jak teraz myślę, to chyba mnie ciągle piekła morda, po prostu się do tego przyzwyczaiłem – stwierdził blondyn.

Gdy wracali do samochodu, minęli Freda niosącego dywan.

\- A co do życia w trasie… - Zaczął Johnny. – Wiesz, propozycja od Aldecaldos nie ma terminu przedawnienia – przypomniał solosowi po chwili wahania. V wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jakbym się z nimi zabrał cholera wie gdzie, to kto by cię upilnował? – Zapytał. – Przecież Rogue się nie rozdwoi – rzucił, wchodząc do bagażnika.

\- V… - Zaczął rockers.

\- Johnny, jeżeli zamierzasz mi zaproponować, że zostawisz dla mnie Night City i dołączysz razem ze mną do Aldecaldos, żeby jeździć po całym kontynencie, to dobrze się zastanów – ostrzegł najemnik. – To takie romantyczne, że po takich słowach będę musiał ci się oświadczyć. 

Silverhand parsknął.

\- No nie, do tego nie możemy dopuścić – odparł, śmiejąc się.

Właścicielem lokalu był niski, szczupły jegomość o śniadej cerze i ciemnych włosach, z krzaczastym wąsem i równie krzaczastymi brwiami.

\- Ed jestem – przedstawił się, podając im wszystkim po kolei dłonie, kiwając głową, gdy mówili swoje imiona. – Rupert powinien być za parę minut, reszta zespołów też już dojeżdża.

\- A kim jest Rupert? – Zapytał George, który trochę już wytrzeźwiał. Miał podejrzanie mokrego irokeza i koszulkę. Johnny podejrzewał, że torba Abbie była lżejsza o butelkę wody.

\- Akustykiem – odparł Ed. – W razie gdybyście czegoś chcieli, będę na zapleczu – powiedział.

\- Możemy tam pochować rzeczy? – Zapytała z nadzieją Aubrey.

\- Dużo tego macie? To nie Bóg wie jakie pomieszczenie, a muszę się tam kręcić – uprzedził.

\- Torby i dwie kolumny – wyjaśnił Matt. Ed wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jesteście pierwsi, a kto pierwszy, ten lepszy – skwitował. – Jak reszta zespołów przyjedzie, to mnie nie obchodzi, co zrobią ze swoim szajsem. Tylko ustawcie to tak, żeby nie zagracić całego zaplecza.

Matt, Johnny, Aubery i George poszli do samochodu, by wszystko przynieść.

Trzy zsunięte stoliki nieopodal drzwi do lokalu, za którymi stały cztery krzesła ewidentnie przygotowane były na merch, Fred wraz z V przytargali więc kartony i porozkładali nieco rzeczy.

\- Jakbyś chciał, żeby ktoś cię zmienił, to mów – polecił najemnikowi perkusista. – Albo wyślij do mnie wiadomość. No, jak będziemy na scenie, to będziesz musiał dalej siedzieć, ale poza tym to kogoś się przyśle – wyjaśnił. Solos pokiwał głową.

\- Ej, tak w ogóle, czemu kąpiesz się w lodowatej wodzie? – Zapytał blondyn, zaintrygowany.

\- Najpierw ciepła, a na koniec leję się zimnym strumieniem. Zawsze tak robiłem, w sumie się nad tym nigdy nie zastanawiałem – wytłumaczył. – A co? – Zainteresował się.

\- A nic. Włączam prysznic, a tu jak nie chluśnie… - Urwał. – Nie było to przyjemne. No, nie ważne. Myślałem, że to jakaś tajemna technika perkusistów – wzruszył ramionami. – Byłem ciekaw, co to daje.

\- Wyłażę spod prysznica i nie trzęsę się z zimna, jak w mieszkaniu w zimę nawali ogrzewanie – stwierdził perkusista. – Poza tym prawdopodobnie nic.

Rupert okazał się młodym, pryszczatym chłopakiem z długimi, przetłuszczonymi włosami związanymi w niskiego kucyka. Był wysoki i chudy jak tyczka. Trochę seplenił.

\- No dobra – powiedział, gdy się przywitali. – To rozumiem, że twoje bębny są przez cały koncert – zwrócił się do Freda. – A jak się umawialiście ze wzmacniaczami? Każdy swoje?

\- Z tego co wiem, to tak – stwierdził pałkarz. Akustyk westchnął.

\- Dla mnie to więcej pierdolenia, ale niech będzie – powiedział z widocznym niezadowoleniem.

\- Taka praca – skwitował George, za co obdarzony został wybitnie nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

\- W sumie możemy was już ustawić i będziecie wolni do koncertu – powiedział Rupert.

Jak powiedział, tak zrobili. Muzycy zaczęli rozstawiać i podłączać sprzęt, nastroili się.

\- Paki macie mocniejsze od naszych frontów – stwierdził akustyk, przyglądając się wzmacniaczom. – Nie ma co ich w ogóle wpinać.

V przyglądał im się z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, siedząc na krześle przy stoliku z merchem i popijając gazowaną wodę z butelki.

Wszystko szło jak z płatka dopóki nie przyszła pora na wokal. Kolumny milczały, buczały tylko złowrogo.

\- Kurwa, co jest – zirytował się Rupert. – Przecież w zeszłą sobotę jeszcze wszystko działało…

Zaczął gorączkowo kręcić gałkami i bawić się suwakami, na jego twarzy pojawiało się coraz większe zdenerwowanie.

Muzycy popatrzyli po sobie i pokiwali głowami.

\- Mamy swoje jak coś – powiedział Fred. – Na zapleczu. – Akustyk potrząsnął głową.

\- Jak Ed się dowie, że coś się zjebało, a ja nie wiem co, to mnie zapierdoli – powiedział Rupert. – Muszę rozkminić, o co chodzi.

Długowłosy blondyn uwijał się jak w ukropie, sprawdzając wszystkie wtyczki w konsoli, przewody i same kolumny, rzucając co chwila nerwowe spojrzenie w stronę drzwi do zaplecza. Wymienił mikrofon na inny, wymienił przewody. Wszystko na nic, nie udawało mu się zlokalizować usterki.

\- V! – Krzyknął Johnny, zwracając się w stronę stolików. Najemnik spojrzał na rockersa pytająco. – Weź no tu na chwilę chodź. George, idź tam posiedź, w razie gdyby komuś wpadło do łba wejść głównymi drzwiami i powybierać sobie, co tam by chciał – polecił punkowi. Basista pokiwał głową i poszedł zmienić solosa.

\- Co jest? – Zainteresował się V, podchodząc do nich. – Coś trzeba na ostatnią chwilę kupić?

\- Nie tym razem – zaprzeczył Johnny. – Coś się zjebało w kolumnach. Niby są włączone, ale sygnał nie dochodzi. Nie wiemy, co to może być – wytłumaczył. Oczy najemnika zaświeciły się na niebiesko, solos przebiegł wzrokiem po głośnikach, mikserze i kablach je łączących.

\- Nie życzę sobie, żeby jakiś pajac grzebał przy moim sprzęcie – powiedział akustyk oburzony.

Oczy V zgasły.

\- To szkoda, bo ten pajac mógłby ci to naprawić w pięć minut – skwitował, odwracając się na pięcie i idąc do George’a.

\- Zaraz, zaraz! Czekaj – zatrzymał go akustyk. – Co tam się stało? – Zapytał.

\- Czemu interesuje cię opinia jakiegoś pajaca? – Zapytał solos z uniesioną brwią. Rupert parsknął, zirytowany.

\- No już, nie obrażaj się. Też byś nie chciał, żeby ktoś grzebał ci przy czymś, czym zarabiasz na życie – powiedział. Widząc, że jego wyjaśnienia nie robią na najemniku żadnego wrażenia, westchnął. – Przepraszam, dobra? Poniosło mnie. Co jest z tymi kolumnami nie tak?

\- Zimne luty w kolumnach. W tej, do której masz podczepiony przewód od konsoli. Sygnał nie przechodzi – powiedział solos, jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśniać.

\- A po ludzku? – Zapytał Rupert. – Co to są te „zimne luty”?

\- Nie wiesz, co to? – Zaskoczył się solos. – No, połączenie nie styka.

\- I skąd to się wzięło? – Drążył akustyk.

\- Powstają na różne sposoby – wyjaśnił V. – Dajmy na to, na przykład jak temperatura lutownicy jest za niska, to metal, w tym przypadku cyna, nie może dobrze spłynąć i lipa z łączeniem. Zimny lut – powtórzył. – Ale bywa tak też, kiedy jest przegrzana. Albo lutowane miejsce źle się oczyści. No i jeszcze jeśli łączenie mocno się nagrzewa. Albo może cyny po prostu jest przy tych łączeniach za mało… Dobra, w każdym razie… To wszystko? – Zapytał po swoim wywodzie. – To idę – stwierdził.

\- Zaraz, poczekaj! – Zatrzymał go znowu Rupert, łapiąc za przedramię. V zmarszczył brwi. – Gdzie te luty? Jak to naprawić?

\- Jak to: jak – zdziwił się najemnik. – Zlutować.

\- … nie umiem – przyznał dźwiękowiec. Brwi solosa wystrzeliły do góry.

\- Jak to: nie umiesz? Przecież podobno zarabiasz tym sprzętem na życie, to co? Powiesz mi, że nie umiesz go nawet konserwować?

Rupert milczał.

\- No, to nie wróżę ci świetlanej przyszłości – skwitował najemnik. – Johnny, mógłbyś mi przynieść z torby lutownicę i cynę? Ja w tym czasie wybebeszę ten głośnik – powiedział do rockersa.

\- A ładnie prosisz? – Zapytał z przekąsem Silverhand.

\- Ślicznie wręcz – odparł solos, otwierając klapkę od kolumny.

Naprawienie głośników nie zajęło V więcej niż piętnaście minut. Gdy skończył, na miejsce dojechały już dwa pozostałe zespoły.

The Exiles w spokoju dokończyli próbę. Pomogli również rozstawić się pozostałym kapelom.

\- Jak chcecie, to możecie pograć na mojej kolumnie – zaoferował George, widząc małe combo basowe jednego z zespołów. – To może nie uciągnąć grania z backline’u – stwierdził.

Ciemnowłosa basistka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

\- Naprawdę? Nie będzie ci to przeszkadzać? – Upewniła się.

\- E tam – machnął ręką. – Mam wszystko pozaznaczane, możesz kręcić gałami, ile tylko chcesz.

\- W takim razie, bardzo chętnie – stwierdziła.

Próba dźwięku poszła całkiem sprawnie. W momencie, kiedy ostatni z zespołów zszedł, a akustyk dał konsolę na stand-by, wzdychając z ulgą, do klubu schodzić zaczęli się pierwsi ludzie.

V był dosyć zajęty rozmową z potencjalnymi nabywcami merchu. Najemnik co chwilę marszczył brwi z irytacją, odpowiadając na pytania zdawkowo i z miną typu „weź, spierdalaj, człowieku, znajdź sobie coś lepszego do roboty, niż uprzykrzanie mi życia”.

Johnny wpadł na pomysł.

\- Hej, Fred – zagadnął, podchodząc do perkusisty. – Znasz się na samochodach, no nie?

\- Trochę – odparł łysy. – Na pewno nie tak, jak V, więc jeśli chcesz o coś zapytać…

\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył Silverhand. – Na instalacjach elektrycznych też się znasz? – Drążył.

\- No nie, tutaj akurat lepszy jest Matt – odparł zdziwiony pałkarz. – Pracował swego czasu przy elektryce, więc ma jakieś pojęcie. W sensie no może nie w samochodowych rzeczach, ale tak ogólnie…

Rockers zawołał wokalistę, który podszedł do nich z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Chcecie ze mną zrobić V w chuja? – Zaproponował rockers. Na obliczu Matta pojawiło się przerażenie, Fred zaś gromił Johnny’ego wzrokiem, widocznie oburzony. – No nie bądźcie takimi pizdami. To będzie taki mały, nieszkodliwy żart.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby… - Zaczął perkusista, niedane jednak było mu dokończyć.

\- Robimy pranka V? – Zainteresował się podniecony George. – Co takiego?

\- Nie robimy V żadnego pranka. Pamiętasz, jak się wkurwił za ten jebany korek? – Przypomniał mu wokalista.

George wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wtedy to było niekontrolowane, nikt nie miał zamiaru robić sobie z niego jaj. Poza tym, już od początku był mocno podkurwiony, to była kropla, która przegięła pałę – stwierdził punk, kalecząc powiedzonko. – No weź, Matt, V to czasami taki kurewski smutas, że aż się prosi, żeby mu coś odjebać.

Kiedy na twarzy wokalisty pojawiło się wahanie, Fred wiedział, że sprawa jest w zasadzie przegrana. George zawsze potrafił namówić swojego najlepszego kumpla do praktycznie wszystkiego.

\- To co robimy? – Zapytał Matt, wzdychając z rezygnacją, pogodzony z tym, że sam sprowadzi na siebie nieszczęście.

Trzy do jednego. W zespole mieli demokrację, a Johnny, mimo, że tylko na zastępstwo, był jego częścią. Fred solidarnie postanowił więc skoczyć w ogień za resztą.

Poza tym, mogło być chociaż zabawnie.

Silverhand uśmiechnął się, tak jak tylko on potrafił. Wrednie.

\- Mam jego lutownicę i trochę cyny. Chodźcie, poprzestawiamy mu trochę szyki w aucie.

\- Zaraz, zaraz – zaniepokoił się perkusista. – W aucie? Przecież on nas pozabija. Mieliśmy się nie dotykać do samochodu – przypomniał.

Silverhand wzruszył ramionami.

\- V tylko udaje takiego strasznego. To dużo ułatwia, nikt nic od niego nie chce, bo boi się poprosić. Tak samo z wkurwianiem, ludzie nie mają odwagi, a to tak naprawdę złoty, naiwny chłop. Ale w razie gdyby jednak naprawdę bardzo się wkurwił… Biorę to na siebie – obiecał. – George – zwrócił się do basisty. – Ty po prostu pilnuj, żeby V nie wychodził z klubu – polecił.

\- Tak jest – powiedział punk, niezgrabnie stając na baczność i salutując jak osoba, która musztrę widziała tylko na filmach.

* * *

Koncert uznać można było za udany. Ludzi było może mniej, niż w San Francisco, byli za to bardzo… intensywni. Najlepszym na to dowodem były połamane barierki leżące pod sceną i podbite oko jednego z gitarzystów z zespołów supportujących The Exiles. Muzycy nie odnieśli jednak większych strat ani obrażeń, pomijając parę siniaków, gdyż barierki szybko zastąpione zostały pięcioma rosłymi ochroniarzami, którzy może i nieco przysłaniali publiczności widok, doskonale jednak za to studząc zapał co bardziej skłonnych do awantury uczestników imprezy.

Pieniędzy z podziału zostało na tyle dużo, że wszyscy z koncertu wyszli zadowoleni. Tym razem poszło nie tylko sporo drzazg i naszywek, ale również, ku zaskoczeniu V, koszulek. Solos musiał grozić tylko czterem osobom, a raz, kiedy nie chciał się zgodzić na niższą cenę, doszło prawie do rękoczynów. Razem z najemnikiem przy merchu siedziało jednak dwóch gości od reszty zespołów, którzy również starali się sprzedać nieco rzeczy, miał więc wsparcie. Kiedy jeden z nich, rosły jak dąb i z dłońmi przywodzącymi na myśl żeliwne patelnie wstał i zgromił typa, który kręcił awanturę, wzrokiem, facet czmychnął z klubu, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Przedarcie się przez tłum podpitych, nowych fanów nie gubiąc po drodze statywów i nie wydłubując nikomu oka okazało się nie lada wyzwaniem. Nagle wszyscy chcieli pogadać z muzykami, poklepać po ramieniu lub zrobić sobie zdjęcie. Hitem było, gdy do niosącego centralę Freda podszedł jakiś mocno pijany typ, który usiłował uścisnąć mu rękę, a gdy perkusista skwitował jego wyciągniętą dłoń skinieniem głowy, zaczął się pruć.

\- No co? Ręki mi nie podasz?! – Oburzył się.

\- Zajęte trochę mam – burknął łysy, czując, że zaraz będzie awantura. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy i zacisnął pięści.

Sytuację uratowała Abbie, która podeszła do nich, uśmiechnęła się do faceta słodko i podała mu dłoń.

\- Nie przejmuj się Fredem, bywa strasznym bucem – powiedziała cukierkowym tonem.

Perkusista wymamrotał coś pod nosem, jednakże skarcony wzrokiem brunetki, umilkł.

\- Zajebiście grasz, mała! – Krzyknął na pół baru pijany facet. – Jesteś petarda! Ja mówię: jestem od dziś waszym największym fanem! – Ciągnął z podnieceniem, potrząsając bez przerwy jej dłonią.

\- Takich największych fanów to mamy z kilkudziesięciu co najmniej – mruknął perkusista. – Jak następnym razem będziemy tu grać, to nawet nie przyjdziesz – stwierdził.

Brunetka rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie, mówiące „a tylko spierdol to, że udało mi się go uspokoić, to cię z nim tu zostawię”.

Facet w końcu się od nich odczepił, nie omieszkał jednak zaproponować Aubrey „browarka, albo i pięciu”, na swój koszt. Gdy z mocno udawanym żalem odmówiła, tłumacząc, że komu w drogę, temu czas, pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i udał się do baru.

Zapakowanie się zajęło im jakieś pół godziny. Gdy skończyli, pomogli V z merchem, a później pożegnali z Edem oraz Rupertem, który po tym, jak solos uratował mu dupę spuścił nieco z tonu i okazał się całkiem w porządku.

\- Jakbyście mieli grać gdzieś tu w pobliżu i potrzebowali dźwiękowca, to dajcie znać – powiedział akustyk do Freda, dając mu swój numer. – Policzę wam po koleżeńsku.

\- Czyli, znając życie, dwadzieścia procent drożej – powiedział cicho V do Abbie.

\- Ile mamy do przejechania? – Zainteresował się Matt, patrząc na najemnika i opierając się o maskę ich samochodu.

\- Znowu trochę ponad tysiąc trzysta – powiedział mu blondyn. – Teraz udało nam się razem z postojem przejechać trasę w czternaście godzin. Liczyłem szesnaście. Zobaczymy, jak nam dzisiaj pójdzie. Zwykle idzie lepiej, niż z San Francisco do Seattle – stwierdził.

\- Piłeś jakąś kawę? – Zainteresował się Johnny. V pokręcił głową.

\- Stanę na jakiejś stacji jak już pośniecie – powiedział. – Na razie jest bardzo spoko. Zatankuję, wezmę sobie kawę… I będzie okej – uspokoił bruneta. – Dobra, wszystko macie? – Zapytał. Muzycy popatrzyli po sobie i pokiwali głowami. – To wsiadajcie i jazda. Szkoda czasu.

Gdy zapakowali się do busa, zapadła cisza pełna oczekiwania. V włożył kluczyk w stacyjkę. Doszedł już do takiej wprawy, że odpalił za pierwszym razem. George spojrzał na Matta i przełknął ślinę. Punk nagle stwierdził, że może robienie sobie jaj z najemnika nie było wcale tak świetnym pomysłem, jak mu się wydawało. Było już jednak za późno.

V przy wyjeździe z parkingu skręcił w lewo.

\- Zadowoleni jesteście z koncertu? – Zagadnął, zaciekawiony.

\- Mhm – mruknęła Abbie. – Ludzi było więcej, niż się spodziewaliśmy. Zwykle w nowych miejscach nie ma tłumów, także to na duży plus… Ale to pewnie też dlatego, że wzięliśmy lokalny zespół. Jak „otwierasz” nowy lokal to zwykle liczysz na to, że miejscowi ściągną kumpli – wyjaśniła. 

V znowu skręcił w lewo. Fred przygryzł dolną wargę.

\- A w Billings już graliście? – Zainteresował się.

\- Nie, ale tam z kolei gramy na takim jakby… Festiwalu. Mini-festiwalu – stwierdziła Aubrey. – Będzie sporo ludzi, bo gra pięć kapel. I nie tylko rockowych – ciągnęła. – Ustawiliśmy to tak, że najlżejszy zespół gra pierwszy, a wszystko zamyka najcięższy – wytłumaczyła. – Najpierw jakiś post-punk zimnej fali, później jacyś kumple George’a…

\- Jestem z Billings – wtrącił zielonowłosy. – Graliśmy razem dość krótko, bo parę miesięcy. Niedługo po tym, jak zaczęliśmy, wyprowadziłem się do Night City – wyjaśnił. – To był mój pierwszy zespół… O ile można tak nazwać bandę trzynastolatków grających raz w tygodniu punk w garażu ojca jednego z nich. 

\- Trzy akordy i darcie mordy – dodał złośliwie Johnny, patrząc na solosa kątem oka.

\- Mmm… Mów mi jeszcze – zażartował basista.

\- Śpimy u twoich kumpli? – Zapytał solos.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby mieli miejsce – powiedział George przepraszającym tonem. – Rodziny tam nie mam, wszyscy się wynieśliśmy… Zostaje motel, ale mój znajomy jeden prowadzi. Zaraz na obrzeżach miasta.

V wrzucił kierunek i skręcił w prawo. Rozległ się klakson – bardzo głośny, brzmiący, jakby coś wydawało z siebie agonalne jęki. Najemnik zmarszczył brwi i zerknął w lusterko po swojej lewej. Jechał za nimi jakiś van pełen dzieciaków.

\- Czego trąbisz, zjebie – powiedział w przestrzeń, jakby kierowca drugiego samochodu mógł go usłyszeć. – Wszystko przepisowo było… No dobra, czyli gracie ostatni? – Zapytał.

\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył Matt. – Jesteśmy trzeci, po nas są jacyś thrash metalowcy, a na koniec coś, co może ci się spodobać, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje – stwierdził. – Blackened death metal. Z tego, co mówiła mi koleżanka, całkiem nieźle grają.

V uniósł brwi i pokiwał głową.

\- Brzmi fajnie – stwierdził. – Jak się nazywają?

Znowu wrzucił kierunek w prawo. Po raz kolejny rozległ się klakson. Najemnik, zirytowany, znów zerknął w lusterko.

\- Naprawdę, zaraz wysiądę i pójdę gówniarzom wpierdolić. Jeszcze raz zatrąb, sukinsynu – zagroził. – Ale… Hmm… To brzmi jakoś tak…

Johnny naprawdę mocno się starał, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\- Golgotha – powiedział szybko Fred, przywołując zamyślonego blondyna na ziemię.

\- Co? – Nie zrozumiał solos.

\- Nazywają się Golgotha – wyjaśnił. – Ci blackened death-metalowcy.

\- A, to nie znam – stwierdził solos, skręcając w lewo. Van tym razem pojechał inną drogą, a V nieco się odprężył. – No, jedźcie sobie trąbić na kogoś innego… A co do tych, jak im było? Golgotha? Może sobie później puszczę i posłucham – skwitował. – Zaraz wjeżdżamy na autostradę, a za niecałe trzysta kilometrów mamy CPN z zajebistą kawą… A przynajmniej kilka lat temu była zajebista – poprawił się. – Zatankuję tam.

Znów skręcił w prawo. Znów rozległ się klakson. V zerknął w lusterko – nikogo za nimi nie było.

\- Co do… - Zdziwił się.

\- Co się stało? – Zapytała zdziwiona Abbie. Najemnik potrząsnął głową ze skupionym wyrazem twarzy.

Prawy kierunek.

Klakson.

Znów prawy kierunek.

Znów klakson.

\- No kurwa – powiedział. – Wiedziałem, że to brzmiało tak, jakby to ten rzęch trąbił.

V zatrzymał się na poboczu i wysiadł z auta, a Johnny zaraz za nim. Z tyłu wygramoliła się również reszta muzyków. Matt, George i Fred mieli miny, jakby szli na ścięcie.

\- V, co się dzieje? – Zaniepokoiła się Abbie.

\- Nie wiem, ale się domyślam – odparł solos.

Przeskanował samochód. Gdy zobaczył, o co chodziło, skrzywił się, zdegustowany.

Johnny w końcu wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Jeden-jeden! – Krzyknął, klepiąc blondyna po ramieniu.

\- Bardzo zabawne – stwierdził najemnik. – Długo nad tym myślałeś? – Zapytał zirytowany.

A raczej jedynie udawał zirytowanego. Jeden z kącików jego ust wbrew jego woli ciągle wędrował do góry.

\- Na początku chciałem podczepić klakson do świateł hamulców – wyjaśnił Silverhand. – Ale Fred powiedział, że jak podepniemy go pod kierunek, to dłużej ci zajmie zorientowanie się. Hamulce podobno są już passe.

\- Sztuczka stara jak świat – zgodził się solos.

\- Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiedziałam? – Zapytała Aubrey. Było jej nieco przykro, że nie została wtajemniczona.

\- Bo byś nas opierdoliła – odpowiedział jej George. – I powiedziała V. I chuj, by było po zabawie.

\- Cóż… To wam wyszło – stwierdził solos, zwracając się do reszty mężczyzn. – Nie będę się przypierdalał, powinienem być bardziej czujny. No i nawet nic tak przy okazji nie spierdoliliście w tym gruchocie. Gratuluję.

\- To dlatego, że nadzorowałem – stwierdził rockers, bardzo skromnie.

\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, jakim cudem zakochałem się w takim debilu, jak ty? – Poprosił najemnik.

\- Swój ciągnie do swego – podsumował rockers, obejmując go w pasie. V pocałował go w skroń. – To co, wyciągać lutownicę? – Zaproponował brunet.

\- No chyba cię pogięło – oburzył się solos. – Wy zjebaliście, to wy naprawiacie. Na CPN-ie, jak będę pił kawę – dodał złośliwie. – A mam dziś ochotę trochę powyprzedzać… Więc przygotujcie się na to, że przy każdym zjeździe na prawy pas czeka was pobudka. Gwałtowna. Przez całe trzysta kilometrów.

Muzycy jęknęli, zrezygnowani.

\- Na to się nie pisałem – burknął George.


	9. Chapter 9

V spełnił swoją obietnicę. Za każdym razem, gdy wyprzedzał, zjeżdżając z powrotem na prawy pas wrzucał kierunek. Dźwięk umierającego walenia budził wtedy wszystkich muzyków, którzy naprawdę pożałowali, że postanowili zrobić sobie z solosa jaja. Aubrey z kolei miała żal o to, że o niczym nie wiedziała – gdyby tak było, ukróciłaby zapędy chłopaków, a teraz mogłaby w spokoju spać, a nie ucinać sobie piętnastominutowe drzemki.

Jedynym niewzruszonym stanem rzeczy był Johnny, który siedział z miną, która wskazywała na to, że był z siebie bardzo zadowolony. Zrobił w końcu w chuja pięć osób za jednym zamachem, planując wkurwić tylko jedną. W tym trzy z nich brały czynny udział w całym przedsięwzięciu. Jak dla niego, mógł poklepać się za taki sukces po ramieniu.

\- Powiem wam, – zagadnął V, kiedy znowu wyprzedził jakąś ciężarówkę – że ja bym może to tak nawet zostawił. Zajebista sprawa do jazdy w nocy, no nie ma opcji zasnąć za kółkiem.

Widząc pełne przerażenia miny muzyków z tyłu uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Plusem tego, że wyciskał z busa tyle, ile się dało, aby wyprzedzać wszystko w zasięgu wzroku był fakt, że przejechanie trzech stów zajęło im dwie i pół godziny. Gdy tylko wyszedł z auta, Fred, Matt i George rzucili się naprawiać usterkę. Najemnik, widząc ich zapał, wzruszył ramionami i zaczął tankować.

\- Chcecie coś ze sklepu? – Zaproponował niewinnie, gdy skończył. Odpowiedziały mu ciężkie spojrzenia. – Nie, to nie – skwitował. – Idę się odlać, a później po kawę. Jeśli nie naprawicie tego do kiedy wrócę, podczepiam klakson do wajchy i jedziemy tak, jak było – uprzedził. – Do samego Billings.

\- A nie możesz tej kawy wypić na miejscu? – Zapytała Aubrey.

\- Jak ładnie poprosicie, to się może zastanowię – odparł solos.

\- Prosimy – odpowiedział mu chór złożony z czterech głosów. Johnny posłał im kpiące spojrzenie, ewidentnie mówiące „ale z was pizdy”.

\- Bardzo ładnie – dodał Fred, ignorując Silverhanda.

Były ważniejsze rzeczy niż to, co uważa o nim gość, którego nazwać można było królem wrzodów na dupie.

\- Zastanowiłem się – stwierdził beznamiętnie najemnik. – I nie, jednak nie będę tam pił, tylko wezmę kawę na wynos – poinformował, odwracając się i idąc w stronę budynku stacji.

Trzech muzyków zaklęło, po czym zdwoili swoje wysiłki.

\- Jest straszny – powiedziała Abbie do Silverhanda. 

\- Jest idealny – poprawił rockers, patrząc na oddalające się plecy solosa z czułością. Kobieta pokręciła jedynie głową.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy można to już nazwać toksycznym związkiem – zażartowała. Johnny spojrzał na nią ostro.

\- Byłem w wielu związkach i praktycznie o wszystkich można powiedzieć, że były toksyczne. Mniej lub bardziej – warknął. – O tym, co jest między mną a V nigdy nie waż się tak mówić. Nawet w żartach. 

Kobieta uniosła brwi, zaskoczona jego gwałtownością.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała zdziwiona. Widocznie nadepnęła na odcisk, czego w ogóle nie miała w planach.

Rockers milczał, patrząc się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przed siebie. A Abbie zrozumiała. A przynajmniej wydawało jej się, że wiedziała, o co chodzi. Związki, o których mówił Johnny, toksyczne prawdopodobnie były głównie przez niego. Aubrey, chcąc nie chcąc, trafiła w czuły punkt, wyciągnęła na wierzch coś, z czym Johnny ewidentnie miał problem. Czy sam nie był pewien, czy jest właściwą osobą dla V? A może ktoś inny powiedział kiedyś coś, przez co brunet poczuł się niepewnie?

\- Wiem, że nie znasz mnie długo i prawdopodobnie chuj mi do tego wszystkiego, ale… Jeżeli chcesz znać moje zdanie – powiedziała powoli, ostrożnie. – To V jest z tobą kurewsko szczęśliwy. Widać to na pierwszy rzut oka. Ma na twoim punkcie pierdolca. W życiu nie widziałam gościa, który patrzy na kogoś tak, jak on na ciebie.

\- To nadal nie znaczy, że… - urwał. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle chciał podzielić się z kobietą tym, co leżało mu na wątrobie.

\- Johnny, – zaczęła poważnym tonem brunetka – mylisz się. To właśnie to znaczy. Według mnie, jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak wam zazdroszczę, kiedy was widzę – wyznała. – Uzupełniacie się w sposób, jaki dla zwykłych ludzi jest nieosiągalny. Nie mam pojęcia, jakie głupie myśli krążą po twojej pustej głowie, ani kto je tam wsadził… Ale nie miał racji.

Rockers milczał, zadumany. Abbie zdecydowała się zostawić go samemu sobie, odchodząc nieco od dystrybutorów, by w spokoju zapalić.

Muzykom udało się skończyć naprawy dosłownie w momencie, kiedy V wychodził ze sklepiku ze styropianowym kubkiem w ręce. Fred otarł pot z czoła.

\- Nigdy więcej, kurwa – poprzysiągł. Matt i George pokiwali głowami.

Blondyn stanął przy aucie. Jego oczy zaświeciły na niebiesko, gdy skanował busa.

\- Dobra robota – pochwalił. – Jak chcecie, to potraficie. Pakujcie się, następny postój koło ósmej – stwierdził.

\- Nie jesteś zmęczony? – Upewnił się łysy. V pokręcił głową.

\- Jestem na tyle rozbawiony, że nie chce mi się spać – przyznał. – Poprawię kawą i mogę jechać całą noc. Jazda do auta – zarządził.

Muzycy bez dyskusji zajęli swoje miejsca. V uniósł brwi, gdy ułożyli się tak samo, jak poprzedniej nocy. Fred z głową na szybie, z bluzą zwiniętą w kłębek podłożoną pod skroń, Aubrey na ramieniu łysego, opleciona jego ręką, Matt na jej kolanach, a George z policzkiem przy szyi kobiety, opierający się klatką piersiową o plecy wokalisty.

\- Przyzwyczajenie – rzucił George, widząc jego zdziwione spojrzenie. – Po okresie prób i błędów ogarnęliśmy, że tak jest nam najlepiej. Bruce zazwyczaj kieruje.

\- Wygodnie ci tak? – Zapytał blondyn zerkając na Abbie. Kobieta posłała mu uśmiech.

\- Łatwo marznę, a oni są jak piec kaflowy – wyjaśniła. Solos pokręcił głową i usiadł na kółkiem.

Ruszyli.

Aubrey, George, Matt i Fred usnęli bardzo szybko. Johnny siedział obok najemnika, patrząc się przed siebie, dziwnie milczący.

\- A tobie co? – Zapytał blondyn. – Nie możesz spać?

Sliverhand zawahał się.

\- Nie – odparł. – Po prostu… myślę – powiedział.

\- Widzę. Taki wysiłek na twojej twarzy pojawia się tylko wtedy – zażartował solos.

\- Bardzo zabawne – skwitował.

\- Wiem. No, podziel się, o czym tak myślisz. Pomyślimy we dwóch, odciążę cię trochę. Co cztery szare komórki, to nie dwie. Więcej raczej nie mamy.

Johnny milczał. Naprawdę… Chciał zapytać. Niemniej, musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że się bał – nie wiedział jednak, czy to reakcji V, czy jego odpowiedzi. Zmarszczył brwi, wściekły na własne tchórzostwo. Jak trudne mogło być zadanie jednego, prostego pytania?

Może nie było skomplikowane, niosło za sobą jednak taki bagaż emocjonalny…

Rozmawianie o… w zasadzie wszystkim… wydawało się dużo prostsze, gdy siedział V w głowie. No, może nie na początku, później jednak gadanie o tym, co któremu z nich leżało na sercu stało się normą. Żaden z nich nie czuł się już po jakimś czasie skrępowany. Jak być skrępowanym, kiedy jest się ze sobą dwadzieścia cztery na dobę? Przeżywając nawzajem swoje wspomnienia, tak, jakby to jeden był drugim? Kiedy obydwaj widzą się w swoich najgorszych momentach? Bo najemnik również go w takich widział, gdy przeżywał przeszłość zapisaną na engramie. To, co powiedział Kerry’emu podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy, to, jak traktował Alt, Rogue…

Miał tylko nadzieję, że V nigdy nie doświadczył przebłysku z jego czasów w armii.

Johnny wrócił myślami do ich rozmowy na jego… grobie? Na polu naftowym, na którym ktoś kiedyś porzucił jego ciało, jak zwykłego śmiecia, nie zostawiając żadnego znaku, że w tym miejscu spoczywał Johnny Silverhand: dezerter, wrzód na dupie, egoista, terrorysta, pospolity kutas i… zwykły skurwiel. To, jak poczuł się, gdy dotarło do niego, że jego zwłoki zgniły gdzieś pośrodku niczego, jakby… jakby był tylko nic nieznaczącym ochłapem mięsa, zdechłym zwierzęciem, które ktoś potrącił i zakopał, żeby uniknąć w ten sposób ewentualnych problemów… Było nie do opisania.

A V wyrył wtedy jego inicjały. I rok śmierci. Może nie było to zbyt wiele, sam gest sprawił jednak, że Silverhand poczuł nieopisaną ulgę. Wcale nie dlatego, że ktoś zostawił po nim jakiś znak.

Dlatego, że ktoś przejmował się na tyle, by to zrobić.

A później V powiedział jeszcze, że gdyby mógł, dopisałby, że Johnny to człowiek, który uratował mu życie. I mimo, że stwierdził, że rockers spierdolił również to, co było między nimi, to i tak dał Silverhandowi drugą szansę, puszczając w niepamięć to, że Johnny kłamał i próbował nim manipulować, traktując przy okazji solosa jak zwykłego śmiecia. Najemnik użyczył mu również ciała, bez żadnego gadania. A później zrobił to jeszcze kilka razy, tylko po to, by umożliwić trupowi, który był „guzem na jego mózgu” pozałatwianie swoich spraw sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat. A na końcu dla niego zginął.

Bo trzymał się tego, co powiedział w Pistis Sophia. Że przyjąłby za niego kulę.

Słowa były dla nich bardzo ważne, mimo, że obydwaj byli ludźmi czynu. Obydwaj mieli wielkie problemy, by rozmawiać z innymi ludźmi. Ale ze sobą? Nie. Zazwyczaj.

Teraz jednakże Johnny bał się zadać jedno, proste pytanie.

V czekał cierpliwie, patrząc na drogę. Nie naciskał, dając rockersowi czas na zastanowienie się, jak chce wszystko ubrać w słowa. I czy w ogóle chce to ubierać w słowa.

Silverhand powziął w końcu decyzję.

Może i był chujowy w słowach, znał jednak ich wartość i znaczenie.

\- Jesteś… Jesteś ze mną szczęśliwy? – Zapytał, po czym się skrzywił. – Kurwa, brzmię jak skończona pizda – stwierdził.

Najemnik widocznie nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Fakt, że udało mu się zaskoczyć blondyna sprawiał Silverhandowi jakiś dziwny rodzaj satysfakcji.

W końcu V westchnął.

\- Chodzi o to, co powiedziała ci Heather, prawda? – Domyślił się. – Wtedy, kiedy ściągnąłeś mnie w nocy do swojego mieszkania i się na mnie rzuciłeś – wyjaśnił.

\- Powinienem był wiedzieć, że Rogue wszystko ci powie – stwierdził rockers bez szczególnej złości. – Ile wiesz?

\- Niezbyt wiele – przyznał solos. – Heather, jak już wytrzeźwiała, nie pamiętała nawet całej awantury. A nikt was akurat nie podsłuchiwał.

\- Dobre i tyle – skwitował brunet. V mruknął.

\- Rozumiem, że dalej nie chcesz o tym gadać – stwierdził.

\- Nie chcę – zgodził się rockers. Solos pokiwał głową. – Chodzi nie tylko o to – przyznał brunet. – O… Kilka czynników.

\- Takich jak? – Zachęcił.

\- Takich jak to, że jestem jebanym draniem – odparł. – Między innymi.

\- Ano, jesteś – zgodził się blondyn. – Ale od kiedy wróciłem to, wobec mnie, szczerze mówiąc, dosyć rzadko. A przynajmniej z akceptowalną częstotliwością. Z resztą, znałem cię wystarczająco dobrze. Wiedziałem, w co się pakuję – skwitował. – Ale wiesz co? – Zapytał.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział rockers.

\- To wszystko jest w sumie nie ważne – powiedział najemnik. – Ważne jest to, że nie ma znaczenia, co ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek ci powie, bo nie zmieni to faktu, że jesteś najlepszym, co spotkało mnie w całym moim pierdolonym życiu – rzucił. – I nie musisz tego zapamiętywać, bo powiem ci to tyle razy, ile będziesz chciał i potrzebował. Także, odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: tak, jestem z tobą szczęśliwy. Najszczęśliwszy, jaki kiedykolwiek byłem.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi, patrząc się przed siebie.

\- Po prostu… - Rockers przeniósł spojrzenie na najemnika i zawahał się. – Po prostu bez przerwy mam wrażenie, że zaraz to wszystko spierdolę – wyznał. – Zawsze tak to się kończyło. A tym razem… Tym razem cholernie mi zależy, żeby nie spieprzyć tego, co mam – dodał cicho.

\- Sprawa wygląda w ten sposób, Johnny, że obydwaj jesteśmy tylko ludźmi – zaczął blondyn. – Obydwaj się potykamy. Czasami lekko, a czasami lecimy prosto na ryj z piętnastego piętra. Jedyne, co możemy robić, to się starać. Nie dla siebie nawzajem, a każdy z nas dla samego siebie – wyjaśnił. – I nie pozwalać, żeby pamięć o przeszłych błędach trzymała nas w miejscu. Trzeba wyciągnąć wnioski i iść dalej. A wiem, że wnioski wyciągnąłeś. I ufam ci.

Johnny patrzył na niego z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami i ustami uchylonymi w szoku.

Silverhand nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo potrzebował coś takiego usłyszeć.

\- Jakim cudem zawsze wiesz, co mi powiedzieć? – Zapytał zdziwiony.

\- To nie tak, że czytam ci w myślach. Po prostu mówię prawdę. Tak się po prostu składa, że potrzebujesz prawdy – stwierdził blondyn.

Johnny parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową i przecierając oczy. Ze zmęczenia, oczywiście.

\- Jestem głupi, prawda? – Upewnił się.

\- Tylko trochę – pocieszył go najemnik. – A teraz idź spać i daj odpocząć tym swoim dwóm szarym komórkom – polecił.

Rockers rozwalił się na fotelach, kładąc nogi na siedzeniu pod oknem i podkulając je, by się zmieścić. Ułożył lewe przedramię pod głową, zamykając oczy i czując, że za chwilę odpłynie.

\- Ej, V – zagadnął Johnny. – Wiesz co?

\- Mhm? – Mruknął najemnik.

Johnny naprawdę znał wartość i znaczenie słów.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział.

\- Ja ciebie też, Johnny – odparł solos, zmieniając bieg. – Ja ciebie też – powtórzył.

Johnny wiedział również, że przy V nie musi się żadnych z nich bać. 

* * *

Reszta drogi minęła im spokojnie. Około dziewiątej rano Fred zmienił V, który poszedł spać do bagażnika, przed tym jednak dopadła go Abbie, która znowu zaczęła, jak to ujął blondyn „znęcać się nad jego biednym ryjem”.

\- Będziemy wcześnie – stwierdził perkusista. – Koło trzynastej. V miał rację, droga do Billings idzie bardzo sprawnie.

\- Jezu, zjedzmy w końcu jakiś porządny obiad – poprosił Matt. – Kanapki, burrito i hot-dogi mnie wykończą. Ojebałbym jakąś zupę. I drugie. Może burgera sojowego – stwierdził.

\- Pojedźmy może najpierw się zameldować – zaproponował George. – Zostawimy torby i kolumny u Diego, a później można iść na jakąś szamę. Podpytamy się go, gdzie można dobrze zjeść.

\- Nie wiesz? – Zapytał zaskoczony Fred. Punk wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiem, ale… Nie byłem tu ponad pięć lat. Pewnie dużo się pozmieniało – skwitował. – A nie chcę nas wjebać na minę. Nie dalibyście mi żyć.

\- O której my w ogóle mamy tam być? – Zainteresowała się Aubrey.

\- Koło osiemnastej pewnie będzie okej – odpowiedział perkusista. – Cała impreza startuje o dwudziestej. Dwie godziny to świat i ludzie.

Postanowili przystać na plan George’a. Motel był w jednej z bardziej podejrzanych, zapadłych części Billings.

\- To ja śpię w aucie – skwitował najemnik, gdy wypuścili go z bagażnika. Patrzył przy tym złowrogo na grupkę gangusów kręcących się nieopodal parkingu, zerkających ukradkiem na ich samochód.

\- Nie no, nie sądzę, żeby była potrzeba – powiedział zielonowłosy. – Diego na pewno będzie miał trochę miejsca, żebyśmy pochowali graty.

\- Busa pod łóżko nie wepchnę – zaprotestował solos. – Może i stary grzmot, ale nawet mi zdarzało się kraść gorsze… Jak nam tego rzęcha zapierdolą, to jesteśmy w dupie – skwitował. – A znam takie miejsca na tyle dobrze, że jestem pewien, że komuś przyjdą do łba głupie pomysły.

\- To ja też zostanę – stwierdził Johnny.

\- Dwóch nas tu nie potrzeba – odpowiedział solos. – A obydwaj wiemy, że się nie wyśpisz, nie umiesz spać w samochodzie. Już i tak jesteś wykończony – stwierdził, kładąc rękę na policzku rockersa i dotykając kciukiem cienia pod jednym z jego oczu. – Poza tym, pewnie skończysz dziś pijany. Nie spieszy nam się, więc pójdziecie w balet.

\- Jak będę odpowiednio pijany, to nic mi nie będzie już przeszkadzać – podsumował Silverhand. – No i mogę spać jutro w aucie cały dzień.

\- Tak czy inaczej, zaklepaną mamy szóstkę – uciął dyskusję George.

\- A ile osób będzie w niej spało, to już zupełnie inna kwestia – zgodziła się Abbie.

\- Serio, zostanę – odparł blondyn. – Rano pójdę się po prostu do was wykąpać. Nie robi mi większej różnicy, czy śpię w samochodzie, czy w motelu – skwitował.

Diego był facetem po czterdziestce, którego długie, czarne włosy poprzecinane były srebrzystymi nitkami. Mężczyzna miał śniadą skórę i orli nos, był wysoki i dość umięśniony. Trochę przywodził na myśl Pepe. Przywitał się z George’m jak z dawno niewidzianym członkiem rodziny, zamykając punka w silnym uścisku i klepiąc go po ramieniu z taką mocą, że zielonowłosemu widocznie zatchnęło dech w piersi.

\- Miło mi cię w końcu widzieć, _nene_ – powiedział, gdy puścił basistę. – Nie spieszyło ci się w odwiedziny – w jego głosie słychać było wyrzut.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął George. – Dużo się działo – wyjaśnił.

\- Domyślam się. Night City słynie z wielu rzeczy, ale na pewno nie z tego, że jest tam nudno. Jak rodzice? I babcia? – Zapytał mężczyzna.

\- A w porządku. Wszyscy zdrowi. Tata kazał cię pozdrowić – poinformował mężczyznę. Diego westchnął.

\- Minęło już tyle lat, a mi dalej was brakuje – wyznał. – Billings nie jest takie same, odkąd wyprowadzili się stąd Briggsowie – stwierdził.

\- Czasami nie ma innego wyjścia, niż ucieczka – skwitował punk.

\- Szczególnie dla twojej matki i babki – zgodził się właściciel motelu. – No, ale nie jesteś tu po to, by rozdrapywać stare rany. Przedstawisz mi w końcu swoich znajomych? – Zapytał.

Gdy formalności stało się zadość, zespół zgarnął swoje torby oraz kolumny i odniósł je do pokoju.

Pomieszczenie nie było zbyt wielkie, wystarczająco jednak, by spokojnie zmieściło się w nim pięć łóżek – trzy pod ścianą przeciwległą do drzwi, dwa po obydwu stronach wejścia, jedno z nich piętrowe – a także szafa. Pokój miał własną łazienkę, w której mieściła się toaleta, umywalka, nad którą wisiały półka i lustro, a także prysznic z niebieską zasłonką.

Gdy każdy z nich wykąpał się i przebrał, wyszli z motelu.

\- Stara Arabella, przyjaciółka mojej babci, dalej prowadzi swój bar – poinformował ich basista, gdy wyszli z motelu. V rzucił niespokojne spojrzenie w stronę auta.

\- Przecież w dzień nikt go nie zapierdoli – parsknął śmiechem Matt.

\- No nie wiem… - zawahał się blondyn.

\- To, że ty na pewno byś spróbował wcale nie znaczy, że znajdziemy tu drugiego takiego debila – wtrącił Johnny. Najemnik rozluźnił się nieco. – Gdzie ten bar? – Zapytał Silverhand punka.

\- To niedaleko, pięć minut z buta. Najlepszy lokal w całym pieprzonym mieście – rozmarzył się zielonowłosy. – Kurwa… Brakowało mi Billings. Rodzice mają rację, Night City nie ma do niego nawet startu – stwierdził.

\- To dlaczego się wynieśliście? – Zainteresował się V. George westchnął ciężko.

\- Miałem starszą siostrę – wytłumaczył. – Laylę. Była w jednym z gangów. Zginęła jak miała dwadzieścia lat, podczas jakiejś strzelaniny. Babcia i mama najbardziej to przeżyły. Tata zdecydował, że musimy się wynieść, bo za dużo tu wspomnień, a Night City było najbardziej obiecujące – wyznał.

\- Mogłeś wrócić – stwierdził Johnny. – Jak podrosłeś.

Punk, oburzony, pokręcił głową.

\- I co, zostawić wszystkich w Night City? – Zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – W życiu.

\- Jeżeli można George’owi czegokolwiek zazdrościć – wtrąciła Abbie – to rodziny. Nie znam nikogo, czyi rodzice tak by go wspierali. We wszystkim, co tylko zdecyduje. A jak coś się spierdoli? Na łbach stają, żeby mu pomóc.

\- No, moi na przykład nie są szczęśliwi, że, jak to ujmują „bawię się w walenie pałami po garach, zamiast wziąć się do uczciwej roboty”. No i jak mi nie starczy do końca miesiąca, to mają mnie w dupie – wyznał Fred. – A jego? Przychodzą na każdy nasz koncert w Night City, kupują płyty, koszulki… Ojciec, matka, nawet babcia – dodał.

\- Tata kupił mi nawet bas i kolumnę – powiedział z dumą. – Odkładał na nie ponad rok. Był strasznie szczęśliwy, jak mu powiedziałem, że zakładam zespół – wspomniał.

\- A jego babcia to najsłodsza kobieta na całym świecie – stwierdził Matt. – No naprawdę, taka do rany przyłóż. Nie raz u niej pomieszkiwałem, jak było trochę gorzej. Nawet mówi na mnie „wnusiu” – pochwalił się.

Basista wzruszył ramionami.

\- W końcu jesteś jak rodzina – powiedział lekkim tonem, jakby to, co mówił, było najoczywistszą rzeczą na świecie.

Patrząc jednak na minę Matta widać jednak było, jak wiele to stwierdzenie dla niego znaczy.

Knajpa, do której weszli urządzona była dość staromodnie. W wystroju dominowały brązy i beże, wzdłuż ścian ustawione były loże, na środku zaś kilka okrągłych stolików. W pomieszczeniu dominował duży, drewniany bar z ladą z czarnego kamienia, wyglądający na antyczny, przy którym stały wysokie krzesła. Stoliki przykryte zaś były koronkowymi serwetami, a podłoga z ciemnobrązowego lastryko lśniła czystością.

Za ladą stała wysoka, szczupła kobieta, ubrana w obcisłe jeansy i luźny ciemny tank-top, z burzą czarnych loków okalających jej śliczną twarz, ochranianą przed nimi czerwoną chustą zawiązaną na czubku głowy. Miała na sobie również bordowy fartuch. Wycierała z uwagą szklanki, zwracając uwagę, by na żadnej z nich nie było ani smugi.

Fred patrzył na nią, jak na obrazek. Miał minę, jakby zobaczył ósmy cud świata.

\- _Hola_ , Isadora! – Krzyknął punk. – Jezu, jak ty wypiękniałaś – stwierdził zdziwiony. – Ile to ja cię nie widziałem? Z osiem lat? - Kobieta uniosła wzrok znad trzymanej w ręku szklanki i przyjrzała się zielonowłosemu z uwagą. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

\- George? – Zapytała. – George Briggs? _Santa Maria! Abuela!_ – Krzyknęła przez małe okienko, łączące kuchnię z resztą baru. – _Abuela!_ Szybko, chodź!

Drzwi obok lady otwarły się po chwili. Stanęła w nich Arabella, będąca niską, siwą, drobną kobietą, pomarszczoną jak suszona śliwka. Widząc Georga, uśmiechnęła się promiennie, co pogłębiło bruzdy przy jej oczach. Basista przywitał się z nią, łapiąc ją za malutkie, pomarszczone dłonie i schylając się, by złożyć pocałunki na jej policzkach, po jednym na każdy z nich.

\- _Buenas tardes, abuela_ – powiedział.

\- George! – Ucieszyła się. – Zmężniałeś – stwierdziła, patrząc na niego oceniająco. – Wiesz, moja Isadora dalej nie ma męża, może…

\- _Abuela!_ – Krzyknęła oburzona kobieta, czerwieniąc się.

\- No co? Ten twój ostatni facet był do niczego – stwierdziła niezrażona staruszka. – A George to dobry chłopak, Megan innego by nie wychowała – dodała. – A właśnie… Co u Megan? – Zainteresowała się Arabella, dając swojej wnuczce święty spokój.

\- U babci wszystko w porządku – poinformował. – Wspominała, że ma nadzieję, że przyjedziesz do niej w przyszłym miesiącu, _abuela_.

\- Ach tak, urodziny Megan – przypomniała sobie. – Leo powinien być w stanie przejąć kuchnię na parę dni – stwierdziła. – No, ale widzę, że jesteście głodni. Kim są twoi przyjaciele? – Zainteresowała się. – Szczególnie ten blondyn. Isadora, powinnaś bardzo, ale to _bardzo_ zainteresować się, kim jest ten blondyn – zwróciła się do swojej wnuczki.

\- _Abuela!_ – Powiedziała kobieta z desperacją. Rumieniec na jej twarzy przybrał na sile. Fred przełknął ślinę.

\- Mielibyście śliczne dzieci – skwitowała staruszka.

\- Muszę niestety zmartwić, ale blondyn jest mój – poinformował Johnny. – I nie oddam go bez walki – ostrzegł.

Arabella zmierzyła Silverhanda oceniającym spojrzeniem, od stóp aż po głowę. Po chwili mruknęła, kiwając z satysfakcją głową.

\- Może powinnam powiedzieć, że szkoda, że tacy przystojniacy jak wy marnują się na siebie nawzajem… Ale nie mogę, bo chętnie kupiłabym jakiś ostry braindance z waszą dwójką – skwitowała.

A Johnny’ego autentycznie zatkało. Nie miał pojęcia ani co powiedzieć, ani jak się zachować, ani nawet co uważać o tym, co powiedziała starsza kobieta. Czuł się tak zmieszany, jak prawdopodobnie jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu. W obydwu swoich życiach.

Najemnik z kolei wybuchnął śmiechem, zginając się wpół, wyjąc na cały bar. Arabella uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na solosa. Isadora ukryła twarz w dłoniach, najwidoczniej pragnąc wpełznąć pod jakiś kamień gdzieś na odludziu i nie wychodzić spod niego do końca świata.

Reszta zespołu miała dość… różnorodne odczucia i reakcje. Fred prawdopodobnie nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na całą gadkę, patrząc się nadal na wysoką brunetkę jak cielę w malowane wrota, Aubrey usiłowała stłumić własne rozbawienie, George śmiał się nieskrępowany razem z V, a Matt miał wyraz bardzo zbliżony do miny Silverhanda, może bardziej zażenowany.

\- Ha… Dziękuję… Dziękuję za komplement. W imieniu swoim i Johnny’ego – stwierdził blondyn, prostując się w końcu i ocierając łzy z kącików oczu. – Jestem V. Bardzo miło mi panią poznać – powiedział.

Arabella machnęła ręką.

\- Mówcie mi po imieniu. Ewentualnie _abuela,_ jak cała dzielnica – stwierdziła. – No, przynajmniej jeden z was widocznie jest prawie tak dobrze wychowany, jak George. A jak z resztą? – Zapytała.

Muzycy po kolei przedstawili się staruszce. Fred, gdy wyjawiał swoje imię, nadal patrzył się na Isadorę. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się do niego niepewnie, a perkusista odpłynął.

\- No dobrze – powiedziała kobieta, gdy poznała już wszystkich z nich, a George wyjaśnił, co takiego sprowadza ich do Billings. – Siadajcie, a ja zmykam do kuchni. Wiem dokładnie, czego wam trzeba po takiej drodze – stwierdziła. – Idsadora, nakryj do stołu i podaj coś do picia – rzuciła, znikając za drzwiami.

\- Przepraszam za nią – powiedziała zażenowana kobieta. – _Abuela_ jest… bardzo specyficzna. Od lat mówię jej, żeby przestała, ale zawstydzanie wszystkich dookoła najwidoczniej sprawia jej straszną przyjemność…

\- Jest cudowna – nie zgodził się V. – Kocham ją. Gdyby nie Johnny, prawdopodobnie prosiłbym ją właśnie o rękę – stwierdził.

Silverhand uniósł brew.

\- Ach tak? – Zapytał.

\- Powstrzymuje mnie tylko to, że ciebie kocham jednak bardziej. No i na starość na pewno będziesz jeszcze lepszy, niż ona – odparł blondyn, puszczając mu oko.

\- A teraz, rozumiem, nie jestem? – Upewnił się, siadając na kanapie. V zajął miejsce zaraz obok niego.

\- Trochę ci brakuje… Ale tylko trochę – zastrzegł, oplatając bruneta ramionami w pasie i całując go głośno i mokro w policzek. Gitarzysta położył dłoń na jego gębie i zaczął go odpychać, drugą ręką wycierając ślinę z twarzy. Wywiązała się mała szamotanina, żaden z nich nie chciał odpuścić, śmiali się jednak przy tym wszystkim dość głośno.

\- No kurwa, jak dzieci – skwitował zrezygnowany Matt, siadając naprzeciw solosa. George zajął miejsce obok blondyna, Abbie i Fred zaś na tej samej kanapie, co wokalista.

\- Bardzo jesteś dyskretny – powiedziała kobieta do perkusisty, a jej głos ociekał wręcz ironią. – Wcale nie dało się zauważyć, jak się na nią gapisz.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – Burknął łysy, udając, że nie wie, o co chodzi. Gitarzystka skwitowała to jedynie pełnym politowania spojrzeniem.

\- Powinieneś zaprosić ją na koncert – podsunął George, ignorując zupełnie dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn, zachowujących się jak przedszkolaki, siedzących po jego prawej. – Zapłacić za bilet, odebrać z pracy, a później odprowadzić do domu – dodał, patrząc na wprost siebie, ponad łysego.

\- Myślisz, że się zgodzi? – Zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Myślę… że się zgodzę – usłyszał perkusista za plecami, przez co podskoczył, zerwał się na równe nogi i odwrócił, sprawiając, że stolik przysunął się do trójki siedzącej naprzeciw, wbijając się boleśnie zwróconemu bokiem, nadal zajętemu przepychankami z V Johnny’emu w żebra.

\- Ała, kurwa – mruknął rockers. – Koniec, mamy ingerencję z zewnątrz. Nie bawię się tak – powiedział do solosa. 

\- No dobra, dobra – zgodził się V, puszczając Silverhanda.

\- O której… - Fred odchrząknął. – O której kończysz? – Zapytał, nieco słabym głosem. Brunetka posłała mu drżący uśmiech.

\- Dam radę się urwać, bo rozumiem, że musicie być w klubie wcześniej – powiedziała. – Ewentualnie możemy spotkać się już na miejscu – zaproponowała.

\- Nie, nie – zaprotestował perkusista. – Zgarnę cię.

\- Spoko, Freddy, zaniesiemy twoje graty – powiedziała Abbie. – I nawet złożymy, więc nie musicie się spieszyć.

\- Wpół do szóstej będzie w porządku? – Zaproponował łysy. Kobieta postawiła koszyczek ze sztućcami na stole.

\- Jak najbardziej – odparła, nieco pewniej. – Podam ci później swój numer.

\- Jasne – rzucił Fred. Isadora posłała mu uśmiech.

\- Co pijecie? – Zapytała.

\- Pięć piw i… V? – Spojrzał łysy pytająco na najemnika.

\- Wodę. Gazowaną – uściślił. – Jeśli dałoby radę, to zimną.

Isadora pokiwała głową i odwróciła się, zmierzając ku barowi.

\- Tylko pojedźcie taksówką – powiedziała Aubrey do perkusisty. – Trochę pizda lecieć na pierwszą randkę z buta albo autobusem… 

\- Jakieś jeszcze złote rady? – Zainteresował się Fred. – Pytam serio. Nie byłem na randce dobre trzy lata.

\- Z tego co wiem, Isadora nie ma za bardzo farta do facetów – wyjaśnił mu George. – Nie bądź nachalny czy coś. No i jest raczej nieśmiała i cicha. Totalne przeciwieństwo Arabelli. Także, yyy, wiesz…

\- Ja ci dam radę – wtrącił się Johnny. – Rączki przy sobie. Coś mi mówi, że zadrzesz z tą dziewczyną, to zadrzesz z całym miastem. No chyba, że ci to nie przeszkadza. Mi by nie przeszkadzało – dodał.

\- Z całą dzielnicą – poprawił punk. – Ale i tak miałby przejebane. Z ciekawości: jak wyglądała wasza pierwsza randka? – Zainteresował się, zwracając twarz w stronę Silverhanda i najemnika.

\- Zdefiniuj pojęcie „pierwsza randka” – poprosił rockers.

\- Mówiłem, że powinniśmy na jakąś iść – powiedział mu V. – Widzisz, teraz nie mamy nawet jak odpowiadać na tego typu pytania.

\- Mi tam rozpierdalanie Orbital Air bardzo pasowało – odparł rockers. – Jak dla mnie, możemy to uznać za pierwszą randkę. Bawiłem się zajebiście.

\- Hmm… Możemy? – Zastanowił się blondyn. – W sumie… To do nas pasuje. Niech będzie.

\- … teraz już nie jestem do końca przekonany, czy chcę znać odpowiedź na to pytanie – stwierdził George, nieco niepewnym głosem.

\- Twój problem – skwitował gitarzysta.

\- No dobra… To chociaż jak się poznaliście? – Zapytała Abbie z nadzieją. Najemnik i rockers popatrzyli po sobie.

\- Powiedzmy, że… Johnny wlazł mi do głowy i nie mogłem się go z niej pozbyć – zdecydował blondyn. – W całą historię i tak pewnie byście nie uwierzyli.

Silverhand parsknął śmiechem.

Aubrey, zawiedziona, pokręciła głową.

\- Dobra, nie mówcie – powiedziała, nieco obrażona.

* * *

Z baru wychodzili tak najedzeni, że ledwo byli w stanie się poruszać. Arabella mocno protestowała, gdy chcieli zapłacić.

\- Powiedzmy, że to napiwek dla pięknej kelnerki i jeszcze piękniejszej szefowej kuchni – stwierdził Johnny, puszczając właścicielce baru oko. Starsza kobieta zaczęła się śmiać, Isadora z kolei uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

\- Dalej wolę blondyna. Jest bardziej w moim typie… ale ty też masz swoje momenty – rzuciła.

\- Ja jestem łatwiejszy – przekonywał rockers. V pokręcił głową, rozbawiony.

\- Tym bardziej wolę blondyna. Co to za zabawa bez żadnego wyzwania? – Prychnęła. – No cóż, skoro tak stawiacie sprawę, to nie mogę nie przyjąć pieniędzy.

Gdy wyszli od Arabelli, Fred stwierdził, że pójdzie kupić może jakieś kwiaty. Po drodze z motelu mijali niewielki sklepik, w którym kątem oka zauważył nieco zieleniny.

Nie był jednak pewien, czy nie była to sałata.

\- To chyba dobry pomysł? Z tymi badylami? – Zawahał się. George wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, spróbuj. Nie zaszkodzi raczej – skwitował. – A my wracamy do motelu? – Zwrócił się do reszty.

\- Muszę się podmalować – zgodziła się Abbie.

Kiedy kobieta zamknęła się w łazience, V poszedł do samochodu, tłumacząc, że musi posprawdzać w nim parę rzeczy.

\- Coś mi tam ciągle nie pasuje – wyjaśnił. – Nie wiem, czy geometria nie jest skopana. A jak jest, to zaraz bieżnik chuj strzeli. Diego będzie miał jakieś narzędzia? – Zapytał George’a. Punk pokiwał głową.

\- Na pewno wszystko ci pożyczy. Pomóc ci z czymś? – Zainteresował się.

\- E, nie trzeba – odparł solos, wychodząc z pokoju.

Johnny rozwalił się na jednym z łóżek, podkładając przedramię pod głowę.

\- Babcia Megan ma w przyszłym miesiącu urodziny? – Zapytał Matt. Zielonowłosy mruknął potwierdzająco. – Czemu nic o tym nie wiedziałem?

\- Nie wiem w sumie – stwierdził punk. – Jakoś nie było okazji, babcia zwykle nie obchodzi urodzin, ale w tym roku kończy dziewięćdziesiątkę, dlatego coś tam robi. Jesteś oczywiście zaproszony, tylko zapomniałem ci przekazać – poinformował.

\- Tak od kiedy was poznałem widziałem, że z całego zespołu to ze sobą się najbardziej trzymacie – powiedział Johnny.

\- Zawdzięczam George’owi… W zasadzie wszystko – wyjaśnił Matt. – Gdyby nie on, to dzisiaj pewnie byśmy nawet nie rozmawiali. Bo bym nie żył.

\- Co ty pierdolisz – zaprotestował basista. Było mu widocznie niezręcznie.

\- Kurwa, stary – powiedział ostro wokalista. – Mówię prawdę. George poznał mnie w najgorszym momencie mojego życia – zwrócił się Matt do Silverhanda. – Byłem pierdolonym ćpunem, mieszkałem pod mostem, wyglądałem, jak śmierć z chorągwią. Dzisiaj myślę, że pociągnąłbym jeszcze może dwa miesiące – stwierdził. – Miałem kurewskiego farta, że poznaliśmy się akurat wtedy.

\- … Kot – powiedział basista. Matt spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – Dzieciaki, takie, nie wiem? No my mieliśmy po dziewiętnaście jakoś, to oni pewnie po piętnaście lat czy coś. W każdym razie, znęcały się nad kotem. Starym, z trzema łapami, ledwo zipał. Akurat byłem sam w domu. Widziałem wszystko z okna, miałem już tam iść, ale byłeś tam pierwszy. Próbowałeś gówniarzy rozgonić. Było ich, ilu?

\- Z pięciu chyba – stwierdził wokalista.

\- Może i tak – przyznał George. – Dostałeś wpierdol, skopali cię i zostawili. Kot zdechł, zanim zdążyłem zejść na dół – ciągnął zielonowłosy punk z odległym spojrzeniem. – Nie miałeś pod ręką łopaty ani niczego, więc wykopałeś dołek własnymi rękami. Z potłuczonymi żebrami i złamanym nosem – powiedział, patrząc na wokalistę.

\- … Tak było – przyznał Matt.

\- Nie mogłem cię zostawić. Skończyłbyś, jak ten kot, ale nie byłem pewien, czy ktoś przejmowałby się na tyle, żeby chociaż cię zakopać. Wróciłem do domu, ale nie mogłem spać. Dlatego następnego dnia cię znalazłem – wytłumaczył.

\- George dał mi dach nad głową. Pomógł mi wyjść z nałogu, znaleźć pracę, cel i pasję – powiedział Matt do Silverhanda, nadal jednak patrząc na swojego przyjaciela. – Gdyby nie on? Pewnie zdechłbym na ulicy, jak ten pierdolony kot.

Basista wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie rób ze mnie jakiegoś bohatera – rzucił.

\- V kiedyś powiedział, że w ten sposób zmienia się świat – wtrącił Johnny. – Krok po kroku, osoba po osobie. Może nie od razu cały… ale jednak – wyjaśnił.

\- To w sumie… Dobry motyw na kawałek – powiedział zdziwiony Matt.

Johnny uśmiechnął się. Wokalista brzmiał w tym momencie jak Kerry.

W przeciwieństwie do Kerry’ego jednak, miał najlepszego kumpla, który naprawdę na to miano zasługiwał.

A Johnny żałował, kurewsko żałował, że nigdy nie był takim przyjacielem, jak George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak się zejdzie trochę dłużej z następnym rozdziałem, to przepraszam.  
> Mieszkam u kumpla i poprawiam po nim remont xd


	10. Chapter 10

Do klubu dotarli tuż przed osiemnastą. Nie przyjechali jednak pierwsi – na miejscu byli już blackened-death metalowcy, o których w drodze do Billings wspominali muzycy z Night City.

„Miganie” było lokalem nastawionym głównie na koncerty. Część, w której znaleźć można było bar ze stolikami była na dole, do klubu wchodziło się zaś na piętro. Betonowe wnętrze było duże i składało się z dwóch pomieszczeń – w pierwszym znajdowała się szatnia i długi bar, a pod ścianami stały czerwone kanapy. Nieopodal siedzisk ustawiono stoisko do sprzedawania merchu – długi, metalowy stół nad którym ktoś w miarę inteligentny umieścił drążki, na których powiesić można było koszulki czy bluzy. W drugim pomieszczeniu poza największą jak do tej pory na trasie sceną i barierkami nie było praktycznie nic, nie licząc odgrodzonego stanowiska akustyka i oświetleniowca na środku.

\- Jestem Radley – przedstawił się przeciętnego wzrostu szatyn z brodą zaplecioną w dwa warkocze. – Słyszałem, że bębny idą wasze?

\- Dokładnie – odparła Abbie. – Freda co prawda jeszcze nie ma, ale niedługo powinien dotrzeć. Sprzęt zaraz zaczynamy wnosić. Jak w ogóle z nagłośnieniem? – Zapytała.

\- Wszystko idzie z przodów – wyjaśnił metalowiec. – Akustyk już jest, ale na razie działają coś z oświetleniem – dodał, wskazując na scenę, na której jakiś typ na drabinie postawionej na stole grzebał coś przy jakimś reflektorze. – Podobno ostatnio był mały wypadek z nieustaloną wcześniej pirotechniką, także doszło do jakichś zniszczeń. Dopiero co przywieźli im sprzęt.

\- Nieustalona… pirotechnika? – Zapytał zaskoczony Matt.

\- Jakiś ciul wlazł z atrapą granatu na scenę. Niestety, jak go odbezpieczył, okazało się, że to wcale nie atrapa – wytłumaczył Radley. – Ale na scenie nie ma już nawet śladów krwi. Ciekawe, czym to wyczyścili – zamyślił się.

\- Ricky, cho no tu, bo nie dosięgam! – Krzyknął oświetleniowiec. Z kulis wyszedł drobny koleś z fioletowymi włosami postawionymi na hektolitry żelu, który spojrzał pytająco na wołającego go gościa.

Abbie nie wiedziała, co chłopak mógł zdziałać. Był jeszcze niższy, niż technik, który i tak miał problem z dostaniem się do lampy.

Wszystko wyjaśniło się, gdy oświetleniowiec wsadził wkrętak w usta i zszedł na dół, po czym przykucnął. „Ricky” wlazł mu na barana, a drugi mężczyzna wdrapał się na stół, a później z powrotem na drabinę. Fioletowowłosy ze stoickim spokojem wziął śrubokręt spomiędzy zębów drugiego technika i zaczął działać coś przy reflektorze.

\- No kurwa, BHP pierwsza klasa – skwitował Johnny, patrząc się na mężczyzn z podziwem. – Nawet ja bym się na takie coś chyba nie odważył.

\- A ja tak – wtrącił V.

\- Ty się nie liczysz. Po tym, jak postawiłeś drabinę na balustradzie jak grzebałeś coś przy instalacji na balkonie u dziadków Judy – odparł Silverhand.

\- Nie moja wina, że mieli za niską – burknął solos. – A myśl techniczna geniusza, który to zakładał była z kolei taka, że główny węzeł jest na zewnątrz, trzy i pół metra nad podłogą.

\- Ja dużo rozumiem, ale to było, kurwa, dziesiąte piętro…

\- Może im pójść coś pomóc? – Zastanowił się najemnik. Jego oczy rozbłysły na niebiesko.

\- Nie wpierdalaj się w czyjąś pracę – poradził mu Radley. – Jak coś się spieprzy, to będzie na ciebie.

Oczy solosa zgasły.

\- Racja – przyznał. – Jestem V – przedstawił się, podając szatynowi dłoń.

Reszta zespołu o jakże radosnej nazwie „Golgotha” składała się z jeszcze trzech osób. Na perkusji grał Brom, wielki chłop z czarnymi włosami do pasa i bicepsem o obwodzie zbliżonym zapewne do uda V. Animalsi przyjęliby go z pocałowaniem w rękę. Kolejnym członkiem zespołu był Hayden, jąkający się, szczupły facet z pociągłą twarzą i włosami równie ciemnymi i tylko trochę krótszymi, niż bębniarz, który był z resztą jego bratem. Ostatnia przedstawiła się Grace – basistka i wokalistka, filigranowa kobieta z kręconymi ciemnobrązowymi włosami sięgającymi ramion. Radley był ich gitarzystą prowadzącym.

Matt, George, V i Johnny zaczęli znosić graty z auta. Freda dalej nie było, po wyjaśnieniach basisty nie martwili się jednak zbytnio.

\- Obstawiam, że jak tylko _abuela_ dowiedziała się, że Isadora gdzieś z nim wychodzi, to skrzyknęła całą rodzinę – wytłumaczył punk. – Trochę go pomęczą, ale raczej za dużo się nie spóźni. Myślę, że z pół godzinki.

\- A dlaczego go nie ostrzegłeś? – Zaintrygował się Matt.

\- A gdzie w tym zabawa? – Zapytał punk z uśmiechem. Wokalista pokręcił głową, wyciągając werbel.

Abbie składała perkusję, dla której przeznaczona była platforma na kółkach. Gitarzystka sprawdziła wszystkie naciągi, zarówno w tomach, jak i w centrali i floorze, czego Fred zazwyczaj nie robił.

\- I tak będzie narzekał, że coś nie tak – wyjaśniła Johnny’emu, który patrzył na nią z uniesionymi brwiami. – Ale przynajmniej będzie musiał się nagłowić, żeby coś znaleźć. Stopę mu nawet wyreguluję – zdecydowała.

Gdy skończyli znosić sprzęt, reszta zespołów zdążyła już się pojawić. V, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, zaczął kręcić się bez większego celu po budynku.

\- Piwka? – Zaproponował mu jakiś duży, zarośnięty gość. Najemnik naprawdę zastanawiał się, czy nie zagadnął go jakiś likantrop.

\- E, nie. Kierowcą jestem – odparł. Jaskiniowiec pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Najgorsza fucha – stwierdził yeti współczującym tonem. – Wszyscy muzycy najebani, musisz ich pozbierać, wepchnąć do auta, a później jeszcze ich dowieźć i nie rozpierdolić się po drodze, jak któryś stwierdzi, że on lepiej jeździ i szarpie za kierownicę. Też to przerabiałem. Kudłaty jestem – przedstawił się.

Ksywka była naprawdę… idealnie dobrana.

\- V – odparł najemnik, potrząsając ręką faceta.

Kudłaty okazał się bardzo sympatycznym gościem.

\- Jakby co, to gdybyś chciał iść do kibla to proponuję ten na dole – powiedział do blondyna. – Tu na górze bardzo szybko robi się straszny syf, poza tym kabiny często blokują najebane parki, którym zebrało się na amory. Bar jest trochę bardziej cywilizowany – wyznał.

\- Nikt tego nie pilnuje? – Zapytał zaskoczony

\- Obsługa już dawno się poddała – stwierdził Kudłaty. – Tam na dole jeszcze jako-tako idzie to trochę ogarnąć, ale tutaj ludzie przychodzą się najebać i wyszaleć. Dobra, wszystko mogę zrozumieć. Ale tym, czego nie rozumiem, jest to, jak można pieprzyć się w kiblu, który ktoś dwie minuty temu zarzygał dookoła.

V skrzywił się.

Przegadali we dwóch prawie czterdzieści minut. Rozmawiali w zasadzie o wszystkim – poczynając na tym, jak V odnajduje się z zespołem w trasie, kończąc na tym, jakie pieluchy dla ich dzieciaka preferuje żona Kudłatego. I jaki podniosła raban, kiedy kupił kiedyś jakieś inne. 

\- Czym tu się w ogóle zajmujesz? – Zainteresował się solos, zanim odszedł.

\- No, właścicielem jestem – odparł Kudłaty. – Będę się tu pewnie kręcił, także jeszcze pogadamy. Spoko z ciebie morda – powiedział do najemnika, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

V odprowadził mężczyznę spojrzeniem. Wzruszając ramionami, poszedł do sali koncertowej.

Fred zdążył już do nich dołączyć, a nawet wejść na scenę, gdzie stała już jego rozłożona perkusja. Z niezadowoloną miną grzebał przy bębnach, tłumacząc coś zawzięcie stojącej przy nim Isadorze, która kiwała z współczującą miną głową. Widocznie łysy znalazł jednak coś, co mu nie pasowało.

\- Reszta zespołów już jest? – Zagadnął najemnik, stając przy Abbie. Kobieta mruknęła potwierdzająco.

\- Zaraz robimy próbę – poinformowała.

\- Zaczynacie, jak zwykle, od końca? – Zainteresował się blondyn, patrząc na Johnny’ego i Georga, którzy zabierali się do wnoszenia reszty sprzętu na scenę. Aubrey pokiwała głową.

\- Ci pierwsi i kumple George’a grają na naszym sprzęcie. Ridersi i Golgotha mają swój. Także nie, za dużo podmianek, żeby dało radę zrobić jak wcześniej. Na początku ogarniamy pierwsze trzy zespoły, rzeczywiście od końca, no bo graty te same, więc można… No i jest problem, bo perkusista Ridersów chce grać jednak na swoim zestawie, o czym wcześniej nie było ani słowa… A to, wiesz, dwa razy tyle roboty dla akustyka.

\- Nic wcześniej nie mówił? – Zaskoczył się.

\- Nie, do wczoraj wszystko im pasowało, a dzisiaj nagle facetowi odjebało, że on chce grać na swojej perce i chuj – powiedziała zirytowana. – Akustyk wkurwiony, mówi, że dostał rider techniczny taki, a nie inny i ma wszystko rozplanowane. A teraz zmienia wszystko przez jakiegoś ciula. Plus przez to, że grają przedostatni, najpierw będzie pierdolenie się z ustawianiem perkusji Freda, później ich, a później znowu Freda. Bo oczywiście na garach tego chuja nie może grać nikt poza nim – wściekła się.

\- Ridersi to ci… inni metalowcy? – Upewnił się.

\- Trochę są… nieprzyjemni – powiedziała, krzywiąc się. – Jako jedyni z nas mają podpisany kontrakt z wytwórnią, więc myślą, że mogą nami pomiatać – wskazała ruchem głowy na grupę czterech mężczyzn stojącą nieopodal. V zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przecież macie wydane dwie płyty – powiedział, nie do końca rozumiejąc. – To chyba też coś macie? Kontrakt czy coś?

\- Jesteśmy niezależni – zaprzeczyła Aubrey. – Sami wydaliśmy obydwie płyty. Nie było łatwo, Fred musiał nawet sprzedać swoje auto, a George i Matt wprowadzić się do pani Megan. Dostaliśmy raz propozycję, ale warunki… Trochę niewolnictwo – skwitowała z niezadowoloną miną. – Bruce był za, ale reszta z nas wolała się wstrzymać. Może za jakiś czas pojawi się coś lepszego? – Zastanowiła się.

\- No, nie znam się, ale na pewno wam tego życzę – podsumował. – A co do tych gości… zaczepiali cię? – Zapytał.

\- Mnie nie, ale coś tam się przyjebali do George’a – wytłumaczyła. – Atmosfera była napięta, ale obyło się bez awantury.

\- Jak chcecie ten stan rzeczy zachować, to trzymajcie ich z dala od Johnny’ego – poradził.

A typów postanowił tak czy inaczej wyjaśnić. Tak po swojemu. Ale może trochę później.

\- Jak z merchem? – Zainteresowała się Abbie.

\- Na razie stoi w kanciapie za szatnią – poinformował. – Później to dotargam tam do stoiska.

\- Jakby co, to Isadora powiedziała, że chętnie ci pomoże – rzuciła Abbie.

\- Nie przyszła na randkę, żeby siedzieć i sprzedawać wasz szajs najebanym debilom – zaprotestował. Aubrey mruknęła potwierdzająco.

\- To dobra dziewczyna – stwierdziła, patrząc, jak Isadora mówi coś z uśmiechem do Freda, przez co łysy wybuchnął śmiechem. – A Fred to dobry facet. Pasują do siebie.

V uniósł brew.

\- Jesteś zazdrosna? – Zapytał. Abbie parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Freddy jest byłym facetem mojej siostry – wyjaśniła. – Jest dla mnie jak brat. Miałam nadzieję, że zostanie moim szwagrem, ale okazało się, że Gabby przyprawiała mu rogi z połową dzielnicy.

\- Uu – skrzywił się solos.

\- Strasznie to przeżył – ciągnęła kobieta, zamyślona. – Nie zasłużył na to. To typ gościa, który kiedy kogoś kocha, jest w stanie tej osobie przychylić nieba. Ta głupia kurwa nie wie, co straciła – zakończyła, wracając na ziemię.

\- Mówisz o swojej siostrze – przypomniał najemnik. Aubrey prychnęła.

\- Od trzech lat się do siebie nie odzywamy. Ona jest wkurwiona za to, że wzięłam jego stronę, ja jestem wkurwiona za to, jak go potraktowała. I tak nigdy za bardzo się nie lubiłyśmy, mamy do siebie żal o wiele rzeczy… ale to była taka kropla, która przelała czarę goryczy.

\- To mimo to rodzina – stwierdził V.

\- Mam pokazać palcem, kto tu ma najgorszą relację ze swoją rodziną? – Zapytała groźnie.

\- Ja ze swoją rodziną mam akurat relacje zajebiste – stwierdził. – Aldecaldos mnie uwielbiają. A ja ich. Mama Welles też mnie kocha. I ja ją.

\- A Bakkersi? – Powiedziała, unosząc brew.

\- A Bakkersów już nie ma – skwitował V.

\- W takim razie sióstr Abbie i Gabby też już nie ma – odparła. – Idę. Zaraz zaczynają, muszę pokazać gitarzystom, czym mogą kręcić, a za co pourywam łapska – zakończyła, odchodząc.

V stanął pod ścianą, obserwując próbę dźwięku. Akustyk „Migania” przypominał bardziej instruktora musztry – jego rozkazy były krótkie i nieznoszące sprzeciwu. Facet był wydziarany od góry do dołu, miał ciemną skórę i dość znaczną muskulaturę, która sprawiała, że muzykom odechciewało się pyskowania. Jedynym problemem okazały się punki ze starego zespołu George’a, którzy zaczęli wrzucać dźwiękowcowi ze sceny, sprawiając, że ten wdrapał się na nią i wytargał ich wszystkich za łby, ganiając ich najpierw w kółko pomiędzy sprzętem. Najwidoczniej jednak zarówno muzycy, jak ciemnoskóry facet znali się od dawna i był to jakiś rodzaj rytuału, ponieważ nikt nie wydawał się ani obrażony, ani zaskoczony, nawet sam akustyk.

\- No dobra – powiedział dźwiękowiec, kiedy wygonił już punków ze sceny. Trzech muzyków z punkowej kapeli wyszło z sali koncertowej, zmierzając prawdopodobnie do baru. – To teraz The Exiles. Pakujcie się na scenę. Gałami możecie kręcić do woli, porobiłem zdjęcia ustawień w headach, jak ogarnąłem już „Rites” i „Piwo daj” – skrzywił się, wymawiając nazwę drugiego zespołu.

Robił to jednak w taki sposób, że nikt nie miał złudzeń co do tego, że darzy punków sympatią. Prawdopodobnie było to trochę tak, jakby ktoś rozczulał się na myśl o małym, nieporadnym, lekko upośledzonym psie. Który go czasem wkurwiał, owszem, ale był na tyle pocieszny, że można było to zignorować.

V obserwował Johnny’ego, który wziął swój futerał i wszedł na scenę. Rockers otworzył pokrowiec, a jego brwi wystrzeliły do góry.

\- Co jest, kurwa – zdziwił się, wyciągając instrument.

„Ktoś” oblepił jego gitarę różowymi biurowymi karteczkami. Takimi do oznaczania stron w książkach czy koszulek w segregatorach – malutkimi, o szerokości nie większej, niż centymetr, a długości jakichś trzech. Od góry do dołu, w żadnym miejscu nie prześwitywał oryginalny kolor. Wepchnięto je nawet pod struny, tak, że cały gryf pokryty był równomiernie, od główki aż po ostatni próg, jak i również po drugiej stronie. Tak samo przetworniki, gałki, jak i korpus instrumentu, włącznie z jego tylną częścią. Nie oszczędzono nawet kluczy. Same struny również owinięte były różowym papierem, calutkie. Gitara wyglądała, jakby była opierzona.

Silverhand odszukał wzrokiem V, który pomachał mu, wyszczerzony. Dla miny Johnny’ego warto było spędzić dwie godziny, wkurwiając się jak nigdy, zamiast spać na pace. Za karteczki skasowano go w Night City jak za zboże, ale nie żałował ani jednego wydanego centa.

A kiedy Johnny zgiął się wpół i zaczął się śmiać do tego stopnia, że po jego twarzy ciekły łzy, V stwierdził, że mógłby okleić i cały wzmacniacz, a nawet przewody.

* * *

\- To ci wyszło – pochwalił Johnny, gdy skończyli próbę dźwięku. Rockers odlepił jedynie karteczki, które przeszkadzały mu grać, na resztę szkoda mu było czasu. Poza tym, całkiem zabawnie to wyglądało, postanowił więc, że w Billings wystąpi z opierzoną na różowo gitarą.

\- A dzięki – odparł V. – Wiedziałem, że docenisz.

\- Teraz muszę się nagłowić, co ci odjebać – przyznał Silverhand. Najemnik uśmiechnął się.

\- Co ty na to, żeby na chwilę zawrzeć rozejm i wkurwić we dwóch kogoś innego? – Zaproponował. Rockers spojrzał na niego z uwagą.

\- Jeśli chcesz oblepić tym gównem całą perkusję, to spierdalaj – zastrzegł. – Za dużo z tym jebania.

\- Karteczki mi się skończyły – wyznał V z żalem. – Struny były nie do końca planowane, ale kiedy trochę mi tego dziadostwa zostało, to stwierdziłem, że i je okręcę. Z resztą, miałem na myśli kogoś spoza The Exiles – wyjaśnił solos.

\- Tych chujków z Riders – domyślił się rockers. Blondyn pokiwał głową. – Okej, jaki masz plan? – Zapytał z widocznym zapałem.

\- Wiesz, gdzie trzymają sprzęt, prawda? – Upewnił się najemnik. Brunet mruknął potwierdzająco. – W przeciwieństwie do waszych gratów, te ich mają w sobie trochę więcej cybernetyki – wyjaśnił. – Mam pomysł, jak to wykorzystać. Ty zajmiesz kogokolwiek, to tego wszystkiego pilnuje, a ja trochę poczaruję.

\- Na próbie dźwięku wszystko chuj strzeli – ostrzegł go Johnny. – Zorientują się.

\- Nie zorientują się, bo ustawię to na trigger – wyjaśnił solos. – Będę musiał co prawda przyjść na ten koncert, ale można przy merchu posadzić na ten czas Freda albo Matta. Jak już się włamię i wgram co potrzeba, to ustawię sygnał, który będę mógł posłać z… w zasadzie dowolnego miejsca, bylebym miał sprzęt w zasięgu wzroku.

Silverhand pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- No to na co czekamy? – Zapytał ze swoim firmowym, wrednym uśmiechem.

\- Na to, żebyś się zgodził – wyjaśnił blondyn, ruszając w stronę kulis.

Mieli szczęście. Przy sprzęcie stała wybitnie znudzona ruda dziewczyna, z włosami do pasa i długimi, szponiastymi paznokciami pomalowanymi na bordowo, mocno umalowana. Johnny skinął V głową. Najemnik puścił mu oko, zostając przy ścianie, za winklem, a Silverhand poszedł odwrócić uwagę technicznej.

Najwyższa pora, by skorzystał ze swojego tak zwanego uroku osobistego, stwierdził, idąc zagadać dziewczynę.

* * *

\- Jak spuścisz pięć dolców, to biorę – powiedział niski, gruby gość takim tonem, jakby robił wielką łaskę. V patrzył na niego beznamiętnym, znudzonym spojrzeniem.

\- Spuścić to ja ci mogę co najwyżej wpierdol – skwitował najemnik. – Drzazga kosztuje dychę i ani centa mniej.

\- Przecież to jakiś niszowy zespół chuj wie skąd – oburzył się facet. – Powinno wam zależeć na tym, żeby ktoś kupował merch. Mam znajomości w branży, jeśli jesteście dobrzy, to kto wie? Może szepnę słówko komu trzeba.

Mina najemnika nie była ani trochę mniej znudzona.

\- Mhm. Widzisz, takie niszowe zespoły chuj wie skąd powinno się cenić. Wspieranie młodych artystów i takie tam – skwitował blondyn. – Albo płacisz dychę, albo spierdalaj. Kolejka się robi – powiedział solos, wskazując na ludzi za niskim typem.

Gość mruknął coś, niezadowolony, po czym położył na stoliku wymięty papierek. V przeskanował banknot z uwagą. Kiwając głową, podał mężczyźnie drzazgę.

\- Zapraszam, kurwa, ponownie – rzucił, gdy facet ze skwaszoną miną odwrócił się od stoiska.

**Jeden z cepów od George’a  
narzygał na scenę. **

**Aż się przypominają stare,  
dobre czasy.**

**Będzie obsuwa?**

**Nie. Widocznie akustyk miał  
to zaplanowane. Zastanawialiśmy  
się, dlaczego za kulisami stoją  
ludzie z wiadrami i mopami, a teraz  
wszystko jasne.**

**W każdym razie.**

**Jak ci się podobały dwa pierwsze  
zespoły?**

**Ten pierwszy bardzo fajny.**

**Nie myślałem, że lubisz post-punk.**

**Nawet nie wiedziałem, co to  
w ogóle jest ten post-punk. **

**No, a ci kumple George’a? Typowy  
punk-rock. Jak to było? Trzy akordy  
i darcie mordy? Chyba tak to ująłeś.**

**Jak tam przy merchu?**

**Jeszcze nikogo nie pobiłem.**

**Gratuluję.**

**Jeszcze chwila i ten stan  
rzeczy ulegnie zmianie.**

**Jak wielkiej zmianie?**

**Pobijesz jakiegoś gówniarza?**

**Nie.**

**Będę wszystkich napierdalał.**

V spojrzał groźnie na jakiegoś nerwowego dzieciaka kręcącego się podejrzanie przy naszywkach. Młody przełknął ślinę i czmychnął do znajomych.

\- Siedem dych razem – poinformował kobietę, która kupowała merch. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko i przerzuciła długie włosy przez ramię, na plecy, prostując się i eksponując imponujący dekolt.

Westchnął w duchu.

\- Jestem gejem – poinformował, zanim zdążyła zapytać o jakiś rabat. Zapłaciła pełną kwotę bez gadania.

Niski chłopak stojący kilka osób dalej uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- I jestem zajęty – dodał. Dzieciakowi mina zrzedła. Zrezygnowany, odszedł do grupy swoich kumpli, czekających na niego nieopodal baru.

\- Sporo ludzi wcale nie przychodzi do ciebie po merch – stwierdził Cody, siedzący po jego prawej ciemnoskóry gość z taką ilością wszczepów, że na pewno dogadałby się z Maelstromem. Mężczyzna sprzedawał merch „Piwo daj”, o ile merchem nazwać można było jeden rodzaj naszywek i drzazgi z demo zespołu, liczącym całe 3 kawałki. – Po prostu przyłażą cię podrywać.

\- Zauważyłem – mruknął blondyn. – Wszyscy w tym Billings są tacy wyposzczeni, czy tylko ten klub to takie siedlisko desperatów?

\- Następnym razem powiem Piwom, żeby posadzili tu Jessie. Ktoś z ładną buźką to chyba najlepsza strategia handlowa – powiedział Cody, patrząc na ludzi wychodzących z sali koncertowej. Niektórzy z nich zmierzali w stronę stoiska.

\- Mogliby też spróbować nagrać coś więcej, niż sześcioletnie demo – podsunął solos. – A nuż zadziała.

\- E, nie tam – skwitował ciemnoskóry.

Po jakichś piętnastu minutach rozbrzmiały pierwsze kawałki The Exiles. Przy stoisku zapanował względny spokój.

V pociągnął łyk wody gazowanej.

\- Jak w ogóle skończyłeś przy merchu, V? – Zagadnęła go Jenny, potężnie zbudowana kobieta z niebieskimi włosami. Jej czerwona krótka obcisła kiecka, opinająca wyrzeźbioną klatkę piersiową i brzuch odsłaniała umięśnione uda. Jej wygląd nasuwał wniosek, że mogłaby połamać V jak wykałaczkę.

W kilku miejscach.

Jenny była przy tym tak słodka i urocza, że już po paru minutach rozmowy stwierdzić można było, każdy akt przemocy prędzej połamałby jej własne serce. Kiedy V kupił od niej dwie drzazgi (tego pierwszego, post-punkowego zespołu, którego nazwy nawet już nie pamiętał), kobieta obdarzyła go tak promiennym uśmiechem, że solosowi zrobiło się wręcz głupio.

\- Ktoś musi – odparł. – Wyjechaliśmy w szóstkę, więc jestem takim… zawieź, napraw, posprzedawaj… No, od wszystkiego generalnie – wyznał.

Oprócz nich przy stoisku znaleźć można było Gaię (V nie miał pojęcia, czy było to rzeczywiście imię, czy ksywka) – gotkę w powłóczystej sukni z gorsetem i ciemnym makijażu, która z finezją doświadczonego sprzedawcy wciskała ludziom rzeczy od Golgothy – odchodzili od stoiska lżejsi o naprawdę pokaźne kwoty, nie do końca nawet rozumiejąc, jakim cudem wydali tyle eurodolarów na merch zespołu, który nawet nie grał tego, czego słuchali. Siedział tam również Jim, gość od Ridersów, szatyn o pociągłej twarzy i średnim wzroście.

V zastanawiał się, czy każdy członek obsady tego skurwiałego zespołu musiał przejść najpierw test na bycie chujem. Z tego co mówił mu Johnny, ruda laska przy sprzęcie również nie należała do szczególnie sympatycznych. Gdy solos usłyszał krzyki i przekleństwa niedługo po tym, jak Silverhand zagadał techniczną, myślał, że rockers po prostu ją wkurwił. Jak później wyjaśnił sam dywersant, „inaczej po prostu się nie dało”.

Nie do końca w to wierzył, jednak po tym, jak poznał chujka od merchu, V w duchu zwrócił Johnny’emu honor.

W każdym razie, najemnik i Jim nie przypadli sobie do gustu. Między innymi dlatego oddzielały ich Jenny i Gaia, gdyż wcześniej mężczyźni siedzieli obok siebie. Kiedy poleciały pierwsze obelgi, kobiety nic sobie z tego w zasadzie nie robiły. Zawoalowane groźby również nie sprawiały na nich większego wrażenia. Dopiero, gdy V wprost powiedział Jimowi, że „jak nie przestanie wykładać swoich pierdolonych gratów na nieswoim stoliku, to wyciągnie mu jego jebane wszczepy z mózgu przez nos”, postanowiły wtrącić się i zrobić małe przemeblowanie, sadzając V pomiędzy Jenny a Cody’m.

Dla wspólnego dobra i bezpieczeństwa.

Koncert The Exiles minął im na rozmowach i żartach – to znaczy, ich czwórce, bo Jim nie miał najwidoczniej zamiaru zadawać się z pospólstwem. Zagadnięty przez Gaię lub Jenny odpowiadał bardzo lakonicznie, ze znużoną miną, wkrótce więc kobiety dały za wygraną i pozwoliły mu w spokoju zgrywać ważnego.

V zastanawiał się, jakie w tym teście na bycie chujem mogły być pytania.

**Wysyłam do Ciebie Matta.**

**No, w końcu. Sprzęt już  
ustawili? Posprawdzali?**

**Nie, dopiero przecież zeszliśmy.  
Przecież to trochę trwa, debilu.**

**Racja.**

**Tak czy inaczej, rusz dupę. Lepiej,  
żebyś tu był przy tym sprawdzaniu.**

**Tak w razie, gdyby coś się zesrało.**

**Nic się nie zesra, obiecuję.**

**Nie jestem amatorem.**

**Czekam zaraz przy drzwiach.**

Gdy Matt w końcu raczył przywlec tyłek, V poszedł prosto do Johnny’ego. Rockers zajęty był rozmową z grupą fanów. Najemnik oparł się o ścianę ze splecionymi na piersi ramionami i cierpliwie czekał, przyglądając się Silverhandowi rozchwytywanemu przez kobiety i mężczyzn. Brunet widocznie był w swoim żywiole. W pewnym momencie jakaś dziewczyna powiedziała coś, co sprawiło, że Johnny rozejrzał się, odszukując solosa wzrokiem. Rzucając jeszcze kilka krótkich zdań, gitarzysta uwolnił się od niewielkiego tłumu i poszedł do blondyna.

\- Jak koncert? – Zainteresował się najemnik, gdy rockers w końcu do niego dotarł.

\- Bardzo dobrze – odparł brunet. – A ty czemu podpierasz ścianę, zamiast podejść jak człowiek? – Zapytał.

\- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać – wyznał solos.

\- Co ty pierdolisz? – Zadziwił się rockers. – Nigdy nie przeszkadzasz.

\- No, niech ci będzie - odparł V, przenosząc wzrok na scenę, gdzie techniczni kończyli już ustawianie sprzętu.

Johnny stanął obok niego, również opierając się o ścianę.

\- Chwila prawdy? – Zapytał solosa, wskazując ruchem głowy akustyka kręcącego coś przy konsoli. Najemnik pokręcił głową.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że nic nie znajdą – przypomniał. – Trochę wiary w moje umiejętności wcale by ci nie zaszkodziło.

\- Zastanawiam się tylko, czy mam się przygotować na mordobicie teraz, czy dopiero za piętnaście minut – wyjaśnił rockers. Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nawet jeśli dojdzie do mordobicia, to na pewno nie przeze mnie – skwitował.

\- Co tam w ogóle zrobiłeś? – Zainteresował się rockers.

\- Zobaczysz. Nie bądź taki niecierpliwy. Mają tam nadźgane tyle elektroniki, że wystarczyłoby, żeby wyszczepić ze trzech Maelstromowców – wyznał najemnik. – Nie wiem, ile w tym zespole sprzętu, a ile talentu.

Johnny parsknął.

Próba dźwięku nie zajęła dość długo. Rzeczywiście, nikt nie zorientował się, że ze sprzętem było coś nie tak. Johnny czuł się prawie zawiedziony.

Sala wkrótce zapełniła się pełną oczekiwania publiką. Niedługo później rozpoczął się koncert.

Pierwsze trzy i pół kawałka poszło jak z płatka – ludzie zaczynali się rozkręcać, na środku sali formowała się już ekipa do pogo, gdzieniegdzie wynoszono jakieś dziewczyny na falę (zapewne po to, by je trochę zmacać).

V nachylił się do Silverhanda i szepnął mu do ucha:

\- No, to „pa tera”.

Oczy solosa rozbłysły na niebiesko.

Nic się nie działo.

\- Czyli zjebałeś – podsumował Johnny. V uniósł brew.

\- Nic nie zjebałem – zaprotestował.

\- To czemu…

Przerwał mu biały szum dochodzący z jednego ze wzmacniaczy gitarowych. Po chwili z głośnika popłynęło…

Rosyjskie radio. Coraz głośniej i głośniej, aż w końcu jakiś pajac z ZSRR, mówiący, jak to ich kraj jest mlekiem i miodem płynący, zagłuszał wszystko inne, wraz z myślami słuchaczy. Po chwili do imprezy włączyła się paka basowa – ta z kolei uraczyła wszystkich elektropopem z basami podbitymi tak bardzo, że cewki ledwie wytrzymywały drgania. Trzeci wzmacniacz emitował odgłosy wyjęte rodem z jakiegoś programu przyrodniczego, nakręconego jakoś w dwudziestym wieku.

Zapanował chaos. Instrumenty trzymane przez muzyków zaczęły ich kopać prądem, sprzęt wariował, wzmacniacz gitarowy przeskakiwał płynnie z rosyjskiej stacji radiowej na chińską, elektropop wymieniał się z muzyką klasyczną, a wszystko to było okraszone odgłosami drących mordy szympansów. Akustyk klął i grzebał przy konsoli, na nic jednak – V podziałał również przy przodach, niwecząc wszelkie próby opanowania sytuacji.

Ludzie krzyczeli i zasłaniali uszy, atakowane bezlitośnie przez zarówno przody, jak i wzmacniacze stojące na scenie, które nie tylko puszczały sygnał w linię, do kolumn scenicznych, ale grały również same z siebie. Publiczność ruszyła do drzwi, uciekając przed opętanym sprzętem.

\- No dobra – przyznał Johnny, przekrzykując hałas. – Nie zjebałeś!

* * *

O dziwo, mimo problemów technicznych przy Ridersach, które uniemożliwiły kapeli kontynuowanie grania, koncert Golgothy odbył się planowo, a nawet bez szczególnej obsuwy.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wkurwili tego samego hakera, co tamci – mruknął akustyk, ustawiając sprzęt, który miał w końcu pod kontrolą. Do sali wracali nieśmiało pierwsi słuchacze.

\- Nie, nie, na pewno nie – uspokoił ciemnoskórego mężczyznę Johnny, opierający się przedramionami o barierkę przy stanowisku na środku pomieszczenia. Dźwiękowiec zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się rockersowi podejrzliwie.

\- Powinienem pewnie zrobić całe dochodzenie, kto, kurwa, tykał się sprzętu… Ale nikt mi za to nie płaci. Powiedziałbym też, że chujom się całkowicie należało i pogratulowałbym hakerowi… ale byłoby to bardzo nieprofesjonalne z mojej strony – zakończył.

\- Haker pewnie się ucieszy – skwitował Silverhand. – To znaczy, ucieszyłby się, gdyby ktoś mu to przekazał.

\- Kurwa, Kudłaty musiał nawet pożyczać drugą platformę na perkusję od klubu na drugim końcu Billings – westchnął akustyk. – W życiu byśmy się nie wyrobili, jakbyśmy mieli wszystko składać, rozkładać, znowu składać, znowu rozkładać… No pierdolca idzie dostać – narzekał mężczyzna.

Grace wskazała najpierw na siebie, później na Broma, a później palcem do góry.

\- Wokal chce więcej bębnów w odsłuchu – powiedział Johnny do dźwiękowca, który był zbyt zaaferowany suwakami na konsoli i własnym biadoleniem, by zauważyć gesty kobiety.

\- A tak, tak – mruknął akustyk.

\- No, a jakbyście się nie wyrobili? Byłaby obsuwa, no i co z tego? Normalna rzecz – stwierdził Silverhand.

\- Mniej czasu dla baru na dole – wyjaśnił dźwiękowiec. – A też musi na siebie zarobić. Nie oszukujmy się, to by było pewnie ze dwie godziny w plecy. Skończylibyśmy koło trzeciej, a zwykle wtedy większość ludzi zaczyna się zwijać.

Silverhand pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

Zaskakującym było to, że mimo, że całe „The Exiles” miało pewność, że problemy z poprzednim koncertem były winą V, Matt i tak zgodził się zostać przy merchu, by najemnik mógł sobie posłuchać blackened-death metalu. Prawdopodobnie wokalista wiedział, że „Golgotha” niczym sobie nie zasłużyła na los, jaki spotkał Ridersów.

Reszta zespołu zdecydowała, że podczas występu metalowców schowają wolny sprzęt do busa, by później w spokoju wsadzić jedynie perkusję i udać się do baru. Parking był strzeżony, nie musieli więc martwić się ani o samochód, ani o zostawione w nim graty.

Fred, gdy przyszedł im pomóc, został wygoniony przez Abbie z powrotem do Isadory. Po trzykrotnym upewnieniu się, że na sto procent nie będzie im potrzebny, łysy z błyszczącymi oczami poszedł do kobiety, która cierpliwie czekała na niego obok tylnego wejścia do klubu.

Tetris bez V, Matta i Freda był zdecydowanie bardziej uciążliwy, szczególnie, że George zdążył już walnąć parę piwek z kumplami z dzieciństwa. Cała robota spadła więc na Johnny’ego i Abbie, która mimo drobnej postury kolumny nosiła dzielnie i praktycznie bez narzekania – klęła jedynie na basistę plączącego im się pod nogami.

\- Wpierdolę mu – zdecydował w końcu rockers, kiedy po raz kolejny zielonowłosy punk prawie zwalił mu coś na stopę.

\- George – powiedziała kobieta surowo. – George, chodź no tu – powtórzyła.

Basista skupił na niej rozbiegany wzrok, skinął głową i podszedł, patrząc na nią pytająco.

\- Mam dla ciebie misję – poinformowała poważnym tonem. – Najwyższej wagi – dodała.

\- Jaką? – Wybełkotał punk.

\- Pilnuj linki od bagażnika – powiedziała ze zmarszczonymi groźnie brwiami, wręczając basiście zapięcie. – Nie spuszczaj jej z oczu! Ktoś może chcieć ją podpierdolić.

George przyjrzał się z uwagą trzymanemu w rękach przedmiotowi, po czym skinął głową z determinacją.

Kiedy wracali z kolejną kolumną, nadał stał, intensywnie obserwując linkę.

\- Czasami działa, a czasami nie – wyjaśniła Johnny’emu. – To taka trochę loteria.

\- Sprytne – pochwalił rockers.

\- On się po pijaku robi taki kochaniutki, że to się w głowie nie mieści. I tak jest bardzo pomocny, nawet trzeźwy, ale na bani to już w ogóle… szkoda tylko, że mu nie wychodzi – skwitowała.

Zapakowanie gratów we dwoje zajęło im jakieś pół godziny. George przez cały czas dzielnie pilnował linki.

W końcu Aubrey z westchnieniem oparła się o samochód i zapaliła papierosa.

\- No to jeszcze tylko bębny – stwierdziła. – Rzuci się na wierzch i będzie spoko.

Po koncercie upakowali perkusję i ruszyli całą szóstką do baru – George zdążył już nawet nieco przetrzeźwieć.

\- Chodźcie, przedstawię was kumplom – zaproponował. – Wcześniej nie było okazji.

\- Może dlatego, że spóźnili się czterdzieści minut? – Podsunął Matt.

\- Musieli poczekać, aż wypuszczą Dylana z izby wytrzeźwień – wyjaśnił punk. – Ostatnio jak próbowali go odbijać, to trafili do aresztu na czterdzieści osiem.

\- Odbijali go z wytrzeźwiałki? – Zdziwił się Fred. – Serio?

\- Mieli niefart, bo akurat stała tam suka policyjna. Chłopaki byli we dwóch, więc obskoczyli wpierdol, wrzucili ich do auta, no a później areszt.

\- To i tak nie miało prawa się udać – stwierdziła Abbie. – Przecież mają tam napadówki. Jedno wciśnięcie guzika i wpada pół najbliższej komendy.

\- Co nie znaczy, że nie warto próbować! – Powiedział wysoki gość z długą czerwoną grzywką. Resztę głowy miał wygoloną. – Jestem Remy, miło mi was poznać – przedstawił się. – Trochę się spóźniliście, żeby pogadać z Tomem – stwierdził, wskazując na gościa, który leżał w pozycji embrionalnej pod stolikiem. – Ale za jakieś dwie godzinki powinien być w stanie powiedzieć „cześć”. A może nawet swoje imię. A Dylan akurat poszedł do kibla – dodał.

Johnny obserwował, jak wielki, owłosiony gość podchodzi do V i klepie go w plecy. Najemnikowi na chwilę zabrakło tchu. Oglądając się przez ramię, blondyn rozluźnił się, widząc, kto go zaczepia.

\- O, cześć, Kudłaty – przywitał się. – Jak tam, bez większych ekscesów z Ridersami?

\- Siedzą sfoszeni, nawet nie chcą z fanami za bardzo gadać. No i teraz łażą i szukają winnego za to, co tam się stało z tymi wzmacniaczami, awanturę chyba jakąś szykują – stwierdził właściciel. – Co się odjebało z tym sprzętem? – Zapytał zdziwiony. – Nie powiem, że nie zasłużyli, nie pamiętam, kiedy ktoś tak wkurwił Jamara…

\- Jamara? – Przerwał najemnik, marszcząc brwi.

\- Akustyk – wyjaśnił. – Chłop ma nerwy ze stali, pracuje u mnie już siedem lat, ale dopiero dzisiaj tak się wściekł – stwierdził. – Chodź, piwko walniesz. Bezalkoholowe nawet jakieś mam – stwierdził, machając na solosa ręką i idąc w stronę baru.

W barze znajdowali się też członkowie reszty zespołów, którzy dla „piaru” postanowili prawdopodobnie walnąć piwko albo dwa z publicznością. Jedynym wyjątkiem było „Rites”, którzy musieli zawijać się od razu po koncertach, by zdążyć zagrać następnego dnia w Reno. Reszta kapel ochoczo jednak przystała na propozycję małego „meet&greet”. Szczególnie, że pili za darmo. Solos zastanawiał się, czy „Miganie” nie pójdzie przez taką taktykę z torbami, widząc jednak, jak wielu ludzi ściągnęła sama obecność muzyków stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie wszystko było wykalkulowane.

V usiadł na wysokim stołku, a Kudłaty otworzył mu butelkę bezalkoholowego piwa i postawił na ladzie.

\- Będę musiał powiedzieć znajomym, jakie z nich chuje – powiedział yeti, otwierając własnego browara. – Z „Riders” znaczy. Szczególnie, że nie są z nich chuj wie jakie gwiazdy, a wytwórnia, z którą mają kontrakt jest… mocno podrzędna – wyjaśnił. – W Billings i okolicach mogą mieć problem zagrać. Poza tym, nie są jacyś dobrzy – ciągnął.

V pociągnął długi łyk.

Tymczasem Johnny kątem oka zauważył, że do wokalistki „Golgothy” podszedł mocno podpity typ. Z tego, co kojarzył, był to basista Ridersów. Silverhand odwrócił się w ich stronę, obserwując sytuację.

\- Oho – powiedział Fred. – Chyba zaraz będzie awantura.

\- Szukają zaczepki – dodała Isadora, kiwając głową. – Próbują wyjść z twarzą. Później powiedzą, że załatwili tych, którzy im grzebali przy sprzęcie.

Facet powiedział coś do Grace, która zmarszczyła brwi. Uśmiech mężczyzny był dość paskudny, jego wzrok również nie podobał się Johnny’emu. Wokalistka rzuciła parę krótkich słów, a twarz basisty wykrzywiła się we wściekłości. Zaczął dziko wymachiwać rękami, skracając dystans pomiędzy sobą, a Grace, sprawiając, że ta zaczęła się cofać.

Johnny wstał od stolika i ruszył w ich stronę. Poczuł jednak, jak na jego przedramieniu zaciska się dłoń, która powstrzymała go wpół kroku. Odwrócił się. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że był to Brom.

\- Co jest? – Zdziwił się rockers. – Nie widzisz, co się dzieje?

\- Widzę – odparł ze stoickim spokojem perkusista. – Zostaw ją – powiedział ostro.

Silverhand zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przecież typ zaraz coś jej zrobi – zaprotestował, usiłując się wyrwać. Ręka na jego przedramieniu trzymała go z siłą imadła. – Pojebało cię?

\- Zrobisz jej większą krzywdę, jeśli się wtrącisz – wytłumaczył mu Radley, podchodząc do nich. – Zanim odbuduje to, co spierdolisz, minie dużo czasu. Jest w metalowym zespole, na wokalu. Kobiety od czasu do czasu muszą udowodnić, że są silniejsze od byle kretyna. To dobra okazja. 

Johnny odwrócił się znowu w stronę sceny, która przykuła jego uwagę. Mężczyzna dalej gestykulował z wściekłością, cedząc słowa przez zęby. Twarz Grace była niewzruszoną, kamienną maską.

\- Jeżeli sobie nie poradzi, to przepadnie – dodał Brom. – Zniszczą ją.

\- Czyli co? Typ może się na niej bezkarnie wyżywać, a wy będziecie tylko stać i się patrzeć? – Zapytał rockers z irytacją.

Brom i Radley uśmiechnęli się z politowaniem.

\- Kto powiedział, że będzie bezkarny? – Parsknął gitarzysta.

Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądali się we trzech stoicko spokojnej kobiecie. Stoicko spokojnej, dopóki facet nie powiedział czegoś, co to zmieniło. Na twarzy Grace w końcu pojawiło się jakieś uczucie.

Furia.

Wokalistka przywaliła osaczającemu ją przy ścianie facetowi pięścią prosto w mordę, a później w brzuch. Facet skulił się, a kobieta złapała go za głowę i przyciągnęła do swojego kolana, miażdżąc mu nos.

\- Grace ma największe jaja w całym zespole – wyjaśnił Radley.

\- Nie dość, że jest kobietą, to do tego frontwoman – powiedział Brom. – Na wokalistach zawsze wszystko się skupia. Dodaj fakt, że baby mają zwykle przejebane… I czasami robi się bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Ale nasza mała ma w sobie taki ogień, że często to my musimy bronić gościa, który ją wkurwi. Przed nią – uśmiechnął się.

\- Zawsze jesteśmy na podorędziu, w razie gdyby sprawa zrobiła się wybitnie paskudna – wytłumaczył gitarzysta. – Ale radzi sobie sama już trzy lata – dodał z dumą.

\- No to powiem wam – powiedział Johnny. – Że sytuacja chyba robi się paskudna.

Basista w końcu wstał z podłogi i krzyknął coś do swoich kumpli.

\- Idziemy – rzucił Radley do Broma. Perkusista odwrócił się i skinął głową na swojego brata.

\- My też – powiedział Johnny, zwracając się do Exilesów. Wstali bez gadania, nawet George, który znów ledwo trzymał się na nogach.

\- Też się przejdziemy – powiedział Dylan, niski i krępy facet z niebieskimi włosami postawionymi w kolce.

\- Nie wiemy, o co poszło, ale lubimy awantury – poparł go Remy.

\- Wiemy, że to ktoś z was – powiedział lider thrash metalowców, patrząc na resztę z nich groźnie.

\- A może po prostu takie z was chuje, że nawet własny sprzęt nie chce z wami współpracować? – Podsunęła Abbie.

\- To ten – powiedziała rudowłosa techniczna, wskazując na Johnny’ego. – Kręcił się za kulisami, przy wzmacniaczach.

\- A kiedy niby miałem coś przy nich grzebać? – Zapytał Silverhand. – Przed tym, jak skoczyłaś mi do gardła, czy w trakcie?

\- Wiem, że miałeś z tym coś wspólnego! – Wściekła się kobieta. – Nie urodziłam się wczoraj.

\- Szkoda. Gdyby tak było, można by było zwalić twoje zachowanie na to, że rodzice nie mieli po prostu czasu nauczyć cię dobrych manier – skwitowała Abbie.

\- Co powiedziałaś, kurwo?!

Awantura była, koniec końców, nieuchronna. Ridersi aktywnie jej szukali, a reszta zespołów nie miała zamiaru odpuścić. Wkrótce doszło do bijatyki, do której włączyli się również żądni wrażeń klienci baru.

\- Gdzie, kurwa! – Krzyknął Dylan do Broma z wyrzutem. – Co mnie napierdalasz, przecież ja jestem z tobą!

\- A, no tak – zgodził się perkusista, po czym zamalował w mordę jakiegoś gościa po swojej lewej.

Johnny kopnął kierowcę Ridersów w brzuch. Azjata nie pozostał mu dłużny, waląc go na odlew w twarz, trafiając w czoło, nieco nad okiem.

\- V, może byś ruszył dupę?! – Zaproponował Silverhand, pacyfikując w końcu gościa, z którym się lał i rzucając się na jakiegoś typa, który szarpał Georga za irokeza. Punk nie do końca ogarniał, co się dzieje, gdy jednak Johnny wpadł na faceta, przez co jego zielone włosy uwolnione zostały z uchwytu, dzielnie przywalił z dyńki jakiemuś lecącemu na Abbie z krzykiem rudemu idiocie.

\- A muszę? – Zapytał blondyn. – Gadamy z Kudłatym o rozwiązaniach w silniku nowego Archa. Moim zdaniem zerżnęli je trochę od Yaiby, ale…

\- Tak, musisz! – Przerwał mu rockers. Zaraz jednak z jego podbródkiem spotkała się pięść gitarzysty rytmicznego Ridersów, a Johnny musiał znowu skupić się na walce.

\- Idź, idź – zachęcił właściciel lokalu, ze stoickim spokojem obserwujący bijatykę. – Zaraz skrzyknę chłopaków, żeby uspokoili towarzystwo, także baw się, póki masz okazję. Później dokończymy.

Najemnik wpadł w tłum, z kolanem przed sobą, waląc nim w niczego niespodziewającego się Jima – typa od merchu.

\- Teraz ci pokażę, co to znaczy naruszanie przestrzeni osobistej, chuju! – Krzyknął solos.

Fred usiłował odganiać co bardziej natarczywych ludzi od Isadory, kobieta w końcu jednak zirytowała się, odsunęła zdecydowanym ruchem perkusistę na bok i złapała za najbliższe sobie krzesło, po czym zaczęła okładać nim każdego, kto się do niej zbliżył, jednemu z nich łamiąc stołek na głowie. Parskając ze złością, porzuciła bezużyteczne krzesło i wzięła następne. Perkusista patrzył na nią z bezbrzeżnym wręcz uwielbieniem.

\- Zobaczysz, za rok będę świadkową! – Krzyknęła do Matta Aubrey, która szarpała rudą techniczną za włosy. Wokalista parsknął śmiechem, poprawiając chwyt na szamoczącym się w założonej przez siebie dźwigni facecie.

Johnny przywalił liderowi Ridersów prosto w mordę, czując, jak pod jego pięścią kruszą się kości nosa mężczyzny. Facet krzyknął i złapał się za twarz, a spomiędzy jego palców wypływać zaczęła krew. Silverhand poprawił mu kopniakiem, sprawiając, że lider zwalił się ciężko na podłogę. Rockers zwrócił się do kolejnego uczestnika bijatyki. Widząc, że jest to Dylan, z rozciętą wargą i potężnym siniakiem formującym się już wokół oka, ale z ustami rozciągniętymi w pełnym szczęścia uśmiechu, skinął punkowi głową i rzucił się znowu na kierowcę, z którym już się bił, ale który zdążył się już pozbierać.

V tymczasem, spuściwszy srogi łomot Jimowi, stawić czoła musiał dwóm wściekłym, pijanym gościom na raz. Łatwo nie było, kilka ciosów, które na nim wylądowały było dość bolesnych. Wiedział, że następnego dnia będzie miał obolałe żebra, a jego twarz paliła w miejscu, gdzie jeden z nich przywalił mu z otwartej dłoni. Dobrze wymierzony cios z bani pozwolił mu jednak na powalenie pierwszego przeciwnika, a z drugim mógł już w spokoju rozprawić się pięściami.

Grace radziła sobie wręcz fenomenalnie. Prawdopodobnie kobieta znała jakieś sztuki walki, gdyż nie dosięgał jej praktycznie żaden z wymierzonych w jej stronę ciosów, sama zaś powalała ludzi z finezją i szybkością, której pozazdrościć mógł jej niejeden z członków klubu bokserskiego w Night City. Prawie równie dobrze radził sobie Hayden, jąkający się, szczupły basista „Golgothy”. Ruchy kobiety i ciemnowłosego mężczyzny były na tyle podobne, że można było pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że trenowali razem.

V mignęła również Gaia, która w swojej powłóczystej sukni siała prawdziwe spustoszenie. Jakiś mocno pijany gość krzyczał nawet, że przyszła po niego „kostucha”. Gotka skwitowała to rozbawieniem i obietnicą, że jeśli facet poprawi swoje postępowanie, to pozwoli pożyć mu trochę dłużej. Typ z okrzykiem pełnym przerażenia pobiegł schować się do kibla, a kobieta, nadal dość wesoła, sprzedała kopniaka jakiejś dziewczynie, która usiłowała złapać za długie włosy Gai. 

Brom i Radley najwidoczniej najlepiej radzili sobie zespołowo. Gdy jeden z nich miał z kimś jakieś większe problemy, drugi przybywał natychmiast z odsieczą. Wyglądało to tak, jakby instynktownie wiedzieli, kiedy powinni nawzajem się wesprzeć – kiedy któryś z nich zbierał łomot, drugi zaraz był przy jego boku i we dwóch załatwiali, kogo tam było trzeba.

Dylan i Remy lali się jak typowe dzieciaki z ulicy – nie było w tym może zbyt dużo techniki, nadrabiali jednak zapałem i doświadczeniem. Nie do końca wiedzieli, kto jest po ich stronie, a kto nie, wybrali więc bezpieczne podejście i tłukli się tylko z tymi, którzy pierwszy wyskoczyli na nich z piąchami.

Bijatyka trwała w najlepsze, dopóki Kudłaty nie stwierdził, że chyba już tego wszystkiego dosyć. Na jego sygnał do baru wpadła ekipa napakowanych ochroniarzy, wezwanych już na początku całej awantury, którzy dość szybko i z dużą wprawą poradzili sobie z rozochoconym tłumem.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, o co poszło, ani kto jest temu winny – powiedział, gdy nastroje nieco ochłonęły. – Wy – wskazał na Ridersów i ich obstawę – wypierdalacie. Nie umiecie się zachować, jak przystoi bandowi waszego kalibru. Więcej w „Miganiu” nie zagracie, możecie przekazać też swojej wytwórni, że mogą mnie pocałować w dupę, jeśli chodzi o gigi dla całej reszty ich trzody. Rozumiem bijatyki, rozumiem bycie bucami, rozumiem nawet rzyganie na scenę – tu rzucił spojrzenie na Dylana, który wesoło mu pomachał – ale musiałem zapierdalać na drugi koniec miasta po drugą platformę, bo swoją pożyczyłem komuś innemu, myśląc, że nie będzie potrzebna. Narobiliście problemów i kwasu. No i wkurwiliście mi akustyka. W Billings i okolicach nie macie czego szukać.

Gdy ochrona wywaliła zespół na zbity pysk, zapanowała ogólna wesołość. Pozostali w barze goście tłumnie ruszyli do baru, by ugasić spragnione po całym wysiłku gardła. Barmanka, na znak właściciela, zebrała również zamówienia od zespołów, którzy już wkrótce sączyli swoje własne napoje – czy to piwo, czy to coś mocniejszego – rozmawiając przy tym między sobą, a także z fanami.

Kudłaty zwrócił się ku V.

\- No, a co do tych tłoków…

* * *

Bar zamknięty został po godzinie czwartej, kiedy nawet najwięksi weterani „Migania” powiedzieli już dość, bądź posnęli przy stolikach. „Golgotha” zapakowała się do własnego samochodu, grzecznie podziękowała Kudłatemu za gościnę, a reszcie zespołów za wspólne granie.

\- To co, widzimy się w Denver, prawda? – Zagadnęła Freda Grace.

\- Na to wychodzi – zgodził się perkusista.

„Golgotha” pożegnała się i odjechała.

„Piwo Daj” odwiezieni zostali przez samego Jamara, który głośno i dobitnie wyrażał wielkie niezadowolenie ze swojego marnego losu, rzucając w stronę Kudłatego zdegustowane spojrzenia.

Nikt nie dał się jednak zwieść jego zachowaniu, szczególnie, że właściciel ani słowa nie powiedział o tym, by akustyk odstawił muzyków do domu.

\- To takie jego hobby – wyjaśnił Kudłaty, zwracając się do V, który z uniesioną brwią obserwował dźwiękowca upychającego nogą punków w swoim aucie. – Nie wiem, co by robił w wolnym czasie, gdyby nie tych trzech kretynów. Od pierwszego koncertu się nimi zajmuje, jakby był ich matką.

Jamar ryknął wściekle na Dylana, który w odwecie wystawił mu środkowy palec. Punk wylądował na asfalcie i poczęstowany został kilkoma kopniakami.

\- Mhm – mruknął V, obserwując całą sytuację z nietęgą miną. – Niebieską kartę im chyba trzeba założyć – stwierdził, patrząc, jak Jamar wrzuca Dylana z powrotem do samochodu i zatrzaskuje drzwi.

\- Jamar to pała! – Rozległ się zgodny okrzyk trzech gardeł z otwartego okna, gdy mijał ich czerwony Thorton Colby. – Lalalala! Jamar to pała!

Do motelu wracali mocno pijani i tylko trochę pobici, za to w bardzo dobrych nastrojach. Kudłaty pomógł V zagonić zespół do busa.

\- Słuchaj, bo ja jestem z klubu motocyklowego – powiedział właściciel do najemnika. – The Fire Dome. A widzę, że serce do jeżdżenia masz. I pojęcie o maszynach. Mogę się za tobą wstawić. 

\- Nie jestem z Billings – przypomniał V.

\- W Night City też mamy filię – odparł Kudłaty. – No i to nie tak, że są jakieś wymogi. Po prostu od czasu do czasu robimy jakiś zjazd, członkostwo kosztuje w zasadzie tyle, co nic… Zastanów się, co? Dam ci mój numer, jak się namyślisz, to daj znać – powiedział.

\- Zastanowię się – obiecał V. – Dzięki. 

\- Swój z ciebie chłop – powiedział Kudłaty. – Zespół też jest bardzo w porządku. Polubiłem was. Czujcie się w „Miganiu” zawsze mile widziani – rzucił, wsadzając głowę do busa przez otwartą szybę kierowcy. Drzwi były zamknięte na klucz, by uniemożliwić pijanym muzykom rozlezienie się po parkingu.

\- Też jesteś zajebista morda, Yeti! – Krzyknął Matt, który wypił tego wieczoru zdecydowanie za dużo.

George spał oparty o ramię wokalisty. Johnny siedział zaraz obok niego, rozmawiając o czymś żywo z Abbie, której krótkie, czarne włosy były wybitnie poczochrane, a makijaż totalnie rozmazany. Przednie siedzenia zajęli rozanielony Fred i rozchichotana, nieco wstawiona Isadora. Perkusista mówił coś do niej cichym głosem, patrząc się na nią, jak na jakiś cud.

\- Miło było cię poznać, Kudłaty – powiedział V, podając mężczyźnie dłoń.

\- Do zobaczenia – rzucił właściciel „Migania”, gdy V otworzył drzwi i wsiadł za kierownicę.

Odwieźli Isadorę, którą Fred odprowadził pod same drzwi. Gdy kobieta przyciągnęła łysego do namiętnego pocałunku, Abbie przecisnęła się przez fotele i wystawiła głowę przez szybę. Gitarzystka gwizdnęła przeciągle, po czym zaczęła bić brawo. Johnny wciągnął ją za biodra z powrotem do samochodu.

Fred wrócił do samochodu z miną, jakby dostał potężnym, trzykilogramowym młotem prosto w łeb.

Do motelu wrócili bez większych ekscesów. W busie panowała ogólna wesołość i rozbawienie.

V odstawił pijanych muzyków do pokoju, by mieć pewność, że żaden z nich nie zawędruje tam, gdzie nie powinien.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz spać z nami? – Zapytał Fred, najtrzeźwiejszy z nich wszystkich.

\- Na pewno. Twój kumpel Ted pewnie by płakał, jakby mu zajebali auto.

Gdy najemnik wychodził, spali już praktycznie wszyscy, oprócz Abbie, która zabarykadowała się w łazience.

* * *

Johnny’ego obudziły krzyki za oknem. Usiadł na łóżku, przecierając oczy. Kręciło mu się w głowie i był naprawdę, naprawdę pijany, ale ciekawość kazała mu sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Odsłaniając żaluzje, wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

I zaczął się śmiać.

V ganiał przerażonych gówniarzy po parkingu, wymachując jak dziki kluczem do kół. Dzieciaki biegały we wszystkie strony, a solos ryczał jak rozwścieczony niedźwiedź, czerwony ze złości.

\- Co się dzieje? – Zapytał Fred, siadając na swoim łóżku i patrząc na rockersa. Johnny gestem zachęcił go, by perkusista podszedł i sam sprawdził. Bębniarz przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się scenie rozgrywającej się na dole. – Miał rację, że komuś przyjdą głupie pomysły do łbów – stwierdził w końcu.

\- Idę do niego – poinformował Silverhand, wstając. Świat zafalował, a Johnny nieco się zachwiał.

\- Nie spierdol się ze schodów – skwitował łysy, wracając na swoje posłanie.

Do czasu, gdy rockers dotarł na parking, dzieciaki w końcu poszły po rozum do głowy i po prostu dały dzidę, prawdopodobnie do domu. V zdążył już schować się z powrotem do bagażnika.

Silverhand otworzył drzwi. Przywitały go świecące na niebiesko oczy, które zgasły, gdy tylko solos zorientował się, kto stoi przy samochodzie. Johnny wdrapał się na pakę i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Po omacku odszukał blondyna i przyciągnął go do siebie, całując.

\- Co tu robisz? – Zapytał zaskoczony najemnik.

\- Mmm – mruknął Johnny, przesuwając usta na szyję V.

\- Śmierdzisz wódą – stwierdził solos, gładząc go po plecach. Silverhand nie zaprzestawał swojej wędrówki po gardle blondyna. – Jestem zmęczony – poinformował najemnik. – Spałem wczoraj ze dwie godziny, a teraz ci gówniarze obudzili mnie po, ilu? Czterdziestu minutach gdzieś?

\- Mmm – mruknął znowu rockers, całując miękką skórę tuż pod uchem i kładąc głowę na obojczyku blondyna.

\- Co, poczułeś się samotny? – Zapytał V, przesuwając długie kosmyki pomiędzy swoimi palcami.

\- Tak, dokładnie tak – zgodził się Johnny, niezbyt wyraźnie, przymykając oczy.

\- Ale będziesz miał jutro kaca – stwierdził najemnik, z niewielkim współczuciem.

\- Podobno jesteś zmęczony – wymamrotał Silverhand.

\- Jestem – potwierdził solos.

\- Dobranoc – burknął Johnny.

\- Dobranoc – odparł V okrywając rozłożonego na sobie bruneta kocem i obejmując go ramieniem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie miałam za bardzo czasu tego posprawdzać, bo stwierdziłam, że i tak za długo nie dodaję nowego rozdziału, a nie wiem, kiedy mogłabym przysiąść i ogarnąć ewentualne błędy. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma ich dużo.  
> Magiczne 50k przebite. Nie stawiam sobie następnego limitu, bo wyjdzie, jak zwykle.  
> To, tego. Ja wracam szpachlować.


End file.
